


Tous les jours du reste de sa vie

by admamu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Case Fic, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, it's the last episode, modestly, the one I wanted to see, the one you'll never see, very modestly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 109,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu
Summary: "Dans sa mémoire parfois trompeuse, John chercha le souvenir de ce moment où ce corps en face de lui avait cessé d'être seulement celui d'un ami. Ce moment où il s'était définitivement inscrit sur sa rétine. Ce moment après lequel le voir se mouvoir avait été, certains jours, une souffrance. Ce moment après lequel, toucher cette peau par inadvertance ou croiser ce regard clair avait été une torture qui le poursuivait tard dans la nuit" Johnlock post saison 4.





	1. Chapter 1

**OCTOBRE.**

Il faisait particulièrement chaud en ce début de mois d’octobre et les Londoniens, peu habitués à l’été indien dormaient fenêtres ouvertes. Personne ne craignait plus les moustiques car, pollution oblige, il n’y en avait plus. Pourtant Londres est une ville assez verte et ses poumons, les multiples parcs qui en colorent la carte d’autres teintes que le gris, recèlent encore en leur sein de maints animaux sauvages. Il est d’ailleurs toujours étonnant de pouvoir croiser à Regent’s Park ou Hyde Park des écureuils pas le moins du monde effarouchés. Mais, malgré la présence d’étangs, environnement adéquat à leur reproduction, les moustiques avaient définitivement déserté Londres. Ainsi, pour profiter au maximum de la fraîcheur de la nuit, on ouvrait les fenêtres le soir venu. Et les locataires du 221B Baker Street ne dérogeaient pas à cette règle, d’autant plus que la chambre, à l’extrémité de l’appartement, ne donnait pas sur la rue, ce qui permettait de dormir en toute quiétude, sans être réveillé par le bruit du trafic incessant.

Dans le lit, que n’atteignaient pas encore les rayons d’un soleil naissant, étaient allongés deux hommes, nus.

Le blond, la quarantaine bien entamée et partiellement grisonnante, petit, trop petit à son goût, assez trapu, dormait sur le ventre. Le drap blanc ne recouvrait que légèrement le haut de ses jambes. Il ronflait, un peu. La peau de son dos, à la couleur dorée, était parsemée de grains de beauté et de cicatrices, preuves d’une vie agitée dont l’intranquillité pouvait être surprenante pour un médecin, mais qui l’était moins lorsqu’on ajoutait qu’il avait été médecin militaire.

Le reste du drap était enroulé autour d’un grand brun, dont la jeunesse insolente, malgré les presque quarante ans au compteur, était un pied de nez au temps qui passe. Etait-ce un effet de la blancheur de sa peau immaculée où l’âge ne semblait pas encore avoir mis les dents, mais celui-ci ne craignait pas la chaleur. Il avait plutôt tendance à fuir le froid, se vêtant, quelle que soit la saison, de costumes faits sur mesure et surtout d’un long manteau noir, commandé chez Belstaff et qui avait coûté une fortune. Mais on ne fabrique pas un personnage en n’y mettant pas le prix.

A cet instant pourtant, les costumes étaient dans l’armoire et le manteau sur un fauteuil au salon car vient un moment où une fois la porte fermée, il n’est plus nécessaire de porter un masque.

Les paupières étaient closes mais on pouvait deviner au léger tressaillement des sourcils que le réveil était proche. Le visage encore vierge de toute expression était pâle, la bouche particulièrement bien dessinée, le nez volontaire et le front marqué d’une détermination qui ne semblait jamais le quitter. Les deux corps allongés ainsi côte à côte ne se touchaient pas mais la main du brun reposait négligemment sur les fesses découvertes du blond. Ce contact, effectué dans l’inconscience du sommeil, pouvait être perçu comme un signe de possessivité, indiquant sans doute aucun, que l’autre appartenait à l’un, mais la douceur et une certaine timidité de l’emprise révélait tout aussi bien un besoin anxieux et permanent d’être assuré de la présence de l’autre.

Le tableau de ces deux hommes endormis, était au final plus ambigu et plus complexe que ce qu’il paraissait au premier abord. L’idée selon laquelle ils entretenaient une proximité sensuelle ne pouvait être démentie, d’ailleurs les vêtements enlevés à la hâte et qui jonchaient le sol autour du lit en était une preuve supplémentaire. Là où une analyse plus approfondie était nécessaire, c’était dans l’interprétation de leur relation.

Le visage du blond partiellement caché par l’oreiller sur lequel il reposait et tourné vers le côté intérieur du lit, son corps étalé et détendu, offrant au regard sa face postérieure, dénotaient une confiance et une sérénité que ne pouvait troubler une crainte d’être surpris. Ainsi, l’on pouvait voir au travers de cet abandon complet, qu’il s’était engagé entièrement : il était de ceux sur lesquels on pouvait compter, convaincu de la réciproque loyauté de son partenaire. Cependant, un doute était possible : et si cette façon de s’allonger n’était qu’un moyen de se soustraire au regard d’autrui ? Cet homme pouvait vouloir cacher ainsi des secrets ou des émotions que les traits de son visage auraient pu trahir dans l’oubli du repos et qu’un regard avisé et aigu aurait pu clairement lire.

Le brun, quant à lui, gardait, même dans le sommeil le plus profond, un air frondeur. Sa fatuité et sa désinvolture, acquises très trop dans l’enfance, avaient définitivement marqué sa physionomie. Sa main, posée sur le corps de l’autre, venait renforcer cette impression d’assurance. L’indécence et la nonchalance de son être, perceptibles sous le drap dans lequel il était enroulé et dont le voile révélait de la manière la plus sensuelle la vigueur des muscles et la douceur de la peau, s’affichaient sans la moindre pudeur, rejetant en dehors de la chambre, de cette chambre, toute idée de censure ou de de normes que cet homme n’aurait pas consciemment choisies. Et pourtant, cet aplomb, et cette main, pouvaient aussi être perçus comme une défense et le désir secrètement enfoui de recevoir continuellement les preuves d’une affection dont il ne pourrait jamais être rassasié. Ainsi, même si les activités nocturnes de ces deux hommes ne faisaient aucun doute, on pouvait deviner que certains mensonges, ou à tout le moins certaines omissions, n’avaient pas encore été révélés.

oooOOOooo

Quand Sherlock Holmes se réveilla, ce matin-là, il faisait encore frais dans la chambre. Il sentit sur ces épaules découvertes une légère brise qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Il s’enroula davantage dans le drap, faisant remonter l’ourlet jusqu’à son menton. Il s’étira de tout son long, comme un chat, ses pieds atteignant presque le rebord inférieur du lit. Il se tourna sur le côté, repliant un peu les genoux mais laissant son bras gauche tendu et sa main là où elle se trouvait.

Puis, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda. A quelques centimètres, sur l’autre oreiller, reposait la tête de John Watson, profondément endormi. Bouche ouverte, respiration régulière, ses pupilles tressautaient un peu sous les paupières closes, il rêvait encore. Fasciné par le ballet incessant de ces yeux pourtant voilés, Sherlock observa leur danse et ne put que se sentir frustré de ne pas deviner ce qui les animait ainsi. Contrairement à tous les autres êtres humains sur cette terre que Sherlock pouvait percer à jour en quelques secondes, John restait un mystère et sa transparence au premier abord, synonyme de son honnêteté et de sa franchise, laissait place peu à peu, pour qui voulait vraiment le comprendre, à une opacité difficile à dissoudre.

Le regard de Sherlock s’abaissa et ce qu’il vit le ravit. John était presque entièrement découvert. Son premier geste, signe d’une attention sincère, fut de ramener le drap sur son ami pour qu’il n’eût pas froid, mais il se retint. Les bras de John étaient repliés sous l’oreiller, découvrant à la vue son aisselle gauche où frisait un poil blond. Discrètement Sherlock huma la pointe d’acidité qui en émanait.

Puis, des yeux, il suivit la courbe du dos que soulevaient des inspirations et des expirations tranquilles, jusqu’à la chute de reins où l’âge avait placé, malgré les courses poursuites dans Londres et quelques combats bien menés, un léger renflement, davantage visible sur les hanches. Les fesses, elles, ne s’étaient pas avachies, pour le grand bonheur de la main qui s’y trouvait. Sherlock fit bouger l’extrémité de ses doigts, savourant la fermeté de la chair. Son plaisir était triple : il touchait, il regardait et il se regardait toucher.

John avait, au-dessus du pli inter fessiers une fossette terriblement ensorcelante pour Sherlock et celui-ci y posa l’index. La peau frémit sous la caresse. De son autre main, il souleva le drap pour apercevoir les cuisses blondes dont les muscles au repos appelaient plus qu’un regard. Cette promenade, et des yeux et de la main, qui n’avait pas quitté la fossette, eut un effet immédiat. Sherlock banda. La vue de son ami, nu ou habillé, agrémentée de quelques pensées indécentes dont l’évocation était particulièrement aisée, et si son occupation du moment le lui permettait, c’est-à-dire en dehors de toute cogitation relative à une enquête, avait sur sa physiologie un impact qui ne faiblissait pas. La permanence de son désir était pour lui une joie et une surprise constantes.

Mais la position était inconfortable. A regret, la main se retira. Rabaissant le drap qui glissa en bas de leurs jambes, Sherlock plia son coude gauche pour se surélever et voulut d’un doigt aussi léger qu’une plume parcourir toute la surface du dos de son ami. Son érection allait attendre. _Je sais attendre_ , pensa-t-il, _j’ai appris à être patient_. Il présumait de ses forces, ayant déjà démontré le contraire à plusieurs occasions. L’index se posa à la naissance des cheveux blonds, où ce ne sont déjà plus des cheveux mais pas encore des poils. Il descendit et s’arrêta sur la nuque, la bouche et les dents eurent envie de le rejoindre mais Sherlock sut rester stoïque, il se félicita pour sa ténacité. Le doigt bougea de nouveau, rencontrant les omoplates sur lesquelles il fit de subtils zigzags puis le relief des premières vertèbres. Le frôlement des deux épidermes, sur un espace d’à peine un centimètre carré, contenait une promesse érotique telle que Sherlock durcit davantage, crispa sa main sur le matelas et sentit sa respiration s’accélérer. Il avait finalement une patience de courte durée. Puis le doigt glissa tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, sinuant parfois sur les flancs, flânant pour retarder l’arrivée plus bas. Il était sur la fossette.

« Sherlock… ? » Le ton était traînant, avec une pointe de sévérité.

« Oui… » La voix innocente d’un enfant qui vient de se faire prendre, le doigt dans le pot de confiture.

Mais le doigt ne se retira pas et atténua juste sa pression.

« Si tu touches à mon cul, je te frappe » John n’avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et ses paroles étaient un peu étouffées par le tissu de la taie d’oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête. Mais c’était clairement une menace.

Sherlock regarda le visage de son ami, voulant deviner quelles en étaient les véritables intentions, il échoua, les traits de John étaient impassibles.

« Techniquement on ne peut pas dire que je te touche, je t’effleure à peine » Même si l’ennemi restait imprévisible, on pouvait toujours tenter une négociation.

Conservant la même neutralité, John reprit : « Dis-moi Sherlock, quelles sont les lettres qui échappent à ton entendement habituellement plus sagace dans le mot non ? »

L’emploi de son prénom et la manifestation d’un refus étaient pour Sherlock des informations contradictoires. John savait pertinemment qu’à chaque fois qu’il prononçait son prénom, un certain degré d’intimité étant nécessaire pour que le charme agît, son ami avait l’impression de se liquéfier.

Celui-ci ne se démonta pas cependant et s’écria, offusqué que l’on pût lui croire des mobiles malveillants :

« Mais John, j’ai un énorme problème ! »

Enfin, John décilla et son regard était noir. « Lequel exactement ? »

Cette question trouva sa réponse, les yeux de John ayant suivi ceux de Sherlock dirigés vers le bas. John ne peut s’empêcher de sourire à cette vision et, tournant la tête de l’autre côté sur l’oreiller pour cacher son amusement, asséna :

« Effectivement… Mais là, et c’est le docteur qui parle, nous avons à faire à un réel problème médical »

« Qui est… ? » Un brin d’inquiétude, feinte bien entendu mais le jeu commençait à être amusant.

« Le priapisme mon cher ami »

Celui qui saurait faire taire Sherlock Holmes n’était pas encore né. Et la conversation devenait vraiment intéressante. D’autant plus que Sherlock avait déjà calculé que toute discussion entamée avec John en position allongée, finissait dans plus de 98 % des cas par des attouchements d’ordre sexuel.

« C’est de ta faute, dit-il sur un ton assuré. Tu n’as qu’à mettre un pyjama.

\- Je ne vais pas mettre un pyjama par cette chaleur. Et de toute façon, tu finis toujours par me l’enlever »

Ce qui était immanquablement vrai. L’index était toujours sur la fossette et tenta un mouvement circulaire.

« Bas les pattes Sherlock, j’ai dit » On sentait l’annonce d’un certain agacement.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas … »

Comment était-il possible que le détective, de renommée internationale, jamais à cours d’une réplique cinglante et réputé pour son orgueil pût prendre un ton si suppliant ?

« Parce que, Sherlock, on ne peut pas dire que cette semaine ait été de tout repos. Rosie est chez ma sœur donc je n’ai pas à me lever ce matin. Et surtout parce qu’on a baisé comme des animaux en rut toute la nuit. Je peux donc raisonnablement espérer avoir droit à une grasse matinée bien méritée. Et il faut que je dorme si je ne veux pas faire un arrêt cardiaque dans une position indécente. Avec toi. »

Le raisonnement était infaillible. « Tu ne feras pas d’arrêt cardiaque. Tu as fait un check-up complet il n’y a pas longtemps et le cardiologue t’a dit que tu avais le cœur d’un jeune homme. Et ce, un peu grâce à moi, tu dois bien le reconnaître »

Cet homme était le diable. John Watson avait, dans un moment d’égarement, pactisé avec le diable et il ne trouverait plus jamais la paix. Et plus prosaïquement, il était maintenant entièrement réveillé et sentait, entre le matelas sous lui et son ventre, une grosseur s’installer. Mais il ne voulut pas céder si vite, l’entêtement de Sherlock avait son charme et John était curieux de voir quels coups bas celui était prêt à employer.

« Sherlock, j’ai dit non, c’est non » Un peu de fermeté pour dompter l’animal sauvage.

Mais John savait que cela ne suffirait pas. Pourtant, et de manière assez surprenante, la reddition de l’autre fut immédiate car l’index quitta la fossette.

« John, pourrais-tu juste cesser d’employer mon prénom à tout propos ? Tu sais très bien l’effet que cela a sur moi. » Il était évident que la partie n’était pas finie.

« Holmes… ? tenta John.

\- C’est pire.

\- … Toi ?

\- Arrête simplement de m’appeler. Ne me parle pas du tout. »

Etait-il en train de bouder comme un enfant à qui on vient de refuser un jouet ?

Sans bouger le reste du corps, John pivota une nouvelle fois la tête pour se tourner vers son ami. Il ouvrit un œil. Sherlock avait basculé le dos, mains jointes sous la nuque et se dressait fièrement vers le ciel, enfin vers le plafond.

« Mon dieu, Sherlock ! Arrête de fanfaronner ! Ton pénis n’a rien d’exceptionnel ! »

Il n’en pensait pas un traître mot parce que cette vision eut comme résultat de rendre sa position sur le ventre vraiment inconfortable. Mais il pouvait se maîtriser encore et ne se refusa pas le plaisir de continuer à taquiner son ami.

En re-pivotant la tête, il allait finir par se faire un torticolis, il ne put s’empêcher de lâcher d’un air franchement moqueur :

« Branle-toi ou vas te passer sous l’eau froide mais laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Ce qui fut vraiment étrange, ce fut que Sherlock ne dit plus rien. Ce fourbe avait donc un plan. Pendant quelques secondes, John n’entendit rien, ce qui l’inquiéta et il regretta d’être allé aussi loin, il eut peur d’avoir réellement vexé son ami. Cependant sa connaissance assez aigue de l’obstination de Sherlock et l’expérience qu’il en avait faite à plusieurs reprises, le rassura. L’autre n’abandonnait jamais. D’ailleurs il pouvait presque entendre l’infinité des rouages du cerveau du génie se mettre en marche à côté de lui. Cette intelligence était pour lui une source de fascination continue et il se demanda si ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez Sherlock était son cul ou son cerveau.

Puis la chose arriva : de légers tremblements du matelas, un bruit étouffé de frottements, une respiration moins fluide. Non, il n’était quand même pas en train de …

John tourna la tête et ouvrit un œil circonspect.

Bon dieu, si ! Il le faisait…

John se releva sur un coude et il regarda.

Sherlock était divinement beau et il n’avait aucune limite, absolument aucune limite. Boucles brunes éparpillées sur le blanc de l’oreiller, regard noir qui avait immédiatement épinglé celui de John, lèvres humides et entre-ouvertes qui laissaient échapper un souffle saccadé, cambrure légère. Et une main grande et pâle qui s’activait plus bas pendant que l’autre était encore coincée sous la tête. Ils se regardèrent intensément et le jeu était fini.

John se mit sur le flanc pour libérer la pression qui commençait à le gêner. Ne rien faire et juste se plonger dans les pupilles de l’autre était aussi efficace que de faire quelque chose. Mais il y avait tant de défi et d’abandon dans les yeux de Sherlock que John craqua et tendit sa main gauche. Il l’enroula autour de celle de son amant, et ne l’ayant pas quitté des yeux, murmura dans un souffle :

« Laisse… »

La main libre de Sherlock, après que celui-ci se soit un peu incliné vers le centre du lit, vint se poser sur la joue de John qui l’accueillit et s’y lova. Ils se regardaient toujours et, pendant que John faisait aller et venir ses doigts, caressant doucement puis plus fermement, il pensa : « je dormirai quand je serai mort… Et putain, en attendant, tout ce qui vient de toi, je le prends… Je prends tout… Ne me laisse jamais tranquille… »

Et il remercia les dieux ou le destin ou l’univers qui a sa propre logique, d’avoir placer sur sa route cet homme merveilleux qui remplissait sa vie. Les yeux de John devaient être si clairs à ce moment-là que Sherlock murmura, entre deux inspirations hachées : « Moi aussi. Tellement… »

Sherlock se cambra davantage, John vit arriver l’instant où son ami allait chavirer. Il se pencha sur lui et cueillit dans sa bouche son râle de plaisir. Leurs lèvres restèrent jointes tout le temps que l’esprit de Sherlock dissipa la brume qui l’avait envahi.

John se tourna vers la table de nuit pour saisir un mouchoir et essuya son ami. Puis il tira le drap sur eux et ouvrant ses bras dit : « Viens là ! »

Son érection pourrait attendre et déjà elle se calmait car il n’y avait rien de plus doux que de tenir contre lui son grand crétin d’amant, suprêmement intelligent par ailleurs. Sherlock se nicha au creux fait pour lui et ils se rendormirent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Six mois plus tôt, en avril.**

 

Le doigt sur la gâchette était tremblant et l’homme semblait proche de la panique, ce qui pouvait être un avantage pour le détective. Celui-ci se devait de calculer très vite s’il ne voulait pas que la situation lui échappât. Malgré le peu de visibilité en haut de cet immeuble, il pouvait voir le visage blême du criminel sur lequel perlait une sueur froide. L’homme était coincé, acculé contre la rambarde au bord du toit et son seul atout était le pistolet qu’il pointait vers Sherlock.

« Baissez cette arme, vous n’êtes pas un assassin. Juste un voleur…

\- Je ne retournerai pas en prison… alors laissez-moi passer ! vociféra l’homme.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir. La police est en bas, ils sont en train de monter. Vous avez entendu les sirènes comme moi. Vous ne pouvez aller nulle part. Alors posez votre arme. »

Sherlock essayait de gagner du temps mais l’homme semblait aux abois. Sa main tremblait de plus en plus. Sherlock se rapprocha lentement. Peut-être pouvait-il le désarmer ? Il n’avait pas l’air très costaud.

« Vous ne comprenez pas que j’ai déjà tout perdu ! Ma femme, mes gosses et mon boulot… A cause de toutes les conneries que j’ai déjà faites. Mais je ne veux pas retourner en prison.

\- Oui, vous me l’avez déjà dit. Mais si vous vous rendez et si vous coopérez avec la police, on peut négocier. En nous donnant des noms…

\- Vous vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ! Si je vous donne leurs noms, ils me retrouveront. Ou ma femme et mes gosses… Non ! »

Il avait une certaine tendance à se répéter, ce qui énerva Sherlock. Pourquoi devait-il toujours affronter des abrutis ? Mais le faire parler était le meilleur moyen d’attendre.

On entendait au loin dans la cage d’escaliers des pas monter quatre à quatre. Et où était John ? L’homme l’avait bousculé en grimpant sur le toit et Sherlock avait laissé son ami en bas, après avoir vérifié qu’il allait bien et il avait poursuivi le criminel en haut de l’immeuble.

« On peut trouver un arrangement pour protéger votre famille… »

Soudain la porte qui donnait dans les escaliers s’ouvrit avec fracas, laissant John se précipiter, son revolver à la main.

Sherlock comprit instantanément que c’était l’évènement qui allait tout faire basculer. Il vit le doigt appuyer sur la gâchette et le pistolet se tourner dans la direction de John. En une enjambée, il fut sur le criminel et le poussa violemment. L’homme perdit l’équilibre et Sherlock put lire dans ses yeux un oh ! de surprise alors qu’il sentait son corps chanceler. Son dos rencontra la rambarde mais l’homme ne voulait pas mourir alors dans un dernier réflexe de survie, il agrippa le revers du Belstaff. Et Sherlock tomba avec lui.

« SHERLOCK ! » hurla John, en voyant son ami disparaître à l’autre bout du toit. Les deux hommes étaient passés par-dessus la balustrade. John se rua vers l’endroit et il entendit les cris et le bruit écœurant d’un corps qui s’écrase. Il se pencha par-dessus le parapet mais il ne distingua rien en bas.

« Non, non, non, Sherlock ! NON ! »

Pas son ami, pas encore une fois son meilleur ami ! C’était un mauvais film et sa vie venait de se rembobiner pour s’arrêter sur cette séquence au goût acre où il avait tout perdu. C’était comme un point fixe dans son existence qui le hanterait éternellement. Une colère sourde face à l’injustice du destin monta en lui et ses poings restèrent agrippés à la rambarde parce qu’il n’y avait personne à frapper.

« Pourrais-tu avoir l’obligeance d’arrêter de hurler et m’aider à remonter, si ce n’est pas trop te demander ? »

Sur la droite, accroché au bord du toit se tenait Sherlock, suspendu dans le vide. John ne l’avait pas vu. Il crut un instant que ses jambes allaient le lâcher puis il se précipita en avant pour attraper la main que son ami lui tendit. Il l’empoigna par les épaules et le tira vers le haut. Bientôt Sherlock put poser un pied et recouvrit son équilibre. Rapidement, celui-ci fut en sécurité et prenant un air agacé, montra le revers de son manteau entièrement arraché :

« il est foutu maintenant, à cause de cet imbécile… »

John n’avait toujours pas dit un mot. Lèvres pincées, il était blême. Sans regarder Sherlock dans les yeux, il lui prit le poignet et mesura son pouls.

« Tu ne t’es pas cogné la tête ? murmura-t-il enfin. Tu n’as mal nulle part ? »

Il commença à le palper, vérifiant en touchant ses deux bras, son thorax, ses jambes, qu’il n’avait aucune fracture. Puis il recommença son inspection, prenant le cou de Sherlock à deux mains, le manipulant pour s’assurer du bon état de ses vertèbres, passant ses doigts sous le manteau déchiré pour sentir le corps entier et bien vivant. Il répéta les mêmes gestes, bloqué sur cette procédure en apparence professionnelle mais qui était compulsive. Sherlock se laissa faire puis, interloqué par l’attitude de son ami, l’attrapa par les épaules et l’écarta.

« Arrête John, ça va… Je vais bien. Regarde : mes bras fonctionnent, mes jambes fonctionnent, ma tête fonctionne… »

Il agita ses membres et sa tête pour illustrer son propos.

« Ta tête ne fonctionne pas, elle n’a jamais fonctionné, bougre de … »

John leva les yeux. Il était blanc comme un linge, ses poings inutiles serrés contre lui, l’air choqué et menaçant. Il tremblait, sa frayeur ne passait pas.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Sherlock ? » demanda-t-il, en foudroyant l’autre du regard.

« Il allait te tirer dessus, je n’ai pas réfléchi »

Sherlock comprit l’état de stress intense dans lequel se trouvait son ami, il ne voulut ni mentir ni ironiser. _La scène_ , tabou de leur histoire, qui avait été remplacée par une autre quelques mois auparavant, plus tragique encore, était entre eux et les empêchait de respirer. Sans desserrer les dents, John siffla :

« Ne refais jamais ça… »

Ses yeux se voilèrent, son corps frissonna, ses jambes flageolèrent, il eut l’impression que son sang le quittait. Il tituba et tomba assis par terre.

« John, qu’y a-t-il ? Réponds-moi ! » paniqua Sherlock en voyant son ami s’écrouler.

John n’entendait plus, il sentait tout son corps s’enfoncer dans la froideur du béton et une nausée dégoûtante monta dans sa gorge. Il crut un instant que son cœur allait s’arrêter puis il s’évanouit. Agenouillé contre lui, Sherlock écarta la veste pour percevoir le pouls et tendit son oreille à la bouche crayeuse pour sentir le souffle. John respirait faiblement et son cœur battait sous les doigts de son ami. Le détective se releva et courut à la porte donnant sur les escaliers et hurla à Lestrade qui arrivait :

« Une ambulance vite ! »

Lestrade vit John allongé et lança paniqué :

« Il lui a tiré dessus ? »

« Quand apprendrez-vous à vous servir de vos sens correctement ? Avez-vous entendu un coup de feu ? Non ? Bien. Mais je crois que John a fait une crise d’angoisse parce que … »

« Parce que quoi ? » demanda Lestrade, qui se trouvait déjà auprès de John, vérifiant qu’il n’était pas blessé.

« Parce que je suis un parfait connard sans doute… »

On transporta John dans la rue où attendaient les premiers secours. Dans l’ambulance, John reprit connaissance mais ne voulut pas aller à l’hôpital. Les ambulanciers firent un bref examen de ses fonctions vitales, le cœur et les poumons allaient bien, il n’y avait pas de raison de s’affoler. Ils lui conseillèrent cependant de consulter un collègue pour faire un examen approfondi. John acquiesça pour se débarrasser d’eux, il était médecin tout de même, il savait que ce n’était pas grave.

Un peu à l’écart, appuyé contre une voiture de police, Sherlock l’observait. Et John se savait regarder. Ecoutant d’une oreille distraite Lestrade qui tentait de comprendre qui était l’individu dont le cadavre partait déjà vers la morgue, Sherlock s’interrogeait sur la réaction de son ami. La situation lui semblait absurde. Peut-être que se jeter ainsi de manière inconsidérée sur le voleur n’avait pas été une idée très pertinente, mais c’était pour sauver la vie de John ou à tout le moins lui éviter d’être blessé. Et maintenant il se sentait presque coupable et l’anxiété extrême qu’avait manifestée John le cueillait, alors qu’il se serait plutôt attendu à des remerciements et à une accolade virile. Il avait rouvert une vieille blessure, où s’était enfoncée une nouvelle lame dernièrement, et qui ne voulait pas cicatriser. Mais Lestrade le harcelait alors il expédia les explications :

« C’est le voleur de diamants que vous cherchiez depuis un moment. Il était employé pour le transport des pierres par les diamantaires. Ce qui est assez surprenant car il m’a dit avoir déjà été en prison et ces gens-là se renseignent sur le pedigree de leurs employés. Il a dû utiliser des faux papiers que ces commanditaires lui ont procurés. Il volait pour rembourser ses dettes de jeu. Je pense qu’il a été manipulé parce que, pour le peu que j’en ai vu, il n’était pas très malin. Allez voir les diamantaires et en fouillant un peu, vous trouverez sans doute toute sa biographie et vous pourrez recoller les morceaux qui vous échappent. C’est assez comme ça, Greg ? Je dois raccompagner John à la maison. »

Lestrade voulut protester mais il regarda dans la direction de l’ambulance et se résigna.

« Vas-y … Je t'appellerai demain si besoin. Et veille sur lui, il n’a pas l’air en grande forme.

\- Je ne fais que ça. Mais mal apparemment »

Il n’avait pas quitté John des yeux, suivant de loin l’agitation des ambulanciers autour de lui. Il se redressa, refermant son manteau assez piteux et s’avança vers son ami. John se releva du marchepied de l’ambulance et Sherlock se planta devant lui.

« John ? Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? J’appelle un taxi ? »

« Oui, fais donc ça »

Il était exténué et son regard était fuyant. Sa peur le hantait, il avait l’impression qu’elle rôdait autour de lui et pouvait lui sauter dessus à chaque instant. Ils rentrèrent sans se dire un mot.

ooooOOooo 

A la fin, il tombait. Mais le début n’était que gaieté et jeu d’enfants. Il était au bord de la rivière et Barberousse-Victor était là avec lui. Très loin, on entendait la ritournelle d’Eurus mais les paroles étaient incompréhensibles, couvertes par le bruit cristallin et rassurant de la rivière. Il avait des bottes en caoutchouc et un chapeau de pirate. Et il était heureux parce que le mal n’était pas encore entré dans sa vie. Puis le bruit de la rivière était remplacé par le clapotis immonde de l’eau stagnante au fond du puits.

Et il tombait. Mais ce n’était pas sa chute qui l’effrayait mais la certitude qu’en bas il n’y avait personne pour le récupérer.

Sherlock se réveilla, se débattant dans le drap de son lit dans lequel il était enroulé. Couvert d’une sueur glacée et poisseuse, il s’assit. Toujours le même cauchemar et toujours la même obsession : personne en bas pour l’accueillir… Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, les portes de ce rêve restaient hermétiquement closes à son entendement.

La période qui avait suivi la mort de Mary, la révélation de l’existence d’Eurus et de tous les secrets soigneusement cachés par Mycroft avait été extrêmement douloureuse mais John et lui s’étaient soutenus mutuellement. Sherlock était fier et sans rien en dire à John, il avait, certaines nuits, pleuré avec amertume sur la vie que son frère lui avait volée et qu’il ne vivrait pas. Puis il avait décidé de passer outre son ressentiment et de pardonner à Mycroft, qui pour une fois manifesta de sincères remords. Sherlock se voulait entièrement disponible pour épancher le chagrin de John et l’aider du mieux qu’il put dans les soins à apporter à Rosie. La peine de son ami l’occupait continuellement et sa culpabilité, quoique allégée par l’absolution de ce dernier, revenait régulièrement le hanter. Il avait tout fait pour être le plus parfait ami que l’on puisse espérer avoir et John, en homme bon et sincère, le remerciait chaque jour d’être là. Puis une certaine paix s’était installée. John avait moins pleuré, il ne voyait plus le fantôme de Mary et riait de nouveau aux cocasseries de son ami et aux exploits de sa fille. Un an presque s’était écoulé et ils avaient reconstruit peu à peu un semblant de vie à peu près harmonieuse. L’enfant les aidait bien dans cette entreprise et sa présence faisait ressembler Baker Street de plus en plus à un foyer. Naturellement Sherlock n’aimait pas les habitudes parce que c’était ennuyeux et répétitif mais elles avaient été nécessaires à installer pour le bien-être de Rosie et il s’était plié assez facilement. Il aimait profondément cette enfant et s’était impliqué avec une certaine aisance dans son éducation, laissant bien sûr John faire tous les choix.

Et puis ce rêve depuis quelques semaines, c’était comme un retour du refoulé. Il savait qu’il ne s’agissait pas du passé, il avait l’impression de vivre la chute au présent et sentait de manière assez trouble que l’irrésolu du rêve ne résidait pas dans son enfance mais concernait son présent. Juste cette question qui était un mystère : il n’y avait personne pour l’accueillir au fond du puits dans lequel il tombait. Alors que dans la réalité, eh bien, il y avait John !

Il était 5 heures du matin, il faisait encore nuit. Sherlock se leva, prit une douche et s’habilla. Il ne pouvait pas mettre son manteau endommagé alors il opta pour un sweat-shirt informe dans lequel il pouvait disparaître. Puis il sortit. Il aimait particulièrement ces heures où Londres appartient aux travailleurs de l’ombre. Il pouvait y sentir avec plus d’acuité les pulsations de sa ville.

Quand Sherlock rentra, John et Rosie étaient réveillés et prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Les deux amis se saluèrent du regard et Sherlock fit claquer un baiser dans les cheveux blonds de Rosie qui lui répondit d’un sourire barbouillé de compote. Elle mangeait seule désormais, assise dans sa chaise haute mais la trajectoire de la cuillère était parfois aléatoire et John l’aidait en corrigeant ses gestes. Sherlock mit en marche la bouilloire et se prépara un thé, il avait cessé d’être un assisté pour ces choses-là.

« Tu as reçu un paquet » indiqua John en montrant le salon des yeux.

Sur le fauteuil de Sherlock avait été déposé une grande boîte en carton que celui-ci s’empressa d’ouvrir. C’était un manteau neuf, en tout point identique au précédent.

« Mon frère a d’innombrables défauts mais il a au moins une qualité » dit Sherlock en retirant le sweat-shirt et en passant le Belstaff qu’il avait déplié.

« Ah bon ? Laquelle ? » lança John depuis la cuisine.

« Sa rapidité d’exécution »

Il se regarda dans le miroir près du canapé, faisant tournoyer le manteau autour de lui et relevant le col. La veille au soir, il avait envoyé un texto à Mycroft :

« Ai eu un problème vestimentaire. Il m’en faut un nouveau. SH »

Satisfait de l’image que lui renvoya le miroir, il retourna dans la cuisine, mit de l’eau dans sa tasse et s’assit face à John. Il allongea ses grandes jambes sous la table et croisa ses chevilles.

« On peut en parler ? » demanda-t-il en regardant John.

Son inquiétude paraissait sincère.

« Oui. Attends… » John débarbouilla Rosie et la posa par terre.

« Voilà mon cœur, tu as bien mangé. Tu peux aller jouer maintenant avant d’aller à la crèche »

Grâce à l’entremise de Mycroft, il avait obtenu une place dans une crèche très cotée. Il se tourna vers Sherlock qui sirotait son thé et s’empara d’un petit gâteau sec.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé hier, John ?

\- Tu as joué au con.

\- Je t’ai sauvé la vie. Je n’ai pas calculé toutes les conséquences. »

John serra un peu les poings sous la table mais il sut rester calme. Il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère et pourtant il sentit poindre en lui le souvenir de la frayeur qui l’avait terrassé la veille. Perdre Sherlock, la dernière personne sur laquelle il pouvait aveuglément compter, n’était pas envisageable.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. J’ai déjà assez donné, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je suis déjà mort une fois. Je suis immunisé maintenant.

\- Arrête de plaisanter ! Ce n’est pas drôle !

\- Oui je sais. Je suis désolé John. »

Sherlock comprenait l’état de totale angoisse dans lequel s’était trouvé John et il était sensible à l’émotion de son ami. Il posa sa main ouverte sur la table, sous les yeux de John.

« Avoue quand même que ta… peur a pris des proportions inhabituelles »

Il bougea les doigts. Sa voix était bienveillante, cela rassura John qui se détendit.

« C’est la première fois depuis… tu sais… Enfin une telle chose n’était pas arrivée depuis… » répondit John.

Ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement. Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, manifestant son empathie. Son ami souffrait toujours.

« Même si j’arrête de te suivre partout pour ne pas assister à ce genre de choses, cela ne changera rien. Cela n’empêchera qu’un jour on pourrait me rapporter un cadavre »

John prit son visage dans ses mains et soupira. Il releva la tête et manipula un temps la petite cuillère de Rosie.

« Cela n’arrivera pas John. Je te le promets.

\- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne saurais tenir, Sherlock.

\- Tu me demandes de changer mon style de vie ?

\- Non et je ne te demanderai jamais ça. Ça serait bien pire encore »

Il leva son visage et le regarda, il était sincère et un peu perdu.

« Mais si tu pouvais un peu lever le pied, en attendant… en m’attendant.

\- D’accord, je vais essayer. »

La main de Sherlock bougea sur la table, elle se posa sur celle de John, la retourna et la serra. C’était un geste franc d’affection. Il aurait voulu se lever et le prendre dans ses bras mais il se retint. John avait les yeux fixés sur ces deux mains entremêlées.

« Je suis là, John. Toujours. Pour toi. Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Je sais… »

Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la quasi dévotion dont il était l’objet. Il n’avait jamais douté de son ami, bien que celui-ci ait pu être à certains moments le plus parfait des connards. Il s’ébroua en séparant leurs mains et se leva.

« Bien ! Il est temps de conduire lady Watson à la crèche. Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Il avala le contenu de sa tasse et reposa le biscuit qu’il n’avait pas touché.

« Maintenant que j’ai retrouvé un manteau neuf, je peux paraître en public sans crainte ! » dit-il en se levant et en faisant un clin d’œil.

« Tu es une putain de diva Sherlock ! » s’amusa John en s’emparant de sa fille qui s’était cachée sous leurs bureaux.

« Avoue que tu adores ça » provoqua le détective.

« Pauvre homme ! Parfois je crois que Rosie est plus mature que toi ! Tiens passe-moi ses habits, là sur mon fauteuil »

On habilla Rosie, qui manifesta sa désapprobation puis d’un mouvement ample, Sherlock la fit voler dans les airs et la déposa sur ses épaules. Placée à un mètre quatre-vingt du sol, elle pouvait voir le monde venir. C’était un de ses emplacements préférés.

« En avant lady Watson ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques jours plus tard, ils eurent la visite de Lestrade.

« Je viens vous apporter des nouvelles de l’inconnu de la dernière fois, celui qui a fini sur le trottoir en bas de l’immeuble. D’ailleurs, il faudra me dire comment il est arrivé là pour que je puisse clore cette affaire » dit-il en entrant et en saluant ces deux amis d’un signe de la tête.

« Oui merci nous allons bien et vous-même … Greg ? » répondit Sherlock en baissant son violon.

Il était en train de jouer une valse russe pour Rosie qui tourbillonnait dans le salon.

« Désolé Sherlock. Bonjour. A te fréquenter trop j’en oublie parfois les gestes de politesse les plus élémentaires »

Il lui tendit la main.

« Hello Lestrade ! » lança John en sortant de la cuisine, un torchon à la main. Il faisait la vaisselle.

« Bonjour John, Tu vas mieux ? Je n’ai pas bien compris ce qui t'est arrivé l’autre soir…

\- Que veniez-vous nous dire inspecteur ? l’interrompit Sherlock.

\- Ah oui ! Attendez… Je vais vous raconter ce qu’on a trouvé »

Il se posa sur le canapé en soufflant. Il tenait un dossier assez fin qui ne devait pas contenir beaucoup d’informations mais suffisamment pour satisfaire les services de la police. John s’assit un instant à son bureau et remercia Sherlock du regard d’avoir détourné l’attention du policier. Son ami posa son violon et resta debout, déjà impatienté par la lenteur dont faisait preuve Lestrade à ouvrir le dossier et à le parcourir rapidement.

« Ah voilà ! Bon alors, Sherlock avait raison…

\- J’ai toujours raison…

\- La ferme, intima gentiment John.

\- Oui Sherlock tu avais raison. Ce gars avait une fausse identité, ces faux-papiers étaient sacrément bien foutus d’ailleurs mais on ne trouve pas qui aurait pu lui fournir. En tout cas les diamantaires s’y sont laissés prendre pour l’employer. Avec ses empreintes, on a pu retrouver sa véritable identité. Il était dans nos fichiers, ancien taulard, déjà tombé pour les mêmes crimes : vols de bijoux.

\- Vous dîtes que vous ne savez pas du tout d’où proviennent ses faux-papiers ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Non, aucune idée de la filière. En plus, ils sont très très bien réalisés. Moi-même je ne vois pas la différence avec des vrais. Nos spécialistes sur la question ont eu un mal fou à détecter la contrefaçon.

\- Vous les avez là ?

\- Oui »

Il tourna quelques pages dans le dossier et en sortit un permis de conduire protégé par une enveloppe en plastique. Sherlock s’en empara, le plaça à la lumière du jour pour mieux voir.

« Mmh, je ne crois pas que cela soit si difficile que ça au contraire. Mais bon, si la police n’était constituée que de personnes compétentes, cela se saurait. Continuez… »

John leva les yeux au ciel et aida Rosie à grimper sur ses genoux.

« Une fois qu’on a eu sa vraie identité, on a pu reconstituer son parcours. On est allé voir son ex-femme. Ils avaient divorcé après sa sortie de prison. Elle nous a tout déballé. D’ailleurs Sherlock, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu m’as dit que c’était un joueur invétéré ?

\- J’avais raison aussi à ce sujet ?

\- Réponds à ma question…

\- A ces pouces et au tic nerveux qu’il avait au sourcil droit.

\- N’importe quoi, se moqua John. Quel foutu vantard tu fais !

\- Ben, John, je suis désolé mais il a raison, affirma Lestrade contrit.

\- Et toc ! crâna Sherlock. Je suis imbattable à ce jeu-là, John. Pourquoi lutter ?

\- Je suis bien obligé d’être d’accord avec lui John. Bon… Sa femme nous a dit qu’il était tombé dans le jeu, le poker pour être précis, quelques années après leur mariage. Elle n’avait jamais compris comment cela était arrivé, c’était un homme très calme avant ça et il travaillait dans le transport de bijoux. Il ne jouait pas très bien alors il a très vite eu des dettes, des énormes dettes. On pense qu’il a commencé à voler ses anciens employeurs pour rembourser ses créanciers mais il n’a jamais rien avoué à son premier procès…

\- Comment a-t-il été pris ?

\- En flagrant délit.

\- Par vraiment malin. Je l’avais dit aussi.

\- Ouais. En sortant de prison, il a essayé de recoller les morceaux avec sa femme mais comme il avait encore des dettes, il a recommencé à jouer et l’engrenage infernal est reparti. Sa femme a coupé tous les ponts avec lui. Elle avait quand même l’air vraiment désolée et disait qu’avant tout ça c’était un chic type.

\- Tous les criminels étaient des chics types avant… d’être des criminels, ponctua Sherlock.

\- Voilà, je vous ai à peu près tout dit. A vous maintenant ! demanda Lestrade.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? interrogea Sherlock.

\- Ben comment tu as fait pour le trouver d’abord et comment tu savais où il serait ce soir-là ensuite ?

\- Par différents recoupements entre les vols déjà commis chez les diamantaires. Celui chez qui nous étions y avait échappé. Et par une surveillance de l’endroit plusieurs soirs de suite. Là je ne pouvais pas prévoir le jour précis. Nous avons eu de la chance. Le deuxième soir était le bon, n’est-ce pas John ?

\- Le bon ? Oui, si l’on peut dire… » répondit John.

L’horreur de cette nuit lui revint en mémoire. Une image se superposa à une autre. La même scène avec deux prises de vue différentes : une du haut et une du bas. Et entre les deux, sans aucun rapport avec elles, la mort de Mary. Sa vie était marquée par la perte. Il en eut un frisson puis se ressaisit. Sherlock qui s’était tourné vers lui, n’ignora pas le moment d’absence dans ses yeux et le frémissement qui l’accompagna. La douleur de son ami lui étreignit le cœur, il s’approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

Lestrade, qui n’était pas si fin observateur comprit malgré tout que quelque chose lui échappait.

« Vous ne m’avez toujours pas dit comment ce type est tombé du toit, demanda-t-il.

\- Flagrant délit une nouvelle fois pour cet imbécile et poursuite sur le toit ensuite, expliqua Sherlock.

\- Et comment est-il tombé exactement ? relança le policier.

\- J’ai été imprudent, éluda le détective.

\- Imprudent ? Imprudent ?... Tu as été inconscient, oui ! » s’offusqua John en se levant et en déposant Rosie qui, le stéthoscope de son père autour du cou, partit s’installer dans le fauteuil de Sherlock.

En bougeant, John fit glisser la main de Sherlock de son épaule. Celui-ci la regarda un court instant et la trouva inutile, comme si tout d’un coup elle avait perdu toute fonction.

Lestrade, habitué aux fréquentes disputes de ses deux amis, ne se formalisa pas.

« Pourquoi ? Que s’est-il passé exactement ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il avait une arme et pas assez de sang-froid pour s’en servir convenablement. J’ai voulu le pousser mais il m’a entraîné avec lui… raconta Sherlock.

\- Tu veux dire que tu aurais pu tomber aussi ? Lestrade avait blêmi.

\- Mais. Je ne. Suis pas. Tombé »

Ces mots étaient pour John qui faisait les cent pas au milieu du salon pour se calmer. Ses poings étaient serrés et son dos raide. Brusquement, il s’arrêta et pointa son index vers son ami :

« Tu avais dit que tu étais désolé !

\- Oui. Je le suis John. Mais c’est vrai : je ne suis pas tombé. »

John fulmina. La colère étant préférable à la peine parce qu’elle permet une certaine dynamique chez celui qui la ressent, Sherlock se rasséréna.

« Ben alors si ce gars n’a pas eu le temps de tirer, pourquoi John était-il… ? insista Lestrade.

\- Oh ! Ecoutez… Greg… On ne va pas vous faire un dessin pour tout ce qui vous échappe sinon on y est encore à Noël. Et nous sommes très occupés, n’est-ce pas, John ? » voulut conclure Sherlock.

Le dos de John retrouva un peu de souplesse. Son ami avait clairement perçu sa gêne et sa pudeur face à ses sentiments, il essayait de le protéger.

Lestrade comprit qu’il n’apprendrait rien de plus.

« Bon, ça ira pour moi. En tout cas, l’affaire est close. Le voleur ne nuira plus. »

« L’affaire est close ? Bien sûr que non, enfin ! Que faîtes-vous des créanciers de cet homme qui ne doivent pas être de tranquilles citoyens britanniques, et de ceux qui ont fabriqué ces faux-papiers ? s’emporta Sherlock.

\- On a d’autre crimes à résoudre avant, Sherlock. On pare au plus urgent. Mais je veux bien te laisser le dossier si tu ne laisses pas tes empreintes partout dessus » plaisanta le policier en montrant l’enveloppe cartonnée qu’il abandonna sur la table basse du salon.

« Ah ah ah ! grimaça Sherlock à la mauvaise blague. Je me tords de rire »

Lestrade s’approcha de John et lui serra la main, manifestant dans ce geste d’amitié toute la compassion dont il était capable à l’égard de ce pauvre docteur qui vivait avec un fou.

« Sherlock… » salua le policier en levant deux doigts vers sa tête inclinée.

Puis il partit.

« Je sens, John, que cette histoire est bien plus compliquée qu’il n’y paraît » dit Sherlock en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

« Peut-être… Et comment le saurais-tu ? » demanda John.

Il avait négligemment posé son torchon sur son épaule et faisait des grimaces à Rosie assise dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

« J’ai une intuition… » répondit le détective.

« Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ? »

Il se retourna brusquement, ayant entendu les rires de Rosie.

« Mais non ! » John sourit en levant les mains devant lui en signe d’apaisement.

« Tu dis que tu as une intuition ? »

« Oui. Je le sens dans mes pouces…

\- Dans tes pouces ? s’interloqua John en sourcillant.

\- Des fourmis dans mes pouces…

\- Ah ! Eh bien moi, j’ai l’intuition que si je ne finis pas la vaisselle, nous n’aurons pas d’assiette pour manger à midi.

\- J’ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Sherlock traversa le salon en montant sur la table basse, comme il en avait l’habitude et se laissa choir avec grâce dans le canapé.

John le regarda faire, partagé entre l’amusement, Sherlock était constamment dans l’emphase faisant de chacun de ses déplacements un véritable show, et la fascination, puisqu’il ne doutait pas un instant que Sherlock pût avoir tort.

« Peux-tu tout de même garder un œil sur Rosie pendant je finis à la cuisine ? » demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Il savait pertinemment que concernant Rosie, il pouvait avoir confiance en Sherlock pour conserver constamment un pied en dehors de son palais mental. Il retourna à sa tâche, près de l’évier.

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent puis :

« John, où as-tu mis ton otoscope ?

\- Sur le bureau. Mais pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de mon otoscope pour réfléchir ? » lança John en se penchant légèrement en arrière pour entrevoir ce qui se tramait dans le salon, les mains prises dans l’évier.

Rosie n’était plus dans le fauteuil.

« Parce que je réfléchirai plus tard. Là je vais jouer au docteur.

\- Au docteur ?! » Il s’essuya rapidement les mains et s’avança sur le pas de la porte coulissante.

Sherlock était toujours allongé sur le canapé. Rosie était montée sur lui et plaçait maladroitement le stéthoscope sur sa poitrine. Et il se laissait faire, maintenant l’enfant à cheval sur lui pour lui éviter de tomber.

John eut un sourire rayonnant. Sherlock était réputé pour être intransigeant et tenait à cette réputation d’homme dur, froid, manipulateur et calculateur à ses heures. Mais avec cette enfant, c’était une pâte molle, il lui passait tout. Sa disponibilité à l’égard de Rosie, la tendresse et la douceur dont témoignait chacun de ses gestes lorsqu’il s’occupait d’elle, ne cessaient d’émouvoir John. Rosie n’était rien pour Sherlock mais elle était la fille de John, et ce dernier savait que toute l’amitié que son ami éprouvait pour lui s’était transférée en partie sur l’enfant. Et puis, l’affection de Sherlock pour Rosie n’avait plus juste été le signe de son amitié pour John, Sherlock aimait maintenant Rosie parce c’était Rosie. John percevait aussi que la proximité physique de son ami et de sa fille, dans les jeux et les câlins, était l’expression d’un besoin que Sherlock n’avait pas su reconnaître et dont il s’octroyait enfin la satisfaction au contact de l’enfant. Il se révélait être un homme affectueux et tendre, qui ne dédaignait aucun moment de complicité avec Rosie.

« Ne fais pas de mon enfant un tyran, Sherlock » dit John en s’avançant dans la pièce.

« Tu dis vraiment n’importe quoi ! Alors cet otoscope ? Je crois que Rosie va être follement intéressée par l’intérieur de mes oreilles » Il fit un clin d’œil à la petite fille.

De guerre lasse, John s’approcha du bureau, farfouilla dans sa trousse, prit son instrument qu’il tendit à son ami.

« Vous pouvez vous amuser mais au moins ne cassez pas mes affaires… les enfants ! » plaisanta-t-il, ce qui provoqua un regard noir de la part de Sherlock.

« Je plaisante… » rassura-t-il en s’enfuyant à la cuisine.

oooOOOooo

 

Après la sieste de Rosie, cet après-midi-là, John était redescendu de l’étage avec sa fille dans les bras et s’était installé dans son fauteuil. Depuis quelques mois désormais, Rosie ne partageait plus la chambre de son père et avait son propre espace. Le problème trois-personnes-et-deux-chambres de l’appartement avait été résolu grâce à l’ingéniosité de madame Hudson qui avait fait appel à l’une de ses amies, décoratrice d’intérieur et la chambre initiale de John, avec l’aide d’un bon plâtrier avait été cloisonnée pour former deux chambres, certes petites mais indépendantes et confortables.

De toute façon, aucune raison, même celle du manque de place, n’aurait été valable pour quitter le 221 B.

Rosie, tenant contre elle son doudou, un foulard de Mary que John avait placé instinctivement dans le lit de sa fille après le décès de sa femme, se pelotonnait dans les bras de son père et prenait son temps pour émerger de son sommeil. John profitait de l’instant car il était rare que la petite fille fût calme. Elle était de naturel asse vif, toujours avide d’une nouvelle chose à voir, à découvrir ou à faire.

Allongé sur le canapé, en mode je-suis-un-grand-détective-qui-réfléchit-ne-me-dérangez-pas-simples-mortels, Sherlock ne bougeait pas.

Depuis que Rosie avait cessé de jouer avec lui dans la matinée, il n’avait pas daigné se lever, même pour le repas de midi. C’était ainsi et John ne s’en offusquait pas, il connaissait son ami par cœur. Sherlock avait déjà enregistré l’intégralité du maigre dossier laissé par Lestrade et était sans doute en train de le mettre en relation avec d’autres connaissances à l’intérieur de son palais mental. On toqua à la porte qui s’ouvrit sur madame Hudson.

« Hou hou les garçons ! » salua-t-elle comme à son habitude. Rosie sauta des genoux de son père et se précipita dans les bras de la vieille femme.

« Mamie ! » Depuis le retour de John à Baker Street et de manière assez naturelle, madame Hudson avait pris la place que personne d’autre ne pouvait occuper auprès de l’enfant : celle de la grand-mère.

« Coucou ma chérie ! Tu te réveilles ? » fit-elle en posant un baiser dans les cheveux blonds.

« Bonjour madame Hudson. Venez-vous asseoir un instant » invita John en indiquant le fauteuil de Sherlock.

« Le grand génie travaille du chapeau, semble-t-il » dit-elle en s’asseyant.

On entendit tousser à l’autre bout de la pièce. Le docteur et la vieille dame levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert.

« Oui et nous sommes priés de ne pas le déranger avec des remarques inutiles » continua John.

« Toujours d’accord pour que j’enlève Rosie cet après-midi, John ? » demanda madame Hudson.

« Bien sûr ! Elle adore aller se promener avec vous. N’est-ce pas Rosie ? »

La petite était déjà sur les genoux de la logeuse, réclamant son collier en tirant dessus.

« Et moi j’adore aller au parc avec elle. Les autres dames en sont vertes de jalousie !

\- Quel est le programme aujourd’hui ?

\- Pâtisseries, canards, écureuils et manège, répondit madame Hudson.

\- Cela me semble tout à fait attirant.

\- Et je connais la consigne John, ne vous inquiétez pas : pas trop de sucreries !

\- Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant »

Ils se levèrent ensemble.

« Je vais descendre avec vous » dit John.

A cause de sa hanche, madame Hudson ne pouvait pas porter Rosie dans les escaliers. John attrapa sa fille qui voulait courir toute seule vers l’entrée :

« Par ici jeune fille, tu dois mettre ton manteau avant de partir avec ta mamie »

Il habilla l’enfant, qui se tortillait dans tous les sens puis descendit dans le hall, précédant madame Hudson qui lâcha, en quittant le salon :

« Profitez bien de votre temps libre les garçons ! Nous ne sommes pas prêtes de rentrer. »

John plaça Rosie dans sa poussette et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer la vieille dame et la petite fille.

« Bye-bye » fit-il à l’intention de sa fille qui le salua de la main.

Lorsqu’il remonta dans l’appartement, il trouva Sherlock assis en tailleur dans le canapé, mains jointes sous le menton.

« Des idées ? Un plan ? Des conclusions déjà peut-être ? » demanda-t-il en ramassant çà et là des jouets de Rosie qui traînaient et qu’il rangea dans un grand coffre.

« John, j’aurais une question…

\- Je t’écoute. Si je peux t’être d’une aide quelconque bien que j’en doute.

\- Ton aide est toujours précieuse. Toujours. D’ailleurs pourrais-tu cesser de te rabaisser continuellement ? Si je te demande quelque chose, je n’attends pas de toi que tu répondes que tu vas être incapable de le faire. Si je te demande quelque chose, c’est que je suis sûr, absolument sûr que tu vas pouvoir m’aider. »

Le docteur rougit au compliment. Paradoxalement, il était persuadé de son utilité auprès de son ami et savait combien sa présence à ses côtés lui était profitable. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de feindre la modestie, cherchant ainsi la confirmation indéfiniment répétée de la nécessité de sa compagnie. Et finalement, cette danse de questions-réponses entre eux, qui n’en étaient pas puisque chacun savait par avance ce que l’un demandait et ce que l’autre répondait, était un jeu dont la mise semblait inconsciemment les dépasser. Leurs échanges de « je me demande à quoi je te sers » et de « tu m’es absolument nécessaire » pouvant être tenus alternativement par l’un ou par l’autre, contenaient bien plus que ce que John était prêt à accepter, mais s’aveuglant sur lui-même et sur son ami, il persistait à n’y voir qu’une passe d’armes anodine.

Son rougissement pourtant était le signe qu’il y mettait un plus que ce qu’il voulait bien admettre, signe qu’il ignora mais qui n’échappa à Sherlock.

« Toi aussi, John, tu es une putain de diva à tes heures. Avec moi » remarqua Sherlock.

John fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et demanda : « Quelle était la question préalable ? »

Sherlock le regarda intensément et John se sentit obligé de s’arrêter de ranger autour de lui.

Il se redressa et réitéra sa question : « Alors Sherlock, en quoi puis-je être utile ? »

« Crois-tu que moi aussi je pourrais avoir un câlin ? De toi. »


	4. Chapter 4

La mâchoire de John et plus accessoirement tous les objets qu’il tenait encore en mains tombèrent sur le sol avec fracas. 

Il se devait de trouver une parade à cette étrange requête. Son cerveau moulina à vide et il se souvint que quelques instants avant il avait eu une séance de câlins avec sa fille. Puis :

« Tu es jaloux de Rosie ? » Ce fut tout ce qu’il trouva.

« John, je ne suis plus un enfant. C’est presque vexant ce genre de remarque. J’ai bientôt quarante ans »

Suis-je bête ! pensa John. Bien entendu. Où avais-je la tête ? Mais de quoi s’agit-il alors ?

« C’est que tu n’apprécies pas particulièrement les contacts physiques d’habitude » fit remarqua fort à propos le docteur. Il était préférable d’interroger la validité de la demande plutôt que son pourquoi.

« J’ai changé » répondit Sherlock et il semblait bien que cette réponse dût suffire.

Oui il avait changé et John l’avait compris. Depuis ce moment, presqu’un an auparavant, après qu’il lui eut sauvé la vie, à moins que, à bien y réfléchir, ce ne fût Sherlock qui eût sauvé la sienne, en tout cas après la sombre histoire avec Culverton Smith, depuis ce moment donc, où dans le salon de Baker Street, Sherlock avait pris John dans ses bras pour lui signifier son indéfectible soutien, Sherlock avait changé. Ou bien était-ce depuis le moment où Sherlock l’avait sauvé du puits dans lequel l’avait précipité Eurus ? Ou encore justement depuis les incroyables révélations sur l’enfance de Sherlock et tous les secrets consciencieusement enfouis par Mycroft croyant bien faire pour préserver son frère ? En tout cas, cela faisait beaucoup de raisons, et même plus que nécessaire, pour que Sherlock changeât et il avait changé.

Bien sûr, il était resté le même avec les autres, conservant son attitude méprisante voire glaciale, ce que, par ailleurs, il n’avait jamais été avec John. Cependant, leur proximité s’était accrue car John ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, écrasé par le chagrin il s’était effondré dans les bras de Sherlock. Ni le nombre de fois où son ami lui avait dit qu’il pouvait compter sur lui et que jamais plus il ne l’abandonnerait. Ni le nombre de fois où une main rassurante s’était posée sur son épaule, ni le nombre de fois où des doigts apaisants s’étaient mêlés aux siens.

« Tu réfléchis trop John. Soit c’est oui, soit c’est non et on passe à autre chose. J’ai une enquête sur le feu, moi… » tenta-t-il de dédramatiser, légèrement inquiété par la perplexité de son ami.

John déglutit bruyamment puis se racla la gorge. Ses yeux établirent le contact avec ceux de Sherlock.

« D’accord » dit-il avec assurance.

Il s’approcha de l’autre, toujours assis en tailleur sur le canapé et le prit dans ses bras. Sherlock passa ses mains autour de la taille de John et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Après un bref instant d’hésitation, John amena sa main sur la nuque où de manière fugace, elle caressa la naissance des cheveux. Il n’osa pas pencher son visage plus près des boucles brunes. Ils n’échangèrent pas un mot et cela dura à peine quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ils se serrèrent fort.

Puis Sherlock se détacha de son ami. C’était fini.

Il se leva en dépliant ses longues jambes.

« Voilà ! Pas de quoi en faire une toute histoire ! » dit-il en s’emparant du dossier qu’avait laissé Lestrade et en le feuilletant, ce qui était inutile car il le connaissait déjà par cœur.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j’allais te sauter dessus et abuser de toi John ? » ironisa-t-il mais il ne se permit pas de le regarder franchement dans les yeux.

John n’avait pas bougé, les bras ballants, éberlué et coi. A quoi s’était-il attendu ?

« Bon. Je dois aller. Il n’y a rien dans ce dossier qui puisse m’aider » Sherlock enfila son manteau.

« Et… où vas-tu ? » John avait recouvré l’usage de la parole.

« Je vais fouiner à droite et à gauche, dans des endroits peu recommandables mais drôlement amusants. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Rosie va rentrer…

\- Bien sûr, Rosie ! Je te raconterai alors !

\- Et tu rentres… ?

\- Quand je rentre… Fouiner, on ne sait jamais combien de temps cela prend » Sherlock se tourna et regarda enfin son ami dans les yeux.

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Je serai prudent. Je ne prendrai pas plus de risque que nécessaire » le rassura-t-il.

Il était hors de question que John se fasse du mauvais sang, surtout après la dernière fois sur le toit. Sherlock était sincère, ils se sourirent. Puis il passa la porte, emportant avec lui le tourbillon qui grisait John, parfois.

Ce dernier s’ébroua, tentant d’effacer la petite phrase qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis la fin de l’étreinte : faire taire cette bouche insolente, faire taire cette bouche insolente… Alors que l’autre n’avait presque rien dit ! Ah bon sang ! Dans quoi avait-il mis le pied en disant oui toute à l’heure ? Son passé lui revenait en pleine face comme un boomerang et ça il ne le voulait pas. Car il n’avait pas oublié cette époque où cette chose impossible aurait pu être possible. Leur relation, dès leur rencontre, n’avait pas été une saine amitié virile. Cet homme mis sur sa route par un heureux hasard avait redonné sens à sa vie. Exalté d’abord par le goût du danger et de l’aventure, il l’avait suivi partout. Par-delà la fascination et l’admiration qu’il ressentait toujours pour Sherlock, John s’était profondément attaché, voyant en lui un être loyal, incorruptible et juste, qualités qui échappaient la plupart du temps aux autres. L’attachement, la fidélité, la confiance aveugle, le sacrifice parfois avaient été des sentiments avouables et dignes et John ne s’en était pas caché. Mais il y avait eu tout le reste, bien peu de chose en fait, les sous-entendus, les regards, les gestes quelquefois, qui avaient alimenté les rumeurs que Sherlock ne démentait jamais et contre lesquelles se défendait farouchement John. Car John avait été troublé et perturbé parce qu’il était troublé et son trouble avait grandi sans qu’il pût y faire quoi que ce fût. John s’était débattu comme un beau diable contre cette envie qui l’entraînait vers l’autre, enchaînant désespérément les aventures sans lendemain, que Sherlock prenait un malin plaisir à faire capoter. Sherlock était joueur, avait cru John ne sachant jamais comment interpréter son attitude, il soufflait le chaud et le froid, mettant, peut-être sans le vouloir consciemment, John au supplice. John n’avait pas réussi à comprendre les véritables intentions de son ami mais il avait eu l’intime conviction qu’il aurait suffi d’un moment de faiblesse partagée pour que tout basculât. Puis Sherlock était parti et John l’avait pleuré, longtemps. Il avait pleuré la perte de son ami et aussi la perte de tout ce qui n’était pas arrivé. Le regret de ce que sa bouche n’avait pas embrassé, de ce que ses bras n’avaient pas serré, de ce que son corps n’avait pas connu, avait consumé son cœur et ce tourment qu’il n’avait pu confier à personne avait laissé en lui une trace indélébile.

Heureusement, il avait rencontré Mary au moment où il avait cru toucher le fond du chagrin. Elle l’avait remis sur le chemin de la vie, avec patience, douceur et bienveillance. Contre elle, il avait oublié l’autre et le corps de Mary avait effacé le souvenir du fantôme qu’il n’avait jamais pu étreindre. De manière naturelle et évidente, ils s’étaient aimés et malgré les secrets et les trahisons, il avait fait de cette femme son amie, sa compagne, son amante. Maintenant qu’elle était partie elle aussi, et définitivement, et que le monde de John s’était écroulé une deuxième fois, il restait une place vide et c’était mieux ainsi, pensait-il avec résignation.

Tout à ses pensées funestes, John s’était assis dans le canapé. En bougeant les jambes, il buta du pied contre l’otoscope qui roula sous le meuble. Il se mit à genoux pour l’attraper. Il maugréa, Sherlock ne rangeait rien, il avait dû laisser l’instrument là où Rosie l’avait posé à la fin de leur jeu.

Que voulait Sherlock à présent ? Quel sens John devait-il donner à ce qui venait de se passer entre eux ? Etait-ce le signe que le jeu avait repris ? Mais John ne voulait plus jouer, il était trop vieux et trop las. Il avait su se contraindre des années auparavant. Il saurait, l’âge aidant et la maturité en plus gagnée au travers des épreuves, éteindre la flamme qu’une simple et innocente (vraiment ?) étreinte venait de rallumer.

oooOOOooo

 

Sherlock arpenta le pavé de Londres de longues heures durant. Il dénicha quelques uns de ses rats mais il était encore trop tôt, certains ne sortaient qu’à la nuit venue. Il devait attendre encore. Pour patienter, il flâna sur les bords de la Tamise. Depuis un an, il avait pris goût à l’errance car Mycroft ne le surveillait plus. Son frère, sans l’avouer franchement, avait été mortifié par l’ampleur de ses erreurs passées et avait promis, devant témoin, c’est-à-dire John, d’abandonner toute idée de contrôle sur Sherlock. Il pouvait peut-être continuer à contrôler efficacement un état mais sa volonté de surveiller sa famille, pour mieux la protéger se défendait-il, avait été vouée à l’échec. Sherlock l’avait cru. Il pouvait désormais déambuler à loisir et cette liberté conquise, un peu vaine au début puisqu’aucun pied de nez à son frère n’était plus nécessaire, s’était révélée pleine de charme et il allait parfois sans but, juste pour le plaisir de sentir sa ville. 

Quand le soir tomba, il se rendit dans certains squats dont la faune ne lui était pas étrangère. Sherlock était comme Scotland Yard, il avait ses indics. Mais les siens étaient meilleurs et beaucoup plus fiables. La liste des tripots ou autres tables de jeu plus ou moins clandestines ne fut pas difficile à établir, il en connaissait la plupart. Obtenir des informations sur la façon de se procurer des faux papiers parfaitement contrefaits s’avéra une tâche plus ardue. Mais il connaissait quelqu’un qui pourrait l’aider. L’individu faisait payer ses services fort chers mais c’était le meilleur alors Sherlock se préparait à allonger la monnaie. John n’aurait pas approuvé mais il y avait des tas de choses que John n’aurait pas approuvées et c’était bien pour cela que Sherlock ne les lui disait pas. 

Mais avant de payer, il fallait trouver l’individu, ce qui n’était pas une mince affaire. Il navigua plusieurs heures, interrogeant habilement à droite et à gauche, passant d’une boîte de strip-tease dont la misère le navra à un club de jazz où il serait bien resté plus longtemps tant le contrebassiste sur scène était doué, du bar d’un grand hôtel où il aurait pu croiser son frère si celui-ci avait fréquenté ce genre d’endroits à l’arrière salle d’un bookmaker.

Il trouva enfin celui qu’il cherchait au fond d’une cave convertie en club très privé et très enfumé. Comment était-il encore possible que l’on fut autorisé à fumer dans cet espace clos ? Il s’avança et l’autre le reconnut tout de suite.

« Monsieur Sherlock Holmes ! Viens mon ami ! »

Tout le monde l’appelait La Fouine et il portait bien son surnom parce qu’il ressemblait réellement au mammifère susnommé. Ce qui était étonnant c’était qu’avec un surnom pareil, il put continuer à exercer ses activités dont le but principal demeurait la collecte d’informations sur tout ce qui pouvait se passer d’intéressant et d’illégal dans Londres. Mais Sherlock l’avait déjà vu à l’œuvre, il avait la capacité presque magique de devenir absolument quelconque pour se fondre au mieux dans n’importe quel environnement. Quand il en avait besoin, il savait miraculeusement se faire oublier et personne n’aurait su dire s’il avait été présent au moment d’un échange qui devait rester secret ou à l’exécution d’un contrat dont les protagonistes tenaient à la confidentialité.

Sherlock s’assit à ses côtés sur un canapé en mauvais cuir après l’avoir salué d’un mouvement de la tête. La Fouine, lorsqu’il n’était pas en mission, était assez exubérant. Il donna une grande frappe dans le dos de Sherlock et éclata de rire sans raison.

« Ah ! Mon ami Sherlock ! Que viens-tu faire ici ? Moriarty n’est plus de ce monde, paix à son âme, à moins qu’il soit en enfer, ce dont je ne doute pas, et il a déjà pris la place du diable. Et Moriarty n’étant plus là, je crois que les informations dont je dispose pour toi ne seront pas très intéressantes ! »

Il repartit dans un éclat de rire. Il était son meilleur public.

« Je viens pour une autre affaire » dit Sherlock, qui ne tenait pas trop à se faire remarquer. Etre vu avec La Fouine pouvait attirer l’attention.

« Raconte-moi tout Sherlock ! Mais avant dis-moi : toujours avec ce bon docteur ? »

La Fouine et John se connaissaient. Une nuit, quelques années auparavant, Sherlock avait ramené l’indic à Baker Street alors que ce dernier avait été gravement blessé dans une rixe. Il ne voulait pas se rendre à l’hôpital et Sherlock lui avait proposé de se faire soigner par John et plus précisément de se faire recoudre une entaille profonde qu’il avait à la cuisse. John, en bon médecin, avait fait son travail sans demander plus d’explications et l’autre avait juré lui en être éternellement reconnaissant. Ce qui ne l’avait pas empêché quelques temps plus tard de faire de nouveau payer ses services à Sherlock quand il s’était agi de Moriarty. Bien sûr Sherlock ne faisait absolument pas confiance à cet homme qui aurait pu vendre sa mère au plus offrant. Mais il avait besoin de ces lumières s’il ne voulait pas que l’affaire ne traîna trop longtemps.

Il répondit évasivement : « Je le vois encore de temps en temps… Dis-moi, La Fouine, si je voulais des papiers, type passeport ou permis de conduire, où pourrais-je les trouver, en y mettant le prix bien entendu ? »

« Tu veux changer d’identité Sherlock ? Comme la dernière fois ? Non, non, ne me réponds pas. Moins j’en sais, mieux tu te portes… »

Si cela était possible, il semblait que cet homme eut une petite tendresse pour le détective. En fait, il l’admirait pour son courage et Sherlock était la seule personne que l’autre n’aurait pas vendue mais il s’en défendait, ayant une réputation à tenir.

« Tu cherches sans doute des papiers dont la contrefaçon serait indétectable même par la police… Je ne sais pas… Comme ça, à priori je n’ai pas d’idée… Mais je vais trouver… Tu auras ça dans deux jours. Ça te va deux jours ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils qu’il avait broussailleux.

Sherlock opina puis demanda : « Où ça dans deux jours ? »

« Chez Louis, tu connais ? A côté de Stamford Bridge. Envoie-moi un de tes coursiers, Sherlock. On s’arrangera pour le prix ! »

Il prit son verre ambré devant lui et voulut trinquer mais s’aperçut que Sherlock n’avait rien commandé.

« Allons bon Sherlock ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Pour conclure cette affaire entre nous ? »

« Désolé La Fouine mais je suis assez pressé. J’ai d’autres personnes à voir cette nuit. A dans deux jours alors ? »

Il se leva et salua l’homme qui tendit son verre vers lui.

« A ta santé Sherlock ! » Une fois remonté dans la rue, Sherlock héla un taxi. L’endroit était assez désert mais il eut de la chance. Son manteau puait la cigarette mais c’était préférable à l’odeur de teinturier qu’il avait encore quelques jours plus tôt. Installé dans le véhicule, Sherlock laissa aller sa tête sur le dossier de la banquette arrière et ferma les yeux. Il s’abandonna à la douce perspective de retrouver Baker Street. Il savait que l’adrénaline ne retomberait pas avant que cette affaire fût réglée. Il était presque quatre heures du matin et il ne dormirait pas. John devait dormir, lui. Devançant l’inquiétude éventuelle de son ami, Sherlock lui avait envoyé des textos à intervalles réguliers depuis le début de l’après-midi et jusque tard dans la nuit.

La journée avait été ponctuée de :

« Ne t’inquiète pas. SH »

« Il est 16h30, Sherlock. Je ne m’inquiète pas »

« Je vais bien. Je traîne. SH »

« Où ça ? »

« J’aime bien la Tamise sous le soleil d’avril. SH »

« Poète à tes heures ? »

« Tu crois que Rosie aimerait apprendre à faire de l’aviron plus tard ? SH »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle est encore un peu jeune, non ? »

« Tu as fait de l’aviron à l’université ? Ou juste du rugby ? SH »

« Juste du rugby. L’aviron c’est pour les riches »

« Mycroft aurait pu faire de l’aviron s’il n’avait pas été aussi gros ;) SH »

« Pourquoi ? Il aurait fait chavirer le bateau ? »

« Je vais traîner jusque tard. Mes rats ne sortent que la nuit. SH »

« Je sais »

« J’ai lancé mes filets. La pêche a été bonne mais ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que j’attraperai le gros poisson. SH »

« Tu ne sais t’exprimer que par métaphores ? »

« Rosie va bien ? SH »

« Oui elle va bien et elle est crevée. Elle a épuisé madame Hudson »

« La misère humaine est parfois dégoûtante. SH »

« T’es où ???? »

« Dans une boîte de strip-tease. SH »

« Hein ??? »

« Je cherche quelqu’un. Je suis déjà sorti, John. N’en fais pas toute une histoire. SH »

« Je n’en fais pas toute histoire. Cette vision était juste improbable »

« Tu aimes la contrebasse comme instrument ? SH »

« Pas particulièrement. Pourquoi ? »

« J’en écoute à l’instant. Moi, j’adore. Et si j’apprenais à en jouer ? Cela ne doit pas être plus difficile que le violon. SH »

« Tu comptes monter un quartet dans le salon ? »

« Je suis sur une piste. SH »

« Pour l’enquête. SH »

« John ? SH »

« Tu dors ? SH »

« Dors bien, John. SH »

Sherlock réalisa, en promenant son doigt sur le fil de cette conversation ininterrompue que cette chose virtuelle portait bien son nom : c’était un fil métaphorique qui les reliait l’un à l’autre. Même s’il ne racontait pas tout à John et qu’il savait pertinemment que son ami de son côté ne lui disait pas tout non plus, il avait besoin de le sentir continuellement disponible et accessible. Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Mais ça, ça n’était pas nouveau, c’était même très ancien. Cela remontait à leur première enquête ensemble, quand John avait tué un homme pour lui et l’avait ensuite traité d’idiot.

Ce qui était nouveau, c’était cette envie développée depuis un an d’être plus proche de John, physiquement plus proche. Il l’avait consolé de nombreuses fois, il l’avait tenu dans ses bras quand le chagrin l’écrasait trop, il avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour l’assurer de sa présence et de son soutien, il avait mêlé ses doigts aux siens pour lui signifier son amitié. Ces gestes n’étaient pas ambigus, ils étaient la marque d’une réelle et sincère empathie. Ils étaient faits pour donner et si maintenant John allait mieux, Sherlock aurait dû y mettre un terme. Or il s’avérait que ces contacts répétés avaient créé un besoin et Sherlock avait conscience qu’en maintenant cette conduite à l’égard de son ami, il se satisfaisait d’abord lui-même, et de manière de plus en plus imparfaite. Puisque ces gestes étaient assignés à l’expression d’une compassion, on ne pouvait en espérer un quelconque approfondissement. Et Sherlock était de plus en plus frustré parce que ce qu’il voulait désormais c’était approfondir. Il aurait voulu tenir John plus souvent dans ses bras, il aurait voulu poser sa main sur lui plus longtemps, il aurait voulu faire tout cela sans raison et gratuitement. D’où l’idée du câlin, qui avait surgi dans son esprit alors que John tenait encore sa fille dans ses bras et qui l’avait envahi comme un mantra. Il avait été d’abord inquiet devant l’hésitation et la perplexité de son ami et s’était dit que cette requête lui avait fait franchir une limite qu’il n’aurait pas dû franchir. Puis John avait dit oui et cela l’avait mis en joie. Et cette joie l’étreignait encore à l’évocation de ce souvenir parce que ce câlin, encore innocent, pouvait annoncer d’autres choses, d’autant moins innocentes que Sherlock avait perçu le léger trouble de John.

Il releva la tête et regarda la ville défiler à travers les vitres du taxi qui cheminait dans Londres. Le terrain sur lequel il s’apprêtait à marcher était miné et il faudrait manœuvrer avec la plus grande délicatesse. Et la délicatesse n’avait jamais été une de ses premières qualités.


	5. Chapter 5

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? »

John, encore en pyjama et les cheveux en pétard venait de se réveiller et descendait avec sa fille dans les bras. En entrant dans le salon, il fut arrêté par la vision du mur au-dessus du canapé entièrement retapissé de documents et de photos d’endroits de Londres, tirées de Google Earth alors que l’imprimante en crachait davantage qui viendraient bientôt les rejoindre. Sherlock en pyjama de soie et robe de chambre bleu nuit allait du bureau au canapé sur lequel il grimpait, complétant le puzzle affiché sur le mur.

« Ah bonjour John ! Bonjour Rosie ! »

Il s’agenouilla pour prendre contre lui l’enfant qui venait de quitter le giron de son père. Il voulut prendre son temps pour l’embrasser mais la petite courait déjà vers la cuisine parce qu’elle avait faim.

« Sherlock, c’est quoi ce bordel ? » réitéra John.

« Ça, ce sont mes filets mais les mailles sont trop larges. Je n’arriverais pas prendre quelque chose pour le moment… »

Il resta pensif devant la toile qu’il était en train de tisser.

« C’est assez imagé comme explication Sherlock » dit John en se grattant la tête.

En même temps, il savait que lorsque Sherlock était sur un gros coup, il avait besoin d’avoir en permanence sous les yeux la totalité des hypothèses afin de les mettre en relation ou de les éliminer si elles ne s’avéraient pas intéressantes pour l’enquête.

« Pour le moment, j’ai trop d’informations ou pas assez… ce qui fait que je dois attendre et ça m’énerve ! » Sherlock tira sur sa tignasse brune et monta sur le canapé pour regarder certaines photos de plus près.

« Moi ce qui m’énerve c’est de retrouver un salon que j’avais réussi à ranger hier soir dans cet état ce matin » maugréa John en se dirigeant vers la cuisine où l’attendait impatiemment Rosie.

« De toute façon John, ce n’est pas la peine de ranger puisque Rosie l’ouragan remet systématiquement le bazar tous les jours.

\- Ça n’est pas faux mais j’aimerais mieux que tu ne t’y mettes pas aussi. Veux-tu un thé ?

\- Avec plaisir »

Il le suivit dans la cuisine. Sherlock aida Rosie à grimper dans sa chaise haute. John mit la bouilloire à chauffer et des toasts dans le grille-pain. Sherlock sortit le lait, le beurre et la compote du frigo. En revenant vivre à Baker Street avec sa fille, John avait gagné une bataille mémorable : aucun produit non alimentaire ne devait être à la portée de son enfant. Le frigo ne contenait donc plus que des choses consommables et tout le matériel de chimie de Sherlock était rangé dans une boîte placée sur les étagères. Sherlock prépara le biberon de Rosie qu’elle attrapa avidement et pendant que d’une main elle le maintenait pour le téter, elle faisait rouler sur le plateau de sa chaise un petit camion de pompiers.

Sherlock s’assit et tendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et ses jambes sous la table, il s’étira de tout son long.

« Tu n’as pas dormi ? » demanda John en posant devant eux les deux tasses de thé et en s’asseyant.

« Non. Pas le moins du monde. Tu veux que je t’explique… tout ça ? » dit Sherlock en montrant le salon de la main.

« Bien sûr que je veux que tu m’expliques. J’adore ça quand tu m’expliques même si je n’en comprends pas la moitié…

\- Arrête John !

\- Parce ce que tu vas trop vite. Parfois.

\- Ah ! Bon alors je vais aller lentement.

\- Voilà. Surtout que je viens de me réveiller alors tout n’est pas encore connecté là-haut » fit-il en indiquant le dessus de son crâne.

Ils se regardèrent. Sherlock sourit et John sourit aussi. Ils pensèrent la même chose en même temps : cet instant était parfait.

Mais John baissa les yeux car ses résolutions de la veille au soir lui revinrent à l’esprit. Sherlock perçut ce petit écart de son ami et il en éprouva un léger pincement au cœur parce que lui aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais John ne l’aurait pas permis. Sherlock maintint son regard et entrevit le fugace rougissement qui monta aux joues de son ami.

Pourquoi rougissait-il ? Parce qu’il était gêné. Et pourquoi était-il gêné ? Oh !

Sherlock s’avança un peu plus et mit les coudes sur la table. En ramenant ses jambes sous la chaise, il frôla de son pied nu le pied également nu de John. Ce mouvement involontaire eut pour effet de faire remonter le long de sa jambe un imperceptible frémissement et de faire reculer immédiatement le genou de John qui se cogna à la table. Mais déjà John brisait le silence, qui n’avait duré que quelques secondes :

« Je t’écoute, Sherlock »

« Oui, tu m’écoutes… Sais-tu John que malgré que tu puisses penser que je te trouve prévisible, tu resteras toujours surprenant et inattendu pour moi ? »

Le toast que tenait John, dont les yeux s’écarquillèrent, s’arrêta à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche.

« Que me vaut ce compliment inopiné et matinal ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien. Tout. Parfois je me dis que j’oublie de te dire à quel point je … »

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase et se leva brusquement pour aller au salon. La retenue et la prudence n’étaient définitivement pas son fort.

Rosie réclama un toast que John lui donna mais elle voulut descendre de sa chaise haute alors il la posa par terre. Elle courut au salon en grignotant sa tartine.

« S’il te plaît Rosie, n’en mets pas partout ! »

C’était un vœu pieux, elle grimpait déjà dans le fauteuil de son père en semant des miettes derrière elle.

John soupira. Il ne savait pas trop quel sens accorder à la tirade et à l’attitude de son ami mais si Sherlock venait d’ouvrir une porte, il fallait vite vite la refermer. Il prit les deux tasses sur la table et rejoignit le détective planté devant le tableau dont il avait tapissé le mur du salon. Il lui tendit son thé et souffla sur le sien.

« Ton enquête, Sherlock, tu m’expliques ? »

Remettre la discussion sur des rails sécurisées, ça c’était une bonne idée.

Sherlock le regarda perplexe puis commença : « Ce type de l’autre soir, Bill Avery…

\- C’est son vrai nom ?

\- Oui, c’est son vrai nom. Il n’a pas pu, au vu de son degré d’intelligence et sa panique sur le toit, organiser tout ça seul. Disons pour le moment qu’il y a été fortement incité. J’ai donc cherché tous les endroits où il aurait pu se faire piéger aux cartes et comme tu peux le voir, il y en a beaucoup »

Il balaya le mur d’un geste ample du bras. Il reprit :

« D’autant plus que la qualité de ses faux-papiers indique qu’il y a là derrière une organisation avec de gros moyens.

\- Comment vas-tu faire ? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

\- Dans deux jours, je saurai, j’espère, comment se procurer de faux-papiers comme ceux qu’il avait en sa possession. Et puis, j’ai demandé à Lestrade d’obtenir la localisation du téléphone d’Avery ces derniers mois auprès de son opérateur. Je pourrai ainsi mettre ses déplacements en relation avec tous ces endroits, ce qui permettra d’en éliminer certains.

\- Quand as-tu demandé cela à Lestrade ?

\- Cette nuit.

\- Sherlock ! La nuit, les gens normaux dorment…

\- Certes. Il m’a un peu crié dessus mais il a dit qu’il le ferait »

John regarda son ami. Quand Sherlock était sur une enquête, il brillait. Littéralement, son visage s’éclairait de l’intérieur et il avait au coin de l’œil un pétillement dont l’éclat amusait et fascinait John.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais je ne te regarde pas même pas ! »

John réussit à prendre un air à la fois fautif et scandalisé.

« Si. Tu me regardes. Avec admiration »

Il se recula légèrement et toisa John.

« Alors que je n’ai encore rien fait. C’est immérité, ce regard… »

Il haussa des sourcils dubitatifs.

« Alors prends ça pour de l’anticipation » tenta de justifier John.

Il était un peu mal à l’aise, non pas qu’il eut honte de l’admiration qu’il portait à son ami mais plutôt à cause du sens que l’autre semblait vouloir lui prêter. Il se fit frondeur soudain, assumant tout :

« Et puis tu sais bien que c’est presque devenu une seconde nature chez moi…

\- De… ?

\- De t’admirer. Allez Sherlock ! Ne fais pas ton faux modeste, cela ne te va pas du tout »

Il faillit lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes mais jugea le geste inapproprié. Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de rougir. Il nota l’habileté de son ami qui avait su retourner la situation à son avantage. John se rassénéra intérieurement. Couvrir Sherlock de compliments n’était pas une faiblesse, c’était un pouvoir dont il usait sans parcimonie. On pouvait en revenir au premier sujet de cette conversation.

« Et ensuite ? Que vas-tu faire ? interrogea John.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour ton enquête… Suis un peu Sherlock. »

Sherlock se ressaisit, il avait sur le visage un sourire vicieux. Finalement il était très intéressé par le fait de savoir jusqu’où pouvait aller l’autre alors il continua :

« C’est vrai que j’apprécie particulièrement l’estime que tu portes à mes … compétences mais parfois tu exagères un peu, non ? »

Il eut un regard de défi qui disait : jusqu’où es-tu prêt à me suivre sur ce terrain ? L’expression de John se fit sévère.

« Cette partie de la conversation est close Sherlock. »

Il ne voulut pas aller plus loin et son attitude était un peu menaçante, ce qui impressionna Sherlock.

« Et si tu ne veux pas me raconter la suite, tant pis pour moi… » John amorça un demi-tour.

« Je vais surveiller…Il se passera bien quelque chose qui attirera mon attention » reprit Sherlock, dépité.

En même temps, il avait très envie de raconter. John reprit sa position initiale. Il faillit s’incliner sous les applaudissements d’une foule invisible. Il se félicita de sa poigne. Il était très fort. Il se permit même cette dernière pirouette :

« Tu ne peux pas surveiller plusieurs endroits à la fois. Je veux bien que tu sois supérieurement intelligent mais tu n’as pas encore le don d’ubiquité.

\- J’ai un réseau John.

\- Ah oui ! J’oubliais.

\- Ne reste plus qu’à attendre…

\- Ce qui est loin d’être le plus facile. Pour toi. Mon dieu ! Nous allons vivre des jours effrayants !

\- Pourquoi ai-je la réputation d’être particulièrement impatient ?

\- Devine ! Bon. Je dois aller prendre ma douche et emmener Rosie à la crèche. Tu n’as rien à faire là ?

\- Non. Si. Faut voir. Pourquoi ? -

Tu l’habilles pendant que je vais à la salle de bain ? Sinon, je crois que je vais encore arriver en retard au boulot.

\- Je peux faire ça.

\- Merci Sherlock. Tu es un véritable ami ! »

Il fit volte-face et laissa son ami seul au milieu du salon. Sherlock chercha Rosie des yeux et la dénicha sous le bureau en train de jouer avec des crayons.

« Allez viens Rosie ! Quand ton père donne un ordre, il faut obéir » dit-il, autant pour lui-même que pour l’enfant. Il prit la petite dans ses bras et l’emmena jusqu’à au canapé sur lequel John avait déposé les habits de Rosie en descendant toute à l’heure. L’habillage fut désordonné et aléatoire car Rosie voulait retourner jouer et le moment qui avait commencé dans une certaine application de la part de Sherlock se transforma en séance de chatouilles. Sherlock ne fut pas le dernier à rire. Quand John revint de la salle de bains, les cheveux encore humides et la chemise hors du pantalon, il trouva sa fille, certes habillée mais le pull enfilé à l’envers.

« Pfff ! Sherlock ! Regarde ça ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas mettre un pull à l’endroit ? »

Il attrapa Rosie, lui retira les deux manches, fit pivoter le col du pull autour de son cou, enfila les manches sur les petits bras. Voilà, le pull était à l’endroit ! Sherlock siffla, admiratif.

« Waouh John ! Tu as fait en trente secondes ce qui m’a demandé au moins vingt minutes !

\- Arrête ! On ne se moque pas !

\- Loin de moi l’intention de me moquer. Je fais juste remarquer que tu as une intelligence pratique qui m’est totalement étrangère. »

Il s’affala dans le canapé, éparpillant autour de lui une gaieté contagieuse qui n’était pas feinte. John tenta un regard courroucé, absolument pas convaincant.

« Ouais… Ben ça me fait toujours quelque chose que j’ai en plus comparé à toi. »

Rosie s’engagea dans l’escalade des coussins du canapé puis du dossier et Sherlock plaça une main en sécurité dans le dos de l’enfant. Debout à côté d’eux, John encore souriant s’employa à faire rentrer les pans de sa chemise à l’intérieur de son pantalon. Il croisa le regard de Sherlock qui, l’instant d’avant, avait les yeux fixés sur sa taille. Il n’y eut, de part et d’autre, aucun rougissement cette fois-ci mais le contact visuel fut suffisamment appuyé pour que John en déglutît de manière à peine forcée. Il se détourna et, évitant les mains de Sherlock, enleva Rosie du canapé. Il lui enfila son manteau et ses petites chaussures. Ayant pris ses aises entre les coussins, Sherlock le regarda faire, partagé entre la tendresse que lui inspirait le tableau du père et de l’enfant et la curiosité qui venait de l’émouvoir en observant John finir de s’habiller.

Quand John et Rosie furent sur le point de partir, Sherlock se leva promptement :

« John, n’oublie pas : demain j’irai voir Eurus.

\- Oui je sais… Tous les mois » Il réfléchit un instant, retenant Rosie qui tirait sur son bras. Il hésita puis :

« Je suis fier de toi. Ta ténacité à l’égard de ta sœur t’honore. »

Il se mordit la langue, regrettant presque ce dernier compliment. La remarque toucha Sherlock qui n’ignora pas cependant la versatilité de son ami qui oscillait entre sévérité et générosité. Il semblait bien que John ne sût pas sur quel pied danser.

« Je suis effectivement persuadé d’être le seul à pouvoir la ramener parmi les vivants, affirma Sherlock.

\- Tu as l’âme la plus noble que je connaisse. Vraiment.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

\- C’est parce que c’est vrai. A ce soir Sherlock ! »

Il prit Rosie dans ses bras et commença à descendre les escaliers. Il était déjà en retard.

« John ? l’interpella une dernière fois Sherlock resté sur le palier.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Ce que tu penses de moi est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux.

\- Je sais. Je dois y aller maintenant Sherlock »

Il plaça Rosie dans sa poussette et sortit. C’était quoi ça entre eux ? John huma l’air vif du printemps qui soufflait sur la ville. A son âge, après avoir connu la guerre et ses horreurs, après avoir côtoyé le mal d’aussi près qu’il fût possible, après avoir perdu son meilleur ami pendant deux ans, après le décès de sa femme bien-aimée, il était complétement improbable qu’il fût tributaire de la saison comme un adolescent et il doutait fort que le changement de température ait une quelconque influence sur Sherlock. Donc c’était quoi ça ? Le climat entre eux était plus qu’aimable ou même tendre, il était dérangeant. Sherlock semblait prendre un soin particulier à ne pas le vexer, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. John ne pouvait nier combien son ami avait été présent et disponible depuis la mort de Mary mais l’attention dont il était l’objet ces derniers temps, peut-être depuis son évanouissement sur le toit, prenait des proportions inquiétantes voire dangereuses. Car il se rappela l’alerte qu’il s’était donnée à lui-même la veille au soir. Si la proximité entre lui et Sherlock continuait de s’accroître, tout ceci finirait soit dans un lit au fond du couloir soit dans une grande frustration impossible à vivre au quotidien. Et l’une ou l’autre de ces deux éventualités ne lui convenait. Ce qu’il souhaitait le plus, pensa-t-il, c’était d’être tranquille, seul et tranquille. Malgré tout, il devait s’avouer que lui aussi participait à ça : il ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire des compliments à son ami et il était désespérément sensible au charme indéniable de Sherlock. Sur le trottoir, en poussant sa fille devant lui, il se maudit. Il avait beau prendre les meilleures résolutions là maintenant, il craignait fort qu’elles ne résistassent pas longtemps ce soir en présence de l’autre. Et le jeu allait reprendre. C’en était presque épuisant.

oooOOOooo

 

La journée de Sherlock fut uniquement rythmée par les textos échangés avec les SDF qui travaillaient pour lui. Il avait mobilisé beaucoup de monde voulant faire surveiller de trop nombreux endroits. Cette histoire lui coûterait beaucoup d’argent mais il saurait se refaire une prochaine fois et rien n’obligeait John à être au courant. Certains des messages qu’il reçut lui permirent d’éliminer plusieurs endroits de sa liste mais cette activité réduite à son minimum ne laissa place qu’à la chose honnie parmi toutes : l’ennui.

Alors il fit ce qui le distrayait le plus : jouer du violon et penser à John.

Il saisit son instrument, en pinça les cordes et tourna les chevilles pour l’accorder. Le plaçant à la hauteur de son visage et posant son menton sur la mentonnière, il agita l’archet puis, retenant son souffle, il commença à jouer.

La musique avait sur lui un grand pouvoir d’évocation et elle apaisait son âme. Se laissant guider par son inspiration, il improvisa. Maîtrisant la technique à la perfection, il se détacha d’elle et laissa monter en lui les émotions que seule la mélodie pouvait exprimer avec exactitude.

Depuis un an, Sherlock avait changé. Il avait changé parce qu’il avait compris qui il était. Pendant trente ans, sous l’impulsion et la surveillance rapprochée de son frère et à cause des mensonges qui avaient entouré son enfance, il avait été cet être froid et cérébral, imperméable à toute forme d’attachement. Mais les secrets rôdaient et avec eux une angoisse sourde, qu’il avait mise longtemps sur le compte de l’ennui et de son inadaptabilité au monde et qui l’avait conduit à maintes reprises au bord du gouffre. Et puis dans sa vie était apparu John, ce qui avait remis presqu’instantanément son existence sur ses deux pieds tant la fascination qu’il lisait dans le regard de l’autre l’avait fasciné en retour.

Les notes que produisit son archer étaient belles et justes, en accord parfait avec son état intérieur. Contrairement aux mots, pensa-t-il, car ce qui l’irritait le plus, c’était la pauvreté du langage quand il cherchait à décrire ce qu’il ressentait. Il aurait voulu être pirate, il était devenu détective consultant, il aurait dû être linguiste ou poète. Ce qui le faisait enrager c’était l’obligation de devoir employer, pour décrire son rapport à John, les mêmes mots qu’ils utilisait déjà dans ses relations à d’autres personnes.

Il aimait Mycroft d’un amour fraternel malgré le ressentiment et la colère qu’il éprouvait parfois à son égard. Cette relation aussi compliquée fût-elle, ne lui posait pas de problème : s’il s’agissait de la détailler, il trouvait assez facilement les mots pour le faire.

Il appréciait madame Hudson, Molly et Lestrade. Ils étaient de vrais amis, en qui il avait une confiance absolue et qu’il aurait défendus en toute circonstance, il l’avait déjà démontré.

Il aimait Rosie et ça c’était nouveau parce qu’elle était la première personne dont il n’attendait rien et à qui, lui semblait-il, il devait tout. Cette petite avait apporté un peu de fraîcheur et d’insouciance dans cette dernière période de leur vie, qui avait été plus que douloureuse. Il retrouvait avec elle l’esprit de son enfance qui lui revenait en mémoire progressivement.

Il avait aimé Mary et l’aimait encore parce qu’elle était fine, intelligente, drôle et courageuse et parce qu’elle était la femme de John et tout ce qui avait de la valeur aux yeux de John en avait pour lui aussi.

Et puis il y avait John et là c’était une autre histoire. Parce que dire qu’il l’aimait après avoir déjà dit qu’il aimait toutes ces autres personnes ne lui convenait pas. Comment pouvait-on employer le même verbe pour décrire des sentiments si dissemblables sans être capable de n’y mettre aucun degré d’intensité ni aucune trace de nuance ? Pourquoi le langage ne mettait-il pas à sa disposition un verbe ou un mot spécialement conçu pour décrire ce qu’il éprouvait pour son ami ? Si les termes d’amitié, de loyauté et de fidélité avaient pu le contenter au début de leur vie commune, il était clair désormais et rétrospectivement qu’ils n’étaient plus suffisants. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il devait aussi ajouter jalousie, possessivité et exclusivité mais ce n’était pas encore assez.

John était son alpha et son oméga, celui autour de qui toute sa vie tournait. Il aurait voulu l’avoir continuellement à ses côtés et, quand il n’était pas là, il avait cette petite obsession de ne pas rompre le lien, en lui envoyant des textos ou en lui parlant dans sa tête. Et dernièrement, il y avait cet émoi physique qui le saisissait quand son ami le flattait ou quand une partie de son corps entrait en contact avec une partie du corps de John.

Il reprit son souffle, se laissa aller, l’archet s’envola. La musique se fit mélancolique d’abord puis sensuelle et le mélange de ces deux registres d’apparences contradictoires l’enveloppa d’une douceur rassurante et prometteuse. Il vit tout au bout de la musique une silhouette s’incliner vers lui, il repensa à son rêve dans lequel sa solitude l’effrayait.

Il voulait les bras de John autour de lui. Longtemps et pour longtemps.

La musique se fit plus déterminée.

Il allait s’attacher à les obtenir.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, Mycroft débarqua.

« Lorsque je demande une voiture pour aller à l’héliport, je ne demande pas à ce que tu sois mon chauffeur » dit Sherlock à l’arrivée de son frère.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, petit frère » fit Mycroft en pinçant les lèvres.

Allongé sur le canapé et enroulé dans sa robe de chambre, Sherlock remua vaguement une main. John, malgré le ressentiment qui l’animait toujours à l’égard de Mycroft après tout ce qu’il avait fait subir à son frère, se leva de son fauteuil pour le saluer. Rosie à ses pieds s’était engagée dans une mission quasi impossible : faire tenir tous ses jouets dans une toute petite carriole. Ce que Sherlock observait d’un œil attentif, la confrontation de cette enfant avec les contingences de la réalité était fascinante.

« Je ne tiens pas à t’accompagner à Sherrinford, Sherlock. Les visites que m’imposent nos parents me sont largement suffisantes » dit Mycroft en s’asseyant là où il y avait de la place, c’est-à-dire dans le fauteuil de son frère.

« Alors les deux voitures que j’ai entendues s’arrêter, c’est pour ça ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Voilà. Une pour moi et une pour toi.

\- J’ai cru un instant que tu avais besoin d’une deuxième voiture pour transporter soit plus de gardes du corps soit plus de parapluies » sourit Sherlock.

John, qui avait réintégré son fauteuil, se cacha derrière le journal dont il avait entamé la lecture. Il n’était pas question qu’il prit part à cette conversation qui ne mènerait nulle part comme d’habitude. Depuis que madame Hudson l’avait abonné au quotidien, il lisait le Times. Ce journal qui arrivait tous les matins dans leur boîte aux lettres l’enquiquinait un peu parce qu’il avait l’impression d’être tombé dans la catégorie des gens sérieux et ennuyeux et il eut préféré lire un tabloïd.

« Si tu ne viens pas pour m’accompagner, pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Parce que j’ai besoin de ton aide sur une affaire un peu délicate… » répondit Mycroft.

Sherlock se leva, faisant froufrouter sa robe de chambre et lissa le pli de son pantalon.

« Finalement, je ne sais pas lequel a le plus besoin de l’autre » ponctua-t-il.

« As-tu un instant à me consacrer Sherlock ? De toute façon, l’hélicoptère ne partira pas sans toi.

\- Dépêche-toi. Mon temps est précieux. Je ne dois pas rentrer tard ce soir »

Derrière son journal, John sourit. Cela faisait 24 heures que Sherlock n’avait pas quitté le canapé, il avait sans doute un peu de temps à perdre malgré ses dires.

« Il y a quelques jours, certains documents hautement confidentiels consultés pendant une séance de la commission de la défense au parlement ont fuité mais nous ne savons pas qui est responsable de cette fuite.

\- Pourquoi ne pas mettre toutes les personnes soupçonnées sous surveillance ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Parce que ce sont tous des députés…

\- Et alors ? Tu ne fais pas tant de manières d’habitude quand tu as quelqu’un dans le collimateur !

\- En ce moment, il serait assez mal venu de mettre une quinzaine de députés sous la surveillance des services de l’état.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? »

John abaissa son journal et regarda Mycroft en face de lui. Ils étaient abasourdis tous les deux.

« Sherlock, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment ? » demanda John, incrédule.

« Non. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il avait retiré sa robe de chambre et passa sa veste, en jetant un œil au miroir. Le docteur et Mycroft levèrent les yeux au ciel tous les deux.

« Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi en ce moment, il est clairement impossible à Mycroft d’utiliser les services de l’état pour surveiller des représentants de la Chambre des Communes ? Vraiment, tu ne vois pas ? »

John hésitait entre deux réactions devant l’incompréhension de son ami : soit l’hilarité soit la désolation.

« Pourrais-tu cesser de t’exprimer par périphrases, John ? Tu vas finir comme Mycroft »

« Nous sommes en période d’élections, Sherlock ! Mais enfin ! Sur quelle planète habites-tu ? C’est important quand même ! »

Pour preuve de ce qu’il affirmait et comme s’il en eut fallu, des preuves, John se leva de son fauteuil et brandit son journal sous le nez de son ami.

« Ah ! Et qu’est-ce que ça change ? » osa Sherlock, têtu quoiqu’un peu honteux.

« Peux-tu imaginer les gros titres de la presse si l’on apprenait que je fais surveiller des députés, Sherlock ?

\- Non. Je ne lis pas _la presse_. Ou alors uniquement les pages des faits divers. »

Il était effrontément obtus. John revint à l’attaque. Il ne pouvait pas croire que des informations aussi importantes que des élections nationales pussent échapper à son ami.

« Cela signifie donc que tu ne vas pas aller voter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n’ai jamais voté, John. A quoi cela me servirait-il ?

\- Si je puis me permettre, objecta Mycroft, moi non plus, je n’ai jamais voté. A la place que j’occupe, je me dois à une certaine impartialité »

Sherlock, passé derrière le fauteuil où se tenait son frère, eut sur le visage une expression qui disait : _Ah tu vois ! Je ne suis pas le seul !_

« Je ne vous parle pas à vous ! » aboya John.

Mycroft prit un air offusqué.

« Tu peux au moins dire si tu es plutôt conservateur ou plutôt travailliste ? » reprit John en regardant son ami.

Sherlock surjoua un peu l’affolement. C’était quoi cette question ?

« Sans vouloir vous choquer, John, et pour le savoir de près, je peux vous affirmer qu’aucune élection n’a jamais changé de manière significative la destinée de ce pays » tenta Mycroft.

John s’écroula dans son fauteuil et prit sa tête à deux mains.

« Mon dieu, je partage la vie d’un homme dépourvu de toute conscience politique et dont le frère est le plus affreux des cyniques » se lamenta-t-il.

Mycroft osa une remarque : « Vous partagez la vie… » Il n’en loupait pas une.

« La ferme, Mycroft » ordonna Sherlock.

John se redressa et défroissa son journal derrière lequel il se renfrogna.

« Pour être d’origine modeste et avoir longtemps travaillé pour le service public de la santé, je peux vous dire que les choix politiques sont importants. Mais pas pour vous apparemment messieurs. Retournez à vos petites affaires… » conclut John et il se tut.

Un petit silence, un peu gênant se fit, comme si deux mondes ne réussissaient pas à communiquer.

Sherlock reprit la parole en premier :

« Donc, mon cher frère, tu veux que je surveille à ta place ? »

« Je t’ai apporté les dossiers des personnes concernées… répondit Mycroft.

\- Je ne te promets rien. Je suis sur un gros coup en ce moment.

\- Ah ? Tu m’en diras tant !

\- Quand il sera temps…Bon, je dois y aller. Où est mon violon ? »

Il chercha l’instrument du regard. John ne daigna pas lever les yeux pour l’aider. Sherlock avait la manie agaçante de poser tout objet dont il n’avait plus l’utilité à l’endroit où il s’en était servi en dernier. Il le retrouva sur la table de la cuisine. De retour entre les deux fauteuils et faisant signe à son frère de se lever, il se pencha pour embrasser Rosie. Elle avait réussi à entasser en un monticule à l’équilibre instable tous ses jouets dans la petite carriole et s’apprêtait à la manœuvrer pour la faire rouler à l’autre bout du salon. Bien sûr, au premier mouvement, tout s’écroula. Elle ne pleura pas et se remit à la tâche.

« Cette enfant a la ténacité de son père, commenta Mycroft. Et c’est un compliment, John »

John abaissa un coin de son journal, regarda fièrement sa fille puis Mycroft et concéda une apparence de gratitude. Sherlock enfila son manteau.

« A toute à l’heure, John. Je ne rentrerai pas tard. J’ai un rendez-vous pour mon affaire » John agita une main par-dessus son journal. Sherlock sortit, précédé de son frère.

oooOOOooo

Le voyage jusqu’à Sherrinford durait trop longtemps, en tout cas trop longtemps au goût de Sherlock. Il n’aimait pas les voyages, il n’avait rien à faire alors il s’ennuyait. _Que la vie serait plus facile si la téléportation existait_ , pensait-il parfois. Son entrée dans la forteresse se faisait avec aisance, Mycroft avait signé toutes les autorisations. Un simple scanner de son iris droit suffisait à lui ouvrir toutes les portes. Sa sœur l’attendait, comme tous les mois. Ils avaient pris l’habitude de se voir ainsi mensuellement.

Etrangement et malgré toute la perversion dont avait preuve Eurus, Sherlock avait été sensible à sa solitude et à sa douleur. Et encore plus bizarrement, il avait de la bonté à revendre. Alors il venait la voir, pour renouer le contact et espérait qu’un jour, à force de patience et d’abnégation, une petite lueur d’humanité brillerait dans les yeux de sa sœur. Il venait avec son violon et ensemble ils jouaient. Soit ils interprétaient l’un après l’autre un morceau qu’ils appréciaient, soit ils improvisaient, ne se quittant pas du regard et guettant dans l’œil de l’autre où les mènerait la musique. Mais ils ne se parlaient pas ou alors très peu. Seuls comptaient les regards et les éventuels sourires. Et vraiment, cela n’avait pas d’importance. Ce jour-là, la visite se passa comme les autres fois. Sherlock resta quelques heures et partit souriant, content du travail accompli. Quand on jouait si bien du violon, on ne pouvait pas être une personne totalement abjecte.

oooOOOooo

Il revint à Baker Street assez tard dans la soirée et ce fut pour repartir. Il avait décidé de se rendre lui-même au rendez-vous fixé par La Fouine. Il voulait avoir en direct les informations que l’autre lui avait promises. Il trouva John avachi dans le canapé, à peine attentif à une émission débile. Cela le navra.

« Tu te ramollis, John » dit-il en bousculant un peu son ami pour s’assoir à côté de lui.

« Pas du tout, je me repose. Et en plus, j’ai toujours fait ça »

Il ne bougea pas d’un pouce pour laisser de la place à Sherlock. C’était vrai. John était un grand spécialiste du temps perdu à ne rien faire, expert dans l’art de traîner et Sherlock l’avait toujours connu comme ça. C’était même assez reposant et il s’y était laissé entraîner quelques fois, savourant juste le plaisir d’être ensemble.

« D’ailleurs il me semble que ce canapé porte plus fréquemment l’empreinte de ton corps que celle du mien » renchérit John.

« Certes mais moi je suis mentalement actif lorsque c’est le cas et pas vautré comme tu l’es en ce moment.

\- Sherlock… fit-il en accentuant volontairement le ton traînant de sa voix. Pas à moi !

\- John… imita-t-il. Et tu regardes quoi ?

\- Des conneries » Il sourit. Leurs taquineries mutuelles ne le lassaient pas.

« Sherrinford… ta sœur… ça s’est bien passé ? Des progrès ? » demanda John.

« Ça va. Il faudra du temps mais j’en ai » répondit Sherlock qui s’enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

La chaleur de l’endroit était douce, tout à côté de John. Leurs épaules se touchèrent, c’était agréable. Sherlock renifla discrètement, cela sentait l’odeur de son ami. Il profita de l’instant, rêvant que cette quiétude autour de lui fût une couverture dans laquelle il aurait pu s’enrouler. Sa main effleura légèrement le genou de John. Ce contact fut de trop parce qu’il réalisa qu’il eût aimé le prolonger davantage et faire peut-être remonter ses doigts plus haut. Et c’était sacrément difficile de se retenir…

« Tu ne devais pas aller chercher des infos quelque part ce soir ? » demanda John en se redressant un peu.

« Si » Mais tout d’un coup, Sherlock était devenu très paresseux et aussi très concentré sur la sensation qui montait en lui.

« Ben alors, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Tu n’as pas peur que l’oiseau te file entre les doigts ? » questionna John.

_J’aimerais mieux qu’autre chose me file entre les doigts en cet instant_ , pensa Sherlock. Et cette pensée fugace et totalement inappropriée le surprit. Délicieusement. La mélodie qu’il avait créée la veille lui revint dans l’oreille.

« Je peux tout aussi bien envoyer quelqu’un à ma place… » répondit le détective.

Il était gagné par une certaine langueur et son consentement à cette inaction le ravit. La proximité du corps de l’autre mit sur sa peau un frisson et dans son ventre un besoin. Il pensa, de manière aussi ferme que la musique l’avait été la veille, que les bras de John étaient inactifs et qu’ils auraient été bien plus utiles autour de lui.

« Tu voudrais bien rester ici avec moi, c’est ça ? » John le regarda avec un sourire un peu bizarre, comme s’il venait de gagner quelque chose ou comme s’il savait quelque chose que l’autre ignorait.

_Oui, je voudrais bien rester avec toi. Pour toujours. Et t’embrasser aussi. C’est possible, tu crois ça, t’embrasser ?_

Mais ce ne fut pas tout à fait ce qu’il dit.

« Pourquoi pas en effet ? »

L’autre n’ajouta rien et l’instant dura une éternité pendant laquelle Sherlock inclina son buste sur le côté et il pouvait sentir à travers le tissu du Belstaff qu’il n’avait pas quitté, l’hésitation pulser dans les veines de son ami. John avait un pied sur la frontière et il était sur le point de la franchir.

L’écran face à eux débitait des sons et des images imbéciles mais ils ne les voyaient pas.

Sherlock était subjugué et suspendu à cette réponse qui ne venait pas. Son attente fut récompensée mais pas comme il le souhaitait. Il reçut un coussin en pleine figure. John se leva promptement et commença à tirer sur les bras croisés de Sherlock, qui afficha une moue boudeuse.

« Allez hop ! Debout, Sherlock Holmes ! Tu dois aller faire ton devoir !

\- Pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas cruel. Je suis ton Jiminy Cricket.

\- Hein ?

\- Ta conscience, si tu préfères.

\- C’est un peu présomptueux de ta part, non ? »

Surtout qu’il était clair que c’était plutôt de la conscience de John dont il était question ici. Mais Sherlock obéit et se leva. D’un mouvement ample, il défroissa son manteau derrière lui et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Il se résigna à admettre que ce qu’il n’avait pas ce soir, il l’aurait demain. Peut-être.

« Ne m’attends pas John. La personne que je vais voir est un oiseau de nuit.

\- Je ne comptais pas t’attendre, je bosse demain » répondit John en baillant.

De la main, il indiqua la porte à son ami.

oooOOOooo

Le taxi le déposa à Stamford Bridge. Il n’y avait pas eu de matchs ce soir, le quartier était désert. Il trouva rapidement le bar « Chez Louis ». L’établissement était la propriété d’un émigré français qui avait voulu recréer à Londres un bistrot typiquement parisien. En pénétrant à l’intérieur, on aurait pu se croire au pied de la butte Montmartre : grands miroirs sur les murs, tables recouvertes de nappes vichy, long comptoir en zinc. Mais l’endroit avait une autre particularité : c’était un bar ouvertement gay et son emplacement dans ce lieu machiste, territoire attitré des supporters de Chelsea, était pour le moins original.

Lorsque Sherlock entra, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il prit la pose, sachant qu’il était difficile d’échapper à cette inspection formelle. Puis la tension se relâcha et il chercha La Fouine. Il était dans son champ visuel, perché sur un haut tabouret, une rangée de verres vides alignés devant lui, et Sherlock ne l’avait pas vu. Ce type avait la capacité incroyable de passer inaperçu. Sherlock s’approcha, grimpa sur un tabouret et ils se saluèrent. L’individu était morne et passablement aviné. Il s’éveilla malgré tout quand le détective fut assis.

« Sherlock mon ami, je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ! Je t’avais dit d’envoyer quelqu’un !

\- J’ai préféré venir en personne. As-tu les informations que je t’ai demandées ?

\- Oui. Non. Enfin… ce que j’ai trouvé ne va pas te plaire. »

Il jouait avec un tas de pièces de monnaie, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts et sonner sur le zinc. Sherlock s’impatienta :

« De quoi s’agit-il La Fouine ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton neutre.

L’homme releva la tête mais ne le regarda pas en face.

« Voilà. J’ai traîné à gauche et à droite et j’ai posé, innocemment, les questions que tu m’avais posées. Au début je n’ai rien trouvé et puis, comment dire ? Mes questions ont dû remonter jusqu’à quelqu’un… Je ne sais pas qui… qu’elles devaient sacrément déranger »

Il leva les mains vers Sherlock pour indiquer qu’il disait vraiment la vérité. Le détective lui fit signe de continuer.

« Parce que, cette après-midi, on m’a bien fait comprendre qu’il fallait que j’arrête de les poser, ces questions et que, sinon, j’allais avoir des problèmes… »

Sherlock comprit que ce n’était pas tout. Il leva un sourcil circonspect.

« Raconte tout » ordonna-t-il.

Les yeux de La Fouine se voilèrent, vraisemblablement il avait eu peur.

« On m’a dit que si je continuais… M allait être très en colère…

\- M ? Juste ça ? Une lettre ?

\- Oui. Juste ça »

A l’énoncé de cette lettre, qui évoquait d’autres initiales, le sang de Sherlock se glaça. Puis il se ressaisit, personne ne pouvait revenir d’entre les morts. La Fouine lui tapota la main :

« Arrête Sherlock… ça n’est pas lui. Il est bien mort et enterré. Non, c’est quelqu’un d’autre et qui aime tout autant le mystère apparemment. »

« Et tu n’as rien d’autre, vraiment ? » s’enquit Sherlock qui avait repris ses esprits et qui se demandait déjà comment découvrir qui se cachait derrière cette lettre. Il semblait bien en tout cas que c’était le gros poisson dont il avait eu l’intuition de la présence.

« Rien. Ecoute Sherlock, tu connais mon expérience et tu sais que je ne parle pas à la légère. En même temps, je ne me fais pas d’illusion, tu n’as jamais écouté mes conseils et tu adores taquiner les méchants. Mais fais gaffe… mon instinct me dit que cela ne sent pas très bon… »

Il le regardait en face maintenant et ses yeux étaient sincères. Le détective acquiesça muettement au conseil et ajouta :

« Je te dois combien ?

\- Rien. Je n’ai rien trouvé… »

Sherlock posa un pied à terre, il s’apprêtait à partir. L’autre le retint en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Attends, tu t’en vas déjà ? Bois un coup avec moi ce soir ! Je me sens un peu misérable »

Sherlock remit ses deux fesses en place sur le tabouret mais ne commanda rien. Il lui devait bien ça.

« Je ne bois pas d’alcool La Fouine mais je veux bien rester un peu avec toi.

\- Ah ! T’es sympa comme gars finalement… Enfin, je n’en ai jamais douté… J’ai besoin de parler ce soir… Et vu l’emploi que j’occupe, ce n’est pas toujours simple de trouver des vrais amis, tu vois ce que je veux dire, des personnes en qui je peux avoir confiance mais toi, j’ai confiance. Et puis je sais que tu n’iras rien répéter à personne. »

Sherlock s’en voulut instantanément d’être resté, il détestait l’apitoiement et les confidences. L’autre reprit, conscient que l’attention de Sherlock serait de courte durée. Il pivota un peu sur le tabouret et indiqua du regard un jeune homme, au fond du bar, qui jouait au baby-foot.

« Tu vois ce type là-bas ? Eh bien il me rend complétement accro…

\- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas… C’est ton dealer ? »

La Fouine le regarda, incrédule. Sherlock se rembrunit, vexé de ne pas comprendre de quoi il s’agissait. L’autre partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Mon dealer ? Non, non, je ne touche pas à ces saloperies. Je préfère la bière ! » dit-il en montrant les verres devant lui.

« Tu sais où on est ici au moins Sherlock ? » demanda-t-il en écartant les bras.

« Oui. Et… ?» répondit sèchement le détective.

Cette conversation commençait à lui déplaire fortement. La raideur manifeste de Sherlock stoppa l’hilarité réjouie de l’autre, qui reprit son air apitoyé et reporta son regard sur le jeune homme. Il parla pour lui-même :

« Il n’est même pas beau, il est à peine plus intelligent que la moyenne, c’est une petite frappe, il me trompe effrontément, il m’a déjà trahi plusieurs fois…Eh bien, il suffit qu’il siffle et je rapplique ventre à terre. Voilà ce qu’il a fait de moi… » raconta-t-il en baissant la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le détective. L’histoire l’intéressait un peu finalement.

« Pourquoi ? Tu demandes pourquoi ? Pour son cul évidemment et parce que j’en suis raide dingue, pardi ! En plus, tu le verrais au lit : c’est une bombe ! »

Son regard s’alluma, ces quelques mots provoquèrent une inclinaison de son corps vers l’avant, il se tendait vers son amant. Sherlock vit passer dans ses yeux une lueur de désespoir mâtinée d’envie.

« Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça à moi ? » Sherlock ne se voyait vraiment pas le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. L’image lui donna la nausée.

« Pour rien… pour le dire à quelqu’un. Mais finalement tu ne sembles pas être la meilleure personne pour ce genre de confidences, hein Sherlock » dit-il sur un ton désolé.

Il semblait avoir une peine sincère pour le détective et reprit :

« C’est vrai alors ce que l’on dit de toi… que tu n’y comprends rien aux choses de … l’amour? »

Sherlock descendit du tabouret et se drapa dans une dignité impassible. Il pinça les lèvres. Son attitude indiquait clairement que la discussion était finie. L’autre n’en fut pas ému, cligna des yeux pour le saluer et retourna à ses tourments intérieurs.

La main sur la poignée de la porte vitrée, Sherlock se retourna et mû par une impulsion, revint sur ses pas.

Il se planta devant l’homme qui l’avait vu revenir et dit :

« Non. Ce n’est pas vrai ce que l’on dit de moi. Je comprends aussi ces choses-là »

Puis il partit.


	7. Chapter 7

Les insinuations de La Fouine concernant son incapacité à comprendre le sentiment amoureux l’avaient profondément agacé. Et ce qui l’agaçait encore plus, c’était qu’il en fut agacé justement, car à priori, Sherlock Holmes n’en avait rien à faire de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Il avait d’ailleurs été un temps où il aurait pris ce genre de remarques pour un compliment. Ne rien éprouver était son signe distinctif, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu’un de supérieur, quelqu’un qui sortait du lot. Il avait toujours placé l’intelligence déductive et les compétences intellectuelles au-dessus de toutes les autres qualités qu’un être humain pouvait développer. Alors pourquoi l’évocation de son inaptitude à saisir ce qui pouvait rapprocher deux personnes l’énervait autant ?

Depuis son retour après la chute, il avait aidé Scotland Yard à résoudre beaucoup d’enquêtes et il avait déjoué une tentative d’attentat sur la demande de Mycroft mais les choses qu’il aurait désignées comment étant celles dont il était le plus fier, il les avait faites pour John. Et ses plus grands échecs aussi Sa motivation avait changé de registre et il le savait. Souhaitait-il pour autant que le monde entier le sût ? Bien sûr que non, s’emporta-t-il intérieurement ! Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne dont l’ignorance éventuelle à ce sujet pût le blesser et cette personne, c’était John. Etait-il possible qu’un jour il pût lui avouer l’ampleur de ce qu’il ressentait pour lui ? La nécessité de cet aveu, accompagné de l’envie toujours plus pressante de le serrer contre lui et dont la morsure semblait s’accroître jour après jour créait dans son être une fébrilité qui étonnamment le ravissait. Cet émoi, à la fois cause et conséquence d’un besoin insatisfait était une découverte pour lui et il ne se lassait pas, maintenant qu’il était prêt à l’accueillir, à en explorer toute la gamme. Il s’était longtemps contenté de sa dévotion et de sa volonté affichée de protéger John et sa famille, et même si l’exploration des sensations qu’il éprouvait secrètement au contact de son ami pouvait encore le satisfaire, il avait la prémonition que ce temps serait court et qu’il s’acheminait vers une frustration certaine. Parce que s’imposait de plus en plus à lui le désir de donner et de recevoir. Il se savait impulsif et craignait cette tendance chez lui. Quand il s’agissait de tirer de rage dans le mur du salon ou d’aller au combat sans parfois en mesurer toutes les conséquences, ce n’était pas trop grave et il arrivait souvent à retomber sur ses pieds. Mais il s’inquiétait de ne pouvoir maîtriser l’impulsion qui le pousserait, tourmenté par une insatisfaction grandissante, à oser un geste ou un mot qui lui ferait tout perdre.

Rentré depuis quelques heures déjà à Baker Street, il allait et venait sans bruit dans le salon. Il avait passé son pyjama et sa robe de chambre bleu nuit, la même couleur que les yeux de John pensa-t-il, et il huma l’air autour de lui. C’était un mélange délicat de produits pour bébé, de vieux cuir, d’effluves de cuisine et sur le fond, il trouva le parfum qu’il saurait reconnaître parmi mille autres, celui de l’eau de toilette de John. Il pensa à son rêve où John était trop présent d’être absent et à la mélodie qu’il avait composée, son inquiétude se calma. Sans pouvoir se l’expliquer et malgré toutes les incertitudes qu’il venait de soulever, il avait confiance en eux. Il était persuadé que tout irait bien. Et il avait tellement, tellement envie que tout aille bien ! Et surtout, il voulait de nouveau être troublé par le contact de leurs deux corps, et il voulait de nouveau sentir que ce trouble était partagé…

Il s’allongea sur le canapé.

Il était temps aussi de se recentrer sur l’affaire qui l’occupait. Qui était ce M qu’il avait dérangé ? Bientôt, toute à l’heure peut-être, sa liste de lieux potentiels à surveiller se réduirait et il pourrait agir de manière plus efficace. Avant de s’octroyer quelques heures de sommeil, puisque l’aube ne pointait pas encore, il pianota sur son téléphone. Ce qu’il faisait là allait déplaire à John mais, et cette pensée ne le surprit même pas, il adorait quand John se mettait en colère et que cette colère ne dépassait pas un certaine seuil de gravité bien entendu. Il adorait voir ses yeux briller et l’emportement colorer ses joues. Il osa pour lui-même cette comparaison : John devait avoir la même expression quand il était excité et faisait l’amour, et c’était ça que voulait voir Sherlock.

Cette même nuit, vers quatre heures, John fut réveillé par un irrépressible besoin de pisser. Et aussi parce qu’il n’avait pas entendu Sherlock rentrer. Il se leva. _Autant faire d’une pierre deux coups_ , pensa-t-il : se soulager et vérifier que son ami était à la maison, en sécurité.

Depuis son évanouissement sur le toit, il avait conscience d’avoir peur. Il n’avait jamais craint le danger et l’avait même recherché ardemment aux côtés de Sherlock. Mais le fait d’être devenu presque simultanément père et veuf avait mis dans sa vie une pesanteur qui l’éloignait de l’illusion de toute puissance et d’invincibilité. Sherlock lui, et malgré toutes les épreuves qu’ils avaient traversées, était encore habité par cette insouciance. Et John avait peur de le perdre. S’il le perdait alors il ne lui survivrait pas. Il était si étroitement attaché à lui, par-delà les trahisons et les serments non tenus qu’il avait parfois l’impression qu’ils étaient l’un pour l’autre ce qui les faisait tenir debout. Les tragédies qu’ils avaient connues ensemble les avaient noués l’un à l’autre encore plus sûrement que ne l’avaient fait les moments de joie et de victoire.

Il descendit. Le salon était plongé dans le noir, seule l’éclairait la lumière blafarde du réverbère de la rue. Il ne chercha pas longtemps. Sherlock dormait sur le canapé. John, rassuré, bifurqua vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu’il revint, plutôt que de remonter immédiatement se coucher, il s’arrêta devant son ami endormi.

_Il est si beau_ , pensa-t-il, _et il a l’air si jeune encore_ !

Une émotion le prit, il s’assit sur la table basse et regarda. Le contraste entre la peau pâle et les cheveux bruns l’avait séduit à leur première rencontre. Sherlock dégageait une telle grâce que personne ne pouvait y être insensible et s’il agaçait tant de monde c’était tout simplement parce qu’il se mettait à parler. La vision de son ami, vulnérable et doux, fit monter dans la gorge de John un soupir qu’il retint. Il observa la poitrine qui se soulevait et s’abaissait à chacune des respirations tranquilles. Sherlock reposait sur le dos mais son visage était légèrement incliné vers le dossier du canapé, et cette posture offrait au regard de John la blancheur du cou. Il devina sous le soyeux des mèches noires la veine bleue qui pulsait. Le bras gauche tombait négligemment sur le sol et avait entraîné avec lui le pan de la robe de chambre, qui en glissant avait découvert l’épaule. Cette épaule, pourtant recouverte par la manche courte du pyjama parut soudain complétement nue à John. Devant ce spectacle qui était objectivement bien peu de choses, John frémit. Il sentit sur ses doigts, qu’il tenait fermement agrippés à ses genoux, un fourmillement. Il avait envie de toucher. Là, en plein milieu de la nuit, alors qu’il était encore ensommeillé, et que rien, absolument rien n’aurait pu le laisser présumer, John banda.

Il expira un peu bruyamment et son excitation le désola. Il n’avait jamais cessé de le désirer et de lutter. Subitement son combat contre lui-même lui parut vain et épuisant. Que se moquait-il finalement de ce que l’on aurait pu penser de lui s’il cédait ? N’avait-il pas gagné le droit après avoir fait preuve de tant d’abnégation d’obtenir enfin ce qu’il voulait ? Une pensée le retint, au bord de l’abdication : si Sherlock lui appartenait pleinement alors sa perte éventuelle serait un encore plus grand déchirement dont la seule évocation lui serra le cœur. Il soupira de nouveau et contracta ses muscles sous cette résolution répétée. _Pas ce soir_ , se résigna-t-il… _Pas encore…_

Il s’autorisa un geste anodin cependant. Il saisit le pan de la robe de chambre et le remonta sur le bras. Sa main effleura la peau du coude et du biceps et s’attarda sur cette caresse, ce qui l’émut entièrement, des pieds à la tête. Quand la manche recouvrit ce qu’elle devait recouvrir, John posa sa paume à plat sur la poitrine et sentit sous ses doigts le cœur palpiter.

Puis, moins déterminé que jamais, il se leva et rejoignit son lit, où il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir.

Quand ses pas lourds résonnèrent dans les escaliers, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Il posa sa main là où la chaleur de l’autre le brûlait encore et relâcha le contrôle sur lui-même qu’il s’était efforcé de maintenir depuis l’entrée de John dans la pièce. Son excitation le mordit férocement et il porta son autre main vers le bas de son ventre.

Son espoir était grand et il se laissa dériver.

oooOOOooo

« Bon sang Sherlock ! A quoi tu joues ? » tonitrua John en poussant la porte.

« Ah bonsoir John ! »

Sherlock détourna la tête de son ordinateur et accueillit Rosie qui, ayant lâché la main de son père, vint se blottir dans les bras du détective. Il l’aida à enlever son manteau et ses chaussures. Il était 18 heures et John revenait de la crèche après la fin de sa journée au cabinet. Il fulminait et reposa sa question en tendant son téléphone sous les yeux de son ami : « Est-ce que tu peux m’expliquer ce que tu cherches en faisant ça ? »

Sherlock regarda l’écran : « Tu me suis sur Twitter ? »

Il leva un sourcil narquois.

« Bien sûr que je te suis sur Twitter mais ce n’est pas la question. Alors ? J’attends… »

Il rempocha son téléphone et ôta sa veste. Ses yeux brillaient, il était en colère.

Rosie quitta les bras de Sherlock et s’assit au milieu du salon où traînaient ses jouets.

« C’est assez sibyllin et pourtant suffisamment explicite comme message, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Sherlock fier de lui.

« Je ne te demande pas de qualifier ce que tu as écrit mais de m’en expliquer le contenu »

John était sur le point de perdre patience et, pour progresser un peu plus vite que ce que l’autre était prêt à faire, il récita : « Qui est M ? »

« Oui… C’est la question que je me pose et que je pose à qui pourrait m’aider : qui est M ? »

Sherlock semblait s’amuser follement.

Ce qui n’était pas le cas de John qui bouillonnait sur place. Sherlock se décida à faire partager ce qu’il savait.

« Tu sais que j’ai cherché des informations à droite et à gauche ces derniers jours… »

L’autre acquiesça du regard et l’incita à continuer.

« Eh bien ma curiosité a dérangé quelqu’un qui ne semble porter qu’une seule lettre comme nom. Comme toi sans doute, j’ai cru l’espace d’un instant que c’était une mauvaise blague posthume mais il n’en est rien. Ce M est bien vivant et agit dans l’ombre. Et comme je ne peux pas mettre la main dessus et qu’il veut rester tranquille pour faire ses petites affaires, j’ai décidé de le rendre public. Voilà »

Il écarta les bras, signifiant son contentement de lui-même.

« Tu fais preuve comme d’habitude d’une idiotie sans nom » jugea John dont la colère baissa d’un cran cependant.

Sherlock prit un air dépité. Son plan, certes un peu dangereux, était excellent.

« Pourquoi John ? Si je ne peux pas aller au méchant, le méchant viendra à moi…

\- Justement. Cette tactique est idiote. Comment feras-tu pour avoir une longueur d’avance ? Lui sait qui tu es mais toi tu ne sais pas qui il est.

\- Mais attends John… Je sais désormais plus de choses. Regarde ! »

Il montra le mur au-dessus du canapé. La toile s’était considérablement réduite.

« Lestrade est passé cette après-midi. Il m’a enfin apporté les dernières localisations du téléphone de Avery. Ce qui m’a permis d’éliminer quantité d’endroits de ma liste initiale. Il en reste trois désormais que je vais m’employer à surveiller personnellement. Tu veux aller jouer aux cartes avec moi ce soir ?

\- Hein ?

\- Jouer aux cartes. Avec moi. Dans ces endroits. »

Il fit à John ce sourire de vainqueur qui le faisait fondre.

« De l’action enfin John ! Mais sans toi c’est moins amusant. Tu viens ? »

Il usait consciemment de son charme et John n’était pas aveugle. Celui-ci attrapa Rosie et commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Et Rosie ? Elle se garde toute seule ? » C’était une question formelle.

Sherlock le suivit dans le couloir.

« On va demander à Willy de venir. Tu veux que je lui envoie un message ? »

Willy était le baby-sitter de Rosie. Il était aussi un petit neveu de madame Hudson, ceci expliquant cela. Quand il avait été question de trouver quelqu’un pour s’occuper de Rosie lors de leurs sorties nocturnes, la logeuse avait pensé immédiatement à son neveu en qui elle avait toute confiance. Après avoir interrogé madame Hudson et rencontré le jeune homme, les deux amis avaient entériné ce choix. Le plus difficile à convaincre des deux avait tout de même été Sherlock mais il avait cédé, reconnaissant l’irrationnalité de son refus à vouloir confier l’enfant à quelqu’un qui ne fut pas eux.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, John posa Rosie, fit couler l’eau dans la baignoire et commença à déshabiller sa fille qui refusa de se laisser faire.

« Laisse-la faire John, conseilla Sherlock. Cette enfant est sur le chemin de l’autonomie. Elle veut se déshabiller toute seule »

John leva les yeux au ciel mais suivit le conseil en regardant fièrement sa fille.

« Alors ? Ma proposition ? Tu viens ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Appelle Willy… » répondit John en plongeant son coude dans l’eau.

Sherlock pivota sur un pied, c’était une pirouette d’enthousiasme. John sourit, la joie que manifestait son ami à la perspective de cette soirée passée ensemble le rendait heureux en retour.

Il prit dans ses bras Rosie qui avait réussi l’exploit de retirer tous ses vêtements et la mit dans la baignoire où elle s’assit et demanda à son père les jouets qui s’alignaient sur le rebord. On joua donc à transvaser du liquide d’un récipient à un autre et à faire flotter de petits bateaux multicolores.

oooOOOooo

Les deux premiers endroits se révélèrent inintéressants. Sherlock les élimina très rapidement, les jugeant sordides et misérables. Ils y étaient entrés très facilement et s’en firent expulsés aussi facilement puisque Sherlock, assis à une table de jeu, dépouilla ses pauvres partenaires de poker du contenu de leurs poches en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallut pour le dire.

Le troisième avait l’apparence d’un club privé où on entrait en montrant patte blanche et surtout si on connaissait le vigile qui n’avait pas du tout l’air sympathique. Ils renoncèrent à se présenter devant lui et optèrent plutôt pour une observation extérieure du lieu. Ils se trouvaient dans une rue relativement passante mais faiblement éclairée et rester debout au milieu des passants n’était pas un bon choix et les aurait faits immanquablement remarqués.

Sur le trottoir d’en face, se tenait un fast-food pakistanais dont la nourriture était sans doute de qualité médiocre mais qui avait l’avantage d’afficher à l’intérieur et tout le long de sa devanture vitrée une table haute agrémentée de tabourets. Ils y entrèrent. Après que John ait commandé du riz et des beignets de pois chiches avec une bière, Sherlock se contenta d’un thé qu’il sucra abondamment et ils s’installèrent face à la rue.

John se jeta sur son assiette, il n’avait rien avalé depuis son retour du travail en fin d’après-midi. Sherlock le regarda faire avec un œil amusé.

« C’est fou combien tu peux être tributaire de tes besoins John » se moqua-t-il.

« Tout le monde n’a pas la chance de pouvoir passer ses journées avachi sur un canapé et de posséder un cerveau qui s’auto-alimente » tacla John en poussant légèrement son assiette vers Sherlock et en y déposant une fourchette en plastique supplémentaire. C’était une invitation.

Sherlock observa, réfléchit puis prit la fourchette du bout des doigts.

« Vas-y ! Ce n’est pas si mauvais finalement… » incita John avec un sourire.

Ils avaient vécu ce genre de situations un nombre incalculable de fois : la planque, un restaurant où seul John reconnaissait qu’il avait faim, juste le plaisir d’être ensemble à attendre. John mangea et Sherlock picora.

« Que crois-tu qu’on va trouver ? » demanda John.

« Je ne sais pas précisément… Quelque chose qui attira mon attention. Ce M qui ne veut pas qu’on le dérange doit avoir sur le feu un peu plus que la fabrication de faux-papiers. De tripot en tripot, Avery a dû échouer ici et se faire plumer avec la plus grande facilité vu son degré de bêtise. Mais il avait été repéré avant, son emploi dans la bijouterie a attiré certaines convoitises. Certainement n’est-il pas la seule victime de cette entreprise… » expliqua Sherlock.

« Je sais tout ça Sherlock… Mais comment faire pour trouver ce M et ses sbires ? Et comment découvrir ce qu’ils font exactement ? » renchérit John.

« Tu oublies que je vois des choses que tu ne vois pas et rien qu’en regardant qui entre et qui sort, je saurai qui fait quoi »

Il sirota son thé qui avait un goût de gazon. Il repoussa sa tasse avec une moue de dédain.

« T’inquiète… Je n’oublie jamais à quel poooint tu es intelligent ! » John roula des yeux et s’empara de sa bière qu’il trouva rafraîchissante.Il y avait beaucoup d’épices dans les beignets de pois chiches.

Les yeux de Sherlock allaient et venaient, de la rue à son ami à côté de lui. Son regard s’arrêta et il fixa intensément John, qui s’essuyait la bouche d’un revers de main. Sherlock n’aimait pas manger mais il aimait bien voir John manger. Il trouvait fascinant le plaisir simple que prenait son ami aux choses les plus élémentaires de la vie.

« Es-tu heureux John ? » demanda Sherlock à brûle-pourpoint.

John cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche devant l’incongruité de la question.

« Tu veux dire, maintenant, en ce moment ? » Il avait besoin de précisions.

« Non. Dans ta vie en général… » Il ne l’avait pas quitté du regard et le toisait, un peu.

« Disons que je ne suis pas malheureux. Ça te va comme réponse ? Et pourquoi cette question d’abord ? » Il était sincère et intrigué par cet interrogatoire.

« Non, cela ne me va pas du tout. Je voudrais que tu sois heureux » Il détourna le regard pour épier furtivement la rue. John interpréta ce mouvement comme un signe de timidité. De la timidité vraiment ? De la part de Sherlock Holmes ?

« Ben tu sais, tu n’y peux pas grand-chose. Mais ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, je vais mieux. La vie continue… »

La prévenance dont il était l’objet constant le touchait. Il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon, elles devenaient un peu moites, l’endroit était surchauffé. Les yeux de Sherlock revinrent sur John.

« Serais-tu plus heureux si tu n’étais pas seul ? » Il avait vraisemblablement une idée derrière la tête dont il n’arrivait pas à se défaire.

« Je ne suis pas seul : j’ai Rosie. Et je suis avec toi »

C’était sorti sans réfléchir, comme une évidence. L’ambiguïté de sa réponse embarrassa John mais il ne rougit pas. Les yeux de Sherlock s’allumèrent et il osa un sourire fragile. Puis, en remuant sa main comme si ce geste pouvait signifier à lui seul un contexte plus explicite :

« Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire… »

_Non vraiment, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… Pourrais-tu être plus précis ?_ s’amusa intérieurement John qui perçut que l’embarras changeait de camp. Il s’enhardit.

Leurs joutes verbales tenaient parfois, et de plus en plus, d’un équilibre plus que précaire.

« Dîtes-moi Sherlock Holmes, seriez-vous en train de flirter avec moi ? »

Le chemin était étroit et risqué et il était trop tard pour regretter s’y être engagé. Soit on se dirigeait vers une franche rigolade entre amis soit…

« N’est-ce pas toujours un peu le cas, John Watson ? »

Ce qui se passait dans la rue ne l’intéressait plus du tout. Il était subjugué par l’aplomb de son ami. Il se devait d’être à la hauteur.

« Certes. Mais les circonstances sont différentes… »

Tant qu’à faire, autant aller jusqu’au bout. Sherlock leva un sourcil qui demandait : _c’est-à-dire ?_

« Maintenant c’est dangereux… » continua John.

L’autre sourcil se leva signifiant : _tiens donc, tu m’intéresses…_

« Pour toi… » John ménageait sa chute.

« Parce que tu sais ce que tu fais désormais »

Ce qui impliquait que Sherlock avait été ignorant d’un tas de choses avant. Sherlock déglutit et cligna devant la témérité de son ami puis il s’ébroua. John saisit sa bière, il avait la bouche sèche.

« On va changer de position » lança Sherlock, sautant du coq à l’âne.

John faillit s’étouffer avec sa bière qu’il recracha par les narines. Il toussa, incapable de parler et voulut essuyer son pull et son pantalon qui allaient puer l’alcool maintenant.

« Mon dieu John ! Que tu as l’esprit mal placé ! Je parlais de l’endroit, changer d’endroit… »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de rire devant la tête de son ami.

« J’ai l’esprit mal placé ? Moi, j’ai l’esprit mal placé ? »

Il était furibard devant une telle mauvaise foi. Il était vrai que Sherlock avait eu envie au cours de cet échange, de proposer d’aller le prolonger à la maison.

« Ne répète pas tout deux fois. Je comprends très bien ce que tu dis en seule fois, John. Ecoute : tu vois la ruelle là-bas. Il y a vraiment trop de personnes qui en sortent et qui y entrent. Il doit y avoir une porte de derrière pour ce club. On va aller voir… »

John se renfrogna et jeta rageusement sa serviette en papier sur la table. Ils sortirent du restaurant pour s’engouffrer dans la ruelle.


	8. Chapter 8

La ruelle était tellement étroite que John se demanda comment ils allaient faire pour observer sans se faire remarquer.

Le chemin, coincé entre deux immeubles bas en briques d’un gris sale s’ouvrait de part et d’autre sur deux rues, dont une était celle dont provenaient les deux amis. Deux réverbères placés aux extrémités jetaient une lumière jaune sur les pavés luisants. Quelques fenêtres éclairées dans les étages laissaient entrevoir des silhouettes ou des traces d’une vie nocturne : lueurs d’écrans d’ordinateurs ou de télévisions, dont les sons amortis leur parvenaient. A une quinzaine de mètres en face de la présumée porte de derrière du club s’ouvrait un pas de porte fermé par une grille dont le seuil large d’une cinquantaine de centimètres pouvait permettre à deux hommes de se tenir debout sans être vus. Ils s’y enfoncèrent.

Sherlock se plaça dos à la grille, laissant de l’espace devant lui pour John. Le détective pouvait ainsi regarder par-dessus l’épaule du docteur.

« Pourquoi venir là Sherlock ? Depuis la rue, nous aurions tout aussi bien pu voir ceux qui viennent ici » maugréa John qui trouvait l’endroit dangereux et inconfortable.

« Parce que la ruelle donne aussi sur une autre rue où il est plus facile de circuler en voiture. Et les individus qui nous intéressent apprécient peu d’être piétons. Chut, tais-toi ! En voici un justement.

\- Mais je n’ai rien … »

Il reçut une tape sur l’épaule. Effectivement Sherlock avait raison : l’homme arrivait de l’autre rue et jamais ils ne l’auraient vu s’ils étaient restés à leur poste d’observation initial. Il passa devant eux sans remarquer leur présence, l’ombre du mur les recouvrant entièrement. Il frappa à la porte que rien ne distinguait, un son étouffé de musique leur parvint lorsqu’elle s’ouvrit, c’était bien le bon endroit.

« Petit personnel, notifia Sherlock.

\- Ah ?

\- Survêtement et baskets de marque mais survêtement et baskets quand même, ce qui souligne à la fois sa volonté de s’extraire du milieu dont il est issu et le fait qu’il n’a pas encore intégré d’autres codes vestimentaires, ses responsabilités dans l’organisation ne nécessitant pas qu’il se rende dans d’autres endroits que la rue. Il vient prendre des ordres mais je pencherais plutôt pour un dépôt d’argent vu la manière compulsive dont il tâtait ses poches comme pour en vérifier le contenu.

\- OK, bien.

\- Tu pourrais te forcer, John.

\- J’ai épuisé mon quota de superlatifs depuis un moment déjà.

\- Je suis certain qu’avec un peu d’imagination, tu peux inventer des néologismes tout à fait satisfaisants. Aïe ! »

Le coude de John venait de rencontrer malencontreusement les côtes de Sherlock.

Un autre individu, accompagné de portes-flingues en survêtements arriva. Il baragouinait ce qui ressemblait à des ordres et à des conseils concernant une voiture qu’ils avaient dû garer dans la rue. Lui aussi frappa à la porte, mais de manière plus affirmée et autoritaire. On lui ouvrit, il grogna d’avoir attendu plus de quinze secondes.

« Personnalité assez haut placée dans les échelons. Costume trois pièces, chaussures en cuir, rolex au poignet, coupe de cheveux soignée mais langage de rue et vulgarité dans l’attitude, tenta John.

\- Tu m’impressionnes John. Vraiment.

\- Tu déteins sur moi sans doute.

\- Ou je t’enseigne beaucoup de choses.

\- Tu m’enseignes ? J’ai passé l’âge qu’un crétin plus jeune que moi m’enseigne quoi que soit… »

La porte s’ouvrit sur un homme qui alluma une cigarette. Il s’appuya sur le mur et sortit son téléphone dont il fit défiler l’écran. John fut vivement attiré en arrière par les mains de Sherlock qui avait agrippé ses hanches. Ils ne dirent rien tant que l’homme fumait. Puis il écrasa son mégot et frappa avant de pénétrer dans le club.

« Ça va pas non ? murmura à haute voix (si cela était possible) John.

\- Ton pied dépassait, on aurait pu le voir » expliqua Sherlock qui n’avait pas retiré ses mains.

Un léger flottement s’installa. John sentit derrière lui, contre lui, battre le cœur de son ami et … autre chose.

Oh bon dieu !

Il se figea.

« Retire tes mains, ordonna-t-il.

\- Tu le veux vraiment ?

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ou sinon…

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

\- Ne me cherche pas…

\- Je t’ai déjà trouvé.

\- Enlève. Tes. Mains »

Sherlock retira ses mains, roula des yeux, ce que l’autre ne put pas voir, et poussa un soupir qui disait : si on ne peut plus s’amuser !

A quoi John répondit en tirant de manière emphatique et outragée sur les pans de sa veste pour la remettre en place comme si quelqu’un avait réellement farfouillé dessous.

« Parfois je me demande lequel de nous deux mérite le plus le qualificatif de vierge effarouchée, osa Sherlock avec un sourire désinvolte dans la voix.

\- Oh ! La ferme puceau ! » claqua John. Il avait terriblement envie de se retourner et de lui montrer qu’il était grandement capable de l’effaroucher justement, d’autant plus qu’il venait d’avoir la preuve que l’autre ne serait pas contre un peu d’effarouchement.

Mais un autre individu patibulaire se pointait et comme les autres frappa à la porte du club puis entra.

« C’est Oxford Street ici ! » fit remarquer John.

Ils restèrent là plus de deux heures pendant lesquelles les allers et venues s’espacèrent puis se tarirent. Sherlock espéra un temps que les lumières à l’intérieur s’éteignissent, ce qui aurait rendu possible une effraction du lieu mais rien de tel ne se produisit. La musique se tut, le club ferma, mais quelqu’un, un insomniaque sans doute, resta dans la place. Ils durent se résigner à quitter leur cachette, ce qui soulagea les muscles des jambes de John et la contraction de son cœur.

oooOOOooo

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’appartement, ils trouvèrent Willy endormi sur le canapé, casque sur les oreilles. John le remua doucement. Sherlock se débarrassa de son manteau, s’empara de l’ordinateur de John sur le bureau et s’installa sur son fauteuil. Willy émergea de son sommeil et ôta son casque. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Salut les gars ! lança-t-il.

\- Bonsoir Willy. Tout s’est bien passé ? demanda John.

\- Ouais super ! Elle est trop mimi et un peu chipie aussi.

\- Elle a accepté de manger et de se coucher sans problème ?

\- J’ai été obligé de glisser quelques produits illicites issus de ma réserve personnelle dans son biberon pour qu’elle s’endorme plus facilement parce que sinon elle aurait démonté son lit mais sinon ça va… »

John fit les gros yeux mais c’était juste de la comédie. Il avait entièrement confiance en le jeune homme pour lui avoir déjà délégué la garde de son enfant. Il regarda sa montre et compta à haute voix : « Six heures à sept livres de l’heure, ça fait 42 livres… arrondis à 45 » dit-il en sortant les billets de son portefeuille et en les tendant à Willy.

« Merci mec ! » répondit le jeune homme en se levant du canapé et en empochant l’argent.

« John, tu m’appelles quand t’as besoin… Salut les gars ! » Il prit sa veste et sortit.

Sherlock n’avait pas levé les yeux. John s’approcha et regarda ce qu’il tramait.

« Bon sang Sherlock ! Tu as encore hacké la base de données de Scotland Yard… avec mon ordinateur en plus ! maugréa-t-il.

\- Il va sans dire. Je n’ai pas envie que l’on remonte jusqu’à mon adresse IP lorsque cette intrusion sera détectée.

\- Si je finis mes jours en prison, cela sera uniquement par ta faute.

\- On ne prend jamais perpétuité pour intrusion illégale dans un système informatique. De plus, il est aisé de démontrer que tu n’en as absolument pas les compétences.

\- Certes. Mais j’ai les compétences requises pour procéder à un assassinat. Sanglant qui plus est.

\- Avant de te faire plaisir, attends au moins que je finisse.

\- Je te laisse une heure avant d’envoyer un message à Greg et de nous excuser platement. Encore une fois. »

Sherlock était connecté au fichier photos et identifications. Il avait mentalement enregistré les physionomies des tous les individus entrevus dans la ruelle. Il en retrouva certains dans la base de données et sauvegarda les fichiers les concernant. Pendant qu’il travaillait, John alla à la cuisine leur faire un thé puis monta vérifier que Rosie dormait bien. Il s’installa ensuite face à son ami, sommeilla un peu, en attendant patiemment que Sherlock eût fini.

« J’ai terminé John » dit Sherlock en levant les yeux sur son ami qui s’était avachi dans son fauteuil.

« Mmouais » Il s’étira et bailla. Rapidement, il envoya un message à Lestrade.

« Intrusion sherlockienne dans base de données. Désolé. »

Sherlock se leva et vint poser une fesse sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil de John.

« Tu permets ? » demanda-t-il. L’autre acquiesça et se poussa un peu sur le côté gauche.

Sherlock tourna l’ordinateur pour que son ami pût voir l’écran en même temps que lui. Il pianota et ouvrit plusieurs fenêtres.

« C’est loin d’être l’ouverture du bal des débutantes auquel nous avons assisté ce soir, dit-il en introduction. On nous a servi sur un plateau un panel très représentatif de la criminalité londonienne. Regarde ! »

Il agrandit une première fenêtre.

« Je te présente Bolton Grant, appelé aussi joli cœur, sans doute pour son succès auprès de la gente féminine, arrêté il y a dix ans pour proxénétisme et chantage. Condamné à huit ans, en a fait cinq pour bonne conduite. Semble s’être réinséré dans la société, gérant d’une petite société de services à domicile. »

John reconnut sur la photo anthropométrique le deuxième individu qu’ils avaient vu dans la ruelle. Même air autoritaire et viril. Tout ce qu’il détestait.

« Second cador, reprit Sherlock en ouvrant une autre fenêtre, tout aussi peu fréquentable : Jared Koch, tombé pour enlèvement, séquestration et demande de rançon. Aurait dû faire vingt ans, en a fait neuf. Disparu lui aussi des radars de la police. Employé chez un fleuriste. »

John regarda la photo et lut la liste des chefs d’inculpation. C’était un bon résumé de ce qu’un homme vicieux et sans scrupule pût faire à un autre être humain.

« Enfin le dernier lascar que j’ai réussi à identifier : Leeroy Percy, spécialisé dans les cambriolages, a pris dix ans qu’il a fait, lui. Mais même chose que les deux autres : est devenu un honnête citoyen depuis sa sortie de prison. Tient une boutique d’articles de sport dans la banlieue. »

Il ferma l’ordinateur et se leva avec un air dépité.

« Si je comprends bien, Sherlock, nous avons assisté ce soir à une réunion des anciens criminels anonymes et aucun dont le nom commence par un M. » commenta John qui comprenait la déception de son ami.

Sherlock approuva du regard, il se plaça face à la fenêtre, mains dans le dos.

« Il était là pourtant, je le sais, je le sens. Il est invisible mais il tire les ficelles. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait réunir en un même lieu un tel degré d’expertise en criminalité à part la détermination d’un seul homme doué d’une volonté à toute épreuve et d’un grand pouvoir de persuasion et d’entraînement ? Ce sont tous ses lieutenants et il a monté une entreprise polyvalente où chacun exerce sa spécialité… »

« As-tu pensé à vérifier à qui appartenait le club ? » demanda John indécis.

« C’est une question formelle John, n’est-ce pas ? » Il ne se retourna pas. Bien sûr qu’il y avait pensé. C’était un des premiers renseignements qu’il avait cherché à obtenir.

« Dis toujours… » marmonna John, qui s’étonna intérieurement et se morigéna d’avoir cru un instant qu’il aurait pu avoir un coup d’avance sur le détective.

« C’est la propriété exclusive d’une ancienne prostituée qui paie rubis sur l’ongle ses taxes et ses impôts. L’établissement respecte scrupuleusement les horaires d’ouverture et de fermeture et n’a jamais eu à faire à la police même pour un délit mineur de nuisances sonores. Chou blanc aussi de ce côté-là » informa Sherlock.

« La réunion en un même lieu de tous ces hommes ne peut-elle pas justifier au moins une descente de police ? On peut demander à Lestrade, non ? » proposa John.

Sherlock se retourna, furieux. L’affaire lui échappait et il était frustré.

« Pour quel motif ? Tous ces gens ont parfaitement le droit de se réunir et même si c’est pour parler du bon vieux temps, rien, absolument rien ne justifie une intervention de la police… C’est une impasse… »

Il ne supportait pas son impuissance.

« Ton tweet va peut-être déclenché quelque chose. Après tout, c’est bien pour ça pour que tu l’as fait… »

C’était une piètre tentative de redonner confiance à son ami. Sherlock se rassit en face de son ami, il avait l’air fatigué.

« Il peut très bien faire le mort et je passerai pour un imbécile… »

« Tu ne passes jamais pour un imbécile, Sherlock. Les gens ne comprennent pas toujours tes actes mais personne ne mettrait en doute ton intelligence »

John se pencha en avant et eut ce geste incertain, il saisit la main de son ami qui pendait au bout de l’accoudoir.

« Tu vas trouver Sherlock, j’en suis sûr… Ne doute pas de toi »

Il était sincère et navré de voir le détective en proie à une telle indécision. Sherlock regarda sa main prise dans celle de l’autre, c’était comme si John lui rendait en seul geste tout ce qu’il lui avait donné depuis la mort de Mary. Il leva les yeux, John lui sourit.

« Merci » dit-il dans un souffle.

John comprit qu’il y avait dans ce mot bien plus qu’un remerciement pour le simple réconfort qu’il venait d’apporter. Il y avait des moments, nombreux, où ils jouaient à qui serait le plus malin, et il y en avait d’autres, comme celui-ci, où l’un comme l’autre, débarrassé de toute pudeur et de toute désinvolture frondeuse, était prêt à reconnaître la force du sentiment qui les liait. La nuit dehors arrivait à son terme et la pénombre à l’intérieur les enveloppait d’une douceur protectrice. Parler était une chose difficile et aucun des deux, de par sa vie ou son éducation, n’avait appris à parler des choses importantes, de celles qui font de vous ce que vous êtes ou de celles que vous espérez ardemment. Autant étaient-ils capables d’affronter et de rechercher les pires dangers physiques, autant étaient-ils incapables de faire face au danger qui consiste à livrer une part de son âme, en quelques mots.

Sherlock s’avança à son tour et, tordant son avant-bras, il inversa la prise des deux mains. C’était lui désormais qui tenait son ami, paume contre paume, ses longs doigts enserrant le poignet de son ami. Il ne perçait aucune volonté de contrôle dans ce geste, et ses doigts sur la peau n’exerçaient aucune pression. C’était une demande. L’un et l’autre fixaient ce pont entre eux et chacun avait conscience qu’il était aussi facile de le maintenir que de le rompre. Ils levèrent la tête en même temps.

« Tu sais John, depuis Mary et encore plus depuis Eurus, j’ai compris beaucoup de choses… »

les mots asséchèrent sa bouche mais c’était comme une délivrance.

« Je sais Sherlock… je sais »

Il pouvait voir dans les yeux voilés et pourtant terriblement clairs de son ami combien il lui en coûtait de se montrer ainsi et il savait qu’il offrait en retour la même vulnérabilité. Il osa de ses doigts rendre sur le poignet de l’autre le contact qu’il sentait sur le sien, renforçant par ce simple toucher la liaison entre eux.

« Je ne t’en ai pas parlé parce que j’ai considéré que ton chagrin était plus important… » Sherlock déglutit, sa bouche était effroyablement sèche.

« Tu n’aurais pas dû… » Il ne savait pas trop jusqu’où l’autre s’apprêtait à aller dans ses confidences mais apprendre qu’il avait souffert en silence, par pure bienveillance envers lui, le blessait. Il n’avait rien vu, aveuglé par sa propre peine. Sherlock haussa les épaules pour signifier que ce n’était pas grave.

« J’ai besoin de toi, John… tellement »

Les mots étaient là, disponibles depuis longtemps, il suffisait juste de les accepter.

« Je sais, Sherlock… je sais »

C’était l’aveu qu’il reconnaissait ce que l’autre était prêt à donner.

« Est-ce que tu… ? » Les yeux de Sherlock étaient suppliants. Etait-ce possible ? Ce constat déchira le cœur de John.

« Moi aussi Sherlock, j’ai besoin de toi. Bien plus que tu ne le crois… »

Il lui fit un pauvre sourire. Contrairement à ce que son ami pouvait penser, hanté qu’il était par sa culpabilité, il lui devait tellement. Ce qui l’attachait à cet homme était complétement irrationnel et absolument certain.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire... ? » demanda Sherlock. Il s’en remettait à lui, le laissant seul décider. C’était un pari risqué, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Cette question aussi vague fût-elle atteignit sa cible. Il n’y avait pas d’ambiguïté possible. Les derniers signaux de part et d’autre avaient été suffisamment clairs. La gentillesse et la compassion dont Sherlock avait entouré son ami pendant cette année écoulée, les gestes d’affection dont il n’avait pas été avare, le câlin inopiné, les compliments répétés de John, les mains de l’un sur les hanches de l’autre, la remarque téméraire de John sur le flirt, et toutes les autres choses que chacun ignorait mais dont il devinait l’existence, tout ceci était convoqué et attendait qu’on l’ordonnât et lui donnât un sens.

« Je ne sais pas Sherlock… je ne sais pas »

Il ne trouva que cette misérable réponse, c’était tout ce dont il était capable à cet instant. Il aurait pu basculer et donner une autre réponse mais l’engagement qu’attendait Sherlock lui parut si absolu que cela l’effraya. Son manque de courage lui fit honte, il détacha leurs mains.

La déception mouilla les yeux de Sherlock, qui se redressa, envahi soudain par une colère amère.

« Tu veux mais tu n’es pas prêt » cingla-t-il.

Il s’en voulut instantanément d’être à ce point mordant. John se leva, les mains tremblantes, conscient de sa lâcheté. Il ne se défendit pas contre l’attaque injuste et lança un regard de chien battu. Il aurait pu céder, lâcher prise, faire fi de ses dernières retenues. Son corps oscilla. Sherlock contracta les muscles de ses bras pour les tendre et l’accueillir. Mais une fierté stupide reprit John, il pensa que s’il abandonnait une once de pouvoir sur son libre-arbitre, il serait perdu.

« Tu demandes, Sherlock, mais une seule réponse est autorisée… »

Sherlock se leva, visage fermé. Sa détresse l’étouffait. Ils avaient échoué. Il contourna les fauteuils, se dirigeant vers le couloir.

« Quand ? » exigea-t-il.

« Tu seras le premier informé… » répondit John qui eut envie de le gifler. C’eût été préférable : le contact aurait été rétabli, il aurait pu en découler quelque chose.

Sherlock lui tourna le dos. La porte de la chambre claqua. Ce bruit meurtrit les tympans de John.


	9. Chapter 9

Les jours qui suivirent furent mornes et gris.

L’enquête de Sherlock était au point mort. Il demanda à Lestrade de le tenir informé si une quelconque affaire criminelle d’envergure sortait mais ce ne fut que crimes passionnels, règlements de compte entre gangs rivaux et autres broutilles dont Scotland Yard pouvait s’occuper seul, merci.

Son impuissance le rongeait, il était à cran. D’autant plus que sa frustration sexuelle et amoureuse avait atteint en un soir des sommets qu’il n’aurait supposé atteindre si vite et dont il n’arrivait pas à redescendre. Il avait été sur le point d’obtenir ce qu’il désirait mais son impétuosité et sa précipitation avaient tout gâché. Il aurait dû être doux et patient, il avait été dur et intransigeant. Il était sûr désormais que ce qu’il éprouvait était partagé et il comprenait que le cap fut difficile à franchir pour John.

S’il avait su être tendre et bienveillant, cette attitude aurait peut-être permis à son ami de pencher du bon côté et de faire advenir ce à quoi ils aspiraient tous les deux. Mais autant Sherlock se honnissait-il chaque jour pour ses emportements et son inflexibilité, autant en voulait-il à John pour son indécision et sa lâcheté. Car si ce dernier n’avait pas osé franchir le Rubicon, n’était-ce pas tout simplement parce qu’il aimait moins ? Dans la balance entre ce que John croyait qu’il était et ce que John voulait, les craintes avaient pesé plus lourd et avaient fait pencher le mauvais plateau, au désavantage de Sherlock. Cette idée emplissait le détective de colère et d’amertume car pour lui-même, il était persuadé de se n’être, à aucun moment, opposé la moindre objection quant à la possibilité d’une intimité partagée. Il voulait John, il avait compris qu’il le voulait et continuait à le vouloir et aucun sursaut intérieur, aucune censure personnelle, aucun mécanisme d’auto-défense ne s’étaient mis en travers du chemin de son désir.

Et pourtant, n’avait-il pas, lui aussi, beaucoup à perdre dans cette histoire ? Il se fichait comme une guigne d’adoucir son image de dureté et de froideur, mais il aurait pu répondre à qui lui aurait posé la question, qu’un tel engagement nécessitait de sa part qu’il quittât sa zone de confort, c’est-à-dire la pure rationalité et l’absence de sentiments et que cela lui coûtait grandement. Mais personne ne lui posait la question et il était lucide sur lui-même : cela ne lui coûtait rien du tout.

L’ancienneté de son amour, à quel que degré se situât-il et quel que fût le nom dont il aurait pu l’affubler, et l’acceptation dernière de son émotivité avaient fait de lui un homme neuf, impatient de vivre enfin ce qu’il s’était refusé des années durant. Sa totale disponibilité butait donc contre l’indécision de John, qu’il interprétait comme un moindre amour. Si l’autre avait dit oui, cela n’aurait pas été grave, Sherlock était prêt et même fier à être celui qui aimât le plus. Il en avait fait depuis longtemps déjà son credo. Mais que l’autre se refusa pour de futiles questions de moralité et d’identité sexuelle, on est au XXIe siècle bon sang, le mettait dans une rage folle. L’adhésion de monsieur je-ne-suis-pas-gay à certains critères conventionnels et pour le moins sclérosés était plus puissante, pensait Sherlock, que l’élan et le désir dont l’autre était animé. Sherlock était prêt à tout et John l’était à moins, cette différence d’intensité leur interdisait d’aller jusqu’au bout de ce qui semblait être à Sherlock son ultime et plus belle aventure.

Mais le détective, pour une fois, avait faux sur toute la ligne. Croire que John contraignait son désir pour des considérations d’ordre moral et que l’efficacité de cette contrainte était la preuve d’un désir moins puissant était une absurdité.

John souffrait et il souffrait doublement parce qu’il était à lui-même son propre bourreau. La cruauté de la situation dans laquelle il s’était mis lui apparaissait avec tant de cynisme qu’il était capable d’en sourire intérieurement. Mais il souffrait maintenant pour ne pas avoir à souffrir davantage plus tard. La force de son envie, accentuée par le refus qu’il s’infligeait, le mettait sur des charbons ardents. Céder et prendre Sherlock aurait été la chose la plus aisée et la plus naturelle, car John n’en était plus depuis longtemps à s’interroger sur son identité sexuelle, et il savait que s’abandonner dans cet acte lui aurait apporté joie et délice. La longévité et la permanence de son désir pour Sherlock, par-delà son mariage qui lui avait pourtant procuré toute satisfaction, l’avaient convaincu qu’il ne désirait et ne désirerait jamais qu’un seul homme. Si cette vérité avait grandi difficilement en lui, la disparition et la réapparition de Sherlock en avaient fait une évidence douloureuse. Mais il avait été trop tard. Et même s’il avait eu conscience de son désir bien avant l’épisode tragique de la chute sans pour autant totalement l’admettre, la réticence manifeste de Sherlock pour toutes les choses de l’amour l’avait arrêté avant d’essayer quoi que ce fût. L’ambiguïté latente entre eux l’avait fait tanguer à maintes reprises mais il s’était toujours retenu. Etre frustré plutôt que déçu.

Alors pourquoi dire non maintenant que la demande de Sherlock ne pouvait être plus claire ? Si John se refusait c’était parce qu’il avait peur. Il était hanté par le souvenir de son évanouissement sur le toit quand il avait cru voir disparaître son ami. Il avait cette conviction totalement irrationnelle que si Sherlock lui appartenait pleinement alors le destin se ferait un malin plaisir à venir lui reprendre. Et cette abominable perspective le paralysait.

Il y avait une dernière chose plus difficile à avouer. John craignait qu’en se donnant, il donnât aussi tout pouvoir sur lui à Sherlock et il ne savait pas s’il serait toujours capable de lui résister. Par amour-propre et par survie, il voulait garder le contrôle de cette relation et maîtriser autant que faire se peut, la volonté d’absolu de son ami. Et c’était là, paradoxalement que s’exprimaient conjointement sa lâcheté et son courage. Sa lâcheté parce qu’il avait fait un refus d’obstacle et son courage parce que dire non était la preuve qu’il avait encore l’avantage.

Les deux amis évoluèrent donc dans un brouillard d’incompréhension et de rancœur partagée,

Sherlock se drapant dans une bouderie puérile et une exaspération manifeste et John s’abritant derrière une colère rentrée ; l’un agaçant l’autre par des remarques inutiles et assassines dont le but ultime était de provoquer des coups dont il espérait secrètement qu’ils se transformeraient en caresses, l’autre les retenant, sachant trop bien interpréter l’intention à laquelle son corps aurait répondu.

Même Rosie, d’habitude enjouée et facétieuse, semblait avoir perdu le sourire.

Ils se blâmaient mutuellement pour cet état de fait.

oooOOOooo

Un jour, Mycroft dont les intrusions abusives du passé avaient laissé place à une discrétion honteuse désormais, harcela son frère de messages concernant l’affaire dont il lui avait demandé de s’occuper. Il devait lui aussi subir des pressions, quelle que fût la hauteur de ses responsabilités. Au bout de trente messages dont le ton avait évolué de civilisé à vindicatif et auxquels bien entendu Sherlock ne daigna pas répondre, le téléphone fut lancé avec une véhémence forcée contre le mur du salon. L’objet se brisa en mille morceaux qui retombèrent sur le canapé.

Sherlock n’avait pas quitté son fauteuil où il se roula en boule, nullement soulagé par cet acte de colère. La soudaineté et la violence du geste firent sursauter John et Rosie qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine et l’enfant peu habituée à ce genre d’éclats cria et fut saisie de sanglots incontrôlables. John la prit dans ses bras, la consolant comme il put et s’avança dans le salon, sourcils froncés et regard noir.

« T’es complétement dingue ou quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Regarde dans quel état tu l’as mise…

\- Je devais mettre fin au harcèlement injustifié de Mycroft et je n’y peux rien si la fille comme le père ne supporte pas d’être dérangée dans son quotidien rassurant et ronronnant » marmonna-t-il d’un ton méprisant, il ne se tourna pas, toujours roulé en boule.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de… »

Il berçait sa fille dont les pleurs s’asséchaient et tentait désespérément de ne pas lui transmettre l’énervement qu’il sentait monter en lui. A ces mots, Sherlock tourna la tête et ses yeux s’allumèrent d’une excitation mauvaise.

« Oui vraiment, qu’est-ce qui te retient ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sache Sherlock, que je suis à deux doigts de … » commença-t-il d’un air menaçant.

Il posa sa fille qui s’approcha de Sherlock, hésitante. Elle mit sur le dos de celui-ci sa petite main qu’il saisit.

« Oh John, pourrais-tu au moins une fois dans ta vie finir tes phrases ! Je sais que tu t’es fait une spécialité de ne pas finir ce que tu as commencé mais ta versatilité devient agaçante à la longue. »

Il prit volontairement un ton méchant pour contenir les tremblements qui montaient en lui mais sa voix défaillit sur la fin de sa phrase et il tourna la tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. Les larmes étaient dans sa gorge. Il lâcha Rosie qui resta interdite et qui regarda son père avec incompréhension.

« Je suis à deux doigts de foutre le camp d’ici ! » John, lui ne tremblait pas car il serrait les poings mais son teint était blême.

« Bon débarras ! Je préfère encore être seul que mal accompagné ! » Sans se retourner, il était incapable d’affronter le regard de John, il montra la porte de la main.

« Sale con… » C’était plus qu’une insulte, c’était un constat d’échec et de désolation.

« Je le serai aussi longtemps que tu resteras obtus… »

John saisit sa fille qui revenait vers lui, prit sa veste et les affaires de Rosie.

« Pourquoi emmènes-tu Rosie ? » put encore demander Sherlock, qui se sentait sur le point de craquer nerveusement.

« Parce que tu lui fais peur et que c’est _ma_ fille.

\- C’est mesquin.

\- C’est vrai »

John passa la porte sur laquelle, une fois refermée, il entendit cogner un objet lancé avec force.

Bien entendu, il ne partit pas mais trouva refuge à l’étage du bas où une vieille dame, compréhensive et compatissante prépara pour lui et sa fille un repas digne de ce nom.

Resté seul, Sherlock pleura de rage, se haïssant pour les paroles odieuses qu’il avait dites et haïssant son ami de ne pas comprendre qu’il les mettait dans une impasse dont l’issue ne pouvait être que malheureuse.

oooOOOooo

John avait toujours apprécié le printemps. Foncièrement urbain, il avait appris à aimer cette saison en flânant dans les parcs londoniens. Au vu de la superficie de certains d’entre eux et avec un peu d’imagination, on pouvait facilement se croire à la campagne quand on s’y promenait. D’autant plus que l’art du jardinage à l’anglaise étant aux antipodes de l’art du jardinage à la française, qui veut que tout soit tiré au cordeau, l’entretien des espaces verts de Londres ne semble respecter qu’un seul principe : liberté totale laissée aux arbres, arbustes et autres massifs de fleurs. Cela donne parfois l’impression, lorsqu’on se trouve au milieu de Hyde Park, d’avoir été téléporté dans un vallon champêtre du Kent.

Au retour de la crèche où il venait de déposer Rosie, John s’octroya un moment de détente en traversant Regent’s Park. Il s’assit sur un banc, allongea ses jambes devant lui mais garda les mains dans ses poches. Il faisait encore un peu frais. Le parc était presque vide à cette heure matinale, seuls quelques joggeurs courageux et des propriétaires de chiens passèrent devant lui.

Il soupira bruyamment. Autant le climat sur Londres était doux, autant celui qui régnait actuellement au 221B était proche de celui qu’un explorateur inconscient aurait pu connaître sur la banquise en plein mois de décembre.

Sherlock était irascible, Sherlock était imbuvable mais Sherlock était aussi une petite chose malheureuse et John, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et son flegme typiquement britannique, ne tiendrait pas éternellement.

John avait bien pensé un instant, juste un instant, quitter Baker Street mais cette pensée fugace, à peine avait-elle effleuré son esprit, avait été effacée d’un clignement de paupières. C’était impossible, vivre sans Sherlock signifiant ne vivre qu’à moitié.

Quand Sherlock, vêtu de sa robe de chambre et roulé en boule sur son fauteuil, reniflait ouvertement pour bien faire comprendre à son entourage à quel point la situation lui était insupportable, John percevait, par-delà l’exagération de la posture, l’insatisfaction cuisante dont il était la cause et qui minait son ami. Il devait se rappeler à l’ordre pour ne pas tendre une main bienveillante et la passer dans les boucles brunes. Plus Sherlock lui tournait le dos, offrant à sa vue cette masse de mèches rebelles, plus John avait envie d’y plonger ses doigts.

« C’est un gosse… j’en fais ce que je veux… » marmonna John pour lui-même, tout seul sur son banc. Il replia ses jambes et remua ses pieds. Il commençait à avoir un peu froid.

Et quand Sherlock devenait odieux, proférant des insultes et des jugements sentencieux et faisait de l’appartement un chaos innommable, John entendait l’appel, à la fois plaintif et impérieux, d’un corps qui voulait s’offrir mais qui, régenté par un esprit trop fier, se retrouvait piégé dans sa suffisance. Il se faisait violence alors pour ne pas bousculer son ami, et ne pas faire ployer ce corps insoumis où il pensait sans cesse à mettre ses mains, autant pour y abattre des coups que pour y déposer des caresses. Plus ses journées ressemblaient à un bordel sans nom, plus ses nuits s’enroulaient autour d’une liane à la peau pâle et au sourire insolent et dont le souvenir le brûlait encore au matin.

« Putain… Fait chier ! »

Une vieille dame, qui promenait son yorkshire le regarda, outrée. Il lui fit un sourire contrit.

Sherlock était excessif, Sherlock était impétieux mais Sherlock était adorable. Et il avait des yeux à tomber et un cul à faire se damner tous les saints de la chrétienté !

John n’était pas un saint, il était un homme, rien qu’un homme. Tous ses murs s’effritaient, c’en était désolant. Il se leva, se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer.

Ses rendez-vous au cabinet médical ne débutaient qu’en début d’après-midi, il avait prévu de profiter de sa matinée pour aller faire des achats. Rosie grandissait trop vite, il fallait renouveler rapidement sa garde-robe. En sortant du parc, son téléphone sonna. C’était Lestrade.

« Salut Greg, qu’est-ce qui…

\- Bon sang John, tu peux me dire pourquoi Sherlock ne répond pas à mes messages ! »

L’inspecteur avait l’air passablement énervé.

« Ah ça ! Ben il a détruit son téléphone dans un accès de colère…

\- Il l’a détruit dans un accès de … Non, je ne veux pas savoir… Par contre, il a intérêt à ramener rapidement ses fesses et fissa !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Parce que j’ai un macchabée sur les bras, juste à côté de Westminster. Et si Sherlock ne rapplique maintenant, je vais me faire piquer l’affaire par les services de l’antiterrorisme !

\- Tu veux que j’aille le chercher ?

\- Voilà… c’est ça… t’as tout compris… et ramène-toi aussi parce qu’il est moins chiant quand t’es dans les parages »

L’inspecteur, furibard, avait raccroché.

Rosie devrait se contenter pendant quelques jours encore, de s’habiller avec des vêtements trop petits. Et tant pis pour les puéricultrices de la crèche dont les gros yeux poursuivaient John, père inattentif, un peu honteux mais encore tellement séduisant !

oooOOOooo

Lorsque le taxi les déposa aux abords de Westminster, ils durent traverser une foule compacte et une nuée de journalistes qui se pressaient devant Victoria Tower Gardens South, le parc mitoyen du palais de Westminster et longé par la Tamise. La masse de curieux était bloquée par l’habituel ruban jaune, installée par les agents de Scotland Yard et qui barrait les entrées du parc. Lestrade les vit arriver de loin et leur fit signe d’approcher de la main. Ils se saluèrent. L’inspecteur marmonna des reproches au sujet du manque de fiabilité du détective, que celui ignora.

« De quoi s’agit-il ? » demanda John.

Lestrade les guida au milieu du parc où gisait un corps.

« Découvert ce matin vers 7h30 par une patrouille qui s’occupe de la surveillance du palais. Homme jeune, tué d’une balle dans la nuque. On a son identité, il avait encore son portefeuille. Andrew Elton, étudiant, 23 ans, on a trouvé sa carte de bibliothèque… Sherlock, faut que tu m’aides sur ce coup-là…

\- Comme d’habitude… » répondit Sherlock.

L’inspecteur et le docteur levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Sherlock commença son observation, tournoyant autour du cadavre.

Sur une scène de crime et sous la protection de Lestrade, il avait presque tous les droits. Il se pencha et scruta le visage livide. Ayant sorti sa petite loupe, il examina les yeux vides, le nez et la bouche qu’il força à s’ouvrir en appuyant sur le menton. Son inspection se prolongea, il déboutonna un peu la chemise, fit bailler la ceinture du pantalon, retira une chaussure puis une chaussette. Ces gestes étaient habituels, John et Lestrade le regardèrent faire. La machine splendide qu’était le cerveau de Sherlock marchait à plein régime, il ne fallait pas l’interrompre.

« John ? » demanda-t-il.

John comprit la requête et s’accroupit pour regarder de plus près.

« Mort il y a moins de 12h, mais pas sur place. Au vu des lividités cadavériques, le corps a été déplacé. Une entrée de balle dans la nuque mais la balle n’est pas ressortie, on devra donc attendre l’autopsie pour connaître le calibre utilisé…

\- Mais encore John ? C’est l’évidence même ce que tu me dis là…

\- Hem… ! Mis à part qu’il soit mort maintenant, il était en bonne santé. Un sportif sans doute… Ah ! Et très attentif à son apparence physique. Ce n’est pas ma spécialité mais je pense qu’il s’est fait refaire le nez récemment. Et il porte des lentilles colorées, ses yeux sont marrons et non pas bleus…

\- C’est mieux. Et dire que tu soutiens que je ne t’apprends rien ! » John se releva et mit les mains dans ses poches. Il n’était pas vexé.

« Alors Sherlock ? » demanda impatiemment Lestrade.

« Etudiant d’après sa carte de bibliothèque mais pas que… chirurgie esthétique comme l’a dit John, dentition entièrement refaite, épilation complète, vêtements chics et onéreux, pas du tout la mode actuelle chez les étudiants, coupe de cheveux entretenue hebdomadairement, parfum à la fragrance rare, sous-vêtements en vogue dans un certain milieu… »

Il s’immobilisa, arborant un sourire satisfaisait et referma sa petite loupe d’un léger clac.

« Conclusion ? » s’enquirent en même temps John et Lestrade.

« Vous ne voyez pas ? »

Les deux amis remuèrent la tête.

« Enfin messieurs ! Ce jeune homme faisait commerce de ses charmes mais pas dans la rue… Escort boy, mais pour les hommes. Ah ! Et il y a ceci… »

Il s’accroupit et forçat la main du cadavre à s’ouvrir en tirant sur les doigts déjà rigides. Le poing laissa échapper un petit foulard en soie. Sherlock le déplia et le montra aux deux autres, leur indiquant un coin où étaient brodées deux lettres.

« J.V » lut-il.

« Ce cadavre abandonné intentionnellement à côté de cette institution… » Il montra les tours du palais que l’on pouvait entrevoir à travers les arbres. « Est un avertissement pour un de ses membres honorables, dont les initiales sont J.V. Chantage sans doute… La personne visée ne tient pas à ce que soient connus ses goûts sexuels. Ce n’est donc pas le début de quoi que ce soit qui puisse ressembler à un attentat, Greg. Vous pouvez en informer les services de l’antiterrorisme… »

L’inspecteur approuva d’un hochement de tête, rassuré.

John sourit, la fascination qu’il éprouvait à l’égard des dons de son ami, se doublait désormais d’une fierté infondée. Sherlock avait toujours été extraordinaire et continuerait à l’être, John n’y était pour rien. Mais il était fier de lui quand même.

« Tu ne vas pas m’abandonner comme ça ? » demanda l’inspecteur, un peu inquiet.

« Bien sûr que non ! » le rassura Sherlock. « J’irai voir Molly lorsque vous aurez fait transporter le corps à la morgue. En attendant, faîtes ce que vous faîtes d’habitude dans ce genre de cas : interroger l’entourage, visiter son domicile… Et moi, je vais faire ce que je fais d’habitude…

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Réfléchir ! Puisque personne ne peut le faire à ma place ! Ah… montrez-moi le portefeuille de la victime… »

Lestrade héla un des agents de la police scientifique et lui prit des mains une pochette en plastique où se trouvait le portefeuille en question. Il le tendit au détective. Sherlock l’inspecta rapidement puis le rendit au policier.

« Rien d’intéressant… »

Il s’apprêta à partir et chercha du regard John qui se tenait derrière lui, un peu en retrait.

« John, on s’en va… » dit-il en s’approchant et en lui prenant le bras. John baissa les yeux et observa cette main qui tenait la manche de sa veste. Il ne dit rien mais la main le lâcha.

Sherlock le contourna, un sourire douloureux sur les lèvres. On en était donc là : un geste même anodin pouvait être sujet à interprétation.

John pivota et suivit son ami.

« Hé, tu me tiens au courant ? » cria Lestrade derrière eux. Sherlock ne se retourna pas et se contenta d’agiter la main.

« On prend le même taxi ? » demanda-t-il à John qui l’avait rattrapé. _Quand même…_ fut-il tenté d’ajouter.

« Oui, mais je m’arrêterai en ville. J’ai encore le temps de faire deux trois courses avant d’aller au boulot »

Dans le taxi qui remontait Whitehall, chacun se renfrogna de son côté de la banquette arrière.

_Bon,_ pensa John, les yeux perdus dans le vague, _l’ambiance ne peut pas être pourrie tout le temps_. _Une enquête, c’est important. C’est même le plus important_.

Il avait l’impression d’avoir à côté de lui un paquet de nerfs à vif. Il voulut l’apaiser. Sans quitter des yeux le paysage qui défilait devant lui, il osa parler.

« Alors ? T’en penses quoi de cette affaire ? »

Sherlock tourna vivement le visage mais ne vit qu’une nuque blonde. Il réprima un soupir. Si tout était interdit désormais, il y avait encore une chose qu’il pouvait faire et que l’autre ne lui refuserait pas : l’impressionner.

« Le puzzle se met en place, John. Ce crime en est une des pièces, j’en suis sûr » dit-il en s’adressant à l’arrière du crâne qui lui faisait face.

Cette réponse, complétement absconse, alluma la curiosité de John, qui, par réflexe, tourna la tête.

Ils se regardèrent.

_Restons professionnels_ , pensa John.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Je parle de cette carte que j’ai trouvée dans le portefeuille de la victime… »

Il sortit de sa poche une carte de visite qu’il tendit à son ami.

« Putain Sherlock ! T’as encore dérobé une preuve sur une scène de crime…

\- Arrête ! tu sais bien que je saurais en faire un bien meilleur usage que Lestrade… Regarde au moins »

John prit la carte et lut : « Vesta, à votre service. Garde d’enfants, ménages, cours particuliers, aide à domicile… Moui… Et que dois-je comprendre à part que parfois j’aimerais bien faire appel à ce genre d’agence ?

\- Cela m’étonnerait. »

La commissure gauche des lèvres se souleva, créant au coin de sa bouche deux petits plis qui avaient le don d’agacer John.

« Cela t’étonnerait que quoi ?

\- Que tu fasses appel à une telle agence »

Les deux petits plis se maintinrent au grand désarroi de John, qui y vit soudain un peu plus que de l’espièglerie.

« Ah bon ! T’as vu l’état de l’appartement ! Surtout depuis que… »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Inutile de poursuivre…

« C’est une agence qui délivre des services très particuliers. Entre adultes consentants et contre rétribution… »

Les deux petits plis s’abaissèrent mais une étincelle dans le bleu glacial des iris prit le relais. John ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. La petite étincelle lui faisait de l’œil. Mais Sherlock fut magnanime.

« A quoi ça sert que je t’explique si tu n’enregistres rien ! Bolton Grant, jolicoeur, proxénétisme, reconverti dans les services à domicile… Tu te rappelles maintenant ?

\- Ah oui ! Maintenant que tu le dis ! Le premier gars dans la ruelle… Vesta, c’est sa boîte, c’est ça ?

\- Voilà, on y est ! Pas très blanc blanc le gentleman finalement…

\- Effectivement… Et la suite c’est ?

\- Se renseigner sur cette agence et découvrir à qui appartient ce joli foulard en soie.

\- Fais gaffe, il s’agit sans doute d’un député.

\- Ai-je déjà manqué de prudence ou de discrétion ?

\- Heu… Tu veux vraiment que je sois sincère là ? »

Ils se sourirent, sans sous-entendu. Un peu de légèreté faisait du bien. Tout pouvait être si simple, parfois. Cela réchauffa leurs cœurs.


	10. Chapter 10

Lors de son réemménagement au 221B, John avait apporté avec lui un objet dont l’utilité n’est plus à prouver quand on est le père d’un bébé mais que Sherlock avait qualifié de bruyant et d’envahissant : un lave-linge.

La machine trônait désormais dans la salle de bain, entre le lavabo et les toilettes. Et tous les soirs, John avait pris l’habitude de faire une lessive. Il lavait son linge et celui de sa fille mais aussi, et cela avait été une décision unilatérale, celui de Sherlock.

« Mais enfin, Sherlock, jusqu’à quand vas-tu demander à madame Hudson de laver ton linge ? Un peu d’autonomie que diable ! » avait pointé le docteur, le jour où Sherlock l’avait vu placer un de ses pantalons dans le tambour de l’appareil.

« D’accord, avait cédé le détective, mais j’exige qu’elle continue à repasser mes chemises !

\- Enfant gâté ! » avait conclu le docteur.

En cette fin d’après-midi, après que son enfant lui ait été ravie par une vieille dame, trop excitée à l’idée de présenter la petite fille à deux amies venues lui rendre visite (« venez la chercher dans une heure » avait gloussé madame Hudson en pressant Rosie vers sa cuisine), John triait le linge, un tas pour le blanc, un tas pour les couleurs.

Effectuant sa tâche par automatisme, il s’arrêta subitement, un vêtement entre les mains. Ce n’était pas un vêtement de Rosie. C’était un tee-shirt de Sherlock. Un de ceux qu’il mettait pour dormir. Sa première pensée fut une pensée d’exaspération : ce n’était tout de même pas compliqué d’apprendre à ne pas jeter ses affaires n’importe où !

« Putain, Sher… »

Mais il n’alla pas plus loin. Une demi-heure plus tôt, à peine John était-il rentré, que Sherlock, drapé dans une de ses bouderies mélodramatiques, s’était enfermé dans sa chambre. Autant ne pas faire sortir le fauve de son antre maintenant…

John fut las soudain. Il se laissa glisser contre la baignoire et s’assit sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il malaxa le vêtement en coton gris, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire. Sherlock mettait souvent ce tee-shirt, c’était l’un de ses préférés. Parfois Il ne le quittait pas pendant plusieurs jours de suite. Les coutures s’usaient et même le gris était moins gris. L’étiquette à l’intérieur était complétement délavée.

John caressa le tissu du bout des doigts. L’image de Sherlock en pyjama, boucles brunes en désordre, et regard encore endormi, s’imposa à lui. C’était une de ses versions de Sherlock favorites, quand l’autre se réveillait et qu’il était de bonne humeur. John se prit à regretter amèrement de ne pas pouvoir assister aux premiers mouvements d’un corps qui émerge du sommeil.

_Voilà_ , pensa-t-il, _être à côté de lui quand il dort et le voir se réveiller…_

Il regarda le vêtement entre ses mains. Il le porta à son visage, pour y enfouir son nez. Il renifla, doucement. C’était comme si Sherlock avait été dans ses bras…Cette odeur, dans ses narines, dans sa bouche et sur ses doigts le chavira. Il imagina, sous ses doigts, la peau dont provenait ce parfum et contre sa bouche la douceur du souffle qui s’exhalait d’une autre bouche. Son ventre se tordit, de remords et de désir. Il leva la tête.

Deux pupilles sombres le fixaient.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sherlock d’une voix blanche.

John soutint son regard, enfouissant sa honte au fond de lui.

« Ri…rien. Je fais une lessive.

\- Je t’ai vu. Tu respirais mon tee-shirt » Il était incroyablement beau parce qu’il était terriblement sûr de lui.

John se releva péniblement en prenant appui sur le bord de la baignoire et jeta le vêtement dans la panière à linge qu’il venait de vider.

« Et alors ? reconnut-il. Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai dit non que je n’en aie pas envie…

\- Tu es stupide. Et tu n’as pas dit non. Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas. »

Et Sherlock lui tourna le dos, le laissant seul, entre ses deux tas de linge, un pour le blanc et un pour les couleurs.

Le « splendide !» prononcé au bout du couloir et sans doute accompagné d’une pirouette gracieuse mais qu’il ne vit pas, n’échappa pas à ses oreilles fatiguées.

oooOOOooo

Heureusement pour eux, John travaillait, ce qui réduisait le temps de leurs altercations aux matins et aux soirs. Malgré l’affaire de Westminster, Sherlock ne quittait pas l’appartement, traînant en pyjama, se déplaçant de sa chambre au salon, du canapé au fauteuil.

Un matin, madame Hudson monta et trouva Sherlock seul. Il s’employait à retourner entièrement l’appartement, cherchant une dernière réserve de cigarettes dont la cachette aurait pu échapper à John. Il maugréait, se parlant à lui-même. Quand la logeuse fut entrée, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence et faillit sursauter en la trouvant le nez dans le frigo.

« Madame Hudson, que faîtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-il en s’appuyant au montant de la porte.

« Ah ! Sherlock. Je t’ai dit bonjour en entrant mais tu ne m’as pas entendue. Tu me fais peur parfois tu sais… j’ai fait une quantité impressionnante de compote et j’ai promis à John que je lui en donnerais. Je cherche de la place dans votre frigo pour ranger ce saladier… »

Elle déplaça deux trois choses dans le frigo et put mettre sa compote au frais. Elle se retourna enfin et se frotta la hanche.

« Tu permets que je m’assoie un instant, dit-elle en tirant une chaise. Ma hanche me fait mal. Je me repose cinq minutes et je te laisse tranquille »

Elle eut une grimace en s’asseyant mais regarda Sherlock avec un sourire bienveillant. Sherlock s’approcha.

« Voulez-vous un thé en attendant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? …Il faudra bien que j’accepte de me faire opérer de cette satanée hanche mais l’idée de passer sur le billard me terrifie. Ce qu’on peut être bête parfois… »

Elle rit en se moquant d’elle-même. Sherlock mit l’eau à bouillir et sortit deux tasses dans lesquelles il jeta deux sachets de thé. Il s’adossa au plan de travail.

« Alors mon garçon, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda la logeuse.

« Nous allons très bien » répondit fermement Sherlock.

« Nous ? Je suis heureuse d’apprendre qu’il y a déjà un nous mais ce nous ne va pas bien, Sherlock. Tu sais parfaitement que je vois quand tu me mens, je te connais trop bien.

\- Je ne tiens pas à parler de ma vie privée avec vous malgré tout le respect que je vous dois.

\- Ah bon ? Parce que tu as le choix ? Tu as d’autres personnes disponibles pour t’écouter ? Ton frère peut-être ? »

Elle osait le bousculer, elle était la seule, avec John, dont Sherlock acceptait la familiarité. Elle attendit. Sherlock saisit la bouilloire et versa l’eau chaude dans les tasses. Après avoir remué les sachets pour accélérer l’infusion, il les déposa dans l’évier et posa les deux tasses fumantes sur la table. Il était fatigué, il s’assit en face de sa vieille amie dont il sentit le regard interrogateur et patient.

« Je… Il… » Il bafouilla, elle lui tapota la main en signe d’encouragement.

« Il… ne veut pas de moi… » réussit-il à dire en baissant la tête.

« N’importe quoi ! C’est la plus grosse bêtise que j’ai jamais entendue ! Et pourtant, vu mon âge canonique, j’en ai déjà entendues.

\- Je sais ce que je dis » répondit Sherlock qui se renfrogna.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle ne voulait pas le braquer.

C’était difficile pour lui d’expliquer, il essaya : « Il me veut, j’ai des preuves qu’il ne peut nier. Mais quelque chose le retient et fier comme il est, il ne cédera pas. »

C’était assez maigre comme explication.

« Parce que toi tu n’es pas fier ? » Sherlock releva la tête, cette femme était d’une perspicacité étonnante. Il acquiesça faiblement et attendit la suite.

« Pour votre malheur, vous êtes dotés tous les deux d’egos surdimensionnés. Pour toi, c’est clair comme le nez au milieu de la figure, pour lui c’est moins évident mais cela n’en est pas moins vrai…Si l’on veut survivre à tes côtés, Sherlock, il vaut mieux disposer d’un caractère bien trempé et John n’en est pas dépourvu. D’ailleurs tu n’as d’estime que pour ceux qui te résistent. Et à voir le peu de monde qui t’entoure, John est le seul à être suffisamment armé pour t’affronter… Comprends bien que je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser mais il faut bien que quelqu’un te dise la vérité »

Elle parlait sévèrement mais justement.

Sherlock n’en fut pas vexé et répondit : « Je sais tout ça madame Hudson et cela ne me gêne pas. J’aurais pu espérer que dans ces conditions il fût capable d’aller jusqu’au bout.

\- Ne lui fais-tu pas un faux procès ?

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu sais : je-ne-suis-pas-gay » imita-t-elle. Son imitation ratée les fit rire tous les deux.

« Si. Un peu » avoua Sherlock. Il eut honte de prêter ouvertement cette crainte à son ami.

« Permets-moi de te dire que tu trompes complétement. Cet homme est fou de toi, il suffit de voir comment il te regarde, enfin comment il te regardait avant. Il était toujours au bord de te sauter dessus. Et puis il y a eu Mary, c’est sûr que cela a changé beaucoup de choses…

\- Oui, beaucoup de choses… »

Ils furent silencieux et pensifs un moment. Puis madame Hudson reprit :

« Mais maintenant il est revenu. Et son attachement pour toi n’a pas varié.

\- Alors pourquoi dire non ?

\- Parce qu’il est plus triste et qu’il prend ça pour de la sagesse.

\- Cela n’explique pas tout. »

Le thé était fini. Il fit un peu froid soudain. Madame Hudson se sentit lourde d’une responsabilité qu’elle n’avait pas en entrant.

« Son cœur a déjà été brisé deux fois, dit-elle.

\- Vous pensez qu’il craigne que je lui brise une troisième fois ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

\- Pas volontairement mais ta vie est dangereuse.

\- S’il m’aime, qu’est-ce que cela pourrait changer qu’il me perde en m’ayant eu avant ou pas ?

\- Les sentiments échappent à la logique Sherlock. Je croyais que tu l’avais compris.

\- C’est leur plus grand défaut »

Songeuse, elle remua sa tasse qui était vide.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, impatient.

« C’est compliqué, hasarda-t-elle.

\- Dîtes toujours.

\- Tu es absolu et entier, Sherlock et tu n’admets pas facilement de perdre le contrôle.

\- Il a peur que je le domine ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, tout à sa révélation. Elle le regarda avec tendresse. Qu’il comprît n’était qu’un début. Elle savait que la nature de Sherlock serait difficile à dompter et que John devrait faire montre de beaucoup de force et de courage. Elle était persuadée que le plus à même de mener à bien cette histoire était le plus âgé des deux mais il fallait que le plus jeune lui fît une place pour y parvenir.

« Que faut-il que je fasse alors ? » s’enquit Sherlock. N’importe quel conseil lui aurait convenu.

« Lui laisser de l’espace et du temps, Sherlock, ça serait déjà bien » répondit-elle.

« Je vais essayer… » dit-il pour lui-même mais il était déjà empli d’un nouvel espoir.

 

Lorsque John rentra ce soir-là, il trouva l’appartement rangé, un Sherlock habillé et la table mise. Il rôda et renifla partout, soupçonnant un piège mais ne trouva rien. Sherlock n’avait pas été jusqu’à préparer le repas, il en était incapable mais avait commandé chez Angelo des lasagnes aux légumes et du tiramisu. John adorait le tiramisu.

John ne baissa pas sa garde, connaissant le degré de roublardise perverse de son ami. Ses sourcils restèrent froncés une grande partie de la soirée et il retarda aussi loin que possible le moment de passer à table. Il s’occupa de sa fille et dans le silence de l’appartement, on n’entendit que les gazouillis de Rosie, qu’il encourageait à parler. Pendant tout ce temps, Sherlock se taisait et observait le père et la fille avec tendresse. John ne put lire dans les regards qu’ils échangèrent ni ironie ni mépris. Sherlock avait sous les yeux ce qu’il ne voulait pas perdre et il s’abîmait dans ce spectacle. De toutes ses forces, il tenait éloignées son amertume et son impétuosité qu’il savait promptes à ressurgir.

Bientôt Rosie fut couchée et John fut contraint de passer à la cuisine. Sherlock le servit mais resta debout, ce qui étonna John.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas faim… » Il fit une moue dédaigneuse en regardant le plat de lasagnes.

« Pourquoi as-tu mis deux assiettes alors ? » John avait déjà saisi couteau et fourchette et s’appliquait à faire un sort au contenu de son assiette.

« Ai changé d’avis… »

Sherlock était tendu. Ce qu’il avait prévu de faire au retour de John ne lui paraissait plus du tout approprié. Ou alors c’était lui qui n’était pas approprié à la situation. Il s’éloigna de la table.

« Ah ? Ben tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques parce que c’est sacrément bon… » dit John en mâchant. Il était un plus détendu, lui. Se parler calmement de choses anodines était préférable et plus reposant que de s’envoyer des insultes à longueur de soirées.

Sherlock bougea encore et vint s’appuyer contre le montant de la porte. Entendre John lui parler gentiment était un soulagement. Il aurait pu s’en contenter et ne rien demander d’autre.

« Tu es stupide John…

\- Je savais bien qu’il y avait anguille sous roche »

John lâcha ses couverts et se recula un peu sur sa chaise. Etait-il possible au moins qu’il mangeât tranquille ?

« …si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir. »

John écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Etait-il prêt à avoir cette discussion maintenant ? Il souffla et se passa une main sur le visage. Il regarda son ami et ce qu’il vit lui serra le cœur : Sherlock paraissait perdu, en pleine improvisation. Il jouait une gamme à laquelle il n’était pas habitué.

« Je ne vais pas partir, Sherlock. Alors arrête de dramatiser… »

« Je suis un peu envahissant parfois »

C’était difficile et douloureux parce qu’il se contraignait.

« T’es un sacré emmerdeur oui ! » lâcha John en forçant quelque peu son sourire.

« Je vais te laisser profiter de ton repas et de ta soirée. Sans moi dans tes pattes… »

Il recula dans le salon.

« T’es pas obligé… » John était ébahi.

« Si si, c’est mieux… » Il tourna le dos, prit son manteau et s’enfuit comme un voleur.

_C’était quoi ça ?_ pensa John. _Un Sherlock penaud ?_

Dans le hall d’entrée, avant de sortir, Sherlock laissa tomber sa tête contre la porte. Il avait donné son maximum.

John finit seul son repas qui lui parut moins bon. Il rangea la cuisine. L’appartement était désagréablement silencieux. Les bouderies de Sherlock n’étaient jamais muettes, toujours ponctuées de ronchonnements et de soupirs exagérés. Il s’installa dans son fauteuil et prit son journal, il y avait un article sur les actions des ONG au Moyen-Orient qu’il voulait finir. Il s’assoupit. Vers 22 heures, son téléphone vibra.

« Ça va John ? SH » (Sherlock, ne pouvant vivre sans téléphone, avait fait l’acquisition d’un nouvel appareil le lendemain du jour où le sien s’était brisé contre le mur du salon.)

« C’est ta façon à toi de me laisser tranquille ? »

« Pardon. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais bien manger. SH »

« Oui, Très bien »

« Je suis content. SH »

« Pourquoi t’es parti ? Enfin, je veux dire : ce soir »

« Madame Hudson m’a conseillé de te laisser de l’espace. SH »

« Ah ? ! »

« Je suis difficile à vivre. SH »

« C’est vrai. »

« Je sais attendre. SH »

« C’est sûr. Cette semaine de calme et de sérénité en est une preuve flagrante. »

« Tu ne serais pas un tout petit peu en train de changer d’avis, là ? SH »

« Ta patience est exemplaire. »

« Et du temps aussi. Madame Hudson m’a dit de te laisser du temps. SH »

« T’es où exactement ? »

« Soho. SH »

« Tu ne fais pas de bêtises au moins ? »

« Quel genre de bêtises ? SH »

« Du genre que je pourrais légitimement te faire regretter ensuite. »

« Tu penses que ton attitude de cette semaine pourrait m’inciter à consommer des produits opiacés ? SH »

« C’est une éventualité. »

« Je n’ai pas encore atteint ce degré de désespoir. SH »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens d’écrire ? »

« Oui. SH »

« Pourquoi avoir mis deux assiettes ce soir ? »

« Je voulais te parler. SH »

« Et tu n’as pas pu… »

« Oui. SH »

« Tu rougis ? »

« Comment pourrais-tu raisonnablement le savoir ? SH »

« Je crois qu’on est en train de faire une belle connerie. »

« On ? SH »

« Rentre. »

« Tout de suite »

« A vos ordres, capitaine. SH »

John Watson était définitivement un imbécile, oh que oui, parce que toutes ses bonnes résolutions d’adulte mûr et responsable venaient de fondre comme neige au soleil, et tout ça uniquement à cause d’un grand brun assez beau, un peu triste et terriblement impatient qui l’avait abandonné quelques heures et qui lui envoyait des messages dont chaque mot semblait à John être remplacé par dis-oui-dis-oui et s’il-te-plaît-s’il-te-plaît. _Au diable les craintes infondées et superstitieuses_ , pensa John (mais intérieurement il tremblait encore) et il se convainquit qu’il possédait une poigne dont la réputation n’était plus à faire et qu’en y mettant l’énergie nécessaire, elle serait suffisante à canaliser la fougue et la quête d’absolu du fauve qui revenait vers lui.

Sherlock Holmes ne pensait pas. Il courait.


	11. Chapter 11

Une heure plus tard, Sherlock, essoufflé, ouvrait brutalement la porte du salon.

« John, tu ne vas pas le croire, je n’ai pas trouvé de tax-… »

Merde.

Re merde.

Re re merde.

Une femme, de dos, se tenait assise dans leur salon. Coupe de cheveux impeccable mais savamment négligée. Vêtements chics mais pas ostensibles. De l’assurance dans le maintien et un port de tête élégant. Du charisme et un certain sens de la séduction. Actrice ? Danseuse ? Etait-elle là pour John ? A 23 heures passées ? Et que faisait madame Hudson assise dans son fauteuil ? Et puis à y regarder de plus près : Un léger tremblement dans les épaules, des mains fébriles. Inquiétude ? Angoisse ? Elle était là pour demander de l’aide. A 23 heures passées, vraiment ? A moins que son affaire atteignît sans conteste un 10, cela n’allait pas être possible.

Parce que Sherlock avait un truc beaucoup plus urgent à régler. Là. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent son entrée, les trois visages se tournèrent vers lui. Actrice, donc. Et John se leva.

« Sherlock, je te présente… »

« Madame Kirsten Samson… » continua Sherlock.

Stupéfaction de John. Comment se faisait-il qu’il connut une comédienne ?

« Je suis désolé madame mais cela ne va pas être possible. Je suis très très occupé… » finit Sherlock.

Mais il buta sur les gros yeux de John qui s’empressa de reprendre les choses en main.

« C’est moi qui vous présente des excuses madame. Je croyais lui avoir enseigné quelques rudiments de politesse mais je constate amèrement que la leçon n’est toujours pas apprise. Je puis vous assurer que nous allons vous aider… »

Il posa une main rassurante sur l’épaule de la femme dont le regard était incertain.

« Il va s’asseoir gentiment et vous écouter comme un bon détective qu’il est, si madame Hudson arrête de jouer la fangirl et veut bien lui laisser sa place… »

D’une main, John invita madame Hudson à se lever pendant que de l’autre, il indiqua le fauteuil à Sherlock. Les deux protagonistes ronchonnèrent mais obéirent.

« Je suis votre plus grande admiratrice madame Samson, j’ai vu toutes vos pièces, je vous adore… » dit la logeuse que John poussait déjà vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit madame Hudson. Merci pour votre aide… »

Et John referma la porte. Sherlock, assis et renfrogné, adopta un air glacial. Pas du tout un air qui pouvait mettre en confiance. Mais il se radoucit, ayant croisé le regard désapprobateur de son ami. Il ne put s’empêcher toutefois de prendre un ton cassant.

« Soyons efficaces alors. Je vous écoute puisque John insiste mais allez à l’essentiel…

\- Vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à votre frère, monsieur Holmes. Autant Mycroft est agréable, autant vous êtes un… pisse-froid »

Elle avait du caractère et n’acceptait pas qu’on la traita avec dédain.

« Cette différence avec mon frère m’enchante mais je doute que vous le connaissiez réellement. Agréable ? Vraiment ? s’étonna Sherlock.

\- Tout à fait. C’est un de mes meilleurs amis. Et je le connais très bien. Cela fait dix ans maintenant. Depuis qu’il m’a fait livrer des roses dans ma loge après une représentation de L’importance d’être constant »

Sherlock et John se regardèrent : ils n’avaient jamais rien entendu d’aussi drôle. Si la situation l’avait permis, ils auraient bien ri.

« Si vos rapports avec mon frère sont si excellents, pourquoi ne pas vous adresser à lui directement ?

\- Je l’ai fait mais il m’a certifié que vous étiez le seul à pouvoir m’aider monsieur Holmes.

\- Tiens donc ! Serais-je donc plus efficace que le gouvernement britannique ?

\- Ecoutez monsieur Holmes, je n’ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages et je n’ai jamais supplié personne. Etes-vous prêt à m’aider ? »

Elle forçait le respect et John en fut admiratif. Il la connaissait, pas personnellement comme Mycroft bien entendu, mais comme un spectateur lambda, après l’avoir applaudi dans un théâtre londonien où l’avait traîné Mary. Proche de la quarantaine et après une carrière menée d’une main de maître, elle était devenue une personnalité incontournable de la scène britannique. Saluée autant par la critique que par le public, chacune de ses pièces était un succès assuré. C’était une belle femme, sans pour autant correspondre aux canons en vigueur. Sa chevelure rousse, légèrement bouclée et coupée court, réchauffait son visage pâle, constellé de taches de rousseur. Elle n’était pas grande, sans être petite et, malgré la délicatesse de son corps, elle impressionnait immédiatement par la force et l’intelligence de son regard.

On disait régulièrement dans la presse qu’elle était une des plus grandes actrices britanniques et qu’elle incarnait à merveille le théâtre anglais.

John sortit son calepin pour prendre des notes et fit signe à Sherlock qu’il était temps de mettre fin à l’une des sempiternelles exhibitions de son arrogance.

« Pourrait-on avancer Sherlock ? » dit-il.

« Je vous écoute, maugréa le détective.

\- Mon assistante a été enlevée et je ne peux pas prévenir la police.

\- Comment savez-vous qu’elle a été enlevée ?

\- J’ai reçu une demande de rançon.

\- Vous l’avez, là ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La demande de rançon !

\- Oui. Sur mon téléphone »

Elle sortit son smatphone de sa poche. Elle continua d’expliquer en pianotant sur son écran.

« Ecoutez monsieur Holmes… Je crois qu’elle a été enlevée entre 17 et 20 heures parce que la dernière fois que je l’ai vue, il était 17 heures. Elle allait faire une course pour moi…

\- Quelle course ?

\- Chercher mon costume. Je suis en répétition en ce moment. Et quand je suis revenue dans ma loge, elle n’était pas là !

\- En quoi était-ce inquiétant ?

\- Parce qu’elle est toujours là quand j’ai fini. Toujours ! »

Elle pressa le téléphone entre ses mains tremblantes. Son angoisse contenue jusque-là était désormais palpable.

« Pourquoi ne dîtes-vous pas son prénom ? demanda Sherlock.

Elle réprima un sanglot puis reprit sa respiration.

« Amy, elle s’appelle Amy. Amy Tulson. »

Elle lui tendit le téléphone.

« Quelques temps après que je sois revenue dans ma loge, j’ai reçu ce message… »

Sherlock se pencha en avant pour que John pût lire avec lui sur l’écran.

« Si vous voulez revoir votre amie vivante, veuillez disposer de 500 000 livres. Contact demain à 20h »

« C’est son téléphone qui a été utilisé pour envoyer ce message ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Oui… murmura-t-elle.

\- Et comment êtes-vous sûre que ce n’est pas elle qui a inventé tout ça pour vous soutirer de l’argent ?

\- Parce qu’elle ne ferait jamais ça. Jamais, vous m’entendez ! »

Elle se leva, à bout de nerfs. Tout son corps tremblait, de rage et d’inquiétude. John se leva aussi et la prit dans ses bras. Elle accepta l’étreinte mais se retira rapidement pour regarder Sherlock.

« Vous êtes odieux monsieur Holmes… »

« Il n’est pas très fin, c’est vrai, tempéra John en faisant les gros yeux à Sherlock, mais il ne faut écarter aucune hypothèse… »

Le détective ne se départit pas de son ton froid :

« C’est votre maîtresse, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Sherlock ! Là, tu dépasses… s’offusqua John, qui fut stoppé par une main levée.

\- Comment pouvez-vous… ? s’indigna Kirsten.

\- N’est-ce pas ? insista Sherlock.

\- Oui… »

Elle s’effondra sur la chaise, incapable de contrôler ses larmes.

« Bien. Ceci explique votre état de grande anxiété et le fait que vous ne voulez pas appeler la police. On avance… Mais cela n’explique pas le fait que vous ne voulez pas payer. Pourquoi ? Cela serait beaucoup plus simple… »

Kirsten se redressa sur sa chaise, inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour retrouver son calme puis elle leva vers Sherlock des yeux remplis d’une détermination assez dure :

« Parce que je n’ai jamais plié devant personne. Personne. Et puis parce que si je paie une fois, d’autres ensuite pourraient avoir la même idée. Et Amy ne sera plus jamais en sécurité… Voilà pourquoi monsieur Holmes !

\- Cela ne manque pas de courage, nota Sherlock.

\- C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire, renchérit John.

Le détective, peu enclin au début à s’occuper de cette affaire, commençait à éprouver de la sympathie pour l’actrice. Il comprit pourquoi Mycroft l’appréciait.

« Je dois encore vous poser une question un peu, comment dire, douloureuse… prévint Sherlock.

\- Allez-y. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire plus de mal maintenant…

\- Comment êtes-vous sûre qu’Amy soit toujours en vie ? Après tout, celui qui vous a envoyé ce message a peut-être gardé le téléphone après l’avoir assassinée.

\- J’y ai pensé avant vous. Lisez la suite de la conversation » dit-elle en montrant des yeux son smartphone, que Sherlock avait toujours en main. Sherlock fit défiler la suite des messages :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Ce n’est pas important. Pensez à votre amie »

« C’est une mauvaise blague, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Si vous voulez le prendre comme ça… Pensez à votre amie »

« Amy, appelle-moi maintenant !»

Puis plus rien. Sherlock et John levèrent les yeux.

« Que s’est-il passé ensuite ? demanda John.

\- J’ai reçu un appel… Passez-moi mon téléphone »

Elle pianota sur l’écran.

« Et je l’ai enregistré. Voilà… »

Elle remit le téléphone entre les mains de John puis se leva pour aller au fond de la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas l’entendre à nouveau. John appuya sur l’icône de l’enregistreur vocal. Ils écoutèrent alors un échange assez bref entre les deux femmes, ponctué de sanglots et de cris. Amy semblait particulièrement paniquée et effrayée, suppliant son amie de la secourir, les hommes qui la détenaient la terrifiaient. John arrêta l’enregistrement. Kirsten revint vers eux.

« Alors monsieur Holmes ? Convaincu ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, il se leva, fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Il réfléchit… » murmura John en réponse aux yeux interrogateurs de l’actrice.

Arrivé vers le canapé, le détective se retourna vivement :

« Est-ce que cet incapable de Mycroft, qui se décharge sur moi de tout ce qu’il ne peut pas faire, a au moins pu localiser l’endroit d’où provenait l’appel ?

\- Il m’a dit qu’il vous transmettrait cette information » répondit Kirsten.

Le téléphone de Sherlock vibra.

« Entre Earls Court road et Warwick road. MH »

« C’est vague. SH »

« C’est le mieux que mes services aient pu faire. Le signal a été coupé ensuite. MH »

« Je m’en contenterai. SH »

« Kirsten est une amie qui m’est très chère. MH »

« Une amie ? Toi ? Tu me déçois. SH »

« Tu peux l’aider ? MH »

« Oui. SH »

Sherlock posa l’appareil sur le bureau. Il croisa le regard de John dans lequel il put lire une attente inquiète et une grande confiance. C’était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait uniquement besoin de la foi inébranlable que son ami mettait en lui. Avec ça et son intelligence hors-normes aussi bien entendu, il pouvait tout faire.

« Des écouteurs, John, je veux des écouteurs… » exigea-t-il en agitant les mains. John se précipita.

« Là, dans le tiroir, de mon côté du bureau » Il lui tendit des écouteurs blancs.

Sherlock s’approcha, saisit les écouteurs et le téléphone de Kirsten que John tenait encore. Il brancha le fil sur le téléphone et remit l’enregistrement en route.

« Sortez… J’ai besoin d’un calme absolu » ordonna-t-il en s’asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Déjà il ne les voyait plus. Totalement absorbé par les sons qu’il écoutait et plongeant au cœur de son palais mental.

Kirsten, ébahie et oubliant un instant son inquiétude, se tourna vers John :

« Il fait son truc là, dont tout le monde parle ? »

John la prit le bras et la dirigea vers la cuisine en expliquant : « son palais mental oui, c’est ça… venez, il ne faut pas le déranger… »

Se laissant guider par John, elle fixa Sherlock et dit presque pour elle-même :

« C’est fou ! Il faudrait écrire une pièce là-dessus… J’ai déjà quatre ou cinq idées d’interprétation possibles…

\- Pas la peine ! Il est assez bon comédien lui-même » plaisanta John en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il referma la porte coulissante derrière eux et invita l’actrice à s’asseoir.

« Maintenant il faut attendre. Je vous offre quelque chose ? demanda John.

\- Un verre de lait, si vous en avez…

\- Vous avez de la chance, j’en ai plein mon frigo. Cet appartement abrite une enfant de moins de deux ans et un gaillard de bientôt quarante qui en font une consommation exagérée »

Il lui servit son verre de lait et se prépara un thé.

Assise en face de John, Kirsten prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle s’agita sur sa chaise. John fut sensible à l’anxiété qui l’envahissait de nouveau, il se pencha et caressa son coude du bout des doigts.

« Je suis à bout, monsieur Watson…

\- John, vous pouvez m’appeler John… Et si cela peut vous rassurer : la seule personne capable de vous aider est dans la pièce à côté »

Elle leva vers lui des yeux implorants, il serra son coude, signifiant l’absolue confiance qu’elle pouvait avoir en Sherlock. Il chercha à la distraire pour patienter. Le temps nécessaire à Sherlock pour déterminer avec le plus de précision possible l’endroit où était détenue Amy pouvant aller de dix minutes à deux heures, John était incapable de l’estimer. Alors il fallait attendre et quoi de mieux qu’une conversation courtoise et plaisante entre personnes civilisées ?

Il lui posa donc des questions sur sa carrière en étant le plus inventif possible pour ne pas lui servir le discours habituel et convenu sur son talent et qui devait la lasser à la longue. Son expérience de blogueur lui avait appris deux trois choses finalement et il savait rendre une histoire intéressante, usant de remarques insolites et de traits d’humour appréciés par ses lecteurs. Il aurait fait un écrivain modeste mais potable s’il avait eu un peu plus d’imagination car de cela il en était dépourvu. Heureusement la vie avec Sherlock était à elle seule un vivier d’aventures rocambolesques dont pour l’essentiel il n’inventait rien. Il trouva donc sans mal des questions étonnantes à lui poser et ponctua leur discussion d’observations facétieuses et de réflexions pertinentes. Elle se prêta volontiers au jeu et retrouva un peu le sourire devant sa curiosité sincère. Peu à peu et sans s’en rendre compte, ils abordèrent le sujet de sa vie personnelle. John craignit d’être intrusif et se sentit gêné. Il se racla la gorge.

« Je peux vous poser une question… délicate ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Allez-y…

\- Pourquoi vous cachez-vous ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire exactement, John ?

\- Votre relation avec Amy, pourquoi la cachez-vous ? Enfin, je veux dire… notre logeuse, madame Hudson, lit tout un tas de magazine people et j’avoue y jeter un œil parfois. Eh bien, je ne vous ai jamais vue dedans, pourtant vous êtes une des personnes les plus célèbres en Angleterre. Alors je me demandais…

\- Vous pensez que j’ai honte ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton un peu agressif.

\- Bien sûr que non ! » assura-t-il en levant les mains.

Elle hésita un moment puis :

« Vous avez raison, John, nous nous cachons… Très peu de personnes sont au courant, nos familles, nos amis très proches, c’est tout. Comment vous expliquer ? Je n’ai jamais dissimulé ma bisexualité et avant que je rencontre Amy, il y a dix ans maintenant, j’enchaînais les aventures, autant avec des hommes qu’avec des femmes… Je me suis bien amusée à cette époque-là et cela ne me posait pas de problème que tout le monde soit au courant du nom de mon petit-ami ou de ma petite-amie du moment. Mais avec elle, c’est différent.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce différent ?

\- Parce que ce qui nous lie est parfaitement pur et il est hors de question que le regard de quelqu’un le salisse. Je ne dis que nous vivons d’amour et d’eau fraîche, hein, comprenez-moi bien… Nous avons toutes les deux un sacré caractère et nous nous disputons souvent mais rien qu’à l’idée que quelqu’un que je ne connais pas puisse penser à notre relation, fantasmer dessus ou que sais-je d’autre, j’ai envie de vomir. Cette chose-là est à nous, rien qu’à nous…

\- Je comprends… murmura John. Mais comment faîtes-vous quand un journaliste vous pose une question à ce sujet ?

\- Je réponds que je suis mariée à mon travail… »

La réponse fit sourire John.

« Vous me rappelez quelqu’un… » dit-il.

« Monsieur Holmes ?

\- Oui, c’est une des premières choses qu’il m’ait dites quand nous nous sommes rencontrés…

\- Je ne suis pas comme lui… Il est assez sec et hautain, non ?

\- Oh ! C’est une apparence qu’il se donne… Je ne connais pas plus émotif que l-… »

La porte de la cuisine s’ouvrit d’un coup sec.

« John, je sais où elle est ! »

Sherlock se tenait dans l’encadrement, bras ouverts.

Ils le regardèrent ébahis, John un peu moins, il était habitué maintenant. Il jeta un œil à sa montre : une heure et quarante-quatre minutes, c’était le temps qu’il lui avait fallu pour trouver la solution.

Kirsten se leva :

« comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Les bruits de fond, John, il y a toujours des bruits de fond ! »

Ses yeux brillaient, il irradiait de contentement. Il croisa le regard de John, admiratif et fier, c’était tout ce qu’il espérait. Il retourna au salon et, en le suivant, Kirsten demanda à John :

« Je rêve ou il ne s’adresse qu’à vous ?

\- Si je vous disais qu’en plus il me parle même quand je ne suis pas là… » répondit John, ce que Kirsten, en fine observatrice des relations humaines, ne pouvait traduire que par : « C’est fou hein ? Ce mec incroyablement beau et intelligent n’a d’yeux que pour moi ! »

« Ah bon ! Vous aussi, vous êtes… » commença-t-elle.

« Hé ! » John ouvrit les mains devant lui et eut un sourire malicieux.

Cette réponse allusive n’échappa pas à Sherlock dont les yeux brillèrent un peu plus.

Ils le rejoignirent et attendirent. Il tourna vers eux l’ordinateur de John sur l’écran duquel s’affichait un plan de Londres. C’était uniquement à leur intention parce que, lui, le plan de Londres, il l’avait dans la tête.

Il expliqua : « Pour qui veut bien entendre, on entend plein de choses même pendant une brève conversation téléphonique : la proximité d’un carrefour, d’une école, d’un jardin, d’une station de métro, la fluidité de la circulation alentour, même la façon dont les bruits sont étouffés nous informent sur les matériaux utilisés pour la construction des murs et donc aussi sur la date de construction de ces murs…

\- Ce qui nous amène à… ? écourta John.

\- Vous pouvez vraiment entendre tout ça dans un simple enregistrement ? s’étonna Kirsten.

\- J’ai une ouïe très fine. - Et l’oreille absolue, ajouta John

\- Cela n’a rien à voir, John. Beethoven avait l’oreille absolue et il était sourd » corrigea Sherlock.

John pinça les lèvres. _Autant pour moi,_ pensa-t-il, _je vais arrêter de faire le malin._

« Tu disais ? reprit-il.

\- Oui…Je suis sûr qu’elle se trouve soit au n° 22 soit au n° 24 de Trebovir Road.

\- OK, bon. Formidable mais comment comptes-tu faire ? Il est presque deux heures du matin, on ne va pas …

\- Le problème, John, ce n’est pas l’heure tardive. Le problème c’est qu’il y a six logements différents à chacune de ces adresses.

\- Ah ! Et tu ne peux pas dire lequel de ces appartements est le bon ?

\- Non. Mes compétences ne vont pas jusque-là »

Il ne paraissait pas inquiet pour autant. Ecartelée entre cette dernière information et l’expression toujours assurée de Sherlock, Kirsten hésita et son visage se tendit. John fronça les sourcils.

« Mais tu sais comment faire, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Non. Tout s’éclaircira une fois sur place. On va y aller…

\- Attends ! Tu ne crois pas qu’il serait temps de …

\- Oui, tu as raison »

Sherlock se tourna vers Kirsten qui frémit.

« Madame, je crois que vous allez devoir accepter de faire une concession.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

\- Faire appel à la police…

\- Pourquoi ? Vous aviez dit que vous m’aideriez ! »

Sherlock regarda John, exigeant implicitement son aide. Son ami était bien meilleur que lui quand il s’agissait de convaincre. Il disposait de plus d’empathie et de plus de patience alors que Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne se rangeait pas immédiatement derrière son avis puisqu’il n’était dicté que par la raison et la logique. Quand un fait est évident, pourquoi serait-il encore nécessaire d’argumenter ?

John s’approcha de Kirsten et prit ses mains dans les siennes en signe d’apaisement. Il l’invita à s’asseoir sur le canapé. Sur un ton bienveillant, il expliqua :

« Kirsten… Sherlock, malgré l’étendue de son talent, ne peut pas tout seul aller sauver votre ami. Il a besoin d’aide…

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas vous ?

\- C’est vrai ça, John. Pourquoi pas toi ? jeta le détective depuis l’autre bout de la pièce.

\- Parce que j’ai une enfant qui dort dans cet appartement et elle n’a pas encore atteint un degré suffisant d’autonomie pour savoir quoi faire toute seule si elle se réveille en pleine nuit. Et que je ne vais ni aller tirer madame Hudson ni Willy de leurs lits respectifs à cette heure-ci. Et même si je pouvais venir, je demanderais quand même à Lestrade…

\- C’est qui Lestrade ? demanda Kirsten.

\- C’est un ami et un très bon policier… »

Reniflement dédaigneux et haussement démonstratif d’épaules depuis le fauteuil où s’était assis Sherlock. John lui retourna un regard courroucé.

« Tu n’aides pas là, Sherlock… Ecoutez Kirsten, Sherlock n’est pas un super héros, il ne peut pas tout faire. A deux, cela sera plus facile et Lestrade est habitué à ce genre de situations…

\- Moi aussi, je suis habitué » maugréa le détective pour lui-même. John l’ignora.

« Faites-moi confiance, faites-leur confiance… tout va bien se passer, d’accord ? »

Elle baissa la tête puis acquiesça muettement. Sherlock se propulsa sur ses jambes et tapa dans ses mains.

« Bien ! John, tu appelles Lestrade, tu lui expliques et tu lui dis de nous rejoindre sur place…

\- Il va faire une de ces têtes…

\- Je suis sûr que tu sauras trouver les mots… Kirsten, vous êtes venue comment ? Parce que trouver un taxi à cette heure…

\- Ma voiture est garée plus loin, je vais la chercher, je vous attends en bas » répondit-elle en allant prendre son manteau resté à la cuisine. Elle sortait déjà ses clés de sa poche.

« Je vous rejoins ! » lança le détective à la porte qui se refermait sur l’actrice.

Il ramassa son manteau qui gisait au pied de son fauteuil. Malgré l’urgence de la situation, ses gestes se firent plus lents. Perplexe, il hésitait, il voulait poser une question. Il enfila le Belstaff. John, toujours assis sur le canapé, le regardait faire, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il semblait avoir un temps d’avance. Sherlock s’approcha de la porte. Une main sur la poignée, il se retourna.

« Ton message toute à l’heure me demandant de rentrer… »

Il lâcha la poignée, fit un pas en avant.

« Oui ?

\- C’était parce que Kirsten était déjà là ?

\- Non »


	12. Chapter 12

John se leva et s’approcha tout près, si près qu’ils auraient pu se toucher. Sherlock put sentir la détermination de son ami et il en fut impressionné. John savait en imposer parfois.

Le Belstaff avait cette particularité que le dernier trou de sa boutonnière, tout en haut sur le premier revers du col, était piqué de rouge. John eut ce geste inattendu, tant par son économie que par sa charge érotique : il y glissa un doigt. Et Sherlock en fut littéralement ébloui puisqu’il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis loucha, hypnotisé par ce doigt qu’il ne pouvait lâcher du regard.

« Reviens » murmura John dans un souffle.

_Oh diable !_ pensa Sherlock puis il ne pensa plus, tout le sang de son corps ayant été convoqué plus bas, ses neurones furent en panne sèche.

Il y avait dans ce doigt tant de promesses et tant de risques que Sherlock en rougît. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu’au visage de John et son cerveau toujours en position off, il ne put qu’incliner la tête pour signifier son assentiment. Le regard résolu de John le transperça, il avait trouvé son maître.

John retira son doigt et s’écarta pour laisser partir son ami. Sherlock se recomposa un semblant de dignité puis sans demander son reste, se précipita dans les escaliers.

Au moment où son ami lui avait tourné le dos, John, d’un soupir, relâcha la pression accumulée. Si l’autre avait osé lui tenir tête, il aurait dû utiliser des moyens plus explicites et toute la scène aurait perdu de son charme et de son intensité.

Son répit fut de courte durée. A peine eut-il entendu la porte du bas claquer, qu’elle s’ouvrait de nouveau et que de grandes jambes grimpaient quatre à quatre à l’étage. Sherlock s’encadra une seconde dans la porte du salon, il épingla John du regard qui n’avait pas bougé. En deux enjambées, le détective fut sur lui et le bouscula jusqu’à le faire tomber sur le fauteuil qui n’était pas le sien. Les mains posées sur le dossier du siège, Sherlock surplombait son ami. Leurs yeux se jaugèrent, ils étaient résolus tous les deux. John se redressa et ses fesses se reculant dans le fauteuil dégagèrent au bord de l’assise un espace libre entre ses cuisses ouvertes, dans lequel Sherlock plaça un genou. Ce contact fit céder John et ses yeux s’abaissèrent sur la bouche parfaitement dessinée et qui, quelques jours auparavant, avait l’attrait d’un fruit défendu. Sherlock comprit son pouvoir et avança un peu plus son genou. Ce mouvement entre eux troubla davantage John qui ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher un soupir. Ce soupir ne dépassa pas le bord de ses lèvres, il fut aspiré par la bouche de l’autre qui était sur lui.

Ce fut plus un combat qu’un baiser, chacun voulant gagner l’autre comme on gagne un trophée. La langue de Sherlock força le passage et inspecta férocement et minutieusement l’intérieur de la bouche de John, dont l’ébahissement ne dura pas plus d’une seconde. Celui-ci prit part à la danse que lui imposait l’autre et y imprima son propre rythme. Sherlock plia un peu les coudes, de part et d’autre de la tête de John, voulant resserrer son emprise. Les mains de John quittèrent les accoudoirs du fauteuil et vinrent accrocher les revers du Belstaff. Sherlock perçut contre son genou grossir le désir de John et sentit le sien lui répondre en miroir. Il approfondit son baiser en mordant la lèvre inférieure qu’il lécha ensuite par acte de contrition. En réplique, il reçut la même chose à la lèvre supérieure et la langue de John fut un serpent présent partout à la fois, des commissures à l’arc de cupidon.

Dès lors, et par un tour de magie que Sherlock ne comprit pas, ce fut la bouche de John qui commanda. Sous cette pression volontaire et autoritaire, Sherlock se pâma dans un gémissement retenu. Mais il fallut respirer et ce fut le moment que saisit John pour sourire tant la scène lui parut mélodramatique. Sherlock comprit l’autodérision dont faisait preuve son ami, il sourit aussi. Leurs bouches ne se quittèrent pas pour autant mais chacune recouvrit son intégrité intérieure. Leurs lèvres en un face à face parfait s’arquèrent, pour un temps la bataille fut close.

« Je voulais être sûr d’avoir bien compris ce que tu ne m’avais pas dit » murmura Sherlock.

« Aurais-tu douté de moi ? » questionna John. Les deux paires de pupilles, incroyablement dilatées, ne rompirent pas le contact et John put lire dans celles de son ami un étrange mélange de léger désespoir et de terrible assurance.

« Non. Mais si ton attitude toute à l’heure avait été à ce point ambigüe que j’eus pu mal l’interpréter, je ne l’aurais pas accepté » répondit Sherlock.

« Et qu’aurais-tu fait ?

\- J’aurais pris ce qui me revenait »

_Waouh_ ! pensa John. _Cet homme est définitivement dangereux._

Et son pénis lui prouva qu’il adorait ça.

« Et qui te dit que je te l’aurais accordé ? » continua John.

En fait, la bataille avait repris.

« J’ai dit que je l’aurais pris… Et de toute façon, au vu de ce que je sens contre mon genou, il est clair que tu ne m’aurais pas résisté longtemps »

La main gauche de John quitta le col du manteau et se posa sur la joue au-dessus de lui, qu’elle caressa lentement. La douceur était une arme plus efficace.

« Tu as raison, Sherlock. A certains moments, je peux dire oui à tout venant de toi »

Sherlock fut stupéfait de l’ampleur du don que l’autre lui faisait. Il resta sec. John avait gagné. Celui-ci leva le visage et posa sur les lèvres muettes un baiser plus léger qu’un souffle.

« Tu devrais y aller maintenant, non ? » incita John.

Le détective se leva, libérant son ami qui se redressa entièrement dans le fauteuil.

« Tu m’attends ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Tout le temps. Aussi longtemps que tu veux…Vas ! »

John sourit, il avait dans les yeux un éclat qui émerveilla Sherlock, et celui-ci ne savait plus s’il devait partir ou plutôt rester tant il semblait plus à sa place ici qu’ailleurs.

John perçut son hésitation : « Tu ne voudrais pas qu’on puisse dire qu’un simple baiser a empêché l’unique détective-consultant connu à ce jour de résoudre une enquête ? »

« Non. Effectivement… J’y vais alors ? »

Il pivota légèrement son corps en direction de la porte.

« Je crois en effet que tu n’aies pas d’autre solution » L’incertitude de son ami l’amusa mais il n’en laissa rien paraître.

« Tu ne vas pas changer d’avis ? »

La preuve magistrale qu’il venait de recevoir pouvait-elle être insuffisante ?

« Tu m’insultes, Sherlock. N’ai-je pas jusqu’à présent toujours assumé la totalité de mes choix ? »

Il se raidit un peu dans le fauteuil mais la vulnérabilité palpable de son ami l’émut, il entrevit l’étendue de l’attente et de l’espoir dont il était l’objet.

« Si. Tu es l’homme le plus droit que je connaisse. » Son assurance se raffermit.

« Te savoir là à m’attendre sera la meilleure motivation qu’il m’ait été donnée d’avoir pour aller vite » conclut Sherlock.

« J’espère bien. Le cas contraire m’aurait vexé » John sourit intérieurement.

Cette conversation pouvait ne jamais finir. Cette vérité le frappa : depuis le début, depuis leur première rencontre, ils n’avaient cessé de se parler, les contingences de la vie ne créant que des pauses partielles dans une discussion infinie et éternelle. Cette alchimie entre eux et sur laquelle il n’osait pas encore mettre le seul nom qu’elle réclamait, était la raison qui l’avait fait toujours revenir. L’extravagance rare de Sherlock, la manière unique et flamboyante avec laquelle il occupait toute la place que la vie lui faisait, et cette attirance douloureuse que John avait si longtemps réprimée et qui venait de se rallumer parce que l’autre enfin disait oui, avaient tissé un filet dans lequel John, heureux d’être pris, ne se débattait pas. Une croyance, et qui, comme toutes les croyances, reposait sur une foi irraisonnée, s’imposa à lui : cet homme était la cause des battements continus de son cœur et sa présence à ses côtés, malgré les multiples accrocs au contrat qui les liait, traçait dans sa vie le chemin qu’il devait suivre s’il ne voulait pas se perdre. Poursuivre cette conversation, entamée il y avait quelques années déjà dans le labo de Saint Bart’s, était une nécessité et la prolonger dans un lit n’en était qu’une facette supplémentaire. Les baisers, les caresses et tout ce qu’il allait lui faire (et oh ! mon dieu, comme la liste était longue !) venaient s’ajouter comme méthodes nouvelles et audacieuses, à toutes celles qu’ils éprouvaient déjà dans l’exploration toujours renouvelée de ce tour de passe-passe entre eux.

« Va-t’en maintenant Sherlock, Kirsten doit t’attendre » réaffirma John en se levant du fauteuil.

Sherlock s’éloigna en reculant de quelques pas.

« Attends ! » ajouta John en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Interloqué, Sherlock s’immobilisa et l’observa, sourcils relevés. _Quoi ? Encore un baiser ? Oui ! Encore un, et encore un autre et …_

John farfouilla dans un tiroir.

« Tiens, dit-il en tendant son arme, et je t’en prie, sois prudent… ça serait vraiment trop con de te faire tuer maintenant ! »

Le pistolet était lourd dans la main de Sherlock. Il rougit en baissant les yeux.

« Putain Sherlock ! C’est vraiment déplacé ! » jugea John sur un ton plus amusé que sentencieux.

Confus, Sherlock empocha l’arme et, relevant les yeux en même temps qu’il retrouvait son aplomb, il objecta :

« mon décodeur de John Watson a subi des mises à jour qui occupent un peu trop de place… » Il était content de lui.

« Ouais, c’est ça… Ça va être de ma faute en plus ! Dégage et plus vite que ça ! » intima John en lui indiquant la porte d’un mouvement de la main.

Sherlock se sauva.

Si son frère n’était pas loin d’être « la reine », lui, il était le roi du monde.

oooOOOooo

Sherlock replia maladroitement ses longues jambes dans l’habitacle de la voiture.

« Un peu à l’étroit, monsieur Holmes ? » se moqua Kirsten.

« Ça ira… maugréa-t-il en regrettant l’espace offert par l’arrière d’un bon vieux taxi londonien.

\- Mon joujou vous plaît-il ?

\- Je n’éprouve pas d’attrait particulier pour les… voitures »

Il afficha une moue de dédain, il n’était pas question qu’il s’abaissât à parler mécanique.

« Moi si. C’est étonnant n’est-ce pas ? De la part d’une comédienne, je veux dire… on s’attendrait plutôt à me voir collectionner les bijoux ou les chaussures et bien non, mon truc, c’est les voitures… »

_Est-il réellement nécessaire d’avoir cette conversation ?_ pensa Sherlock. Il était blasé, la futilité des êtres humains était sans limite.

Elle passa une vitesse, sa conduite était très souple, on entendait à peine le moteur.

« Celle-ci est une Aston Martin, modèle DB5, d’origine… vous connaissez quand même, la voiture de James bond ? » reprit-elle.

« Je connais James Bond, ce sont des films ridicules que John veut toujours regarder quand ils passent à la télé et non, je ne connais pas spécialement cette marque de voitures. Vous devriez prendre à gauche au prochain carrefour… »

Elle haussa les sourcils devant tant de suffisance. John était beaucoup plus sympathique.

« Vous êtes un peu austère, si je puis me permettre…

\- Vous venez de le dire alors ne faîtes pas comme si vous me demandiez la permission. Et non, je ne suis pas austère. C’est juste que je ne comprends pas l’attachement insensé que la plupart des gens portent aux objets… Tournez là, indiqua-t-il de la main.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n’avez pas de hobby vous-même ?

\- Arrêter les criminels, est-ce que cela peut être rangé dans la catégorie hobby ?

\- Non, ça, c’est votre métier… Comme moi, actrice. »

Malgré le ton désagréable de Sherlock et le fait évident qu’il ne prenait aucun plaisir à cette discussion, Kirsten semblait s’amuser.

« Le violon, je joue du violon, trouva-t-il.

\- Alors, ça nous fait encore un point commun…

\- Lequel ? Et pourquoi encore un ?

\- Le goût pour l’art, monsieur Holmes ! C’est mieux si je passe par là, non ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, non, continuez tout droit…

\- Votre ami John m’a dit que je vous ressemblais, idée ridicule ne trouvez-vous pas ?

\- Tout à fait »

Ils s’arrêtèrent à un feu rouge. Elle le regarda en souriant.

« Je vous aime bien finalement monsieur Holmes… »

Elle embraya, fit vrombir le moteur.

« Mais je trouve que votre plus grande qualité, c’est votre ami ! »

Elle démarra et fut surprise de ne pas être immédiatement taclée. Sherlock pensa que certains spécimens de la gente féminine n’étaient pas dénués d’intérêt tout compte fait (il n’oserait jamais tenir ce genre de propos devant John qui le honnirait pour manifester autant de misogynie) : elle était intelligente, perdait difficilement son sang-froid et disposait d’un sens de la répartie non négligeable.

« Je suis d’accord avec vous, répondit-il en mettant un semblant d’humour dans sa voix.

\- Ah ? Vous êtes donc capable d’autodérision ?

\- Je ne suis pas un crétin imbu de lui-même à ce point.

\- John semble le penser aussi. Il vous est très attaché, non ? »

Il chercha un angle plus confortable pour ses jambes en se tortillant un peu sur son siège. S’ils n’arrivaient pas bientôt, il allait finir par avoir une crampe.

« Vous êtes très perspicace, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Oh oh ! Terrain miné, semble-t-il, se moqua-t-elle en roulant exagérément les yeux.

\- Ce n’est pas votre meilleur jeu que vous me servez là, je vous croyais plus fine interprète » cingla-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire. Sherlock se rembrunit, il n’aimait pas se faire piéger. C’était son droit après tout de ne pas vouloir s’étendre sur sa vie privée avec n’importe qui. Pendant de longues minutes, ils n’entendirent plus que le bruit régulier du moteur. Arrivés sur Earls Court road, il lui indique de la main où tourner. Elle roula au pas, cherchant une place pour se garer. Le téléphone de Sherlock vibra.

C’était un message de John :

« Ai appelé Lestrade. Pas content. Pas content du tout. Il a dit de l’attendre à l’angle de Trebovir et de Templeton. »

« OK. SH »

« Tu l’attends hein ? »

« OUI. SH »

« S’il t’arrive quelque chose, je peux te promettre que tu connaitras le sens réel du mot enfer. »

« OUH ! J’ai peur. SH »

« Sherlock, je ne plaisante pas là ! »

« Je sais. Ne crois-tu pas que tu m’aies donné toute à l’heure la meilleure raison qui soit pour rentrer à la maison avec tous mes membres encore attachés à mon corps ? SH »

« La récompense après l’exploit… »

Kirsten trouva une place. Elle fit un créneau, manœuvrant la voiture avec habilité. Sherlock siffla spontanément d’admiration.

« Ah tiens ! Vous avez retrouvé la parole » fit-elle remarquer. Puis :

« C’est John ? demanda-telle en montrant le téléphone entre les mains de Sherlock. Ça n’en finit jamais vous deux… »

Il ne répondit pas, affichant son air le plus snob. Il envoya un dernier message :

« Elle m’agace… Je vais lui retrouver sa bonne femme et puis je rentre. SH »

« Je l’aime bien moi. Je trouve qu’elle te ressemble, en plus aimable hein ? »

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! SH »

Kirsten sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour et ouvrit brusquement la portière de Sherlock.

« Oh ! Vous faîtes quoi là ? Allez, remuez-vous un peu ! Je vais vous confisquer votre téléphone si ça continue… Et votre flic, il est où ? »

Sherlock rangea rapidement son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et s’extirpa de l’habitacle. Il déplia ses longues jambes, fit quelques mouvements pour retrouver toute sa mobilité.

« Pas la peine de crier… je connais mes priorités… Il arrive… allons le rejoindre » rétorqua-t-il à ce qu’il avait pris pour une leçon de morale. Il la poussa dans le dos, l’invitant à marcher dans la bonne direction.

Arrivés à l’angle de Trebovir et de Templeton, ils piétinèrent un instant, attendant Lestrade qui avait été tiré du lit par John. Kirsten alluma une cigarette, le stress commençait à remonter. Sherlock aurait préféré s’arracher un bras plutôt que de lui en demander une. Les rues résidentielles étaient très calmes. De loin, ils virent la silhouette de Lestrade dont les épaules rentrées signifiaient clairement le mécontentement. Quand il fut à leur hauteur, il affichait sa mine des mauvais jours.

« Madame, salua-t-il, puis se tournant vers Sherlock en pointant un doigt accusateur : C’est quoi cette histoire ! C’est du grand n’importe quoi ! On n’improvise pas un sauvetage comme ça…

\- Madame ne voulait pas appeler la police et j’ai été bien plus efficace… » tenta d’expliquer le détective mais Lestrade lui coupa la parole en pivotant vers Kirsten.

« Ça aussi c’est n’importe quoi ! On appelle toujours la police, c’est ce que font la plupart des gens dans ce genre de circonstances, ils ne vont pas trouver une espèce de…de… » dit-il en agitant la main devant Sherlock.

« Si, c’est ce qu’ils font s’ils veulent des résultats rapidement » objecta Sherlock, choqué qu’aucun terme élogieux ne vint à l’esprit de Lestrade pour le qualifier.

Kirsten écrasa sa cigarette, se campa fermement sur ses jambes et pointa son menton vers les deux hommes.

« Messieurs, dit-elle avec le plus grand stoïcisme, mon amie est retenue par des hommes abjects dont un de ces bâtiments alors vous allez cesser tout de suite vos enfantillages et vos leçons de morale et décider d’une marche à suivre. »

Ils la regardèrent bouche bée, se regardèrent, un peu honteux. Le policier reprit la parole en premier.

« La première chose qu’on va faire, c’est que vous n’allez pas venir avec nous…

\- Si. Je viens. Je veux être là. Pour Amy.

\- Non, vous ne venez pas. Vous n’êtes pas habilitée à…

\- Lui non plus, il n’est pas habilité. Et ne me dîtes pas qu’il a le droit parce que c’est un homme. Passons à la suite, voulez-vous ? »

Qui menait cette expédition ? se demandèrent les deux hommes.

Lestrade expira bruyamment en se passant une main sur son visage fatigué et Sherlock haussa les épaules. Cette femme était incontrôlable, il en avait pris son parti.

« Bien. On va entrer. Commençons par le n°22 » indiqua Sherlock en montrant l’autre côté de la rue.

« Tu es sûr de toi au moins ? » s’enquit le policier en traversant. Sherlock ne daigna pas répondre à cette suspicion émise à l’encontre de ses compétences. Kirsten réprima un tremblement. Pour se redonner du courage, elle se rappela les propos de Mycroft au sujet de son frère : « il est infaillible ».

Devant l’entrée de l’immeuble, Lestrade ne put retenir un juron : « Putain ! Un digicode »

« Ça, c’est la partie facile. » expliqua Sherlock en sortant sa lampe-torche qu’il pointa sur les touches du digicode.

Effectivement, la porte s’ouvrit après que le détective eut pianoté sur les touches. Il y avait toujours plus de gras et de marques de doigts sur les bons numéros.

Dans le hall d’entrée, il s’arrêta face aux boîtes aux lettres et observa, les deux autres en retrait derrière lui, attendant son verdict.

« Elle n’est pas là » laissa-t-il tomber. « Allons voir à côté »

Ils entrèrent au n° 24 et Sherlock inspecta les nouvelles boîtes aux lettres.

« Rez de chaussée, non, commença-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kirsten.

\- A gauche couple âgé et à droite vieille dame seule, au moins quatre-vingt ans au vu des prénoms assez désuets. Premier étage gauche, non : couple jeune avec enfant, magasine pour jeunes parents dans la boîte et poussette là » indiqua-t-il du menton. Les deux autres acquiescèrent du regard.

« Dernier étage droite, non : jeune femme écolo et militante d’après les multiples auto-collants sur la boîte. Ce qui nous laisse : premier étage droite et dernier étage gauche. Montons » ordonna-t-il en posant son pied sur la première marche des escaliers.

Ils le suivirent, se faisant aussi silencieux que possible.

La conclusion approchant, Kirsten s’inquiéta, elle posa une main sur le bras de Lestrade et chuchota : « Vous êtes sûr de lui ?

\- A cent pour cent » la rassura-t-il en tapotant sa main.

Devant la porte droite du palier, Sherlock remua la tête.

« Non, ce n’est pas là. Homme célibataire, maniaque, dans la cinquantaine, paillasson extrêmement propre, parapluie noir… cela me rappelle quelqu’un » fit-il, narquois mais aucun des deux ne comprit l’allusion. _John, où es-tu ?_ pensa-t-il.

Arrivés au dernier étage, le détective joignit les deux mains comme pour une prière.

« Oh ! C’est tellement simple ! Pourquoi est-ce toujours aussi simple ? »

Les deux autres le regardèrent, attendant une dernière explication. Il soupira devant tant de lenteur.

« Appartement en travaux… » dit-il en ramassant un morceau de bâche en plastique sur le palier et en décollant un bout de chatterton sur le chambranle de la porte.

Kirsten ferma le yeux en déglutissant, rassemblant son courage. Il était certain qu’elle n’avait jamais été confrontée à une situation impliquant un quelconque danger physique et, bien qu’elle eût pris dernièrement des cours d’auto-défense, elle n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de les mettre à profit. Mais son self-contrôle et sa détermination étaient reconnus dans le métier du spectacle. Car, depuis qu’elle avait eu à affronter un metteur en scène avide de domination et qui ne concevait pas que son pouvoir s’arrêtât à la porte de la loge de ses actrices et dont elle avait calmé les ardeurs par un coup de pied bien placé, et aussi un partenaire de jeu dont elle avait claqué la jolie petite gueule à chaque fois qu’il voulait obtenir d’elle un peu plus que ce que le texte de la pièce nécessitait, on disait d’elle « qu’il ne fallait pas l’emmerder ».

« Comment on entre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous avez un passe n’est-ce pas ? » fit-elle en se tournant vers Lestrade.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est cette rumeur selon laquelle la police a un passe pour entrer dans n’importe quel appartement ? » maugréa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ça n’existe pas…

\- Si, ça existe » rectifia Sherlock en sortant de sa poche son matériel à effraction.

Il s’agenouilla devant la serrure. D’une main, Lestrade poussa Kirsten derrière lui, de l’autre il sortit son arme. Sherlock le regarda, attendant son signal.

« Vas-y… » chuchota le policier.

La porte s’ouvrit.


	13. Chapter 13

Ce fut facile, au-delà de facile, désespérément facile.

Sherlock et Lestrade auraient tout aussi bien pu le faire les yeux bandés et une main dans le dos.

Si tous les criminels du Royaume-Uni avaient eu le même niveau d’incompétence que les deux individus qu’ils rencontrèrent dans l’appartement une fois qu’ils furent entrés, alors Sherlock aurait dû envisager sérieusement de déposer le bilan dans un futur proche.

Les deux voyous n’osèrent aucun acte de résistance devant les armes et la plaque de police qui s’agitèrent devant leurs yeux.

Il faut dire que le premier eut un mal fou à s’extraire du vieux canapé où il s’était assoupi, quand Lestrade le poussa presque gentiment du coude en chuchotant : « Hé connard, police ! »

Quant au deuxième, c’en fut quasiment humiliant pour le détective, il fut découvert dans les toilettes, porte ouverte, casque sur les oreilles et BD sur les genoux.

Kirsten assista éberluée à la scène et les deux amis ne purent s’empêcher d’éclater de rire quand tout danger fut écarté et que les deux hommes, honteux, furent dûment menottés et assis dans un coin de la pièce principale.

On retrouva Amy saine et sauve dans une chambre dont la clé fut tendue avec la plus grande docilité par un des deux hommes. Elle était attachée au lit, on coupa rapidement ses liens et les deux femmes purent enfin se prendre dans les bras l’une de l’autre. Kirsten et Lestrade s’assurèrent qu’aucun mal ne lui avait été fait mais hormis un rythme cardiaque assez élevé, ce qui était bien compréhensible, elle allait bien. Certaine qu’elle était désormais en sécurité, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots. Les nerfs lâchèrent.

Resté sur le pas de la porte, Sherlock observait la scène. Il était hautement improbable que les deux incapables écrasés par une honte indicible dans la pièce à côté et qui ne pourraient plus jamais espérer travailler dans un secteur touchant de près ou de loin à l’illégalité, aient pu fomenter un coup pareil. Il y avait donc un chef doté d’un minimum de cervelle et il n’était pas là.

Il s’avança.

« J’aurais quelques questions… » commença-t-il.

La main de Kirsten se leva dans sa direction.

« Attendez monsieur Holmes…

\- Mais…

\- Réalisez-vous seulement ce qu’elle vient de vivre et la terreur qu’elle a connue ces dernières heures… »

D’une main, elle resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son amie pendant que de l’autre, elle caressait la longue chevelure brune, humide de sueur et de larmes mêlées. Tout bas, dans le creux de l’oreille, elle lui murmura des mots doux et apaisants.

Sherlock se tourna vers Lestrade qui s’apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.

« Je crois que je peux appeler la cavalerie maintenant » dit le policier en sortant son téléphone. Sherlock le fixa, forçant un peu son regard insistant.

« Arrête Sherlock ! Je ne suis pas débile à ce point… Bien sûr que ces deux crétins n’ont pas pu…

\- Il faudrait le savoir maintenant parce que rien ne dit qu’une fois qu’ils auront retrouvé un peu d’amour-propre, ils accepteront de parler.

\- J’appelle Donovan et on les cuisine ensemble tout de suite si tu veux…

\- Ils étaient trois ! » Amy, toujours sanglotante, avait levé le visage de l’épaule de son amie.

« Ils étaient trois… mais… je n’ai jamais vu que ces deux-là… L’autre, j’ai entendu sa voix… à travers la porte… il leur donnait des ordres… mais je n’arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu’il disait… je suis désolée »

Elle s’effondra de nouveau, se moucha dans un Kleenex que lui tendit Kirsten.

« Viens, dit Lestrade en prenant le bras de Sherlock, je suis sûr qu’en leur faisant les gros yeux, on obtiendra tout ce qu’on veut ! »

Puis se tournant vers les deux femmes, il ajouta : « une ambulance sera là dans moins de dix minutes »

De retour dans la pièce principale, Sherlock laissa le policier s’avancer vers les deux individus qui baissaient la tête et se tint en retrait. Lestrade se campa sur ses deux jambes, mains sur les hanches.

« Alors, les gars, vous vous êtes dit quoi ? Tiens, et si on allait enlever quelqu’un plutôt que de refaire cet appartement et de gagner honnêtement notre vie ? »

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux. Ils n’en menaient pas large mais ne répondirent pas.

« C’est une couverture… » dit Sherlock.

« Hein ? » fit Lestrade en pivotant vers le détective. Les deux autres suivirent le mouvement et fixèrent Sherlock.

« Les travaux dans l’appartement… c’est une couverture… »

Il pointa son pouce par-dessus son épaule, en direction de la porte d’entrée.

« Il y a deux pots de peinture, à peine de quoi repeindre un seul mur et qui n’ont pas été ouverts. Les pinceaux entreposés ne sont pas ceux qui conviennent, il faut des rouleaux pour ce genre de travail et pas ce type de pinceaux, il n’y a pas de bac ni de grille d’essorage, la bâche a été à peine déroulée et cela ne sent même pas la résine glycérophtalique. Donc, il n’y a jamais eu de travaux dans cet appartement. Tout cela est un prétexte pour expliquer les allées et venues et ne pas inquiéter le voisinage…

\- Ah ? bon d’accord… Alors ils n’ont pas essayé, même un peu, d’être honnêtes avant ? Bien, bien… » Il réfléchit.

_C’est trop lent_ , pensa Sherlock. Il les scanna du regard.

Le premier, brun, front bas, avait le visage mangé par des cicatrices d’acné. Ses ongles étaient rongés jusqu’au sang et il portait au poignet une gourmette où s’inscrivait son prénom « Steve », si des fois, il lui arrivait de l’oublier. Le deuxième, celui que Sherlock avait surpris dans les toilettes, était d’un blond tirant sur le roux. Maigre à faire peur, il arborait sur ses avant-bras des tatouages indéchiffrables. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de remonter convenablement son pantalon… Ah si finalement ! c’était un pantalon taille basse, un de ceux que l’on porte très bas sur les hanches. Sherlock avait déjà tendance à penser que toute personne portant ce type de vêtement devait avoir des problèmes de sphincters, la mésaventure de ce soir ne l’aiderait pas à corriger cet apriori. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous les deux des baskets dernier cri, les plus chères. _C’est pour courir et uniquement pour courir ce genre de chaussures_ ! cria-t-il mentalement. Enfin, quoique… John aurait été capable, lui aussi, de porter des baskets mais, et pour le bien de la sensibilité de Sherlock, son outrage au bon goût se limitait aux pulls à motifs et aux gilets sans manche.

« Bien, reprit Lestrade, à qui appartient cet appartement ?

\- On sait pas son nom, répondit le blond. Le type, il nous a proposé ce boulot, un coup qu’on traînait dans la rue… au black, hein ? On allait le faire le taff, c’est juste qu’il nous manquait du matériel, comme il dit le grand, là… hein, Steve ? »

Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de l’autre.

« Ouais, ouais, dit le brun. Et puis… c’est parti en vrille parce que le type, il a ramené la fille…Hé ! » Le blond venait de lui balancer un coup de pied dans les chevilles pour le faire taire. Le risque qu’il pût oublier son propre prénom était donc justifié, c’était lui le plus bête des deux.

Sherlock fit un pas en avant. « Téléphone… » demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

Les deux hommes remuèrent leurs bras entravés par les menottes. Sherlock soupira. Lestrade se pencha vers le brun.

« Pas celui-là, l’autre » objecta Sherlock.

Lestrade lui lança un regard fatigué puis fouilla dans les poches du blond.

« Hé ! Vous avez pas le droit ! C’est privé ce genre de trucs ! » protesta l’homme. Le policier lui mit une tape sur la tête et sortit son téléphone qu’il donna à Sherlock.

« M’en fous, maugréa le blond, vous trouverez pas le code PIN… »

Le regard de Sherlock s’attarda un instant sur ses tatouages puis il pianota sur le téléphone qui se déverrouilla. Mon dieu ! Les humains sont tellement prévisibles !

« 2012, c’est la dernière fois que Chelsea a gagné la ligue des champions… » expliqua-t-il en montrant l’écran du téléphone.

« Hein ! Quoi ! s’étonna l’homme avec emphase et en se remuant dans tous les sens, t’es quoi, toi ? Un genre de mentaliste ? Rien qu’en regardant les gens, tu devines des trucs, c’est ça ? »

L’autre, à côté de lui, ouvrait une bouche et des yeux qu’il serait difficile à refermer sans l’aide d’un treuil hydraulique. Sherlock les jaugea avec mépris.

« Je ne devine pas, je déduis… nuance.

\- Vous n’avez vraiment pas de chance, les gars » fit remarquer Lestrade avec un sourire narquois.

Sherlock consulta l’historique des appels : vingt communications avec le même numéro dans les dernières 24 heures.

Il sortit son propre téléphone et appela le numéro en question.

Il tomba sur le répondeur. D’un fleuriste.

Mains jointes à hauteur du visage.

Yeux dans le vague un instant.

Trois visages tournés vers lui, dans une attente incertaine.

Tout se mit en place.

Oh !

Une pièce venait de s’ajouter à son puzzle du moment.

« Alors quoi ? » s’impatienta Lestrade.

L’interphone les fit sursauter.

oooOOOooo

Une descente de police dans ce quartier bourgeois et résidentiel étant chose rare, les curieux se pressèrent aux fenêtres dès l’apparition des premiers gyrophares. Certains osèrent même descendre dans la rue en pyjama.

Sur le trottoir, Sherlock et Lestrade assistèrent au ballet des agents de Scotland Yard entre les voitures qui bloquaient la chaussée et l’entrée de l’immeuble. Donovan embarqua les deux criminels qui semblaient mortifiés. Amy, accompagnée de Kirsten, fut conduite dans une ambulance où on lui prodigua les premiers soins mais rien d’urgent n’était nécessaire. La laissant un moment, l’actrice vint rejoindre les deux hommes.

Elle s’adressa au policier : « Serait-il possible, inspecteur, de garder un minimum de confidentialité concernant cette affaire ?

\- Ça me parait difficile… les journalistes ne vont pas tarder à débarquer. Et de toute façon, même si vous réussissez à les éviter aujourd’hui, il y aura un procès après…Je suis désolé.

\- Ah ? Oui. Bon… je me faisais des illusions… Merci pour votre aide en tout cas.

\- C’est mon métier » Elle lui serra la main.

« Quant à vous, monsieur Holmes, je ne saurais vous dire à quel point…

\- Ne dîtes rien alors.

\- … je vous suis reconnaissante et admirative devant l’ampleur de votre talent. C’est incroyable, vraiment. »

Le détective rougit sous le compliment, ce qui fit sourire Lestrade. Deux techniciens de la police scientifique vinrent quérir Lestrade, on avait besoin de lui pour signer des documents.

« Tu bouges pas Sherlock ! Je crois que tu as encore deux trois trucs à me dire… » fit-il en s’éloignant.

Restés seuls, Sherlock et Kirsten se turent. Elle alluma une cigarette, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Ils regardaient Amy, à qui, dans la lumière crue de l’ambulance, un infirmier prenait la tension.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue s’il lui était arrivé quelque chose… Vous avez sauvé deux personnes cette nuit, monsieur Holmes… C’est un peu grandiloquent ce que je dis mais c’est vrai.

\- Si vous le dîtes. »

Elle le regarda, dubitative. Il affichait un air impassible. C’était une expression habituelle et confortable.

« Vous voyez, monsieur Holmes, je n’arrive pas à croire à votre… insensibilité.

\- Oh je vous en prie ! Epargnez-moi votre laïus sur votre grande connaissance de l’âme humaine.

\- Ouais… en tout cas, vos efforts pour ne pas être aimé sont manifestes.

\- Qui vous dit que je veux l’être ? »

Il était inutile d’insister. Non rebutée par son hostilité, elle lui prit la main et la serra chaleureusement.

« Je vous remercie pour tout, vraiment… Saluez John pour moi. C’est quelqu’un de bien. Il gagne à être connu.

\- Si vous deviez ressembler à l’un de nous deux, c’est à lui, plutôt, que vous ressembleriez.

\- C’est un compliment ?

\- Peut-être… » Elle tint sa main encore un instant. Ils se sourirent.

« Dîtes-lui bien que s’il veut faire un tour en Aston, cela sera avec un grand plaisir puisque j’ai cru comprendre qu’il était fan de James Bond…

\- Cela ne sera pas la peine » La cordialité avait des limites.

« Ah ? Oh ! Je vois…Si cela peut vous rassurer, monsieur Holmes, je suis lesbienne.

\- Non, vous n’êtes pas lesbienne, vous êtes bi. Et John n’est pas gay. »

Il se redressa. Il devait faire au moins vingt centimètres de plus qu’elle. Elle ne fut pas impressionnée.

« Je vous envierais presque si je ne le connaissais pas moi-même : un tel amour… Préparez-vous à souffrir, monsieur Holmes…Rien n’est plus difficile que tenir sur la durée.

\- Vous vous improvisez conseillère conjugale ? »

Elle éclata de rire. Il pinça les lèvres. Elle se pencha en arrière mais elle ne se mesurait pas à lui. Son regard était empli d’empathie. Sherlock fut vexé de ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle continuait à le trouver sympathique. La fréquentation de Mycroft, peut-être…

« Vous êtes épatant, vraiment ! »

Elle regarda vers l’ambulance, les yeux implorants de sa maîtresse furent le signal qu’elle attendait. Elle s’approcha de lui et lui tapota amicalement le bras. Sherlock fut gêné mais il ne se recula pas.

« Au revoir monsieur Holmes… »

Il eut la vague impression d’avoir été ridicule. Ou touchant, ce qui était pire. Il se fit à lui-même le procès d’être paradoxal. Autant pensait-il que le monde n’était pas assez grand pour être envahi par les marques d’un amour qui le débordait, autant prévoyait-il que la moindre remarque faite sur eux serait une blessure. Ce qui venait de se passer avec Kirsten en était un avant-goût. Que les autres voient mais qu’ils se taisent ! Toute intrusion, même bienveillante était intolérable. Ce qui le liait à John n’était qu’à lui, rien qu’à lui. Il ne voulait pas …partager. A moins que quoi ? Qu’il fût plus humain ? Et que, comme les autres, il se roulât dans la bassesse et la médiocrité des confidences ?

Il frissonna et releva le col de son manteau. Il fallait rentrer maintenant. John l’attendait. Et il attendait John depuis…objectivement : plusieurs mois. Non, plusieurs mois, ce n’était pas assez. Il l’attendait depuis bien plus longtemps, il n’aurait su dire pourquoi. C’était comme si son désir insatisfait avait eu le pouvoir de dilater le temps et de coloniser aussi le passé. Bientôt il serait dans ses bras et il lui sembla que la réalisation de cet acte, au-delà de l’envie qui était montée consciemment en lui ces derniers jours, viendrait aussi combler l’incomplétude de mille autres gestes dont le sens restait encore obscur mais qui se dévoilait peu à peu.

Il tituba. John savait, lui…Il avait compris plus de choses. Son baiser toute à l’heure, annonciateur de tous les autres à venir espéra-t-il, recélait des secrets que Sherlock voulait percer à jour. John avait su si bien en contrôler le déroulement qu’il fût impossible qu’il n’eût pas une connaissance plus ancienne de ce qui les reliait.

Songeur, il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres.

La bouche de John sur sa bouche…

Sa langue contre la sienne…

Sa queue si vite durcie contre son genou…

Le retrouver. Tout de suite…

Le serrer dans ses bras…

Le couvrir de baisers…

Sentir ce désir puissant et magnétique…

Le caresser jusqu’à épuisement de la peau…

Recueillir ses soupirs…

Et jouir avec et contre lui…

Et puis recommencer…

Il envoya un texto.

« J’arrive. SH »

« Je t’attends. Tout s’est bien passé ? »

« Très bien. C’était même drôle. Je te raconterai. SH »

« De quoi faire rire mes lecteurs ? »

« Sans doute. Si tu racontes bien… SH »

« Je raconte toujours bien. »

« John ? SH »

« Oui ? »

« J’ai très envie d’être avec toi. SH »

« Moi aussi. Grouille ! »

Il chercha un taxi mais les voitures de police encore sur place bloquaient tous les accès à la rue. Sur Earl Court road, cela serait plus facile. Il s’engagea dans cette direction.

Une main sur son épaule le retint. Il se demanda s’il était médicalement possible de devenir subitement paranoïaque. En tout cas, il semblait bien qu’il y eût une espèce de complot organisé pour l’empêcher d’être seul avec John.

« Hop hop hop ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? » C’était Lestrade.

Sherlock expira bruyamment et fit volte-face.

« Quoi encore ? » Lestrade le lâcha et le regarda avec étonnement.

« Oh ! Calme-toi… » Son expression passa de la gêne à l’énervement.

« Oh et puis merde ! Tu fais chier Sherlock ! Ça ne te dérange pas de me réveiller en pleine nuit mais c’est trop te demander de m’accorder cinq minutes pour m’expliquer le fin mot de l’histoire… »

Sherlock se ravisa. Effectivement, vu sous cet angle…

Après l’arrivée des collègues de Lestrade dans l’appartement, le détective n’avait pas eu l’occasion de lui faire part de ses déductions. Il était donc normal qu’il attendît des explications.

« Désolé. Mais John doit m’attendre.

\- A cette heure ? Cela m’étonnerait, il doit dormir ce veinard. Allez, accouche »

Que répondre qui n’autorisât aucune répartie ? _Je dois aller vérifier que je l’excite autant qu’il m’excite…_

Sherlock soupira. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Ok Greg. Vous vous rappelez de cette histoire de voleur de diamants ?

\- Celui qui a fini sur le trottoir en bas d’un immeuble ?

\- Oui. He bien, j’ai établi une connexion entre lui et une flopée d’anciens criminels redevenus blancs comme neige après leur sortie de prison…

\- Une flopée tu dis ?

\- Trois.

\- C’est déjà pas mal. Continue…

\- L’un d’entre eux, Jared Koch, condamné pour enlèvement, travaille actuellement pour un fleuriste.

\- Oh ! » Gregory Lestrade, policier de son état, était loin d’être un imbécile. Ses yeux pétillèrent.

« Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop… Je crois que je vais devoir faire une croix sur mon lit pour cette nuit. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

\- Non, mais j’aimerais bien l’interroger dans les jours prochains.

\- Bien sûr. Comme tu veux… »

Sherlock lui tendit la main. L’essentiel étant dit, on pouvait en rester là. Mais Lestrade garda sa main dans la sienne.

« Attends, attends… Et mon affaire de Westminster ? Tu ne m’as rien donné. T’es allé voir Molly ? T’as quelque chose ? »

Bien. C’en était assez. Sherlock afficha une mine qui disait : _je suis exaspéré mais je ne le montre pas car je suis bien élevé_ , ce qui était étonnant venant de lui.

« Cela ne peut pas attendre 24 heures ? » implora presque Sherlock.

Le policier se résigna.

« OK OK, tu peux y aller mais tu m’appelles, hein ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à faire mais ça a l’air foutrement urgent. »

On ne pouvait pas mieux dire.

oooOOOooo

Rosie pleurait. Et elle était dans les bras de son père, qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon, tentant de l’apaiser par des bercements et des caresses.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » demanda Sherlock anxieux. Il croisa le regard désolé mais pas inquiet de John.

« Elle est malade… » continua-t-il. « Mais ça n’est pas grave…Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?

\- Une gastro, répondit John.

\- Et ça n’est réellement pas grave ?

\- Si elle est suffisamment hydratée, non. Et c’est assez fréquent à son âge, elle a dû l’attraper à la crèche. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… »

John avait l’air fatigué. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu’il avait un sommeil agité. Et cette nuit-là, déjà bien avancée, n’arrangerait rien. Rosie se calma. Ses paupières clignotaient. Sherlock se débarrassa vivement de son manteau et s’avança mais John le stoppa.

« Sherlock, c’est hyper contagieux comme virus donc si tu n’as pas envie de passer les prochaines 48 heures dans la salle de bain, je te déconseille d’approcher…

\- Tu dis vraiment n’importe quoi. » Il posa sa main à plat sur le dos recroquevillé de Rosie puis, sans la retirer il contourna John et les enlaça. Dans le dos de John, il fit une grimace à l’enfant, qui, entre deux clignements, lui répondit par un maigre sourire.

« Pauvre chérie… » dit-il.

Ses deux grands bras encerclèrent le père et l’enfant et il mit ses mains sur celles qui soutenaient déjà la petite fille. Il posa son menton sur l’épaule libre de John et son corps fut comme un pilier contre lequel l’autre s’appuya.

« Oh Sherlock… » murmura John et la douceur de sa voix était à l’image de la tendresse des gestes de son ami.

Sherlock l’embrassa sur la tempe. Sur l’oreille. Dans les cheveux. John s’appuya un peu plus.

Y avait-il un meilleur endroit pour lui et pour sa fille qu’aux côtés de cet homme ?

« En quoi puis-je aider ? demanda tout bas Sherlock, pour ne pas réveiller Rosie.

\- He bien, je voudrais installer son lit-parapluie dans le salon parce que… vu qu’elle ne parle pas encore et bien tu vois, quand ça arrive, elle ne prévient pas alors j’aurais toujours plus court de là à la salle de bain que de là-haut à la salle de bain. Et comme ça je pourrais dormir sur le canapé à côté d’elle.

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Non, vous n’allez pas dormir dans le salon. Et le chemin le plus court c’est entre ma chambre et la salle de bain.

\- Mais… !

\- Arrête de discuter, tu vas être fatigant »

Il resserra sa prise sur eux et oscilla un peu de droite à gauche. _Il nous berce_ , pensa John qui pivota la tête et embrassa ce qui tomba sous ses lèvres, c’est-à-dire un coin de pommette et un bout de nez.

Sherlock sourit. Y avait-il quelque chose qu’il eût plus voulu que ça ? Présentement non. A regret, il se détacha d’eux.

« Je m’en occupe » dit-il en guidant John jusqu’à son fauteuil où il l’assit. En deux temps trois mouvements, le petit lit fut descendu et déplié dans la grande chambre au bout du couloir. L’enfant y fut délicatement déposée sans être réveillée.

« Vraiment, t’es sûr ? » demanda John en posant une fesse sur le bord du grand lit. Il bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Déjà assis, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit et ses longues jambes étirées devant lui, Sherlock tapota l’oreiller à sa gauche. John s’allongea et se recroquevilla, tourné vers son ami.

« Merci » dit-il dans un murmure. Sherlock prit sa main et la serra.

« Tais-toi, tu vas encore dire des bêtises » Puis :

« Dors. Je veille. »


	14. Chapter 14

L’après-midi du deuxième jour de sa maladie, Rosie allait mieux. Elle accepta de manger un peu de riz et la moitié d’une banane écrasée. Après son repas et un brin de lecture sur les genoux de son père, elle était épuisée. Il fut temps d’aller à la sieste. John la coucha dans la chambre de Sherlock. Quand il revint au salon, il s’assit dans son fauteuil, s’octroyant un instant de repos. Il déplia son journal. Sherlock, allongé sur le canapé, pivota sur le côté et prit appui sur un coude.

« John, cela fait 7 heures, 48 minutes et … » Il regarda sa montre. « 37 secondes que Rosie n’a pas vomi. »

« Et ? » demanda John et tournant les pages du journal.

« John… » Il utilisa un ton intentionnellement traînant.

« Oui ? »

« John ! » s’offusqua Sherlock, un tout petit plus que nécessaire.

Le message, aussi peu explicite fût-il, n’en était pas moins clair.

_Oh bon sang !_ pensa John. _J’attendais que tu me le demandes._ Mais il voulut faire durer le temps de l’attente.

« Je pourrais être contagieux » dit-il en n’ayant pas encore levé les yeux.

« M’en fous… » répondit Sherlock.

« Et si Rosie se réveille ?

\- On arrête tout bien entendu »

Ces conditions étant validées, John replia lentement son journal, qu’il posa sur le guéridon à droite de de son fauteuil et se leva encore plus lentement. Il s’avança dans la pièce mais s’arrêta à mi-chemin. Sherlock se redressa et s’assit en tailleur, au bord du canapé, les mains fébriles à plat sur les genoux. Ils se verrouillèrent du regard.

« On va faire ça à ma manière… » informa John, en baissant sa voix d’une octave.

« Tout ce que tu veux pourvu qu’on le fasse. Maintenant. » Puis il ajouta : « Ferme les portes. A clé »

John fit un crochet par la cuisine dont il boucla la porte qui donnait sur le palier et après avoir fait de même avec celle du salon, il fut devant son ami. Les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ils ne bougèrent pas furent compactes d’une anticipation fiévreuse.

John leva sa main gauche et saisit le menton de Sherlock entre son pouce et son index, les autres doigts effleurant le cou. Sa main droite attrapa la nuque, tirant un peu sur les mèches et ce geste força la tête à basculer vers l’arrière. Sherlock fut plus impulsif, il jeta ses bras autour de la taille de son ami, l’obligeant à s’avancer davantage.

« T’es possessif, un peu, non ? » sourit John.

« Très. Embrasse-moi. »

Il ferma les yeux et offrit sa bouche en une moue exigeante. John inspira et plongea. Il fut gourmand et prit son temps. Il goûta la suavité de cette bouche sous ses lèvres. Ce n’était qu’un baiser, rien qu’un baiser et ce n’était même pas le premier mais c’était déjà trop et le mélange de leurs deux souffles fit trembler son âme. Ses genoux fléchirent, il s’étonna d’être si peu solide. Sherlock resserra son étreinte et l’attira davantage. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, Sa langue pointa et titilla les dents de John, qui, ayant réussi à maitriser son émoi, l’aspira. Il la caressa comme un petit animal docile et les deux jumelles, s’étant reconnues, s’enroulèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Sherlock s’enhardit et voulut mener la danse. John empoigna plus de cheveux bruns et maintint la tête inclinée.

« John… » C’était une timide protestation.

« Attends… je te veux depuis tellement longtemps… »

Sherlock gémit et s’offrit davantage. Il se laissa guider et cette soumission fut la preuve de son pouvoir. Il lui sembla que la faim de John était insatiable et la confirmation de ce besoin brûlant qu’il avait fait naître à son insu chez l’autre l’étourdit. Sa bouche fut la source où John étancha sa soif.

John se retira et ses lèvres, peu enclines à se décoller de leurs vis-à-vis, dérivèrent et, sous la force de sa volonté, déposèrent des baisers, que Sherlock ne put compter, sur le visage extatique. Elles baisèrent les commissures et l’ombre des petits plis qui l’énervaient si souvent ; les joues et leurs pommettes dont Irène avait dit qu’elles étaient si pointues qu’on aurait pu s’y couper et ce souvenir lui fit montrer les dents et il esquissa un début de morsure ; les paupières qui cachaient à sa vue le bleu magnétique dans lequel il s’était surpris tant de fois à vouloir se noyer.

Ayant ramené sa main droite sur la gorge, il entreprit de défaire les boutons qui en barraient l’accès. Sherlock comprit que l’heure de l’effeuillage mutuel commençait et ses doigts partirent à l’assaut de la chemise de John, tirant dessus pour la faire sortir du pantalon.

Un, deux, trois boutons furent défaits et John, écartant le col de la chemise, imprima sa bouche sur la gorge que Sherlock cambra un peu plus. Il goûta la peau et cette saveur sur sa langue l’enivra. Il traça un chemin serpentant de la mâchoire à la clavicule, en passant sur la carotide et l’arrondi de l’épaule. Sherlock ronronna et parvint enfin à poser ses mains sur la peau nue de John dont il caressa les flancs et le dos. Ils se serrèrent davantage puis John s’écarta un peu pour retirer entièrement cette chemise qu’il trouvait affreusement sexy sur Sherlock mais qui était devenue une barrière scandaleuse entre son corps et le corps qu’il convoitait.

Quand la chemise violette tomba sur le sol, Sherlock s’indigna : « C’est injuste John. Tu portes encore tout ça… » Il agita la main, indiquant la montagne de vêtements de son ami.

John retira donc un gilet sans manche, une chemise à carreaux en jersey et un tee-shirt blanc.

Sherlock osa un sourire moqueur qui fit froncer les sourcils de John.

« Tu te moques… ?» demanda John.

« Franchement ? Oui. S’il y a bien une chose que je n’ai jamais comprise chez toi, c’est le critère auquel tu obéis pour choisir tes vêtements. C’est… aléatoire, non ? »

En guise de représailles, une main énergique le poussa au fond du canapé et il termina le mouvement en s’allongeant sur toute la longueur.

John resta debout et retira aussi son pantalon et ses chaussettes (n’ayant pas quitté l’appartement depuis le matin, il ne portait pas de chaussures), ce qui fut salué par un Ah ! appréciateur.

Il posa un genou au bord du canapé et, se retenant encore de toucher, il caressa le torse de son ami du regard. Il était magnifique, la pâleur de la peau contrastant douloureusement avec la noirceur du pantalon.

« Je crois que je n’arriverais jamais à m’y faire… » murmura-t-il.

« A quoi ? » demanda l’autre, qui avait suivi la promenade des yeux sur son corps.

« A quel point tu es beau…

\- Viens là ! » ordonna Sherlock en attrapant John par la taille et en le faisant tomber sur lui.

Leurs jambes s’emmêlèrent et les mains et la bouche et les dents de John furent partout à la fois, sur le cou, les épaules, la poitrine, jusqu’aux abdominaux dont l’épiderme n’était plus qu’un frémissement implorant sous les caresses. Mais Sherlock qui ne pouvait se contenter de gémir, ce qu’il faisait abondamment, excitant par la même occasion les assauts toujours plus fougueux dont il était l’objet, glissa ses longs doigts sur les cuisses de John qui se redressa et le chevaucha. John suspendit ses caresses et laissa venir son ami, qui insinua ses premières phalanges sous l’ourlet du caleçon et atteignit l’aine. Cet effleurement fit se cambrer John, qui, de ses mains, bloqua la progression de celles de Sherlock.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sherlock.

Une certaine timidité passa dans les yeux de John, ce qui intrigua Sherlock.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà… ? » osa John.

« Baisé ? Oui. Plus d’une fois ? Oui. Uniquement avec des hommes ? Encore oui. En ai-je tiré du plaisir ? En utilisant une échelle de 1 à 10, je dirais que cela n’a jamais dépassé 5. Satisfait ? »

Cela faisait trop d’informations à gérer en même temps pour le cerveau de John, qui était passé depuis le début de cette partie de jambes en l’air en pilote automatique. Il bugua. Mais la dernière phrase de son ami réussit à allumer un clignotant au milieu de ses neurones inefficaces. Il déglutit et cligna plusieurs fois. Il se laissa glisser sur le côté, dos collé au dossier du canapé et Sherlock, qui n’en pouvait plus intérieurement de l’avoir surpris ainsi, se recula un peu sur le bord pour lui faire de la place.

« Tu me mets un peu la pression là… » dit John en aventurant sa main sur la ceinture du pantalon qui ne recouvrait plus de manière chaste le bas du corps de Sherlock tant il était gonflé par son contenu.

« Tu ne m’as jamais déçu, John. Jamais…Tu peux enlever ça ? » Il pointa le sous-vêtement.

« Je t’en serais gré si tu faisais de même »

Ils se tortillèrent sur le canapé, qui n’était pas prévu pour recevoir deux hommes, même allongés sur le flanc.

« C’est vraiment pas pratique ici… » ronchonna John.

« Certes mais c’est trop tard » répondit Sherlock.

Il se colla à lui et sentir sur chaque parcelle de sa peau la chaleur de l’autre mit dans sa bouche un râle de satisfaction extrême qu’il ne put prolonger car John avait recommencé à l’embrasser. Passionnément. Le baiser dura un temps infini pendant lequel, après que Sherlock ait agrippé John par les cheveux, les mains de ce dernier migrèrent jusqu’aux fesses qu’il attira vers lui, mettant en contact les deux virilités tendues, heureuses enfin de se rencontrer. Un temps infini pendant lequel John réalisa que rien ne l’avait jamais rendu si dur que de se frotter ainsi contre un corps masculin. Sherlock, percevant son émoi, se déhancha davantage et approfondit leur baiser. En accentuant le roulis de son bassin, il fit monter dans la gorge de John des soupirs de supplicié qui venaient mourir sur sa propre langue puisqu’elle était dans la bouche de son amant. Il lâcha les cheveux blonds et sa main se glissa entre eux. Se reculant autant que le lui en permît l’étroitesse de la banquette, il regarda son ami dans les yeux et enroula ses doigts agiles autour du sexe dont il ne pouvait plus longtemps ignorer l’appel.

« Oh bon dieu ! » souffla John qui baissa les yeux pour se voir saisi par l’autre.

La paume de Sherlock était si douce que John se demandât un instant si cette douceur n’était pas tout simplement le résultat du port continuel de gants dès que son ami quittait l’appartement puis il trouva l’idée ridicule. Mais il avait définitivement la peau très douce et la poigne habile et les doigts experts. S’engagea alors un échange muet où seuls les yeux de John parlèrent, ordonnant et suppliant :

« Continue, continue… Arrête, attends… non, continue… »

Sherlock le tenait à sa merci et il s’enorgueillit de le voir fondre sous sa main. Mais John n’en put plus et voulut rendre ce qu’il recevait. Une de ses mains quitta le cul ou naissaient déjà les marques laissées par ses doigts et vint vivement s’accrocher au sexe esseulé entre eux.

« Oh ! » fit Sherlock.

« Ah ! » répondit John, satisfait de son effet de surprise.

Dans sa main, le désir que l’autre éprouvait pour lui, l’émut et lui mit un sourire de joie sur les lèvres. Ce désir dont il avait toujours douté, craignant de mal interpréter des signaux dont l’ambiguïté l’avait si souvent laissé dubitatif. Jusqu’à ces jours derniers où Sherlock n’aurait pas pu être plus clair bien qu’il n’eût presque rien dit. Ce désir qu’il tenait enfin, lourd et palpitant contre lui.

Leurs bras croisés entre eux, s’arrangèrent maladroitement. John rit.

« J’ai l’impression d’avoir quinze ans de nouveau ! dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu masturbais déjà des garçons dans les vestiaires du lycée ?

\- T’es con !

\- Ah oui, j’oubliais ! Tu n’es absolument pas gay… »

Il fut réprimandé par un « Tais-toi Sherlock Holmes ! » et une morsure à la lèvre inférieure. Puis une langue délicate effaça cet affront.

Les yeux bleu glacial harponnèrent ceux moins clairs qui leur faisaient face.

_Parfait, tu es juste parfait_ , pensa Sherlock. L’aisance incroyablement naturelle avec laquelle John le cueillait et s’offrait en retour, révélant la présence d’une envie mûre d’avoir été longtemps contenue, lui ouvrait des abymes de réflexion mais dont l’exploration attendrait. Il se pencha et posa son front sur celui de John, son souffle fut fuyant soudain car les doigts autour de lui papillonnèrent. Il rejeta la tête en arrière mais ne brisa pas le contact visuel, voulant voir et être vu. Leurs mains s’agitèrent de concert et le ballet auquel elles se livrèrent, bien qu’un peu à l’étroit, leur fit gravir quelques degrés supplémentaires dans l’excitation. Jumelles jusque dans les caresses qu’elles prodiguaient, elles se répondaient en suivant la même gamme d’improvisation. Si l’une était suave, l’autre accélérait le rythme en étant plus brutale, si l’une se voulait enveloppante, l’autre se faisait plus précise, détaillant chaque once du membre qui pulsait en son creux. Le plaisir qu’ils se donnaient en miroir fut décuplé par l’harmonie qu’ils découvraient entre eux dans la réalisation de cet acte. C’était comme si leurs deux corps frustrés si longtemps de ne s’être jamais rencontrés s’étaient préparés à leur insu à cette fin inéluctable. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas et chacun pouvait lire dans les yeux de l’autre l’intensité grandissante de leurs sensations et cette interrogation dont l’évidence maintenant reconnue amplifiait leurs perceptions sensibles : depuis combien de temps ceci était-il prévisible ?

Mais l’expression de John était moins incertaine, il en savait plus, définitivement.

Sherlock était fasciné par l’adéquation parfaite de la main de l’autre autour de lui, il lui semblait que son érection n’existait que pour et par cette prise que John exerçait sur lui.

_Dopamine et endorphine,_ pensa-t-il. Mais toutes les explications scientifiques ne suffisaient pas à recouvrir entièrement ce qui se passait là et ce qu’il éprouvait avec tant d’acuité.

_Pas assez de données…_ cette idée surgie dans son esprit comme un automatisme fut évacuée car il eut l’intuition que faire et refaire cette chose-là ne parviendrait ni à épuiser le mystère qui le sidérait ni à ordonner le chaos qui le submergeait. Il avoua tacitement son ignorance et murmura, entre deux soupirs, parmi tous les autres déjà émis et dont la continuation ravissait John : « cela dépasse toutes mes espérances… »

Ses yeux se voilèrent, il se projeta en arrière et faillit tomber du canapé, retenu de peu par John dont les doigts s’enfoncèrent davantage dans la chair des fesses qu’ils maintenaient.

« Attends-moi, Sherlock… ordonna John.

\- Dépêche-toi alors ! » gronda-t-il.

Il approfondit sa caresse, se concentrant sur les ordres implicites que lui donnait l’autre et auxquels il obéit, cherchant même, avec le peu de lucidité qu’il lui restait, à les devancer.

Dans un cri retenu, ils jouirent enfin, ensemble, longuement et puissamment. La vision de leurs semences giclant en même temps par jets saccadés mit Sherlock au bord de l’évanouissement. John s’incurva et mordit la pointe de l’épaule qui se trouvait devant lui. La brutalité même modérée dont il faisait preuve l’étonna lui-même. Avec lui, il était différent, il ne s’était jamais vu comme ça.

Dans la brume qui régnait sur son esprit, Sherlock songea à la mélodie qu’il avait composée il y avait plusieurs jours déjà. Elle enveloppa son être qui n’était que sensations, se superposant à elles, s’insinuant dans chacune de ses cellules pour n’être plus finalement que l’expression de ce qu’il ressentait là. Et le langage une nouvelle fois le déçut. Orgasme était un bien vilain mot, extase était préférable.

Ils restèrent emmêlés, savourant l’instant, comme on apprécie le calme après la tempête.

Au bout d’un long moment pendant lequel chacun ferma les yeux mais ne dormit pas, John se leva le premier, se faufilant entre le dossier du canapé et Sherlock qui n’avait pas bougé et qui frissonna de se sentir seul. Il ramassa son tee-shirt, s’en servit pour s’essuyer le ventre, enfila son caleçon et s’approcha de son ami toujours recroquevillé. Il se pencha sur lui, effleura doucement son bras et, tendant la main pour l’essuyer à son tour, murmura à son oreille : « ça va ? » mais son intention fut arrêtée par une main abrupte et une demande pressante : « quand ferons-nous tout le reste ? »

John sourit et susurra : « impatient ? »

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

« Réponds à ma question. »

John se releva, incrédule. Sherlock était-il impatient ou inquiet ? Craignait-il réellement que John put encore changer d’avis ? Ce manque de perspicacité de la part du détective étant hautement improbable, John comprit que le désir que l’autre avait de lui était si puissant qu’il faisait se confondre l’urgence de recommencer et l’anxiété que cela n’arrivât pas. Il entrevit alors l’ampleur de l’emprise dont il était le détenteur exclusif. La volupté incandescente dont avait fait preuve Sherlock lors de leur étreinte et ses brèves révélations sur ses expériences passées démontraient que sa libido, dont John se demandait encore si elle avait été bridée consciemment ou simplement absente, venait de se réveiller et que John en était à la fois le comburant et le combustible. Il se rengorgea intérieurement, il était prêt à assumer plus encore, pour le peu qu’il en avait vu, le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle.

« Attends un peu, je n’ai plus vingt ans…

\- C’est assez surfait ces histoires d’hormones quand on y réfléchit.

\- Tu parles à un médecin là » Il rit, en posant les mains sur les hanches.

« Et puis je ne vais pas m’arrêter en si bon chemin alors que je viens tout juste de gagner le gros lot…

\- C’est un peu humiliant comme comparaison…

\- Ah, je vois que tu retrouves tes esprits ! »

Sherlock se redressa entièrement et s’assit en tailleur sur le canapé. La vision de ce corps nu, totalement impudique, donna le vertige à John.

« John, s’il y a une chose que je ne perds jamais, ce sont mes esprits, comme tu dis »

Il avait retrouvé aussi son ton bravache, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à son ami.

« Permets-moi d’en douter…

\- Non, je ne te permets pas » Il était d’une mauvaise foi étonnante, ce qui en d’autres occasions aurait passablement agacé John mais là, cela l’amusait grandement.

Il s’approcha plus près et attrapa la nuque brune devant lui.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de ta permission, Sherlock. J’ai des preuves. On ne peut rien faire devant des preuves irréfutables, n’est-ce pas monsieur le détective ? »

Et pour l’empêcher de répondre, il l’embrassa. L’autre céda et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser libre cours à cette langue parfaite à tout point de vue. Parfaite quand elle parlait, bien que souvent John énonçât beaucoup de bêtises, plus que parfaite quand elle faisait ce qu’elle était en train de faire.

« Quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda John en se retirant et en maintenant encore la tête brune inclinée vers l’arrière.

« Encore… » répondit Sherlock et il le regarda effrontément. John rit et le lâcha.

« Je vais d’abord faire un tour à la salle de bain… »

_Bien. Très bien. Très très bien,_ pensa Sherlock puis _dommage, je vais devoir contacter Mycroft_.

Lorsque John revint, il trouva son ami dans une tenue plus décente, quoique à bien y réfléchir, pas si décente que ça et même franchement excitante puisqu’il avait, certes, remis son caleçon mais qu’il portait aussi sa robe de chambre entrouverte sur son torse nu et ça, c’était clairement un outrage aux bonnes mœurs.

Sherlock était agenouillé entre le canapé et la table basse et consultait vaguement le dossier laissé par Mycroft, il y avait plusieurs jours déjà.

John vint s’asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de lui. Sans gêne, il mit ses mains dans la tignasse brune et caressa les mèches soyeuses qu’il enroula autour de ses doigts. Comment la nature pouvait-elle si injustement distribuer les bons et les mauvais points ? Et qu’avait fait cet homme pour bénéficier d’une chevelure aussi admirablement affolante ? Par comparaison, John avait parfois l’impression d’avoir un paquet de foin blond sur la tête, blond et sel maintenant mais cette idée étant un peu déprimante, il l’évacua pour se concentrer exclusivement sur les caresses qu’il dispensait au cuir chevelu sensible sous ses doigts. Sherlock relâcha ses épaules et inclina la tête vers John, il ronronna.

« Tu devais être un chat dans une vie antérieure, dit John en accentuant la pression de ses phalanges sur le crâne qu’il massait.

\- Je ne crois pas à la réincarnation, John.

\- Moi non plus mais l’image me plaît bien »

Sherlock se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. La température ambiante commençait à remonter, c’était délicieux. Il reprit malgré tout :

« J’ai dû contacter mon frère…

\- Pour quel motif incongru ? s’étonna John sans réelle inquiétude cependant. Tu ne vas quand même pas le prévenir pour nous deux ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Et de toute façon, à la seconde où il nous verra, il devinera…

\- Et donc ? »

Une main resta perdue au milieu des mèches rebelles, l’autre glissa sur la nuque, effleura l’épaule sous la soie, descendit sur la gorge nue et pianota sur les os saillants des clavicules. Sherlock soupira d’aise, ce qui fit sourire John puis continua :

« Tu te rappelles cette histoire de députés ? J’ai jeté un œil pendant que Rosie était malade… Oh ! »

John s’était approché davantage et, appuyant légèrement sur le dos devant lui, il avait passé sa jambe entre l’assise du canapé et Sherlock, qui se trouvait piégé entre les deux genoux sur lesquels il posa ses coudes. Les deux mains de John se rejoignirent sur la poitrine nue et s’aventurèrent dans l’entrebâillement de la robe de chambre. Il mit son nez dans les cheveux, c’était une obsession.

« Tu fais une fixation ? demanda insolemment Sherlock.

\- C’est pas possible de sentir aussi bon ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens aussi bon ?

\- Je me lave ?

\- Non, ça n’est pas ça… Mais je t’ai interrompu… Continue ton histoire »

Sherlock rassembla ses idées, c’était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose qui ne fût pas le souffle chaud sur sa tête, les mains qui descendaient, descendaient sur son buste, la tension grandissante qu’il sentait dans son dos.

« Oui… Eh bien j’ai fait le lien avec le jeune prostitué retrouvé mort devant Westminster, tu te rappelles ? Et le foulard qu’il tenait… les initiales dessus : J.V… Ce sont celles de Joseph Venables, député conservateur de son état » dit-il en pointant du doigt une photo dans un dossier sur la table devant lui.

« Ah oui ? Et comment es-tu sûr de ce lien justement ? »

La robe de chambre fut ôtée, de manière assez autoritaire et les mains continuèrent leur progression vers le bas. Sherlock se haussa, tirant sur les muscles de ses cuisses pour faciliter la rencontre entre ces doigts vraiment trop lents et son bas-ventre qui ne pouvait être que leur destination.

« John ! Est-ce que tu réalises parfois l’inanité de tes remarques me concernant ? Et internet est mon ami… Il y a certains forums où il est toujours judicieux de traîner. »

Les mains arrivèrent enfin en bas et s’amusèrent un temps avec l’élastique du caleçon, un coup dedans, un coup dehors (c’était pénible à la longue, cette hésitation) puis, sans rime ni raison, remontèrent abruptement sur les tétons qu’elles frottèrent en un mouvement circulaire de leurs paumes posées à plat puis pincèrent entre le pouce et l’index. Sherlock haleta sous la surprise, John jouait avec lui, c’était insupportable et exquis à la fois.

« Bien, alors si je résume : nous avons un député qui n’assume pas ses préférences sexuelles et sur qui on exerce un chantage honteux. Il a cédé une fois puisque des documents confidentiels ont fuité puis un semblant de dignité l’a sans doute fait refuser une seconde fois alors on l’a menacé en assassinant son amant. Ce qui nous mène droit à l’odieux Bolton Grant et au mystérieux M qui manigance tout ça… » récapitula John, abandonnant la chevelure qu’il avait suffisamment mouillée de ses baisers moites. Perplexe un instant quant à savoir où poser ses lèvres désormais, il opta pour le creux du cou, que Sherlock tordit généreusement.

« Excellent, vraiment excellent… » souffla Sherlock.

« Tu dis ça pour mon résumé brillant et concis ou pour ce que je suis en train de faire ?

\- Les deux »

Surgissait soudain l’envie pour Sherlock de toucher aussi. La seule partie du corps de John qui lui était accessible étant à cet instant ses genoux, ce qui n’était raisonnablement pas suffisant, comment faire pour en obtenir plus sans briser l’étreinte dont il était le captif consentant et ébloui ?

« Et ton frère, il dit quoi ? »

Comment faire pour se retourner et ne pas perdre une miette de l’envoûtement présent ? Certains sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires si l’on veut gagner plus.

« Je vais me retourner John, parce que je n’y tiens plus » avertit-il.

« Retourne-toi, je t’attends mais réponds-moi : ton frère ? » répondit John, amusé par l’embarras de son ami.

Sherlock pivota sur ses genoux mais resta dans le giron fait pour lui. Enfin, ses bras purent enlacer et sa bouche embrasser. Ayant attrapé John, qui était proche d’une hilarité joyeuse devant la fougue de son amant, il répondit entre deux baisers :

« Il dit qu’il arrive… Tu as grossi un peu depuis un an, non ?

\- Tu es d’une délicatesse déconcertante. C’est la faute de Rosie, elle ne finit jamais son assiette. Ça veut dire quoi : il arrive ? »

Tenu fermement par deux bras autour de sa taille, Sherlock caressa les flancs replets sous ses mains. Mais la question de John l’arrêta, il leva un sourcil circonspect.

« Eh bien, au vu de la circulation à cette heure de la journée, je dirais qu’il sera là dans une vingtaine de minutes, vingt-cinq grand maximum…

\- Je le savais ! gronda John en s’éloignant de la bouche tentatrice qui s’avançait vers lui.

\- Mais je peux lui dire d’attendre dans la voiture le temps qu’on finisse… ce qu’on a commencé… John ! » cria-t-il, la déception était perceptible dans sa voix puisque John s’était levé, le bousculant un peu.

« Ton sens du timing est déplorable, Sherlock… Où est mon pantalon ?

\- Mais John, Mycroft fait tout ce que je veux, il suffit de demander…

\- Et toi, tu fais tout ce que je veux, n’est-ce pas ? Alors habille-toi. Il est hors de question de faire poirauter Mycroft dans sa voiture pendant que je te prends sur le tapis du salon… Et ma chemise, où est ma chemise ?

\- Pendant que… tu me…prends… sur le tapis… Oh ! Je vois que tu as déjà pris une décision quant à la distribution des rôles entre nous… »

Finissant d’enfiler son pantalon, John s’immobilisa et le fixa.

« Ça pose un problème ?

\- Non puisque ton passé d’hétérosexuel ne te permet pas d’imaginer autre chose pour le moment. Mais passons, je suis assez ouvert sur la question et même très impatient de voir comment tu t’acquîtes de cette tâche. On s’y met ? »

Il avait au coin de la bouche ces deux petits plis qui disaient : _Hé, hé, je sais comment tu marches !_

_Oh bon sang !_ pensa John. _Tu me cherches là…_

Il fut sur le point d’envoyer balader l’idée désagréable d’être surpris dans le feu de l’action par Mycroft et de culbuter tout de suite maintenant le joli petit cul dont le propriétaire était passé maître dans l’art de l’agacer. Mais il se retint. Se répéter en boucle Mycroft…Mycroft fut un moyen radical pour calmer une érection naissante qui, aussi rapidement qu’elle s’était affirmée sous la provocation volontaire de Sherlock, avait presque réussi, ah la traitresse ! à se faire passer pour la priorité numéro un du moment.

« T’es bouché ou quoi ? J’ai dit pas maintenant… »

Il finit sa phrase en agitant la main dans la direction de Sherlock, signifiant : _allez, allez, dépêche-toi…_

Sherlock, dépité que son essai restât infructueux et profondément dégoûté par la tournure des évènements, regarda John s’habiller. Puis un semblant d’inquiétude se peignit sur son visage.

« John ?

\- Quoi encore? Habille-toi Sherlock. Ton frère va être suffisamment irritant lorsqu’il saura alors ce n’est pas la peine d’en rajouter en lui offrant ce spectacle…

\- Es-tu fâché ? »

John finit de boutonner sa chemise, se pencha pour ramasser ses chaussettes mais fut sensible au léger tremblement dans la voix de son ami. C’était fou comme il pouvait être émotif parfois et cette fragilité secrète et rare, toujours motivée par une réaction de John, provoquait en retour chez le docteur une tendresse poignante et une douce fierté.

« Terriblement et tu seras vertement puni » maugréa John, il enfila ses chaussettes, se tenant en équilibre instable sur chacun de ses pieds, l’un après l’autre. Mais il souriait et ce sourire illumina le visage de Sherlock comme un reflet.

« Promis ? » demanda le détective, déjà rassuré.

En une enjambée, John fut sur lui et le renversa sur le canapé. « T’ai-je déjà menti ? »


	15. Chapter 15

La pointe du parapluie poussa la porte qui avait été déverrouillée.

Sherlock, impeccablement mis, chemise fraîchement repassée et pli lissé au pantalon, se tenait assis dans son fauteuil. Jambe droite pliée sur genou gauche, il agitait négligemment son pied et remuait sa main, semblant faire la dictée à John. Celui-ci, installé à son bureau, pianotait, avec deux doigts, sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il réactualisait son blog, racontant avec la plus grande discrétion possible quant à l’identité des protagonistes, l’histoire de Kirsten et l’enlèvement d’Amy. Une fenêtre était ouverte, laissant entrer un peu d’air frais en cette belle journée de printemps. En dessous des parfums qui parvenaient de l’extérieur, pollens et pollution habituelle, persistait l’odeur d’autre chose. Mycroft renifla et son regard perçant parcourut la pièce.

« John… » commença-t-il.

« Mycroft… » Il leva la tête et posa les deux mains à plat sur le bureau. « Malgré toutes les écoles prestigieuses que vous avez fréquentées, vous n’avez toujours pas compris que l’on frappait avant d’entrer ? »

Mais les yeux de Mycroft sautèrent par-dessus le visage de John et s’ancrèrent dans ceux de son frère. Ils se jaugèrent et un simulacre de débat muet dura un bref instant.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous faîtes réellement partie de la famille désormais ? » Par jeu, il pinça les lèvres et Sherlock sourit.

« Combien de temps avais-tu dit ? demanda John à son ami sans se retourner vers lui.

\- Une minute.

\- Vous vieillissez Mycroft… Une visite de contrôle auprès d’un neurologue s’impose. J’en connais de très bons » Il tendit par-dessus son épaule, son téléphone à Sherlock qui s’en saisit. Le chronomètre affichait deux minutes et trente secondes.

« Quelle pitié ! s’indigna le détective. Encore jeune et déjà victime de dégénérescence sénile ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Mycroft pointa son menton vers l’avant et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Pourquoi n’y a-t-il jamais qu’un adulte quand nous sommes tous les trois ?

\- C’est trop tard Mycroft ! » pouffa John qui faillit s’étouffer.

Mycroft chercha du regard où s’asseoir, avisa le fauteuil libre de John, interrogea muettement celui-ci et reçut son assentiment donné d’une main ouverte en direction du siège.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler bagues de fiançailles, faire-part et serments éternels.

\- Tu es d’une pruderie Mycroft ! Tu peux dire sexe sans pour autant avaler toutes tes dents et ta langue en même temps » taquina Sherlock.

John afficha un air tout à fait satisfait, pour une fois qu’ils pouvaient clouer le bec de Mycroft, ils n’allaient pas s’en priver.

« Votre vie privée ne m’intéresse pas, tenta l’aîné des Holmes, un peu sur la défensive.

\- Ne vous intéresse plus… corrigea John.

\- Si vous voulez » accorda Mycroft en agitant la main.

Finalement, John eut pitié de lui. Où étaient le plaisir et la joie dans sa vie ? Les obtenait-il dans l’exercice du pouvoir et la faculté de tout comprendre avant tout le monde ? Et à quel prix ? Celui d’une extrême solitude, puisqu’il semblait bien que Mycroft n’eût jamais aimé personne. Sa famille peut-être… Mais encore maintenant, John n’arrivait pas à saisir quelles avaient été les réelles motivations de Mycroft pour cacher pendant des années l’existence d’Eurus. Avait-il agi dans le but sincère de protéger ses parents et son frère ? Ou y avait-il là un désir plus malsain et plus narcissique comme une volonté de toute puissance absolue ? En tout cas, si John le soupçonnait encore de se glorifier secrètement d’avoir façonné à sa guise l’intelligence exceptionnelle de Sherlock, il était certain que celui-ci lui avait complétement échappé. Car Sherlock n’était pas un être froid et sans émotion et ce, même avant la découverte d’Eurus. Ce n’était jamais ce que John avait vu en lui, et encore moins maintenant : il était solitaire mais fidèle, hautain mais juste, indomptable mais incorruptible. Et depuis ces derniers jours, terriblement sensible et sensuel… Si Mycroft apprenait de quoi était capable son frère dans les bras de John, il en aurait avalé son parapluie ! Non, Sherlock n’était pas qu’un cerveau prodigieux. Il était vif, drôle, pétillant, enthousiaste (bon pas toujours pour les bonnes raisons parce que sauter de joie pour des meurtres en série…), et triste aussi parfois, tellement triste… _Et si vulnérable et fragile aussi_ , pensa John. Toutes ces années de souffrance inutile, à naviguer entre des périodes d’addiction et des cures de désintox, pour quelle raison ? Parce que Sherlock n’était pas adapté au monde ou parce qu’on lui avait menti depuis l’enfance et qu’un hiatus profond s’était installé dans son être ? Cette douleur lancinante, qui tourmentait son âme, John, par sa présence, l’avait, sans le savoir, tempérée, mais, à chaque fois qu’il s’était éloigné de lui, elle revenait plus mordante et plus assassine. John était un baume sur une blessure toujours ouverte.

A bien y réfléchir, finalement, John n’avait pas pitié de Mycroft. Il était peut-être seul mais il l’avait choisi et personne ne l’avait manipulé pour qu’il devînt ce qu’il était. Définitivement, John était et serait toujours du côté de Sherlock. John laissa tomber, cela ne l’intéressa plus d’avoir le dernier mot face à Mycroft.

Il se leva, posa une main sur l’épaule de Sherlock. « Tu veux un thé ? » demanda-t-il en exerçant une légère pression sur cette épaule. Sherlock comprit, rien qu’au travers de cette pression, que John lui était irrémédiablement attaché, ce dont il n’avait jamais douté. Mais il se surprit encore une fois, d’être perpétuellement avide des marques de cet attachement.

« Oui, merci. Mycroft ? »

Abasourdi que le jeu ait cessé si rapidement, Mycroft hésita.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas…John ? »

John haussa les épaules. Le ressentiment n’interdisait ni la politesse ni la civilité, surtout entre britanniques qui se respectent. Quand John fut à la cuisine, les yeux de Mycroft demandèrent : « Il m’en veut toujours ? », à quoi ceux de Sherlock répondirent : « Oui, il t’en veut encore ».

Puis Sherlock tapa dans ses mains.

« Bien, mon cher frère, ce n’est pas que ta présence nous insupporte mais pourrait-on avancer ?

\- Ton amour fraternel m’enchante Sherlock et moi aussi mon temps est précieux. Quelles sont les bonnes nouvelles ? »

Sherlock se leva et fit signe à son frère de le suivre. Il s’assit à son bureau sur lequel le dossier apporté par Mycroft était ouvert. Il montra la photo de Joseph Venables.

« Ce respectable sexagénaire apprécie plus que de raison la compagnie des jeunes hommes et il en a parfaitement le droit tant qu’ils sont majeurs. Mais son éducation rigoriste et ses inclinaisons conservatrices lui indiquent le contraire. Il vit donc dans la honte et la crainte que soient un jour découverts des penchants que d’autres assument très bien. Il faut dire aussi qu’il est marié à une femme catholique, qui passe la moitié de son temps à Rome et que l’un de ses fils, entré en politique après de brillantes études à Oxford, est ouvertement contre le mariage gay, ce qui est un comble pour un député puisqu’il est autorisé désormais. Il y a vraiment des combats d’arrière-garde mais passons ! En tout cas, il est clair que la révélation des amours clandestines de sir Venables ternirait la réputation de cette vieille famille si honorable… Ah merci John ! »

John déposa deux tasses sur le bureau.

« Je crois que Rosie est réveillée, je l’ai entendue pleurer… » dit-il en sortant de la pièce. Mycroft fit signe à son frère de reprendre.

« Oui, bon… C’est ici qu’intervient Bolton Grant, proxénète de son état, reconverti apparemment dans le service à domicile. En fait, il s’avère que sa petite entreprise, Vesta, à priori convenable, est une façade pour un tout autre genre de services. Regarde, je vais te montrer sa page d’accueil… »

Il ouvrit son ordinateur. Dans le menu déroulant qui proposait entre autres de l’aide pour les travaux ménagers, le jardinage, la garde d’enfant, se trouvait aussi la mention « personnes de compagnie ».

« Voilà, reprit Sherlock, je me suis inscrit sous cette rubrique, et, en y mettant le prix, et avec toute la discrétion possible, tu peux avoir droit aux bons soins de n’importe quel jeune homme de cette liste… »

Il fit dérouler plusieurs photos, toutes très suggestives, indiquant les tarifs et les spécialités pratiquées. Il cliqua sur l’une d’entre elles, c’était celle de Andrew Elton, retrouvé assassiné à côté de Westminster.

« Je suis au courant pour ce meurtre, Sherlock » confirma Mycroft, si cela était nécessaire.

« Je n’en doute pas. Bien. Il se trouve que, malgré la discrétion affichée par cette … agence, ces jeunes personnes sont très bavardes et que, se croyant protégées par leurs pseudos, elles se laissent facilement aller à la confidence. Plusieurs d’entre eux m’ont affirmé, sur certains forums, qu’Andrew était le petit préféré d’une personnalité bien placée, qui, par ailleurs, sur les mêmes forums, drague sans vergogne sous le nom de Rockett32. Je te laisse imaginer le sens qu’il faut accorder à ce pseudo… »

Mycroft, qui n’était tout de même pas le perdreau de l’année, prit un air offusqué.

« Allons bon Mycroft, serais-tu vraiment prude à ce point ?

\- Non, mais j’apprécie très peu la vulgarité, tempéra l’homme d’état.

\- Tu m’en diras tant…Je crois avoir fait le tour. Reste à tes services à aller cueillir ce joli petit monde et à trouver des preuves. Mais cela ne sera pas si difficile pour toi, n’est-ce pas ? »

Mycroft se redressa et prit appui sur son parapluie. Il était satisfait du travail accompli par son frère.

« Effectivement Sherlock, en exerçant des pressions aux bons endroits, certains devraient parler sans problème. »

Il sirota son thé, le thé de John était toujours excellent.

« Mon dieu, voulut-il conclure, en plus d’être une perte de temps, la sexualité est ce par quoi les hommes se perdent… »

Sherlock le regarda, interdit, puis serra les poings.

« Non Mycroft, c’est le regard des autres qui les perd… »

Il baissa la tête, réfléchissant un instant. Cette conversation, pas encore entamée, méritait-elle qu’il s’y engageât ?

« Réalises-tu, grand frère, tout ce que j’ai perdu par ta faute ? » Il le défia, Mycroft déglutit.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je dise à quel point je suis désolé ?

\- Ça, c’est ton problème et celui de ta conscience aussi. Moi, mon problème, c’est que je découvre à quarante ans l’ampleur d’un truc que j’avais toujours méprisé jusque-là.

\- Je veux bien assumer mes erreurs concernant Eurus et ton enfance mais…

\- Ne m’as-tu pas répété pendant des années que les sentiments n’étaient pas un avantage ? »

Mycroft tiqua.

« Ah ! On parle de sentiments ? Je croyais qu’on parlait de sexe… »

Il avait fait mouche, Sherlock ne sut que répondre. Son regard s’adoucit, laissant deviner un début de compassion.

« J’ai commis beaucoup d’erreurs, reprit-il, au point que tu puisses confondre ces deux registres si différents.

\- Je ne confonds pas ! cria Sherlock.

\- Si, tu confonds mais ça n’est pas si grave après tout… La seule chose que tu puisses me reprocher, c’est de ne pas avoir pu aimer avant, pas de ne pas avoir pu…

\- Baiser ? Je l’ai déjà fait… Et toi ? »

Sherlock tenta de déstabiliser son frère mais c’était peine perdue.

« Je ne crois pas qu’il soit question de moi, Sherlock… »

John entra, précédé de Rosie qui courut dans les bras de Sherlock. Il la serra contre lui mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, elle s’empara d’une loupe qui trainait sur le bureau et partit fureter dans le salon. John perçut le trouble que Sherlock n’arrivait pas à cacher et jeta un œil à Mycroft qui semblait si content de lui. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour…

« Qu’est-ce que … » commença-t-il mais Sherlock lui fit signe de la tête de ne pas aller plus loin.

Mycroft se fit plus modeste, son affection pour Sherlock était sincère mais il ne savait pas toujours comment l’exprimer.

« Tu te rappelles, un jour, je t’ai dit que ta mort m’anéantirait… Eh bien, ton bonheur actuel me ravit » dit-il en regardant John qui desserra les poings.

« Et quoi de plus beau que de découvrir les deux choses dont nous parlions à l’instant avec la même personne ? » finit-il en se tournant vers son frère.

« Tu ne penses pas un traître mot de ce que tu viens de dire, commenta Sherlock qui parvenait peu à peu à se calmer.

\- De la première phrase si, de la deuxième, tu me connais assez bien » ironisa-t-il.

« Bon sang ! Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda John qui en avait assez d’être le spectateur d’une conversation où il lui semblait qu’il était un peu question de lui.

« De rien, mon cher John… Deux frères qui échangent sur le sens de la vie…

\- Le sens de la vie ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? »

Les deux frères sursautèrent. Il était évident que le curseur de l’énervement de John quand Mycroft était dans la même pièce, était très sensible. Devant l’irruption de la colère de John, qu’un rien suffisait à allumer, Sherlock sourit. John oscilla entre deux possibles interprétations de ce sourire : soit son ami l’encourageait à poursuivre, soit il se satisfaisait de vérifier la promptitude de John à prendre sa défense. Il opta pour la moins belliqueuse des deux, détendit son dos et se contenta d’un son de gorge incompréhensible. Voyant la situation s’apaiser, Mycroft esquissa un balancement désinvolte de son parapluie.

« Pas d’autres informations utiles ? s’enquit-il.

\- Non. Je t’ai dit tout ce que j’avais trouvé.

\- Tu lui as parlé de… ? demanda John.

\- …de Lestrade ? Ah non, j’oubliais ! Mycroft, Lestrade est sur l’affaire de Westminster. S’il pouvait procéder à l’arrestation de Grant ou en être tenu au courant… » renchérit Sherlock.

John lui lança un regard étonné. Il n’avait pas du tout pensé à Lestrade. Il voulut préciser sa pensée mais Sherlock lui intima de se taire.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… John, vous me raccompagnez ? » conclut Mycroft en s’engageant vers la sortie.

« Si c’est pour que vous partiez plus vite, avec plaisir » maugréa-t-il en le suivant.

En bas des escaliers, John ne se retint plus.

« Qu’avez-vous fait encore ? Foutez-lui la paix à la fin ! » Il était prêt à régler ce différend sans plus tarder, que n’avait-on trop attendu pour dire ses quatre vérités à cet homme arrogant et manipulateur ? Mais le regard de Mycroft l’arrêta. Il n’était ni froid ni méprisant. Il avait l’air blessé.

« Il y a certaines choses que je n’arriverai jamais à faire, j’en ai pris mon parti, commença l’aîné des Holmes.

\- Comme être aimable avec votre frère ?

\- Entre autres… Ecoutez John, j’ai formé son intelligence et j’en suis fier. Pour le reste, je suis soulagé qu’il vous ait rencontré. Je vous laisse vous en occuper. »

_Merci du cadeau_ ! voulut ajouter John, mais en fait, il était réellement content du cadeau. Il se radoucit. Le mode de fonctionnement de cet homme était une énigme. Rejetant autant qu’il fût possible, toute marque d’attachement à quiconque et se faisant une fierté d’être cynique en toute chose, il sombrait parfois dans un épanchement sentimental surprenant.

« J’étais sûr que vous le prendriez comme ça… Ah, une dernière chose, John : Rosie donne tous les signes d’une grande précocité, je vous félicite ! »

John remonta. Rosie, à quatre pattes sur le tapis, observait, au travers de sa loupe, de petites miettes aux pieds de Sherlock pensif, assis dans son fauteuil. Il s’installa en face de son ami. Il estima qu’une certaine prudence était de mise. Sherlock appréciait modérément qu’on analysa sa relation avec son frère et John n’en avait pas l’intention. Il préféra contourner l’obstacle.

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit au sujet du club et de M ? »

Sherlock lui fut gré de ne pas le prendre frontalement.

« Parce que je n’ai pas encore de preuves reliant Grant à cet individu fantomatique. Si Mycroft savait, il serait capable d’embarquer tout le monde gravitant autour du club et, dans le lot, comment savoir lequel est notre homme ? Je veux trouver qui il est…

\- Et tu penses qu’en ayant arrêté deux de ses lieutenants, il va se découvrir ?

\- Peut-être pas… mais en établissant une connexion entre Grant et Koch, je pourrai remonter jusqu’à lui.

\- Ok, bien. Je te suis. »

Il se pencha et toucha son genou, sa main fut recouverte par celle de Sherlock. Ils se regardèrent.

_Comme d’habitude, Sherlock. Toujours,_ pensa John et Sherlock comprenait. John récupéra sa main et se leva avec enthousiasme.

« Bon, j’ai dans l’idée d’emmener la génération montante des détectives consultants dont nous avons ici un spécimen féminin très prometteur au parc. Allez hop, jeune fille, on sort ! »

Il attrapa sa fille, qui fit bruyamment savoir sa désapprobation. Elle fut maitrisée avec une grande diplomatie.

Sur le chemin de Regent’s Park, John envoya un seul texto qui ne reçut pas de réponse.

« Quoi que puisse te dire ton frère, n’oublie pas que c’est un sale con qui adore boire son scotch whisky dans un endroit fréquenté uniquement par des vieillards et où le moindre rire est perçu comme un sacrilège. »

oooOOOooo

Rosie avait réintégré sa chambre et elle dormait. Elle était guérie, avait jugé John. Quelle chance qu’elle fût dotée d’une constitution solide, fille de roturiers issus de la plèbe au contraire de la descendance à la santé fragile de ces foutus aristocrates !

Il ne faisait pas nuit encore mais déjà le soleil déclinait et les réverbères de la rue ne tarderaient pas à s’allumer. Le baby-phone trônait sur la table de la cuisine et John avait étalé son journal entre les assiettes sales, pas encore débarrassées. Les débats de la campagne électorale tournaient au combat de rue et il se demanda s’il irait voter cette fois-ci. Comme d’habitude, Rosie avait laissé la moitié de son dessert et John finissait son pot de compote. Il maugréa, commentant pour lui-même l’article qu’il était en train de lire.

« Tu me parles ? » lança Sherlock depuis le salon.

Il leva les yeux d’une monographie en toxicologie dont il projetait de démontrer la fausseté des conclusions.

« Hein ? Non, non, je parle tout seul… » répondit John. Il continua à lire en mangeant sa compote.

Sherlock ne referma pas son livre mais l’abandonna sur ses genoux. Il observa son ami.

Avant-bras posés à plat de chaque côté de son journal, dos légèrement vouté, le docteur relevait inconsciemment la tête pour que sa vision pût faire le point. Bientôt il aurait besoin de lunettes pour lire mais il avait la coquetterie de repousser cet instant décisif où il faudrait prendre rendez-vous avec un ophtalmologue.

_La vie est une garce,_ pensa Sherlock. _Tout ce temps passé à ses côtés et je n’ai rien vu, ou rien voulu voir et je n’ai rien dit…_ Sa mélancolie soudaine le surprit et son cœur se gonfla. Il l’aimait et ce n’était plus la peine, vraiment, de se cacher derrière son petit doigt. John ne portait ni pull ni chemise ; après sa douche, il avait juste enfilé sa marinière, celle qui lui donnait un air presque enfantin. Cela contrastait étrangement avec ses cheveux, dont la coupe un peu plus longue plaisait à Sherlock, et où apparaissaient de plus en plus des mèches grisonnantes. Son nez mutin, ses rides d’expression au coin des yeux, parce qu’il avait peut-être beaucoup pleuré mais il avait aussi beaucoup ri, la détermination de son regard, son allure générale qui le faisait ressembler parfois à un elfe, d’inspiration moins britannique que germanique, le rendaient sous doute ordinaire aux yeux de la plupart des gens et pourtant totalement unique et parfait aux yeux de Sherlock. Son teint doré aussi l’émerveillait. Sherlock regarda ses propres mains à la blancheur extrême et regretta de ne pas savoir peindre : pouvoir dessiner à l’envi ces doigts-là sur cette peau-là. Cette dissemblance absolue entre eux était la raison pour laquelle ils s’accordaient si bien.

_Consacrer toutes les années qu’il nous reste à rattraper le temps perdu_ , se résolut-il, _et le chérir, encore et encore…_

« John ? » Il se leva et la monographie glissa de ses genoux.

« Moui… ? » Il était absorbé par sa lecture.

« Je voulais te dire… » Il s’avança.

John suivit d’un doigt la dernière ligne de l’article qu’il était en train de lire puis releva la tête. Il avait sur le visage une bienveillance confiante.

« Oui, quoi ? »

Sherlock s’arrêta et s’appuya contre l’encadrement de la porte coulissante. Dans l’obscurité qui montait, ses yeux s’allumèrent d’une intensité farouche.

« Je n’ai jamais connu quelqu’un d’aussi désirable que toi… »

John se recula sur sa chaise. Ils se fixèrent.

« Ah ! ...C’est un sacré compliment que tu me fais là ! » Il sourit.

Ce qui n’était, quelques secondes plus tôt, qu’une tendresse émue, se transforma, sous l’effet de l’aveu que Sherlock venait d’énoncer, en un besoin pressant et Sherlock prit son air de prédateur, celui qu’il avait parfois quand il était en chasse.

« Dans d’autres circonstances, je serais dubitatif mais… vu la façon dont tu me regardes… je vais te croire sur parole » ajouta John, gagné par une anticipation amusée.

Sherlock décolla son dos de l’huisserie, tendit une main et la posa sur l’épaule devant lui. Il passa derrière John et l’enveloppa de ses bras qu’il croisa sur ses clavicules. Il le tint serré et mit son menton dans les cheveux blonds.

« Tu lis quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien qui puisse t’intéresser. » Il avait laissé ses mains sur la table et ne les bougea pas.

Sherlock détendit sa prise et se redressa. Sa main droite caressa la blondeur sous lui et la tête de John, suivant le mouvement, s’appuya contre sa poitrine. Sa main gauche effleura la couture du col de la marinière, l’index en suivit le bord, frôlant la peau tout le long de sa promenade. John frémit et ferma les yeux. Les doigts glissèrent sous le col évasé et survolèrent le relief des clavicules. L’autre main quitta le front qu’elle maintenait et vint soulever le bord inférieur du vêtement sous lequel elle s’insinua. Les phalanges se replièrent et perçurent le frisson qu’elles faisaient naître. Le majeur trouva le nombril dont il dessina la circonférence puis s’y logea, effectuant en ce minuscule orifice d’imperceptibles mouvements. La main gauche, plus haut, poursuivit sa progression, s’accrocha dans les poils frisés du torse et rencontra un téton qu’elle pinça et fit rouler. Le souffle de John se fit erratique. La précision et la douceur des caresses dont il était l’objet le subjuguaient. Concentré sur les sensations que l’autre faisait monter en lui avec la plus grande délicatesse, il s’abandonna.

Sherlock se décala légèrement sur sa droite, il se pencha et sa bouche mordilla l’hélix de l’oreille qui se trouvait là puis aspira le lobe qu’elle suça. Abandonnant cet appendice mouillé de sa salive, il pointa sa langue et la fit glisser, de la conque à l’antitragus, pour finir sa course dans le conduit. John gémit. Sherlock le touchait à peine et déjà son cœur, dont le rythme approchait celui d’un coureur de cent mètres, travaillait à envoyer tout le sang disponible de son organisme entre ses cuisses. Il contracta ses bras sur la table et relâcha sa nuque, qui sembla momentanément dépourvue de toute tonicité musculaire.

La pénombre s’était faite et seule, derrière eux, la lampe murale du plan de travail était allumée et projetait loin dans la pièce leurs ombres à peine mouvantes.

La main sur le ventre tenta une incursion sous la ceinture du pantalon mais le jean était tellement serré que seules les premières phalanges atteignirent la ligne des poils qui dépassait du caleçon. La main gauche remonta et prit le menton en coupe pour incliner la tête. La bouche, à la langue conquérante, serpenta de l’oreille au creux du cou, elle y déposa des empreintes humides, mélanges confus et indiscernables de succions et de mordillements.

Lèvres collées à la peau, Sherlock demanda :

« Pourquoi as-tu changé d’avis ? »

John reprit sa respiration.

« Pour … ?

\- Pour nous deux. »

Les mains de John agrippèrent le bord de la table et il tordit davantage le cou.

« Parce qu’il n’était humainement pas possible de te résister plus longtemps. A moins d’être un idiot congénital…

\- Ce que tu n’es pas.

\- Serai-je désormais enseveli quotidiennement sous les compliments ?

\- Tu t’emballes là. »

Sherlock bascula son bassin vers l’avant et frotta entre les barreaux de la chaise et dans le dos de John, son érection dont la tension l’oppressait. La main droite, experte, défit la boucle de la ceinture. John s’émerveilla de la grande motricité de cette main, dont les doigts agiles semblaient indépendants les uns des autres. Le bouton sauta hors de sa boutonnière et la braguette, nonchalamment, fut descendue. John écarta les cuisses et poussa un râle de soulagement d’être ainsi libéré.

_Un musicien…_ songea-t-il, _que ne m’aurait-il fait s’il avait été pianiste ?_

« J’ai préféré le violon, dit Sherlock, parce que c’était plus difficile.

\- Comment fais-tu pour savoir à quoi je pense ?

\- Oublierais-tu qui je suis ?

\- Orgueilleux… Embrasse-moi, veux-tu ? »

Sa nuque se tordit dans un angle improbable, presque douloureux, et sa tête fut accueillie dans le berceau du coude replié sur le dos de la chaise. Avec lenteur, ses mains quittèrent le rebord de la table et, dessinant un arc souple, ses bras s’envolèrent et atterrirent autour des épaules de Sherlock. En même temps que Sherlock prit sa bouche, la main droite, coupable de l’ouverture du pantalon, s’enfonça aussi loin qu’elle pût dans l’entrebâillement de la braguette. Saisi à deux endroits à la fois et pas de la même manière, John hoqueta. La langue qu’il avait laissé entrer dans sa bouche le détailla avec minutie et s’activa comme une pointe humide et ardente, exhaustive dans son exploration. La main, entre ses cuisses, empoigna vivement ses testicules et remonta brutalement tout le long de son pénis tendu et comprimé par le tissu du caleçon. Soumis à deux caresses de registres contradictoires, l’une délicate sans être timide, l’autre autoritaire sans être violente, John s’accrocha davantage aux épaules de Sherlock, qui grogna sans interrompre son baiser. Il sembla à John que son ami le soutenait. La main droite écarta l’élastique du caleçon et, faisant valoir un droit de propriété que John ne se souvint pas d’avoir cédé, s’empara du membre brûlant. Tant qu’à faire, John donna muettement son accord et fut prêt à signer en bas de n’importe quel contrat, même rempli de clauses abusives écrites en tout petits caractères, pourvu qu’il stipulât expressément que c’était à l’autre de s’occuper de tout en cet instant précis.

Les doigts sur lui, seuls maîtres à bord, coulissèrent sur toute la longueur et la chaleur de la paume, attisant la flamme qui le consumait déjà, provoqua une contraction fulgurante jusque dans ses reins. C’était si fort et si rapide qu’il dût se gifler mentalement pour ne pas perdre pied immédiatement. Sherlock grogna bruyamment, satisfait de lui-même et de ce qu’il faisait. Transporté par ce qu’il faisait subir à John et dévoré par l’envie de l’approfondir, il dégustait sa bouche comme on le fait d’une mignardise, y trempant sa langue avec parcimonie pour en retarder la dernière bouchée et, plus bas, ajustait sa caresse avec rudesse, griffant les poils de ses ongles et sentant sous la pulpe de ses doigts la douceur palpitante du membre qu’il malmenait. La sensation de cette chair délicate et vulnérable, soumise à sa volonté et érigée sous l’effet de la précision de ses gestes, lui vrilla le ventre. Son excitation monta en flèche quand il sentit John se pendre littéralement à son cou et s’il ne l’avait pas maintenu, et par l’aine, et par la nuque, il se serait effondré, écrasé par la vague dont Sherlock faisait à loisir varier l’intensité.

Sur le point de se noyer et avant qu’un voile blanc ne le recouvrît de manière définitive, John donna un coup de talon au fond de l’océan dans lequel il sombrait.

« Arrête ! » cria-t-il en suffoquant.

Sherlock se retira de la bouche dont il devenait plus que nécessaire de connaître chaque recoin et suspendit sa caresse. Cette interruption le contrariait, il aurait voulu le mener jusqu’au bout et se repaître du spectacle à venir et dont il était le maître d’œuvre.

« Pourquoi ? Ce serait une erreur stupide…

\- Attends… attends… » expliqua difficilement John. Il ouvrit les yeux, reprenant peu à peu contact avec la réalité et croisa le regard noir et vibrant de son ami. John ne bougea pas sa tête, logée au creux du coude, expira, inspira longuement.

« Parce que … si je … te laisse continuer… je vais venir dans mon pantalon. »

Vraiment, pouvait-on être plus idiot que ça ?

« Eh bien, n’est-ce pas exactement ce que nous voulons tous les deux ? » fit Sherlock impatient, les lèvres gonflées, à quelques millimètres de celles qu’elles voulaient reprendre. Et déjà sa main droite, fâchée par cet arrêt intempestif, esquissait le début d’un mouvement qui promettait d’être rude.

John sentit un tremblement le parcourir tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L’affrontement ne l’effraya pas, il voulut même le précipiter. Il redressa la tête, ce qui obligea Sherlock à s’éloigner, lâcha les épaules au-dessus de lui et bloqua la main, dont l’intention était de reprendre son ouvrage là où elle l’avait laissé. Il plongea un regard déterminé dans celui, inquisiteur qui lui faisait face. Et Sherlock, médusé, comprit que les rôles étaient en train de s’échanger.

« Et parce qu’il est plus que temps que je te baise maintenant… ne crois-tu pas ? »

Comment faisait-il, se demanda Sherlock, pour parvenir, en une fraction de seconde, à reprendre l’avantage ainsi ? Et Sherlock, ébloui par tant de maitrise, se soumit. Momentanément.

« Effectivement, vu sous cet angle… je suis contraint de te donner raison.

\- Ce qui est assez rare pour être souligné. »

Sherlock, à regret malgré tout, retira sa main. Mais John lui souriait alors, du bout des doigts, il effleura son bras et John attrapa son poignet et posa ses lèvres sur la veine bleue puis tira sur le poignet et Sherlock se retrouva sur ses genoux.

C’était presque ridicule, ce grand corps perché sur ce plus petit. Mais John irradiait d’une telle assurance qu’il parût plus grand à Sherlock et celui-ci, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses jambes encombrantes, enroula l’une d’elles autour d’une des chevilles de John. Il n’en demeurait pas moins que, vu la longueur du buste de Sherlock, leurs yeux ne pouvaient se trouver à la même hauteur. Mais John n’avait jamais été impressionné par ce regard dont il l’avait l’habitude qu’il le surplombât.

De son pouce, il caressa la peau douce, presque translucide, de l’intérieur du poignet qu’il n’avait pas lâché, tous deux regardèrent cet effleurement volontaire entre leurs épidermes, et d’un bras, il enlaça fermement sa taille.

« Je pourrais te prendre sur la table… commença John.

\- Le tapis, la table… mon dieu, John ! » Il était sur le point de se moquer.

« Mais il y a un endroit, je ne sais pas pourquoi, qui exerce sur moi une attraction immodérée…

\- Lequel ?

-Ton lit. »

Oh ! le saint des saints !

De sa main libre, Sherlock stoppa le mouvement du pouce et entremêla leurs doigts. Leurs yeux s’abîmèrent dans le contraste de leurs mains mêlées : l’une, courte et solide, couverte d’un duvet blond, l’autre, imberbe, grande et fine.

« Viens… » souffla Sherlock.


	16. Chapter 16

Dans le couloir où la lune montante jetait une lumière blanche par la fenêtre latérale, Sherlock devança John qui avait saisi le baby-phone en quittant la cuisine ; il est certaines priorités que l’on n’oublie pas.

Ils s’arrêtèrent, chacun à une extrémité du couloir, séparés de quelques mètres et respectèrent volontairement cette distance entre eux, choisissant de laisser décroître leurs excitations. Si l’on voulait que la suite durât, il fallait au moins permettre qu’elle arrivât. Sherlock ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la poussa du pied.

_Oh ! Ça va être grand_ , pensa John comme un gosse à qui on vient de promettre une visite prochaine à Disneyland.

Sherlock n’entra pas. Il s’adossa au mur et leva un genou, puis l’autre, pour délacer ses chaussures et retirer ses chaussettes. Malgré le faible éclairage, chacun pouvait suivre le regard de l’autre et en comprendre l’intention. Embarrassé par le baby-phone, John le lança à Sherlock qui le réceptionna avec dextérité et, se penchant légèrement dans l’ouverture de la porte, le déposa sur la table de chevet à sa gauche. Puis John posa un regard insistant sur la chemise blanche en face de lui. Joueur, Sherlock défit un premier bouton puis un deuxième. Pliant les coudes devant lui, il défit lentement les boutons de ses manchettes et retroussa ses manches sur ses avant-bras. Encore plus lentement, il défit le reste des boutons, laissant entrevoir la blanche nudité de son torse. C’était terriblement amusant et aussi très excitant de se déshabiller pour l’autre.

Partiellement hypnotisé par ce début de strip-tease prometteur, John releva les yeux et afficha le plus beau des sourires. Il était empli d’une joie profonde. _Est-ce possible à mon âge_ , pensa-t-il, _d’être encore capable de se réjouir autant ?_ Il se sentait si incroyablement vivant que c’en était presque étourdissant. Ce type en face de lui était le remède parfait à la monotonie et à la grisaille de la vie. Sherlock n’était jamais tiède et chacun de ses gestes était empreint d’une telle irréductibilité et d’une telle flamboyance que, rien qu’en le regardant, John se dit qu’il n’avait jamais été plus heureux qu’en cet instant (à part peut-être pour la naissance de sa fille). Il le connaissait par cœur et pourtant, jamais, jamais, il ne se lassait de lui. Et en plus d’être un antidote à la morosité, il était gaulé comme un dieu, ce qu’il allait rendre extrêmement difficile le simple fait d’atteindre le lit.

Analysant d’un seul regard l’allégresse communicative de son ami et la pression visible dans son pantalon (que John avait reboutonné en sortant de la cuisine), Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de le narguer : « Ce n’est qu’une chemise… »

Il tira sur les pans du vêtement pour le faire sortir de son pantalon.

« Une foutue belle chemise… » gronda John, en observant les grandes mains s’activer.

« Mais juste une chemise… » Il passa les mains sur ses épaules et fit tomber le vêtement derrière lui.

« Je crois que nous n’irons pas jusqu’au lit… » déglutit John, en caressant mentalement ce buste frissonnant, qu’il avait mouillé de ses baisers l’après-midi même.

Sherlock retint un rire moqueur et se fâcha.

« Ah non, John ! Un peu de maîtrise que diable !… A toi, maintenant… »

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux plus sombres en face de lui. John se ressaisit. Ce rappel à l’ordre sarcastique fouetta son amour-propre. Il n’allait pas se faire manipuler aussi facilement par ce grand brun, qui semblait avoir trouvé en une journée sur quels boutons appuyer pour prendre les commandes de son pénis. Comme un échange de bons procédés, John agrippa le bord inférieur de sa marinière et initia un mouvement pour la faire passer par-dessus sa tête.

« Non, garde la … » intima Sherlock.

John abaissa ses bras et prit une moue interrogative.

« J’ai l’impression que je vais baiser avec un matelot de la Royal Navy » expliqua Sherlock, un sourire narquois et gourmand aux lèvres.

_J’adore jouer avec lui_ , pensa John.

« T’as un truc avec les militaires…

\- On se demande bien pourquoi… » répondit Sherlock en roulant des yeux.

Puis : « Enlève le bas plutôt. De toute façon, il ne cache plus rien maintenant. »

Effectivement, malgré les efforts surhumains dont faisait preuve John, la braguette était en souffrance. Lorsque le pantalon glissa en bas des chevilles, ce fut une libération pour son contenu. John se baissa, pour retirer entièrement ce vêtement qu’il allait entraver ces prochains mouvements.

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock d’être émerveillé. Le désir puissant dont il était l’objet et que John assumait avec le plus grand naturel était une source de fascination infinie. Ce n’était pas tant le pouvoir d’allumer l’autre si facilement ou une quelconque satisfaction d’ordre narcissique qui le sidéraient ainsi mais plutôt la perspective pour aujourd’hui conquise que ce à quoi il aspirait le plus était partagé. John voulait la même chose que lui et avec la même urgence fébrile. La vision du caleçon gonflé, recouvert pudiquement par le bas de la marinière et où il avait outrageusement plongé la main quelques minutes plus tôt, l’émut. Une envie subite le prit : courir jusqu’à John et le couvrir de baisers. A la place, il porta ses mains à sa ceinture, en défit la boucle et la fit glisser tout autour de sa taille.

John se campa sur ses jambes. Une assurance goguenarde colora ses traits.

« Je tiens à te prévenir… » commença-t-il, en levant une main devant lui. Sherlock suspendit son geste. Que John fût combatif annonçait une suite passionnante.

« Je ne vois pas très bien de quoi tu devrais me prévenir et que je n’aurais pas déjà prévu… » objecta-t-il en parcourant du regard le corps en face de lui, et dont les intentions, clairement visibles, n’auraient pu échapper à un crétin fini.

John releva le menton et lui fit son air de soldat, juste assez pour allumer un peu plus ses yeux et percevoir son _Oh ! Bon sang !_ mental. Cette expression était une arme fatale et l’autre se faisait avoir à tous les coups.

« Je te préviens aimablement que dès que ce pantalon aura quitté ton postérieur, qui entre nous soit dit, est assez proche de la perfection, et qu’il aura touché le sol… je t’attrape.

\- Je cours plus vite que toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux m’échapper ? »

Sherlock déglutit, retira entièrement sa ceinture et se prépara à l’attaque.

John posa une main sur le mur à côté de lui et contracta les muscles de son bras, emmagasinant l’énergie nécessaire à l’élan qu’il prendrait dans quelques secondes. Le compte à rebours fut lancé.

_Cinq…_

Sherlock défit le bouton de sa braguette…

_Quatre…_

Le zip de la fermeture éclair fut descendu et ce bruit anodin leur fit retenir leurs souffles…

_Trois…_

Sherlock posa les mains sur ses hanches et empoigna le haut de son pantalon. Le regard que lui envoya John, sans passer par son cerveau pour analyse, atteignit directement son pénis qui se raidit, comme un bon petit fantassin au garde-à-vous.

_Deux…_

Sherlock, lentement, fit descendre son pantalon sur ses hanches, ce qui, progressivement laissa apparaître le haut de son caleçon…

John s’appuya davantage sur le mur et tendit les muscles de ses cuisses. Malgré sa petite taille, il avait toujours été bon à la course, son temps de réaction étant assez bref.

_Un…_

Sherlock se tortilla élégamment, retira ses mains et le pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes. Ce phénomène, objectivement dérisoire, prit un petit côté inéluctable.

_Oh putain !_ pensa John.

_Zéro…_

John bondit et Sherlock cria.

Mains tremblantes, Sherlock se débarrassa du vêtement qui gênait ses mouvements et pivota rapidement vers la porte. Mais c’était trop tard, l’ennemi était déjà dans la place et tenait le siège. La victime, consentante, ne tenta aucune négociation et rendit les armes, deux bras solides enlacèrent fermement sa taille fine. John le poussa, leurs jambes s’emmêlèrent, ils faillirent trébucher et Sherlock tomba sur le lit, après que l’arrière de ses genoux en ait cogné le rebord. Il y eut une espèce de progression désordonnée et rampante, Sherlock se reculant dans la largeur du lit en prenant appui sur ses coudes, John accompagnant le mouvement au-dessus de lui.

Quand Sherlock s’arrêta, John se fendit d’un sourire bienveillant.

« Je t’avais prévenu… T’es bien là ?

\- Tu es l’être le plus retors que je connaisse et pourtant je m’y connais en termes de malveillance sournoise, à force de fréquenter ce que l’humanité fait de plus… »

Il fut bâillonné par un baiser. Pour être bien sûr qu’il hésiterait avant de reprendre la parole et pour aussi lui couper métaphoriquement le souffle, John lui roula une pelle, classique dans sa facture, mais suffisamment mouillée et gutturale pour rendre toute autre préoccupation anecdotique. Puis ce fut Sherlock qui embrassa John parce qu’il n’était pas question qu’il ne fût pas à la hauteur et qu’on lui donnât une leçon par-dessus le marché. De toute façon, son habileté technique en la matière n’était plus à prouver, il en avait fait la démonstration plus tôt dans la cuisine. Ne décollant pas sa bouche, il attrapa John par la nuque et, enserrant sa taille dans l’étau de ses jambes, il les fit rouler sur le lit pour se retrouver tous les deux de profil. John ne prit nullement ombrage de se faire prendre à son propre jeu et pensa plutôt qu’il était sacrément chanceux de rencontrer à son âge (il avait un léger problème avec ses quarante ans largement dépassés) quelqu’un qui embrassait aussi bien. Et dire qu’il avait passé des années à ses côtés sans se douter de rien, construisant au sujet des connaissances de Sherlock pour les choses sensuelles les élucubrations les plus farfelues ! Bon, il n’était pas impossible aussi qu’au vu des révélations de Sherlock sur ses expériences passées, il n’eut pas développé un savoir instinctif et immédiat dans les bras de John…

« Voilà… » murmura Sherlock en passant son pouce sur les lèvres de John.

« Oui, voilà… T’es content de toi ? » D’une main, il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille pour le tenir plus serré, de l’autre il esquissa un geste tendre dans ses cheveux.

« Assez… » Il haussa les épaules, feignant la modestie mais il exsudait la fierté. John éclata de rire.

« Tu m’étonneras toujours ! » balbutia-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

« Ce serait un comble que tu t’ennuies avec moi. » Il passa négligemment sa main sur la poitrine de John.

« Quelle horreur ! Rien que d’y penser, je tremble ! » ironisa John, en écarquillant les yeux.

Le silence qui suivit les intimida. Certains mots réclamaient d’être dits mais aucun des deux n’osa. Peut-être étaient-ils trop fiers et pensèrent, ce qui était foncièrement stupide, que faire cet aveu aurait été une faiblesse. Peut-être chacun craignit-il que ce sentiment qui l’envahissait ne fût pas partagé avec la même intensité. Peut-être s’illusionnèrent-ils en pensant que ce n’était pas encore le bon moment. Ou peut-être Sherlock jugea-t-il que la pureté de ces mots serait salie au moment où ils franchiraient sa bouche et John, trop écrasé par cette émotion qui montait en lui, se refusa-t-il à se donner entièrement. Ce flottement ne dura que quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, chacun espérant secrètement que l’autre fût plus courageux.

Sherlock reprit la parole et, commençant mentalement sa phrase par : ceci n’étant pas dit, il verbalisa la suite :

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de remettre John en selle immédiatement. Quand on lui demandait d’agir, il était assez réactif.

« Ça ! » répondit-il en basculant Sherlock sur le dos et en lui grimpant dessus.

La lâche hésitation qui les habitait quelques instants plus tôt et avec elle, un certain sentimentalisme qu’ils n’étaient pas prêts à assumer, les quittèrent et la joie et le désir reprirent leurs droits. Après tout, on n’était pas venu jusque-là pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

John se pencha sur Sherlock et après avoir picoré sa bouche, en retenant un soupir plus gros que de la simple anticipation de ce qu’il allait advenir, il inclina la tête de Sherlock en arrière, en saisissant un peu vivement son menton, et fondit sur la gorge. Férocement, il embrassa les veines bleues qui pulsaient sous la peau claire. Sherlock se laissa faire, tendit le cou et attrapa John par les épaules pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Ils gémirent tous les deux, étrangement sûrs tout à coup qu’ils étaient mus par la même volonté : ce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas dire, ils allaient le montrer.

Usant autant de sa langue que de ses dents, John traça un chemin sinueux de la gorge à l’oreille, s’égara sur l’arrondi de l’épaule qui l’émut plus que de raison.

Se relevant légèrement, il murmura :

« Encore heureux que tu ne sois pas chatouilleux, je n’aurais pas supporté de devoir me priver de ça…

\- Je n’ai pas développé une grande sensibilité tactile.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! »

Se redressant tout à fait, et toujours assis sur lui, il saisit ses bras dont il baisa tour à tour la saignée des coudes. Sherlock le regarda faire, puis, enveloppant ses mains dans les siennes, il les attira à sa bouche et embrassa chacun de ses doigts. John récupéra l’usage de ses mains et les posa sur la poitrine sous lui. Il caressa cette peau nue et pâle et vraiment il y avait trop de peau sur ce corps affreusement désirable et il songea qu’il lui faudrait beaucoup d’années avant de pouvoir dire qu’il la connaissait entièrement. Poussant sur ses genoux pour progresser vers le bas, il reprit l’exploration qu’il avait entamée l’après-midi même. Sherlock se cambra lorsqu’un souffle chaud et humide, dans lequel il aurait voulu s’engloutir, courut sur lui. Il faufila ses doigts sous la marinière et tira dessus.

« Enlève-la maintenant » demanda-t-il.

« Mais tu avais dit que … » invoqua John sans relever la tête.

« Je veux te voir toi. C’est toi que je veux…Enlève la s’il te plaît »

Rapidement John retira le vêtement, le jeta au loin et, emprisonné dans de grands bras, il continua à descendre. Sur le ventre et sur les flancs, allant même jusqu’à poser son nez sur la couette pour atteindre, en soulevant un peu Sherlock, le creux du dos, il dessina de ses lèvres les marques d’une possessivité jalouse. Car plus il l’embrassait, plus il sentait se refermer sur lui le pouvoir ensorcelant de cet homme et il sut qu’il n’aurait plus qu’une obsession : qu’il restât à lui pour toujours. Les mains de Sherlock furent dans ses cheveux parce qu’elles ne pouvaient plus tenir ses épaules et tirèrent sur les mèches blondes en suivant le même rythme que ses reins qui se soulevaient et que les soupirs qu’il exhalait.

Enfin, les pieds de John touchèrent le sol et il fut debout. Sherlock frissonna et se releva sur un coude pour le regarder, de ses mains fébriles, lui retirer son caleçon. Il l’aida, soulevant ses jambes l’une après l’autre. Soudain, John fut interdit. Parce que se masturber mutuellement sur un canapé était une chose mais faire à ce corps ce qu’il devait faire pour l’emmener là où il voulait, et ô combien il voulait l’emmener loin, alors qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait, en était une autre. Surtout quand il avait sous les yeux la preuve palpitante qu’aucun retour en arrière ne serait autorisé.

Sherlock, attendri mais taquin, lui lança :

« Tu es indécis sur la marche à suivre…

\- Ça n’est pas ça. Je réfléchis.

\- Justement, tu ne devrais pas, ça ne te réussit pas d’habitude. »

Les deux petits plis insolents à la commissure des lèvres de Sherlock piquèrent John au vif, ce qui était exactement le but visé. Il se rengorgea et tira brusquement sur les jambes de Sherlock pour amener ses hanches tout au bord du lit. Déséquilibré, celui-ci tomba en arrière et cria de contentement devant tant de détermination.

« Ah ! J’aime mieux ça… » fit-il en lui lançant un regard approbateur.

« Et je te promets que la suite ne va pas te décevoir… J’aurais besoin de … »

Son inexpérience amusa Sherlock qui indiqua : « Tiroir de gauche. »

John farfouilla dans la table de chevet, en ressortit un flacon de lubrifiant qu’il posa sur le lit.

_Bien, bien, bien…_ pensa-t-il.

« Laisse ton instinct te guider… » conseilla Sherlock qui était au comble de l’amusement.

John vit qu’il se moquait de lui, il lui mordit la cuisse.

« Tu sais ce qu’il te dit mon instinct… »

Il s’agenouilla, força la jambe gauche de Sherlock à se replier pour en poser le pied à plat sur le rebord du lit, créant ainsi une plus grande ouverture en face de lui et colla sa bouche entre ses fesses.

« Oh ! Putain de merde ! » s’étonna Sherlock.

Si John était capable de faire proférer des grossièretés à monsieur-le-détective-je-maîtrise-mieux-la-langue-anglaise-que-le-meilleur-grammairien-de-la-british-académy alors, malgré ses doutes compréhensibles, il pouvait être sûr d’avoir emprunter le bon chemin.

John usa d’abord de ses lèvres gentiment, exerçant des pressions et des sucions dans une périphérie qui englobait la peau fine des cuisses, celle plus délicate du périnée, des testicules et des muscles fessiers. Puis il sortit sa langue et ce fut une toute autre histoire. Car il y avait bien quelque chose que John avait appris au cours de sa longue carrière d’hétérosexuel, c’était comment utiliser efficacement sa langue sur une muqueuse. Cette perverse, parce que Sherlock imagina un instant qu’elle était douée d’autonomie, faisait fi d’une limite entre l’intérieur et l’extérieur et, même si elle se contentait d’une promenade sautillante et mouillée, mais pas innocente, sur le pourtour, elle n’hésitait pas aussi à plonger de manière éhontée et téméraire dans la profondeur dont elle caressait les parois avec délectation.

La température interne de Sherlock monta drastiquement et il s’enfonça davantage dans la couette, bras écartés, pantelant, les cuisses maintenues ouvertes par les mains de John, ses gémissements se mêlant aux lappements assoiffés qu’il entendait plus bas. Lorsque John, au bord de la crampe linguale, fit une pause, Sherlock se redressa sur un coude et réussit à énoncer d’une traite :

« Je crois que nous devrions nous laisser un temps de réflexion quant à la poursuite éventuelle de cette relation parce qu’il est hors de question que je te laisse disposer d’un tel pouvoir sur m-… »

Un doigt, lubrifié (mais quand avait-il fait ça ?) était en lui. Vaincu, il se tut et croisa le regard de son ami dont l’expression était à mi-chemin entre la joie vicieuse et la fierté sans nom. John ne dit rien, à la place il lui embrassa le genou.

_D’accord,_ pensa Sherlock, _on discutera plus tard._ Son coude vacilla et il se laissa choir en toute indignité. Le doigt coulissa doucement puis se retira, hésitant, puis recommença mais ce n’était pas du tout inconfortable, un seul doigt ce n’était rien, alors Sherlock avança le bassin, sur le point de glisser du lit, invitant à plus d’audace. Un second doigt se joignit au premier, c’était mieux quoiqu’un peu déplaisant cette fois-ci puis plus déplaisant du tout surtout quand quelque chose de chaud et d’humide enroba son gland. Il dériva, son crâne n’ayant plus comme seule fonction que celle d’être une caisse de résonnance pour les bruits qu’il produisait, entre soupirs implorants et halètements honteux. Et puis le prénom de l’autre qu’il psalmodiait comme s’il fut possible qu’un jour il l’oubliât. Il eut la force et l’humilité de se dire qu’il était bien peu de choses en fait puisqu’aussi génial fût-il, il se réduisait à cet instant précis à n’être qu’un petit paquet de nerfs niché au fond de son ventre et dont John faisait ce qu’il voulait avec seulement deux doigts.

Un John qui n’avait jamais fait ça avant mais qui, guidé par son instinct, n’était pas loin de devenir un prodige. Autant jouer d’un instrument aussi rare et précieux aurait pu être intimidant voire paralysant, autant John, une fois qu’il y eut posé la bouche et les mains et bien qu’il fût néophyte en la matière, se laissa griser par la liberté et la créativité qu’il se découvrit. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire ces choses-là et, quand il levait les yeux, il avait la preuve indéniable de son talent : Sherlock criait sa misère par tous les pores de sa peau.

Rassemblant le peu d’énergie qui lui restait, Sherlock balbutia confusément :

« C’est bon… John, non enfin, je veux dire… c’est bon… Arrête MAINTENANT ! »

« Ah ! » répondit John sans retirer ses doigts.

« Capote ? »

« Non…pas besoin.

\- Ecoute Sherlock. Je veux bien croire que tu saches tout de moi mais puis-je en dire autant à ton sujet ?

\- Bon sang John ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que j’ai un goût très modéré pour ce genre de choses ? »

John prit un air entendu et satisfait.

« Que tu avais… » corrigea-t-il, avec une once de prétention dans la voix.

« Oui bon, que j’avais… Si cela te fait plaisir de penser que… Ah ! »

Les doigts de John venaient de réaliser une espèce de pirouette assez technique mais si réussie que Sherlock eut l’impression que son ventre dansait autour d’eux.

« Alors, tu disais ? » demanda John, plein de mansuétude.

Sherlock fut incapable de répondre parce que ce dernier coup de traître venait de l’emmener un tout petit trop loin. Il trembla et tout son ventre vibra et il fallait vraiment qu’il se retienne tout de suite à quelque chose s’il ne voulait pas sombrer et il ne voulait pas sombrer maintenant, non pas maintenant, s’il vous plaît.

John le vit et s’en voulut d’avoir peut-être tout foiré en abusant ainsi d’une arme aussi dangereuse alors il retira ses doigts mais il y reviendrait, ça c’était sûr parce que c’était trop bon de pouvoir le câliner là et, du pouce et de l’index, il encercla la base de son pénis pour le retenir. Puis, ne le lâchant pas, il l’escalada à moitié et l’embrassa doucement, tout doucement.

« Ça va, Sherlock, ça va… je suis là, s’il te plaît, retiens-toi… »

La vague passa et Sherlock ne fut pas emporté, il avait réussi à faire un pas de côté et à s’accrocher au roc qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

Mais non, cela n’allait pas, cela n’allait pas du tout. C’était la deuxième fois aujourd’hui qu’il se laissait totalement débordé par surprise et c’était proprement inadmissible. Cette envie irrépressible d’avoir John partout sur lui et en lui, provoquait un tel vertige de son âme qu’il perdait pied trop facilement.

Et John parla.

« C’est normal, tu sais, ça fait toujours ça au début »

Sherlock ouvrit un œil qu’il voulait noir mais John le regardait avec une telle tendresse…

« Au début ?

\- Oui, au début d’une relation, tu vois quoi… l’excitation, la fièvre quand on attend depuis longtemps, ça précipite un peu les choses… »

Ce que John ne dit pas mais pensa fort, c’était que ça ne faisait ça, avec une telle intensité du moins, que lorsqu’on était sacrément amoureux. Pour lui-même, il n’avait connu cette fébrilité que deux fois. Dans les bras de Mary. Et dans ceux de Sherlock. Bon sang ! Toute à l’heure, dans la cuisine, il avait suffi que Sherlock le caressât quoi ? cinq minutes ? et il serait venu aussi facilement qu’un ado à qui on vient de toucher le pénis pour la première fois. Et la deuxième remarque qu’il se fit, c’était : _Mais combien de fois exactement as-tu tiré ton coup dans ta vie ?_ Mais celle-là, c’était pour contrebalancer la première et pour rendre le tout un peu plus léger.

« Et après ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Après quoi ?

\- Après le début, c’est comment ?

\- Eh bien, après, on se connaît mieux, c’est toujours aussi bien, hein ! mais c’est plus…tranquille. »

Il sut immédiatement que cette réponse, réaliste d’après sa propre expérience, n’était en rien rassurante pour Sherlock qui lui lança un regard menaçant.

« Je ne veux pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas quoi Sherlock ?

\- Je ne veux que cela soit plus… tranquille »

Il donna l’impression que ce mot lui arrachait le larynx, la langue et les lèvres.

_Bienvenu dans la vraie vie !_ pensa John avec fatalisme.

Puis : _De quoi devrais-je te protéger encore ?_

Et enfin : _Oh et puis merde ! T’as raison, moi non plus, je ne veux pas que cela soit plus tranquille, pas avec toi en tout cas…_

« Il ne tient qu’à nous que cela n’arrive pas. En même temps, depuis qu’on habite ici, on ne peut pas dire que la tranquillité ait déjà trouvé notre adresse. » dit-il sur un ton enjoué.

« Puis-je raisonnablement te croire ? » Sherlock était toujours sérieux mais il avait retrouvé le sourire.

« Raisonnablement je ne sais pas mais obligé oui »

Et il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer sur son cœur, de le couvrir de mots stupides et doux, de lui dire que tant qu’ils seraient ensemble, tout irait toujours pour le mieux et que rien n’était grave et que la vie ne les abimerait pas, il en faisait la promesse. Mais il craignit que Sherlock n’acceptât pas ce genre de sensibleries alors il enleva vite fait son caleçon et son érection avait faibli mais elle était encore très honorable.

De manière imprévisible et brusque, Sherlock le saisit sous les bras et l’installa, à demi assis, entre les oreillers. Il s’assit sur ses chevilles et comme il n’était pas envisageable que Sherlock Holmes, même dans ce domaine, surtout dans ce domaine, se contentât d’un amateurisme affligeant, il se pencha sur lui et d’un coup de langue furieux et savant, il ralluma son excitation.

Hébété, John se cogna la tête sur le bois du lit et, par réflexe, attrapa violemment la tignasse brune qui valsait au-dessus de lui.

« Bon sang, Sherlock… est-ce que tu pourrais juste prévenir ? »

Sherlock s’arrêta, le regarda, les yeux pétillants d’une malice lubrique. John lui retourna son regard.

« Je t’ai demandé de prévenir, pas de t’arrêter… »

Il appuya sur la tête et fut englouti aussi loin qu’il fût possible. En deux trois allers retours, il redevint aussi dur qu’il l’avait été plus tôt dans la cuisine et Sherlock, bien décidé à mener enfin cette affaire à son terme, le lâcha, en salivant une dernière fois. John, désappointé que cela cessât aussi vite, aurait donné ses deux bras (non, pas ses deux bras, sinon comment aurait-il fait pour l’enlacer ? Autre chose alors. Son diplôme de docteur en médecine ?) pour qu’il continuât. Mais déjà, Sherlock remontait, il l’attrapa par la nuque et, pendant qu’il l’embrassait, sa langue s’enroulant autour de sa langue comme à l’instant autour de son membre, il le chevaucha et ondula furieusement du bassin, pour se frotter à lui. Dans cette bouche qui avait tous les dons, John poussa un râle guttural, qui fit se pâmer Sherlock. Puis Sherlock se recula légèrement, s’empara du flacon de lubrifiant et enduisit la virilité sous lui, dont la patience semblait réduite à son minimum. Une pointe d’incompréhension passa fugacement sur les traits de John.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux faire…

\- Tais-toi, je m’occupe de tout » ordonna-t-il sur un ton péremptoire.

Sherlock se concentra, ses iris plongées dans les yeux écarquillés de John. Il reprit sa position initiale, se leva sur ses genoux en faisant saillir les muscles de ses cuisses, puis avança son bassin, ajustant ses fesses au-dessus de la verge tendue. D’une main, il prit appui sur le montant du lit et il envoya l’autre derrière lui. S’il était capable de tweeter les mains dans les dos, alors il était capable de faire ça aussi. A l’aveugle, il s’empara du sexe sous lui, il le tint immobile et verticale et commença à descendre les hanches selon un angle légèrement aigu.

Et les mains de John étaient sur sa taille moins pour le guider que pour s’accrocher à quelque chose parce que _Oh mon dieu et le petit jésus et toute la clique des saints qui sont au paradis,_ Sherlock s’empalait sur lui ! Et sincèrement, John Watson n’avait jamais rien connu d’aussi merveilleux…

« Est-ce que quelqu’un t’a déjà dit que, mis à part ton caractère de merde, tu n’étais pas loin d’être un demi-dieu ? »

_Oui, toi. Pas en ces termes exacts mais quelque chose d’approchant…_ furent les mots qui vinrent à l’esprit de Sherlock mais comme il était dans l’incapacité momentanée de parler, il se contenta d’un sourire forcé face au compliment. C’était difficile d’être à la fois détendu et appliqué. Il rapatria son bras sur le montant du lit pour aider l’autre à le soutenir, au-dessus de la tête de John et les mains de celui-ci trouvèrent leur place sur le cul qui ne bougeait plus.

Alors ils retinrent leur souffle. Car John ne savait pas trop comment gérer les deux émotions contradictoires qui l’assaillaient : une inquiétude coupable devant l’inconfort douloureux qui tendait les traits de son ami et la sensation perfidement égoïste, induite par la dilatation délicieuse des chairs autour de lui. Et Sherlock avait mal, pas trop mal mais quand même assez mal et d’habitude il savait s’arranger avec la douleur mais pourquoi n’avait-il pas réfléchi avant à la différence de taille entre le réceptacle et son contenu actuel ? Mais c’était John qui était en lui et il voulait le garder, éternellement. Il fallait se détendre, il ferma les yeux.

« Ne… bouge…pas » maugréa John.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

« Franchement John, ce conseil est foncièrement inutile… »

John sourit et, du bout des doigts, caressa timidement la peau tendre des fesses. Sherlock s’adoucit et voulut l’embrasser ou passer sa main dans ses cheveux mais le moindre mouvement lui paraissait à ce point insurmontable qu’il se contenta de lui rendre son sourire.

« Dis-moi, Sherlock, pourquoi ai-je l’impression que c’est toi qui me baise ? »

Sherlock sentit les muscles de ses bras, tendus devant lui, se décrisper, la tension de ses épaules se relâcher et son ventre arrêter de lui envoyer des messages purement négatifs.

« Peut-être parce que c’est un peu vrai… »

Il surplombait John et son ombre était conquérante mais John ne parut pas impressionné, juste amusé. Il tenta un micro-mouvement du bassin et lut sur le visage de son ami la concentration extrême dont il faisait preuve pour ne pas se laisser aller. John se pinça les lèvres et souffla.

« Je te déteste, tu sais ça ? » dit-il en enfonçant davantage ses doigts dans la chair des fesses.

Sherlock se pencha pour l’embrasser et John le rejoignit à mi-chemin. Il pouvait bouger, c’était mieux et cette torsion vers l’avant leur arracha un sanglot jubilatoire.

« Infiniment… tu me détestes infiniment » murmura Sherlock sur les lèvres de John. Et pour appuyer son propos, il souleva ses hanches et les yeux et la bouche de John s’agrandirent. Puis les hanches redescendirent mais John cette fois-ci contrôla le mouvement des fesses.

« Et pour toujours… tu oublies le et pour toujours… » ajouta John.

Puis Sherlock bougea encore, s’inclinant un peu vers l’avant ou vers l’arrière, cherchant le bon angle, celui qui ferait que John le toucherait au bon endroit. Il monta et descendit lentement, doucement pour permettre aussi à John de s’acclimater aux sensations qui venaient. Et les hanches sous lui et les mains sur son cul l’accompagnèrent, le suivant dans ses mouvements d’ascension et ils trouvèrent un rythme qui ne devait être ni accéléré ni ralenti, pas pour le moment du moins, si l’on voulait en profiter.

John se dit que le temps s’était arrêté et que si le monde dehors était en train de s’écrouler, ce n’était pas grave parce qu’après ça, il aurait encore la force de prendre Rosie sous un bras et Sherlock sous l’autre et de les emmener loin, très loin pour les mettre à l’abri.

Dans la chambre baignée par la nuit et où le corps pâle et suant de Sherlock créait un halo de lumière, on n’entendait que leurs respirations hachées et leurs cris étouffés. Alors Sherlock accéléra, tapant plus fort et voulant le prendre plus loin et John le suivit, tendant l’oreille vers le bruit obscène que faisaient les fesses en claquant sur ses cuisses, à chaque fois qu’elles redescendaient, toujours plus brutalement.

Il le regarda et il était magnifique, ses boucles brunes trempées de sueur et collées à son front et à ses tempes, ses yeux agrandis et luisant comme ceux d’un chat, sa bouche ouverte d’où s’échappait un râle continu et tout ce corps transpirant et contracté sous l’effort était un hommage parfait à … Et John comprit qu’il était aimé, passionnément, et qu’en fait, il l’avait toujours su. Il se rappela le jour de son mariage, quand Sherlock lui avait fait une déclaration à peine voilée (comme cela avait été gênant ! mais personne n’avait compris sauf Mary bien sûr) lors de son discours et John avait pensé _mais pourquoi maintenant ?_ et de toute façon, ça avait été trop tard, il aimait Mary et c’était tellement plus simple. Mais son cœur s’était serré en constatant la vulnérabilité de son ami. Il sut aussi que jamais ces mots ne franchiraient les lèvres de Sherlock mais il s’en fichait, il les dirait pour eux deux parce que bon sang, cet homme était prodigieux et que si ça, ça n’était pas un amour incommensurable alors…Alors la sensation provoquée par l’étroitesse de ce fourreau qui s’adaptait si parfaitement à lui était si puissante que toute pensée cohérente devint impossible et que son cerveau fut envahi uniquement par une félicité absolue.

« Touche-moi, touche-moi, touche-moi… » supplia soudainement Sherlock.

John baissa les yeux et oh mon dieu, il était si proche ! C’était un timing impeccable parce que John n’allait pas tarder non plus. Une main quitta la fesse qu’elle soutenait et vint s’enrouler, compatissante, autour du membre à l’agonie.

Cette main sur lui qui le caressait rudement, fit que Sherlock se cambra davantage. Il se souvint soudain d’un traité sur la foi mystique qu’il avait lu suite au meurtre d’un pasteur et qu’il n’avait éprouvé que mépris et incompréhension pour ce type de ressenti mais à cet instant précis, les mots qu’il avait lus étaient ceux qui convenaient exactement pour décrire ce qu’il ressentait. John le transcendait, voilà, c’était ça, il le transcendait… Son esprit s’envola et il eut l’impression que tout son être disparaissait et se mélangeait à celui de John et bien malin aurait été celui qui pourrait dire ce qui les séparait encore.

« Toi, toi, toi, toi, toi… » cria-t-il. Son corps ne fut plus qu’une onde et il vibra, transfiguré.

Ses tremblements désordonnés et ses contractions chaotiques emportèrent John avec eux et celui-ci, ébloui par l’orgasme dont il était le spectateur et l’instigateur, planta ses ongles dans la chair frémissante des fesses pour les maintenir encore sur lui et s’enfonça une ultime fois dans ce cul et ah ! mon dieu, était-il réellement possible qu’il eût connu la jouissance avant ?

Sherlock tomba sur John, qui, d’un tortillement du bassin, se retira.

Victimes de dernières secousses, ils se serrèrent fort. Puis Sherlock bascula sur le dos et, souriant au plafond, lança à la cantonade :

« la cocaïne à côté de ça, c’est un édulcorant… »

Il se tourna vers John et le regarda béatement.

« Tu dors avec moi, n’est-ce pas ?

\- J’y suis, j’y reste » répondit-il en caressant sa joue.

Ils trouvèrent la force de se mouvoir jusqu’à la salle de bain où ils firent une toilette succincte. De retour dans la chambre, Sherlock demanda :

« Quel côté ?

\- Le gauche. »

Ils avaient déjà partagé ce lit les deux nuits précédentes mais Rosie étant malade, ils avaient très peu dormi, ou pas en même temps.

« Parfait, j’aime mieux être près de la porte.

\- Pour t’enfuir ?

\- Ça ne risque pas… non, c’est juste que si je n’arrive pas à dormir, je ne te réveillerais pas en me levant.

\- Tu vas dormir. »

Il se glissèrent sous la couette, Sherlock collé au dos de John, ses grands bras autour de lui.

« Je ne vais me sauver pendant la nuit, Sherlock, tu n’es pas obligé de m’étouffer comme ça…

\- On ne sait jamais, tu es fourbe. »

Il ne desserra pas son étreinte et s’endormit du sommeil du juste.


	17. Chapter 17

Au matin, lorsque John se réveilla, le soleil inondait déjà la chambre. En cette fin de printemps, les londoniens pouvaient se réjouir d’une météo clémente. L’autre côté du lit était vide mais ce n’était pas surprenant. Sherlock n’était pas un adepte forcené de la grasse matinée. John s’étira, occupant toute la place, renifla, l’odeur de Sherlock partout dans la pièce, et souleva la couette : oh la fierté puérile de l’érection matinale !

Un frisson le parcourut à l’évocation de la nuit passée : les baisers de Sherlock, sa bouche sur lui, pas assez longtemps à son goût, c’était quelque chose qu’il faudrait expérimenter avec beaucoup plus de sérieux et d’application la prochaine fois, Sherlock sur lui et lui en Sherlock… Et tout cet amour, tangible et palpable, réciproque aussi sûrement que deux et deux font quatre. Depuis quand l’autre l’aimait-il ainsi, de manière inconditionnelle et le savait-il lui-même ? Depuis la tragédie de la piscine, quand ils avaient cru mourir tous les deux ? Depuis son saut dans le vide, quand il avait sacrifié deux ans de sa vie pour protéger ses amis ? Depuis le mariage, qui avait dû plus ressembler à un enterrement pour Sherlock qu’à une célébration joyeuse ? Ou depuis plus longtemps encore, quand leurs regards s’étaient croisés, par-delà les voitures de police, quand John avait tué un homme pour lui ? Et lui, pauvre petit médecin aux yeux cillés, n’avait rien vu et s’était limité à s’interroger sur la validité éventuelle d’un flirt entre eux. Trop préoccupé par la contention d’un désir qui le lancinait et que les propos d’Irène avaient exacerbé et ne sachant jamais sur quel pied danser puisque Sherlock envoyait continuellement des signaux contradictoires, il ne s’était pas posé les bonnes questions. En gros, il avait pensé cul avant de penser sentiment.

S’égarant lui-même pendant toutes ces années, John aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qu’il ressentait vraiment. Cela avait été déjà assez difficile de s’avouer qu’il le désirait alors reconnaître en plus que peut-être il l’aimait ! Peu importait après tout, cela s’était construit au fil du temps et maintenant qu’il pouvait mettre un mot dessus, c’était aussi limpide que de l’eau de roche. Il se retourna dans le lit et songea un instant que cela n’allait pas être simple et que c’était déjà cette pensée qui l’avait retenu si longtemps avant de céder. Sherlock avait un foutu caractère et il ne transigerait sur rien. Le bonhomme n’était pas facile à vivre mais, usant de sa mémoire sensorielle, John sentit sur la pulpe de ses doigts le souvenir de la chair frémissante des fesses qui s’agitaient au-dessus de lui quelques heures plus tôt. Son pénis lui indiqua que ça valait bien tous les combats au quotidien qui s’annonçaient peut-être. Ou peut-être que l’autre serait justement beaucoup plus facile à vivre désormais ? Car, au lit, Sherlock n’était pas contrariant, c’était le moins qu’on pût dire. Il était même sacrément enthousiaste. Et passionné. Et joyeux aussi. A l’image de ses meilleurs jours, quand il ne s’ennuyait pas. Certes il gardait son esprit piquant, et John n’en aurait pas moins attendu de lui, parce qu’alors il se serait peut-être ennuyé aussi, mais son sens de la répartie et son ironie étaient mâtinés d’un soupçon de tendresse, qui émouvait John. Ce mélange parfaitement dosé entre une certaine rudesse verbale et une vulnérabilité touchante, dont John savait que l’autre se défendrait toujours, donnait à leurs échanges une valeur unique et inestimable. La succession, presque immédiate, d’un Sherlock en proie au doute devant sa précocité à jouir, et d’un Sherlock conquérant et expert, avait charmé John mais ce dernier n’était pas charmé poliment comme on peut l’être lorsqu’on est gentiment séduit et qu’un simple mouvement d’épaules réussit à se défaire d’un envoutement passager. Il était mordu, ensorcelé et désirait urgemment renouveler l’expérience consistant à mettre à nu (aux deux sens du terme) la nature profonde de cet homme dont il était épris.

Il faillit l’appeler _Sherlock ici tout de suite !_ Mais son sens des responsabilités le rattrapa par le col de sa chemise, qu’il ne portait pas encore et même s’il en avait porté une, il s’imaginait déjà se la faire enlever par des doigts très habiles. Mon dieu ! Sortir du lit ne s’annonçait pas chose facile ! Il se morigéna.

On ne pouvait pas passer toutes ses journées au lit avec un grand gaillard qui se révélait être un amant hors-pair. Certains impératifs requéraient sa présence : il avait une enfant dont il devait s’occuper et un travail qui l’attendait. Donc, priorité numéro un : pisser, si l’état de son pénis le lui permettait, café ensuite (dont l’odeur lui parvenait depuis la cuisine. Sherlock avait fait du café ?) et Rosie, et salle de bain et boulot.

Et dire à Sherlock ce qu’il avait prévu de lui dire. Ce matin même, sans plus attendre. Il rejeta la couette au pied du lit, enfila sa marinière et son caleçon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

oooOOOooo

Quand John entra dans la cuisine, guidé par la suave odeur de l’arabica, il trouva Sherlock parfaitement habillé, tout de noir vêtu : chemise noire, pantalon noir.

« Bonjour, dit John avec un sourire, on enterre quelqu’un ?

\- Ta réputation d’hétéro ? répondit malicieusement Sherlock.

\- Oh, ça va, hein ! Tu vas me la servir jusqu’à quand celle-là ?

\- Jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’use. Et pour le moment, elle me fait encore rire… Café ? »

Penché sur son ordinateur, il indiqua d’un pouce levé par-dessus son épaule la cafetière à moitié pleine sur le plan de travail.

John n’eut pas le temps d’aller prendre un mug sur les étagères que déjà Rosie, encore en pyjama, arrivait du salon en tirant derrière elle un petit train en bois multicolore.

« Oh trésor ! Tu es déjà levée ! Mais je n’ai rien entendu… » dit-il en voulant l’embrasser mais Rosie, pas du tout intéressée, se dégagea de ses bras et fit le tour de la table en soufflant un petit « Tchou tchou » très convaincu.

« Je m’en suis occupé, expliqua Sherlock, tu dormais trop bien, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Elle a déjeuné ?

\- Oui. Je me suis occupé de tout. Tout ce que tu fais d’habitude, je l’ai fait. Sauf l’habiller parce qu’elle n’a pas voulu. »

John se releva et regarda Sherlock avec gratitude.

« Merci.

\- Tu peux arrêter ça ? Tu ne vas pas me dire merci à chaque fois. Ça me fait plaisir, tu le sais bien. Et puis viens me dire bonjour convenablement. » dit-il en levant les yeux de son écran et en agitant la main vers John qui ne se fit pas prier.

Après un baiser un peu trop sensuel pour huit heures et demie du matin et ce, uniquement parce que Sherlock avait eu l’audace de glisser deux doigts dans le caleçon de John pour caresser ses fesses (lui aussi il aimait bien ses fesses) et qu’il s’en était suivi une petite lutte :

« Sherlock ! Rosie est là.

\- Mais non, elle est dans le salon, elle ne voit rien »

John s’était assis en face de son ami, qui avait poussé vers lui une assiette avec des toasts beurrés.

« Tu m’as fait des toasts ?

\- Non. Rosie n’en a pas voulu.

\- Ouf ! J’ai cru un instant être passé dans une réalité parallèle… »

Sherlock reprit son travail, John mangea ses tartines et sirota son café. John se recula sur sa chaise, se dit que c’était le bon moment, qu’il ne fallait pas tergiverser et que vraiment, il était enchanté de faire le boulot pour les deux.

« Tu m’aimes. »

Les doigts de Sherlock arrêtèrent de voltiger au-dessus du clavier.

« Ce n’est pas une question, fit remarquer le détective.

\- Non.

\- D’accord.

\- C’est bien. »

Les doigts s’agitèrent de nouveau. John était content. Sherlock souriait.

Puis John reprit, il avait tout son temps, ses consultations ne commençaient qu’à dix heures.

« Tu travailles sur quoi en fait ?

\- J’essaie d’établir un lien entre Bolton Grant le proxénète et Jared Koch le fleuriste-kidnappeur.

\- Et tu trouves quelque chose ?

\- Peut-être… Ils ont été incarcérés au même endroit, à Pentonville mais pas au même moment.

\- Tu penses qu’ils y ont rencontré la même personne ?

\- Reste à savoir laquelle… »

John se leva pour se resservir du café, il en restait un peu, tiède mais ça irait comme ça.

Il s’appuya au plan de travail et regarda par-dessus l’épaule de Sherlock. Il lisait trop vite, le bougre et John n’arrivait pas à suivre, les fenêtres à peine ouvertes étaient refermées presque immédiatement. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la nuque où frisaient de petites boucles brunes. Cette nuit, il avait eu les cheveux trempés de sueur. Il eut l’envie soudaine de poser ses lèvres sur cette peau ombrée pour vérifier si les traces d’un goût salé y persistaient. Il songea qu’il n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion d’embrasser cet endroit. Comme plein d’autres. Il sourit, remédier à ces lacunes serait dorénavant le moyen idéal de distraire Sherlock, jamais plus il ne s’ennuierait. Sous la chemise noire, l’épaule tressauta légèrement, une épaule que John avait mordue la veille dans l’après-midi et dont l’arrondi l’avait si profondément ému ensuite.

« Moi aussi en fait » Et John savait pertinemment que Sherlock comprenait qu’il reprenait leur premier échange, là où il l’avait arrêté.

Sherlock releva la tête et son cœur se mit en pause. Voilà, on y était. Virtuellement, Sherlock mit un genou à terre pour remercier John de faire les choses aussi bien : pas de déclarations sirupeuses, pas de serments dégoulinants. Il était parfait. Juste une information sèche et précise, pour savoir dans quelle direction ils allaient ensemble.

« Ah ? souffla Sherlock.

\- Oui. Ça tombe plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Effectivement, on ne peut pas faire plus opportun.

\- Si ça te va, ça me va aussi… Bon, je vais aller prendre ma douche maintenant »

Il posa son mug dans l’évier, il ferait la vaisselle plus tard. Il était soulagé et heureux. Ce n’était pas la peine d’en dire plus. Le téléphone de Sherlock vibra. C’était Lestrade.

« Dis donc Sherlock, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? T’es malade ou quoi ? Koch est au frais depuis deux jours, il n’attend plus que toi… Et ton frère m’a amené un certain Grant sur un plateau hier. Il m’a dit que cela lui faisait plaisir de te faire plaisir en me faisant plaisir ou le contraire. Je n’ai pas trop compris.

\- Oui, je le lui ai demandé. C’est le responsable de l’assassinat de Elton. J’ai pensé que vous n’aimeriez pas être mis sur la touche.

\- Trop aimable. Bon. Si tu pouvais te presser un peu, Scotland Yard n’a pas une salle d’attente. Je te serais grandement reconnaissant si on pouvait régler ces deux affaires dans la journée…

\- J’arrive. »

Sherlock referma son ordinateur et regarda son ami, qui s’était arrêté dans l’encadrement de la porte, attendant la fin de la conversation téléphonique.

« Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda le détective. John haussa les épaules.

« Je travaille ce matin… »

Cette discussion était récurrente, l’un exigeant régulièrement que l’autre se libérât pour le suivre partout et ne comprenant pas que la réponse ne fût pas toujours positive, l’autre répliquant qu’il avait un métier et que, pour qu’une plus grande stabilité financière, il en était mieux ainsi. Objectivement, l’aisance financière ayant accompagné la célébrité de Sherlock, John aurait pu arrêter l’exercice de la médecine et se consacrer à plein temps à son rôle d’assistant et de blogueur. Mais il était père et, pour l’avoir vécu lui-même, il savait quel était le prix des études en Angleterre. Il formait le projet de pouvoir payer les meilleures écoles à Rosie et son emploi actuel et le salaire qui allait avec, lui permettaient de constituer dès maintenant les économies nécessaires à la réussite de sa fille.

« Sans toi, c’est moins drôle » tenta Sherlock, sans trop y croire.

« Tu devras te passer de mon humour irrésistible. »

John était décidé à ne pas céder. La fidélisation de ses patients imposait une certaine régularité. Sherlock se recula sur sa chaise et l’inspecta de haut en bas.

« A priori, ce n’est pas ton humour que je considère comme étant le plus irrésistible chez toi. » dit-il d’une voix grave.

John ne fut pas dupe et le provoqua en retour.

« Si tu essaies de me prendre par les sentiments… »

Le piège était trop gros pour que Sherlock ne le vit pas, il y plongea à pieds joints volontairement.

« Comme si c’était mon genre… en revanche, pas autre chose, pourquoi pas… »

John s’avança dans la cuisine, vérifia que Rosie était calmement occupée (elle avait rempli l’étui du violon avec des cubes en bois et essayait de comprendre comment le refermer), tira légèrement sur les pans de la porte coulissante et, mettant un index sur ses lèvres pour signifier à Sherlock de ne faire aucun bruit, il s’approcha de son ami, qui, par anticipation, s’était levé et l’attendait, reins collés au plan de travail.

Sherlock savait bien qu’il n’allait pas se faire sauter dessus là tout de suite dans la cuisine, surtout avec Rosie dans la pièce à côté, mais il pensa qu’un baiser un peu brutal serait le bienvenu. John, bienveillant, lui sourit et Sherlock se dit que c’était presque trop facile, il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Voilà, il allait l’embrasser, c’était bien mais il n’y avait pas de surprise.

Ce ne fut pas du tout ce que fit John. Il tendit la main et, d’un geste vif et déterminé, il baissa le zip de la braguette.

« Oh ! » murmura Sherlock en agrippant le bord du plan de travail derrière lui.

« Chut ! » ordonna John.

Il glissa un doigt dans l’échancrure du pantalon et, de cet unique doigt, caressa sur toute sa longueur, la verge recouverte par le coton du caleçon. Ce fut tout et bien assez pour que ladite verge se mît immédiatement au garde-à-vous.

John n’était pas en reste mais il se maîtrisait mieux. Il retira sa main et s’éloigna, conservant sur le visage une expression de grande gentillesse, qui ne trompait plus personne désormais.

« Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser comme ça… supplia Sherlock, dépité.

\- Je dois aller travailler » répondit John sur un air faussement désolé.

« Si j’avais su quel être infâme tu étais, jamais je ne t’aurais proposé de partager cet appartement avec moi.

\- Comme quoi, tu n’avais pas tout vu à notre première rencontre… »

Sherlock remonta sa braguette. Il n’était pas déçu. Comment avait-il pu imaginer un seul instant qu’il fût capable de prévoir les intentions de John dans ce genre de circonstances ? Certes il bandait et c’était un peu inconfortable mais cet homme lui apportait bien plus qu’une éphémère gratification.

_Je te vénère_ , pensa-t-il.

Cependant, Sherlock ne voulut rien lâcher.

« Tu te punis aussi d’une certaine façon » dit-il en indiquant du regard le léger gonflement sous la marinière.

« Pauvre homme ! se lamenta John. Si tu savais le nombre de fois dans ma vie où j’ai bandé sans rien obtenir en retour ! Je crois que mon expérience de la frustration est bien plus complète que la tienne !

\- Ce n’est pas quelque chose que j’ai forcément envie d’apprendre.

\- Même si c’est bien meilleur après ?

\- J’en doute.

\- Rappelle-moi ce soir que nous avons eu cette conversation ce matin… »

John lui fit un clin d’œil et disparut dans le couloir.

Sherlock était aux anges.

oooOOOooo

Pour une fois, Scotland Yard avait fait correctement le job. Les compétences des agents sous les ordres de Lestrade étant ce qu’elles étaient, c’est-à-dire restreintes, Sherlock, d’humeur magnanime, accorda la mention passable aux deux dossiers qui lui furent soumis.

Tout d’abord, celui de Jared Koch. Quelques heures après qu’Amy ait été délivrée, l’homme avait été cueilli dans son lit, dans l’appartement situé au-dessus du fleuriste pour lequel il était censé travailler. Son arrestation avait été un peu plus musclée que celle de ses deux idiots de complices car il s’était révélé plus revendicatif et moins docile. Dans son téléphone, on avait découvert plusieurs photos de Kirsten et d’Amy, prises à différents moments et sur plusieurs jours : les deux femmes à la sortie des répétitions devant le théâtre, dans la voiture de Kirsten, devant l’entrée de leur domicile. Il avait été facile d’établir que l’appartement de Trebovir appartenait à Koch, qui l’avait acquis quelques semaines plus tôt. Et puis, pour l’enfoncer un peu plus, les deux imbéciles qui travaillaient sous ses ordres s’étaient tellement emmêlés les pinceaux dans leurs déclarations que même un stagiaire de l’école de police aurait réussi à leur faire cracher le morceau. Pour lui-même, Koch n’avoua rien, inflexible sous ses airs de professionnel du crime et il se figea dans un silence mutique.

Ensuite, celui de Bolton Grant. L’affaire était plus délicate à manipuler car elle impliquait un député. Mais en une nuit, Mycroft avait agi vite et bien, on ne pouvait en espérer moins de lui. Le sieur Venables fut diplomatiquement arrêté à son domicile et, sous la menace d’un scandale qui risquait d’éclabousser toute sa famille sur plusieurs générations, il s’effondra en sanglots dans les locaux du MI5 et confessa l’intégralité de sa double vie (ce qui n’intéressait pas Mycroft). Il avoua être à l’origine de la fuite des documents classés défense et pleura sincèrement la mort de son amant, retrouvé assassiné à quelques mètres de Westminster. En revanche, il ne put identifier Grant, les échanges entre eux ayant toujours eu lieu soit par téléphone soit par mails. Il ne put pas non plus dire ce qu’étaient devenus les documents ni à qui ils avaient été vendus, ce qui irrita fortement Mycroft. Malgré tout, Grant fut arrêté et inculpé pour proxénétisme et meurtre, puisque l’on retrouva chez lui l’arme qui avait servi à assassiner le jeune Andrew Elton. Retenu comme son comparse au Yard, il refusa de parler. Un séjour au MI5, où les règles à respecter pendant les interrogatoires étaient plus souples devait réussir à l’adoucir. La patience de Mycroft étant extrêmement limitée, ses heures entre les mains de la police étaient comptées.

Il était plus que temps que Sherlock entrât en scène.

Il choisit d’interroger Grant en premier puisqu’il était sur la sellette, en partance pour le MI5 et la date de son retour n’était pas annoncée.

Il était grand et sec et avait dû connaître des jours de gloire, séduisant autant les hommes que les femmes mais la consommation excessive d’alcool dans son jeune temps avait rougi son teint. Son attitude dénotait encore des habitudes de criminel, prises depuis l’adolescence mais il fut clair pour Sherlock qu’il essayait de s’en défaire. Son accent, ses tatouages qu’il avait voulu faire effacer, certains tics dans son visage trahissaient la vulgarité dans laquelle il avait évolué ; cependant, rien qu’à la lueur dans ses yeux, Sherlock comprit qu’il était dorénavant habité par autre chose, une sorte de conviction.

« La terreur qu’un homme inspire aux autres est à la mesure du pouvoir qu’il exerce… » commença le détective, à peine fut-il entré dans la pièce où se trouvait Grant.

L’homme ne cilla pas.

« Vous n’avez pas de famille donc il est impossible d’exercer une quelconque pression sur vous par ce biais » continua Sherlock.

L’homme resta de marbre, il sembla même se désintéresser de son interlocuteur.

« Et vous n’avez pas peur de mourir… »

Qu’on lui reconnût du courage le fit sourire. Il regarda Sherlock.

« Si j’avais eu peur de mourir, je ne serais pas devenu ce que je suis, monsieur… ?

\- Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.

\- Ah oui ! J’ai déjà entendu parler de vous. Vous ne tirerez rien de moi. C’est inutile d’insister. »

Sherlock sortit son smartphone et reprit ses recherches là où il les avait laissées plus tôt à l’appartement.

« Ça tombe bien, c’est moi qui vais parler… » fit-il en pianotant sur son écran. Grant eut un regard incrédule.

« C’est fou comme la prison peut changer un homme, reprit le détective. Tout dépend de quelles rencontres on y fait. On peut reprendre ses études, s’acheter une nouvelle conduite, s’enfoncer un peu plus dans le crime ou… »

Il leva les yeux et vit, cachées par le col de la chemise, une chaîne et une croix. Ce n’était pas un bijou d’ornement ou une quelconque habitude sociale comme peuvent en avoir certains malfrats irlandais. C’était un bijou modeste dont la valeur ne provenait que du sens qu’on lui attachait. Grant avait suivi le regard de Sherlock et porta la main à son cou.

«… ou rencontrer Dieu… ou, à tout le moins, quelqu’un qui se fait passer pour un de ses intermédiaires. »

Il posa son téléphone, écran sur la table, s’accouda à sa chaise et croisa les jambes. Grant ne baissa pas la tête mais il avait blêmi.

« Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

\- En effet, j’y suis totalement hermétique, ce qui rend tout ça particulièrement intriguant. Mais éclairez-moi, monsieur Grant ! Je suis curieux. »

L’homme tiqua, il paraissait choqué par le ton désinvolte de Sherlock. Brusquement, le détective se pencha vers l’avant, mit ses coudes sur la table et prit un air inspiré.

« Que vous a-t-il dit pour vous convaincre que le crime était une nouvelle croisade pour laquelle vous étiez… des moines soldats ? »

Grant sourit, le vocabulaire utilisé par Sherlock le flattait. Son sourire lui fut retourné puis Sherlock pinça les lèvres, exprimant un grand dégoût.

« Je n’ai pas une grande culture religieuse, je l’avoue mais tout cela ressemble à une grande arnaque intellectuelle, non ? »

La remarque le blessa et une lueur de crainte passa dans ses yeux.

« Craignez son courroux, monsieur Holmes !

\- OH ! exagéra Sherlock en haussant les sourcils et en surjouant l’effroi. Mais de qui parlez-vous ? De… Dieu ou d’un être fait de chair et de sang comme vous et moi et qui a l’orgueil de ne se faire appeler que par une lettre ? 

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas. Si vous le connaissiez… il est en mission et il ne laissera personne se mettre en travers de son chemin… »

Habité par une conviction profonde, Grant ne tremblait pas. Il énonçait ce qui semblait être pour lui une vérité indiscutable. Sherlock se recula sur sa chaise et soupira de dépit devant la bêtise du genre humain.

« Vous êtes si… crédule » lâcha-t-il.

L’homme comprit le mépris dont il était l’objet. Il afficha le sourire de ceux qui savent ce que les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre.

« Vous ne me direz pas son nom ? » demanda Sherlock.

Grant secoua la tête. Sherlock sortit. Derrière la porte, l’attendait Lestrade dont les yeux écarquillés trahissaient l’incompréhension. Il voulut parler, lui poser des questions mais Sherlock le stoppa d’une main tendue devant lui et entra dans la salle d’interrogatoire où se trouvait Koch.

Sans un regard pour le criminel, il s’avança vivement, se pencha par-dessus la table et tira sur le col de sa chemise : la même chaine et la même croix pendaient à son cou. L’homme n’eut pas le temps de réagir et resta interloqué devant l’irruption du détective et la vivacité de ses gestes.

Sherlock fit demi-tour et claqua la porte.

Dans le couloir éclairé par un néon blafard, il fit les cent pas, mains jointes à hauteur du menton. Ses yeux se voilèrent, il ne vit pas Lestrade qui s’était placé devant lui.

« Quoi ? » cria-t-il en se cognant dans le policier.

« Comment ça quoi ? Tu crois pas que tu pousses un peu là ? Je veux bien être souple mais il y a des limites. Tu vas devoir me donner des explications. Maintenant ! » exigea Lestrade, dont la colère montait.

« Y suis-je obligé ?

\- Bordel de merde, oui ! Et tout de suite, en plus ! Allez hop, dans mon bureau ! »

Il le prit par le bras, que Sherlock dégagea d’un coup d’épaule. La détermination du policier n’ayant pas faibli, Sherlock comprit qu’il n’aurait pas la paix tant qu’il n’aurait pas satisfait la curiosité de son ami. Il accepta de le suivre.


	18. Chapter 18

« Tu veux dire que ce type, là, M, a levé un genre d’armée soi-disant au service de Dieu mais en inversant toutes les valeurs ? J’en ai déjà vu des trucs bizarres mais là, ça dépasse l’entendement ! »

Assis à son bureau, Lestrade mit la tête dans ses mains et se massa vigoureusement le crâne. On était à peine en milieu de matinée et il était déjà épuisé.

« Tout ceci est d’un ridicule… » commenta Sherlock, assis en face de lui.

Lestrade releva la tête.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ces hommes aguerris depuis leur plus jeune âge, qui trempent dans le crime comme des poissons dans l’eau, peuvent écouter ce genre de balivernes sans rire au nez de celui qui les professe ?

\- Peut-être leur a-t-il dit les choses qu’ils voulaient entendre au bon moment…

\- Mais tout de même, être si influençables…

\- Tu sais, Sherlock, l’esprit humain est parfois d’une telle contradiction, ce n’est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça… enfin, si, peut-être… »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil et soupira. Mais qu’avaient-ils donc tous ce matin à vouloir lui apprendre des choses ? Il en savait suffisamment et même bien plus encore que n’importe qui.

Pour appuyer son propos, Lestrade voulut expliquer.

« Il y a quelques années, avant de te connaître, j’ai participé à la dissolution d’une secte…Le gourou, c’était un vrai malade parce qu’il croyait mordicus aux conneries qu’il racontait. Tu n’imagines pas la longueur de la liste des charges retenues contre lui : sujétion d’individus en état de faiblesse psychologique, embrigadement d’enfants, détournement d’argent, prostitution et agressions sexuelles. La totale, quoi ! Eh bien, si tu avais vu le pedigree des membres, c’était affligeant : ils étaient tous diplômés et pas qu’un peu. Que des avocats, des médecins ou des cadres… alors tu vois, n’importe qui est prêt à croire n’importe quoi… »

Sherlock ne fut même pas surpris par cette histoire. Il avait fait le choix depuis bien longtemps de se tenir le plus éloigné possible de la grande majorité des humains et de rester sourd à leurs babillages incohérents, il se félicita de s’être toujours tenu à cette ligne de conduite.

« Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu’il leur a dit pour les convaincre » dit-il, presque pour lui-même.

« Ben moi, ça, ça ne me semble pas trop difficile à comprendre…Il a légitimé leurs actes, d’une certaine façon. Tu sais, Sherlock, en prison, tu as du temps à perdre, beaucoup de temps, et tu cogites. Alors forcément, si quelqu’un te dit que ce que tu fais, c’est bien mais qu’il faut le faire mieux et pour une grande cause en plus, tu ne vas pas te priver d’une si belle occasion pour justifier toute ta vie jusque-là… »

En parlant, le policier retrouvait un certain entrain. Pour une fois qu’il pouvait répondre aux questions que se posait son ami, ce qui était inédit, il n’allait pas laisser filer cette opportunité. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, il se sentit ragaillardi et un peu philosophe sur les bords. Il voulut reprendre sa tirade mais Sherlock l’interrompit :

« Il faut qu’on trouve qui il est… commençons par tous ceux qui ont été en prison en même temps que Grant et Koch. »

Il s’approcha du bureau et fit mine de tirer à lui l’ordinateur du policier. Lestrade arrêta son geste. Tant pis, ce n’était pas cette fois-ci qu’il pourrait montrer à monsieur le détective consultant qu’il savait des choses, lui aussi, et tapa son mot de passe en s’abritant derrière l’écran.

Sherlock afficha un grand sourire en roulant des yeux. Comme si ce genre de précautions pouvait l’empêcher de deviner un mot de passe !

« Kathy85… et soit dit en passant, vous ne trouvez pas qu’elle est un peu jeune pour vous ? » dit-il du bout des lèvres avec l’air, faux bien entendu, de ne pas y toucher.

Le policier leva des yeux éberlués puis fronça les sourcils.

« Putain Sherlock, tu fais vraiment chier ! On ne t’a jamais appris à respecter la vie privée ! Et en plus, je couche avec qui je veux !

\- C’est juste un conseil… Sachant qu’elle n’a pas encore d’enfant et que l’horloge biologique tourne inexorablement, le moment où vous allez devoir répondre à une demande pressante et à laquelle vous n’avez pas envie de répondre positivement, approche à grands pas…

\- Ta connaissance de la gente féminine fait pitié… Elles ne veulent pas toutes des enfants !

\- Si vous le dîtes…On peut se mettre au travail maintenant ? »

Lestrade resta coi un instant, partagé entre d’une part le questionnement que les remarques de Sherlock venaient de faire naître, et vraiment ça l’emmerdait parce qu’il était alors obligé de se demander pourquoi l’âge avançant, il draguait des femmes de plus en plus en jeunes, et d’autre part, la constatation encore une fois renouvelée que le sombre connard qui se tenait en face de lui n’apprenait rien mais restait toujours foutrement pertinent. Il expira un grand coup.

« Ouais, t’as raison, faisons ça… »

Ils cherchèrent donc dans les fichiers de la pénitentiaire les noms de tous ceux qui avaient été emprisonnés en même temps que Grant et Koch. Ce fut un travail laborieux car les dossiers n’étaient pas organisés de la manière la plus logique, aux dires de Sherlock qui leva plusieurs fois les yeux au ciel, au point de se faire un claquage du nerf optique, devant tant d’incohérence. Il faut dire aussi que le policier travaillait trop lentement au goût du détective qui se retint à maintes reprises de lui prendre l’ordinateur des mains, ayant compris que ses remarques précédentes sur sa maîtresse actuelle n’avaient pas fait leur meilleur effet et qu’un rien aurait suffi à faire exploser son ami.

Midi sonna, puis treize heures. Ils avaient dix noms.

Lestrade se massa la nuque et se repoussa sur sa chaise.

« Bon, on va faire une pause… Je suis debout depuis six heures ce matin. Si je ne mange pas quelque chose, je vais faire une syncope » dit-il en abaissant l’écran de son ordinateur.

Sherlock le regarda, surjouant un étonnement scandalisé. _Une syncope ? Sincèrement ? Mais où on est là ? N’y a-t-il que moi dans tout ce bâtiment qui soit professionnel ?_ pensa-t-il en tendant la main vers l’ordinateur déjà refermé.

Lestrade lui donna une tape.

« Pas touche ! Tu le fais avec moi ou tu ne le fais pas du tout…Je vais juste au distributeur au fond du couloir chercher quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Tu crois que tu pourras attendre jusque-là ? »

Contraint et forcé, Sherlock hocha la tête. Heureusement, son téléphone vibra.

« Toujours au Yard ? »

« Au secours John ! Lestrade me retient prisonnier et en plus il veut manger. SH »

« Mange aussi. Ça ne te fera pas de mal. »

« Je n’ai pas faim. SH »

« Même si c’est moi qui t’apporte ton repas ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as le temps ? SH »

« Je n’ai pas de rendez-vous avant 15h alors je me disais que je pouvais passer mais si je dérange… »

Sherlock leva les yeux. A travers la paroi vitrée du bureau, il pouvait voir Lestrade revenir lentement vers lui mais tous les deux mètres, un agent l’arrêtait et il était obligé de répondre à des demandes administratives inutiles.

« Viens, tu ne déranges pas. Mais je travaille. SH »

« OH ! TU TRAVAILLES ! C’est une façon de me dire qu’il est hors de question que je te prenne violemment dans les toilettes pour hommes pendant la pause de midi ? »

« Où celui qui sait le mieux gérer la frustration n’est pas celui qu’on croit. SH »

« Ose dire que tu n’y as pas pensé. »

« Pas le moins du monde. Je sais compartimenter. SH »

« Et tu ne voudrais pas être un tout petit peu décompartimenté ? »

« Sincèrement John, sachant que les règles du management de la police ont imposé les open-spaces et qu’ici pas un seul bureau n’est dépourvu de paroi vitrée et qu’en plus les toilettes pour hommes ne sont pas équipées d’isolation phonique, je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais me décompartimenter sans être immédiatement arrêté pour exhibition et trouble à l’ordre public. SH »

« Triste monde ! Je vais devoir remballer tout l’enthousiasme que je voulais te montrer »

Sherlock banda. Et il comprit, tout ceci n’était qu’une perfide manipulation pour le mener à cet état.

« Tu le savais n’est-ce pas ? SH »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De l’effet que tes mots auraient sur moi. SH »

« Les neurones du brillantissime détective sont-ils encore tous en état de marche ? »

Sherlock savait pertinemment que, où qu’il fût, son ami affichait le plus sardonique des sourires.

« Tu m’agaces. Ne viens pas finalement. SH »

« J’avais pourtant de louables intentions. »

« Je te hais. SH »

Il ferma les yeux.

Concentration…Concentration… Respiration abdominale…Maîtrise de soi… Faire refluer cette déshonorante et très mal venue érection…

Lorsque Lestrade claqua la porte de son bureau en poussant un ouf de soulagement comme s’il venait de traverser une mer infestée de piranhas aux mâchoires desquels il avait miraculeusement échappé, Sherlock sursauta et replia maladroitement les revers de son manteau devant lui.

Après que le policier eût débarrassé son sandwich de son emballage en cellophane et s’eût demandé un bref instant s’il était recommandé pour sa santé de planter ses dents dans cette chose à laquelle le distributeur attribuait pompeusement le nom de dîner à Capri sous prétexte qu’elle contenait du poulet, des tomates cerises et du parmesan, il s’avachit dans son fauteuil et mâchouilla ce qui se rapprochait plus d’un bout de pneu qu’un d’un morceau de pain. Dès demain, il veillerait à son alimentation. Entre deux bouchées, il regarda Sherlock et s’inquiéta.

« Ça va pas bien, Sherlock ? T’es tout rouge, tu veux vraiment rien manger ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête et lui décocha une œillade de dédain.

« Maintenant que vous vous êtes sustenté, pourrait-on reprendre ?

\- Mouais… je prendrais bien un café. Tu veux un café ? Je vais demander à Donovan de nous apporter un café…

\- Sans moi. Je préfèrerais mourir que de boire une goutte de ce jus infâme qui à lui tout seul peut expliquer pourquoi vos cerveaux fonctionnent si lentement.

\- Foutu snobinard ! » sourit le policier en décrochant son téléphone.

On perdit un temps précieux en attendant que Donovan daignât apporter un café à son supérieur et pendant lequel celui-ci s’employa à faire partir des taches de mayonnaise sur sa cravate.

Sherlock était au bord de l’implosion. La lenteur assumée de Lestrade, d’ailleurs c’était à se demander s’il n’en rajoutait pas un peu, l’énervement provoqué par le machiavélisme de John, mon dieu ! la vengeance du détective risquait d’être terrible, tout contribuait à l’exaspérer davantage. Son empire contre la tranquillité du 221B !

En milieu d’après-midi, leurs recherches étaient finies. Ils avaient comptabilisé vingt-et-un individus qui avaient été derrière les barreaux en même temps que Grant et Koch. Et Sherlock n’était pas content parce qu’aucune des photos qu’il avait sous les yeux ne lui inspirait quoi que ce fût. Cette enquête était à géométrie variable : quand il pensait avoir resserré la nasse autour de quelques suspects, le filet se desserrait, laissant entrer de nouveaux poissons. Soudain, il pensa à Leeroy Percy, entrevu dans la ruelle avec les deux autres. Bien qu’il ne fût pas encore impliqué, Sherlock le soupçonnait d’être à la manœuvre dans le vol de diamants qui était à l’origine de toute cette histoire. Il en parla à Lestrade.

Il fallut tout recommencer et une heure plus tard, la liste de tous ceux qu’auraient pu rencontrer Grant, Koch et Percy en prison s’était réduite à seize noms. Ce fut une maigre consolation.

Remuant un reste de café froid au fond d’un gobelet en plastique, Lestrade se fit songeur.

« Ecoute Sherlock, on n’y arrivera pas aujourd’hui…

\- Je le vois bien.

\- Je te propose la chose suivante : je t’imprime les dossiers de ces seize gars et c’est toi qui continue. »

Enfin une décision sensée ! Sherlock osa une requête.

« Il faudrait aller faire un tour dans les appartements de Grant et Koch. Il n’est pas improbable qu’un indice ait échappé à vos perquisitions. »

Lestrade le regarda, hésitant. Sherlock lui servit son sourire le plus angélique, prévoyant déjà ce que l’autre allait répondre.

« Mouais… C’est pas comme si j’avais rien à faire… Tu vas y aller tout seul, je vais faire le pari un peu fou que je peux te faire confiance. MAIS, si tu trouves quelque chose, tu m’appelles, OK ? »

Le soupir de soulagement que poussa Sherlock fut totalement intériorisé. Qui avait dit qu’il était incapable de la moindre retenue ?

Il quitta enfin les locaux du Yard avec seize dossiers sous le bras, dont l’impression lui avait encore coûté une bonne demi-heure d’attente.

oooOOOooo

Quand il rentra au 221B, havre de paix et de sérénité, vers 21 heures, sa tension nerveuse était au plus haut.

Le « Oh ! on est sur les dents ! » qui l’accueillit n’arrangea rien.

Rosie était déjà couchée, il l’avait manquée de peu. Cette enfant avait sur lui un pouvoir apaisant inestimable et ne pas pouvoir la serrer contre lui ou jouer avec elle augmenta sa frustration. Ses visites dans les appartements de Grant et Koch avaient été superfétatoires.

« Superféta…quoi ?

\- Superfétatoires, John. Cela signifie que cela s’ajoute inutilement à autre chose.

\- Ça sert à que dalle quoi !

\- Voilà, quoique ma façon de l’exprimer soit un peu plus châtiée. »

Seules, deux bibles trouvées dans les appartements et dans lesquelles on avait écrit la même sentence à l’encre rouge sur la page de garde : « deviens ce que Dieu a prévu pour toi », avaient attiré son attention mais au final elles ne faisaient que corroborer ses conclusions.

Il jeta rageusement les seize dossiers sur la table basse du salon et les documents s’étalèrent comme un jeu de cartes sur une table de poker, certains quittèrent leurs pochettes cartonnées, s’envolant et se posant un peu partout sur le tapis. Après une pirouette qui ressemblait plus au mouvement d’humeur d’un enfant qui tape du pied par caprice, il passa dans sa chambre où il enfila son pyjama gris, usé jusqu’à la corde et sa robe de chambre couleur crème. _Café crème plutôt_ , pensa John, en le voyant revenir au salon. Les mains plongées dans l’eau de vaisselle, le docteur le regarda faire son cinéma, retenant des remarques ironiques. _Canapé ou violon ?_

Le miaulement d’un chat éviscéré vivant lui donna la réponse. Violon, donc.

John hésita : l’agacer un peu plus par des piques assassines pour le plaisir sadique de jouer avec lui ou mettre en place une stratégie d’apaisement et faire preuve ainsi d’une maturité dont l’autre semblait totalement dépourvu ?

Les grincements que Sherlock produisait en torturant son instrument et qui vrillèrent ses tympans l’aidèrent à choisir. Il n’était pas question que Rosie, qui dormait si bien, fût réveillée parce que monsieur le détective consultant avait eu une mauvaise journée.

Un torchon de vaisselle, dont la trajectoire avait été savamment calculée par un ancien rugbyman amateur qui avait passé plus de dix ans à comprendre comment maîtriser un ballon dont l’ovalité était contraire aux règles les plus élémentaires de la mécanique d’un solide en mouvement, atterrit d’une manière particulièrement non élégante sur le visage d’un détective contracté par la volonté de faire partager à tous ceux se trouvant à moins de cent mètres autour de lui, combien il était énervé.

Ce lancer, dont John se félicita de la précision, eut le mérite immédiat de faire cesser l’agonie du violon. _Repose en paix,_ pensa John.

Mais John ne se berça pas d’illusions, les représailles allaient suivre, il en était certain. D’autant plus qu’il ne pouvait nier être à moitié (à moitié peut-être pas, au quart plutôt) responsable de l’état dans lequel se trouvait Sherlock. Ses textos de milieu de journée avaient eu leur petit effet, le souvenir de cet échange l’amusa et il décida, de manière impulsive, d’appuyer là où cela faisait mal. Prenant Sherlock de vitesse, alors que celui-ci se débarrassait cocassement du torchon, il attaqua.

« Alors la trique au Yard, pas trop gênant ? »

Sherlock posa précieusement son instrument sur le bureau et se drapa dans une impassibilité toute dramatique.

« Tes taquineries puériles et de plus d’une grande vulgarité, permets-moi de l’ajouter, ne perturberont pas mon stoïcisme légendaire. »

John s’appuya contre la table de la cuisine et croisa ses jambes aux chevilles. On allait s’amuser alors autant être bien installé !

« Tu es parfois exagérément…shakespearien !

\- C’est pour cette raison que je t’ai plu immédiatement, non ? »

Et comme s’il respectait une didascalie, il se laissa choir avec grâce dans son fauteuil. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

John le rejoignit, sans oublier de prendre une pomme sur la table de la cuisine et qu’il lui lança en disant : « mange un truc, sinon tu vas t’évanouir ! » et Sherlock croqua dans le fruit sans atermoiement puis lui fit un compte-rendu de sa journée, synthétique et néanmoins ponctué de sarcasmes sur l’état déplorable des fichiers de la police.

« Bon alors, si je comprends bien, on n’est pas plus avancé ? demanda John.

\- C’est affligeant ! » commenta Sherlock en se passant vivement les mains dans les cheveux.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire et ce silence était confortable, c’était juste eux deux, Sherlock réfléchissant et John le regardant réfléchir. Puis John se saisit du livre qui trainait sur le guéridon à la droite de son fauteuil. Depuis longtemps, il avait abandonné l’idée de lire des romans policiers puisque, systématiquement, vers environ la vingtième page, était glissé un post-it lui indiquant généreusement qui était l’assassin. Depuis peu, il s’était mis aux essais portant sur l’éducation des enfants, ce qui n’avait pas manqué d’attirer les moqueries de Sherlock : comment une enfant qui grandit entre un médecin talentueux, courageux et bon et un détective supérieurement intelligent, musicien doué et perspicace en toutes choses, aurait pu être mal élevée ? Mais John aimait bien les psys et ces lectures le rassuraient. Faire face au deuil d’une enfant qui ne parlait pas encore, n’avait pas été simple et lire que la façon dont il avait agi, presqu’instinctivement, à l’égard de sa fille, était somme toute appropriée, lui mettait du baume au cœur.

_Ils auraient pu être trois, ils n’étaient plus que deux_ , pensa-t-il et il réalisa soudain que ces deux nombres pouvaient tout aussi bien décrire la cellule familiale que compter le nombre d’adultes entourant Rosie. Sherlock faisait partie du lot et John n’était pas revenu au 221 B par défaut. Avant, il avait eu deux partenaires et il était comblé, le destin lui en avait pris un et celui qui était resté avait pris la place, toute la place.

Sherlock était vautré dans son fauteuil, assis perpendiculairement, buste incliné vers l’arrière, genoux par-dessus bord. Ce type ne respectait rien, même pas son Le Corbusier à mille boules (comment l’avait-il acquis d’ailleurs, ayant toujours eu des finances en dents de scie ?), il montait dessus avec ses chaussures ou y semait régulièrement des miettes. Non, il ne respectait rien, même pas les règles les plus élémentaires de la survie _. Ne meurs pas_ , pensa John.

Cette façon qu’il avait d’évoluer toujours sur un fil, faisant craindre une chute à chaque moment, rendait par contraste sa vie si précieuse et si lumineuse. S’il avait été plus prudent, John ne l’aurait pas aimé. _Mais quand même, ne meurs pas… C’est l’histoire de ma vie, ça : aimer les deux personnes les plus dangereuses et les plus imprudentes du Royaume Uni, je dois être un peu maso…_

Son visage était calme et il avait fermé les yeux mais il ne dormait pas, la position étant trop inconfortable. Sur la courbure du cou, John pouvait voir palpiter la veine qui le faisait frémir. Tout, dans cet homme, était une ode à la vie et la subtile précarité qu’il y insufflait par ses régulières prises de risque, la rendait d’autant plus majestueuse. N’est cher que ce qu’il est aisé de perdre… Il se dit soudain que lui faire l’amour, c’était célébrer avec lui l’intensité et l’unicité d’une flamme qu’un simple souffle pouvait éteindre. Chaque fois aurait toujours un peu le goût de la dernière mais jamais elle n’aurait la froideur des cendres, Sherlock était une braise qui brûlerait fiévreusement jusqu’au dernier moment.

« Tu n’as pas tourné de page depuis au moins cinq minutes alors, même s’il est évident que tu lis moins vite que moi, et à moins de considérer que tu es confronté actuellement à un dysfonctionnement cérébral, je te pose la question : à quoi penses-tu ? »

Il n’avait pas bougé, les yeux toujours clos.

« A toi » Et il posa son livre.

« Ah ? Serait-ce indélicat de te demander de préciser ta pensée ?

\- Je ne veux pas tu meurs »

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et d’un seul mouvement, rassembla son corps et se retrouva assis. Son expression était un doux mélange entre la désapprobation d’un parent face un enfant qui veut continuer de croire au Père Noël et la compassion devant le chagrin que cette prise de conscience entraîne.

« Voilà que ça te reprend ! Cela m’arrivera mais je serai très vieux et cela sera ma dernière marque de politesse à l’égard du monde. »

John leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Que veux-tu dire exactement ?

\- Qu’il vient toujours un moment où il faut savoir tirer sa révérence.

\- Du panache jusqu’au bout…

\- Peut-être… Et plus égoïstement, il n’est pas question qu’un jour je ne puisse plus faire ce que je veux faire.

\- Alors j’aimerais bien le faire avec toi.

\- Tu es plus vieux que moi.

\- C’est gentil ça ! Mais j’ai eu une jeunesse moins agitée que toi et mon organisme a été moins soumis que le tien à des substances nocives alors en termes de vieillissement, tu repasseras. »

En fait, John n’en revenait pas que Sherlock ait pu lui faire cette confidence aussi facilement. Il ajouta :

« Et ce n’est pas de ça dont je voulais parler… »

Sherlock lui sourit.

« Je sais bien. Viens là…

\- Sur tes genoux ? Ma mélancolie passagère ne va pas jusqu’à me faire oublier tout sens de la dignité. »

Alors Sherlock se leva avec la souplesse d’un chat, il glissa ses genoux entre les accoudoirs du fauteuil et les cuisses de John. Il s’avança un peu plus pour ne pas tomber et John mit ses mains dans son dos pour le retenir.

« Moi, je n’en ai rien à fiche de ma dignité… » Et il l’embrassa.

Ce fut le geste le plus tendre que John ait jamais connu.

_Ne sois pas malheureux, ne sois plus malheureux…je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux parce que depuis longtemps, il n’y a que toi et il n’y aura jamais que toi,_ disait le baiser et cette réponse convenait tout à fait à John.


	19. Chapter 19

John était une étoile de mer et il avait été méchamment épinglé par un pirate. Mais pas à la prou d’un navire. Sur un lit.

Entièrement nu, il était maintenu à plat ventre sur la couette, bras et jambes écartés. Et Sherlock, nu aussi, se tenait allongé sur lui.

De grandes et puissantes mains enserraient fermement ses poignets et de longs bras, suivant la courbure de ses muscles, exerçaient une pression, légère mais non négociable, coudes à l’extérieur de ses coudes, biceps contre biceps. La différence de taille entre leurs deux corps ne permettant pas à celui de Sherlock de se superposer en tout point à celui de John, le plus grand prenait appui sur ses genoux joints entre les cuisses blondes et ses mollets passant au-dessus des creux poplités, il avait crocheté les chevilles avec ses pieds. Le buste pâle et mince s’étalait sur le dos plus large et robuste et leurs respirations s’étaient calées sur le même rythme, pour l’instant assez calme, mais prêtes à s’emballer, l’une ventrale, l’autre dorsale. Ayant la même carrure, les épaules de Sherlock enrobaient parfaitement celles de son ami et, arquant un peu la nuque, il tenait son visage à quelques millimètres au-dessus de l’autre, tourné vers la gauche. Leurs bouches, l’une de face, l’autre de profil se touchaient presque.

Au point central de ce chevauchement, les fesses de John, à la peau claire puisqu’elles ne voyaient pas souvent le soleil, s’amollissaient sous le poids des cuisses souples et vigoureuses, et le creux de ses reins, cambré, accueillait une érection tout juste naissante mais volontaire.

Parfaitement immobile et contractant ses muscles, Sherlock murmura :

« Je t’interdis de bouger.

\- Cette précaution est inutile, je suis consentant » répliqua John, qui pouvait sentir sur chaque parcelle de sa face nord la volonté de l’autre de le tenir à sa merci.

« Je te connais, tu es instinctif. Viendra un moment où tu voudras…participer.

\- Ferais-tu secrètement le souhait de m’attacher ? »

L’idée fit son petit effet dans l’esprit de Sherlock mais il se ravisa.

« Mon dieu, non ! Je déteste affronter un adversaire amoindri.

\- Peut-être parce qu’aucun n’a été à ta mesure jusque-là…

\- Et tu serais celui-là ?

\- Je te laisse répondre à cette question »

Mobilisant les seuls tendons de son cou, Sherlock inclina la tête et prit dans l’étau de ses lèvres, la moitié visible du sourire, arrogant et fier, en-dessous de lui. Il lécha la commissure et sa langue balaya la mâchoire et la joue où pointait une barbe rugueuse. Ces poils courts qui érodaient ses papilles le firent saliver et il remonta jusqu’à la patte des cheveux qui longeait l’oreille et qu’il ébouriffa consciencieusement.

« Promets que tu ne bougeras pas, recommença-t-il en ayant baissé son niveau d’exigence.

\- Non.

\- Je vais faire le pari que tu me mens » tenta-t-il en libérant les poignets jusque-là prisonniers.

John enfonça ses doigts dans les oreillers et le regarda du coin de l’œil. _A toi de jouer,_ disait-il.

Sherlock s’appuya un peu plus sur John, l’écrasant presque. Sa physionomie, toute en lignes et en courbes, et son ossature délicate faisaient oublier qu’il mesurait plus d’un mètre quatre-vingt et que, même si pas un gramme de gras ne surchargeait sa silhouette, il pesait un certain poids. La charpente de John étant solide, il accusa le coup et s’étonna qu’après avoir pressé contre lui un nombre appréciable de corps féminins plutôt fins et graciles, il pût être échauffé à ce point par ce contact viril.

Sherlock mouilla son cou de sa salive puis le renifla, il voulut décomposer et apprendre la chimie de leurs deux odeurs mélangées.

Les grands doigts se mirent en mouvement. Ils dessinèrent d’abord la courbe du creux entre le pouce et l’index, creux légèrement resserré puisque chacune des mains agrippait mollement un oreiller, puis se glissèrent dans les trois autres plis interdigitaux. Revenus sur le plat de chaque main où ils suivirent les veines que l’âge faisait progressivement apparaître, ils encerclèrent de nouveau les poignets. Contemplatif, Sherlock se dit que ces mains en valaient mille autres, tant par les vies qu’elles avaient sauvées que par celles qu’elles avaient prises.

Partagé entre l’écrasement que subissait son dos et l’effleurement adorant de ses mains, John songea que son amant était un maître dans le changement de registres. C’était comme s’il avait su jouer fortissimo et garbato en même temps. Son cœur s’accéléra.

Lentement, les doigts remontèrent sur la peau dorée des avant-bras. Ils s’arrêtèrent à la saignée des coudes et pendant que le majeur et l’index, solidaires, allaient et venaient dans le pli intérieur, le pouce, à l’extérieur, caressait la peau plus rugueuse sur l’os. Ces coudes étaient à la fois un berceau protecteur pour Rosie et une tenaille pour étrangler sans état d’âme n’importe quel assaillant.

Sherlock se redressa et prit appui sur ses genoux. Ce mouvement soulagea John qui put respirer plus à son aise. Les grandes mains qui, un bref instant, avaient quitté les coudes pour permettre, en s’appuyant sur le lit, un ajustement du centre de gravité de Sherlock, reprirent leur exploration des bras qui n’avaient pas bougé. Elles tâtèrent et palpèrent biceps et triceps, voulant éprouver la dureté et la résistance des muscles, que John ne put s’empêcher de gonfler en réaction.

« Tu veux m’impressionner ? taquina Sherlock amusé.

\- C’est déjà fait depuis longtemps. Te satisfaire plutôt » sourit John.

Il fut vivement mordu dans le gras du bras, au point qu’apparaitraient dès le lendemain des traces de dents sur sa peau mais il ne réagit pas à cette attaque car la bouche, fine stratège, s’était faite ventouse et suçait son épiderme, en suivant la ligne de son épaule gauche. Il protesta cependant.

« Et si j’avais eu le projet de porter des manches courtes demain ? »

Sherlock décolla sa bouche et sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, asséna :

« John, tu n’imagines pas à quel point j’ai fait preuve de tolérance à l’égard de ton style vestimentaire, enfin s’il est possible d’employer ce terme te concernant parce que pour qu’il y ait style, il faut qu’il y ait réflexion, et vraisemblablement on en est loin. Mais si tu crois un seul instant que je vais te laisser porter des … chemisettes (une grimace de dégoût déforma son visage) ! Ces… choses sont un non-sens esthétique absolu et elles ne passeront jamais la porte du 221B ou alors elles seront immédiatement détruites soit par le feu soit par une quelconque substance corrosive. »

John eut très envie de se retourner et de le bousculer un peu pour lui montrer physiquement que ses menaces ne lui faisaient aucun effet. A la place, il leva son bassin et, remuant légèrement ses fesses, aguicha l’érection dont le détenteur se trouvait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. La sensation de cette rondeur sur sa queue tendue fit gémir Sherlock.

« Qu’est-ce tu aimes t’écouter parler ! » dit John en abaissant son cul. Par la même occasion, ce mouvement lui avait permis de soulager momentanément son bas-ventre, il bandait fort et la position commençait à devenir inconfortable.

Alors Sherlock forma un plan dans lequel le cul rebondi d’un petit médecin qui savait l’énerver serait une pièce maîtresse. Il plia les coudes et mordilla la nuque, soufflant une haleine chaude sur les courts cheveux blonds. Dans le même temps, il recula un peu ses genoux, ce qui fit descendre ses hanches. La caresse mordante qu’il prodiguait au cou de John eut le résultat escompté : mu par le désir impérieux de libérer son érection, John leva les fesses et le pénis de Sherlock se logea dans le sillon inter fessiers.

« Oh ! » fit John surpris.

Puis tout alla très vite. John leva la tête pour parler, il cogna l’arrière de son crâne dans le front de Sherlock, qui avait incliné son visage pour ne pas manquer le spectacle qu’il avait provoqué mais une main rapide et puissante, plaquée entre ses omoplates, l’empêcha de se relever davantage.

« Attends John, je viens de voir une chose merveilleuse…

\- Oui, ta queue dans mon cul ! mais…

\- Pas dans mais sur… ne brûlons pas les étapes !

\- Oh arrête de jouer sur les mots ! Si tu crois que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !

\- John ! Je ne suis pas forcené à ce point ! Non, écoute… tu as une fossette.

\- Ah ! »

Et pour preuve de sa bonne foi, Sherlock se releva.

Sous ses yeux, dans le creux des reins de John, au-dessus de ses fesses, une éblouissante et ensorcelante fossette. Il y posa son index. John soupira, que Sherlock fut hypnotisé par le bas de son dos (mais pas plus bas, il tenait à conserver pour le moment certaines prérogatives) lui convenait mieux.

« Cambre-toi » ordonna Sherlock et John obéit, faisant se creuser un peu plus l’objet de l’attention de son ami.

Il avait été un temps où Sherlock Holmes, le cerveau le plus performant du Royaume-Uni, était hermétique à tout type de sentiments et n’affichait que mépris, voire un certain dégoût, pour le domaine de la sensualité. Puis, il avait rencontré John Watson et les fondations qui structuraient sa vision de la vie avaient sensiblement vacillé. Tout d’abord, il s’était attaché et cela avait été en soi un grand changement puis il avait reconnu éprouver de l’amitié, mais une amitié si absolue et si exclusive qu’il avait eu parfois la sensation d’étouffer, à moins que cette amitié, dont il avait pensé pouvoir encore gérer les manifestations, se fût déjà transformée à son insu en un amour entier et indéfectible. Quand, au retour de son exil de deux ans, il avait compris que John ne serait plus à lui et qu’il faudrait dorénavant le partager, il avait fait le serment de consacrer sa vie à le protéger, lui et sa famille. Ce don, entier et gratuit, avait empli son existence jusqu’à ce que John pleurât sur son épaule. Et tout, de nouveau, avait été bouleversé. Sa libido, sagement éteinte depuis des dizaines d’années, avait crié famine et il n’avait eu de cesse d’obtenir les bras, la bouche, le corps de John contre lui. Tel était le tableau que l’on pouvait faire de sa vie et finalement, c’était assez simple. Et cette description aurait encore pu être considérée comme correcte quelques secondes plus tôt si son existence n’avait pas basculé dans une nouvelle dimension puisqu’il venait à l’instant d’être touché par un coup de foudre. Il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de la fossette de John. Un petit pli rond, à peine une ombre, et son cœur était pris.

Il faillit joindre les mains et se mettre en prière devant cette divinité. Toutes les fois, rares, où il avait été dans les bras de quelqu’un, avaient été empreintes d’une telle trivialité que ce qu’il vivait avec John avait la pureté d’un diamant.

« Tu fais un AVC ? s’inquiéta John qui ne le sentait plus bouger.

\- Sais-tu John, que tu es en possession du plus précieux des trésors ? »

Il osa, d’un doigt timide, opérer un petit mouvement circulaire. John étouffa un rire.

« Tu parles de ma fossette ? Oui, je sais qu’elle est là mais je ne l’ai jamais vue, même en me contorsionnant devant un miroir… »

Ô joie ! Sherlock était l’unique privilégié de cette vision !

« Mais comment sais-tu alors qu’elle existe ? » demanda-t-il en réfléchissant.

« Sherlock ! J’ai eu quelques maîtresses avant toi qui… »

Sherlock cria.

« Tais-toi ! je ne veux rien savoir… »

Quoi ? D’autres mains et peut-être d’autres lèvres, indignes, s’étaient déjà poser là ? Il fallait immédiatement effacer ce blasphème. Personne d’autre que lui n’aurait désormais accès à cet endroit sacré. Et par extension, le corps de John prit un caractère tabou, il était à lui, rien qu’à lui et il passerait tout le reste de sa vie à faire disparaître le souvenir des traces que d’autres auraient pu laisser sur cette peau. Et comme un fidèle ployant devant son idole, il s’inclina et posa sa bouche. John soupira sous la chaleur du baiser. L’adoration dont il était l’objet l’étourdit, il n’avait jamais été autant aimé.

« Sherlock… » murmura-t-il et ce fut tout. Il accepta d’être adoré.

Il s’appuya sur ses coudes et tendit la croupe, accentuant sa cambrure et la bouche, sur lui, se fit servile. Mains posées à plat à côté des genoux de John, Sherlock humidifia ses lèvres et les fit aller et venir, ouvrant puis refermant lentement la bouche et John pouvait sentir la moiteur du baiser et le souffle brûlant qui caressait son dos. Les deux gémirent et la queue de Sherlock frotta la cuisse de John. Puis Sherlock sortit la langue mais il ne lécha pas, il aurait voulu que la pointe de sa langue s’imbriquât parfaitement dans le creux, minime, de la fossette. John trembla, comment était-il possible qu’il fût autant excité par si peu de chair posée sur lui ? La langue s’agita et John eut l’impression qu’une danseuse miniature, debout sur ses pointes, effectuait une pirouette fouettée sur son dos. Cette caresse chirurgicale le fit bander plus fort mais puisqu’on ne jouit pas en se faisant uniquement embrasser le creux des reins, il susurra :

« Tu ne veux toujours pas que je bouge ? »

Sa jambe gauche s’affaissa et, après avoir libéré ses chevilles, il bascula un peu sur le côté, retirant ainsi à Sherlock sa dernière lubie. Celui-ci, surpris et légèrement contrarié, répondit :

« Non, je ne préfèrerais pas… »

John roula sur le dos, son bassin pivotant entre les mains de Sherlock et il commença à se relever sur ses coudes.

« Tu en es vraiment sûr ? »

\- Oui, j’en suis vraiment sûr. »

Ce fut un pas de deux puisqu’au fur et à mesure que John se redressait puis se penchait vers l’avant, Sherlock reculait et s’inclinait vers l’arrière, ses fesses posées sur ses talons et son buste faisant un angle de plus en plus obtus avec ses cuisses.

« Et pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ?

\- Parce que je ne me trompe jamais. »

John, incarnation de la patience et tout sourire, lui laissa le temps de se positionner et de déplier ses jambes puis de les plier de nouveau mais cette fois-ci ses cuisses étaient ouvertes et John s’installa entre elles.

« Oh ! le péché d’orgueil ! Dois-je te rappeler le nombre d’enquêtes que tu n’as pas résolues ? »

C’était John désormais qui surplombait son ami et il posa ses mains de part et d’autre de la taille fine quand les épaules devant lui touchèrent la couette.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, feignant une subtile vexation mais dieu ! que cet homme était habile ! Et par rebond, le détective se glorifia de l’avoir choisi, lui, et de toute façon aucun autre n’aurait jamais fait l’affaire. Si le destin auquel Sherlock ne croyait absolument pas mais qui, à d’autres, apparaissait parfois sous son jour le plus cruel, ne les avait pas fait se rencontrer, il aurait poursuivi son chemin, ne comprenant jamais dans quelle dense obscurité il évoluait.

« Elles se comptent sur les doigts d’une main…

\- Mouais… Pour connaître le sujet d’assez près, les deux me paraît plus juste »

Il se caressa contre l’autre et, le voyant fermer les yeux et expirer par le nez, il recommença, en se frottant plus fort. Puis Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et usa d’un sourire assassin.

« En tout cas, ce ne sont pas tes brillantes facultés de déduction qui ont permis qu’il y en ait moins…

\- Oh la basse attaque ! Alors que j’essaie patiemment et gentiment de t’apprendre l’humilité… »

La main de John fut sur la queue de Sherlock, la tenant fermement. Avant qu’il ne fût trop tard, car John semblait décidé à poursuivre, Sherlock répondit :

« C’est bien la seule chose que tu puisses m’apprendre… »

Pour toute réponse, un pouce caressa son gland puis des doigts coulissèrent très, très lentement sur toute sa longueur, il se releva sur un coude pour voir John faire ça et il se dit qu’il avait eu raison, toute à l’heure, d’adorer ces mains. Il regarda son amant pour lire dans ses yeux fierté et excitation mêlées, John suçait ses doigts alors il comprit et leva ses hanches pour rendre l’accès plus facile, ce n’était pas un mouvement très réfléchi, c’était presque pavlovien.

John ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup non plus car, comme dans une expérience de chimie, tout dans son esprit se précipitait. Les réflexions qu’il s’était faites plus tôt dans la soirée lui revenaient en mémoire et une urgence fébrile fondait sur lui, ne lui laissant pas l’opportunité de penser au lubrifiant qui attendait sagement dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. _Je n’ai jamais beaucoup aimé les artifices_ , argumenterait-il pour lui-même plus tard mais la raison était plus basique : il ne voulait rien entre lui et cet homme et il n’était mû que par une envie : l’avoir avant qu’il s’enfuît ou qu’il disparût. Il lui sembla que s’il avait attendu, l’objet de sa crainte irraisonnée se serait réalisé et qu’un agent du destin, perfide et vicieux, lui aurait arraché cet être qu’il voulait faire sien.

Quand il eut bien sucé ses doigts, accentuant les bruits de succion pour exciter Sherlock qui ne contrôlait plus rien, ni l’amplitude de ses soupirs ni les mouvements de son bassin, et faisant aller et venir ses deux mains au même rythme, l’une à moitié dans sa bouche, l’autre autour de la queue devant lui, il épingla la taille pour qu’elle ne bougeât plus et fit entrer son majeur. Il avait retenu la leçon de la veille et se concentra : faire les choses avec application et surtout ne pas jouer au malin. Comme si Sherlock avait été une bactérie sous un microscope, il le scruta, attentif au moindre changement de son expression. Sherlock lui retourna son regard, les yeux clignotant sous les paupières lourdes et lui indiqua muettement quand mettre un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. John pensa qu’il aurait pu faire ça toute sa vie, le tenir là, juste au bord. La sensation de cette chair chaude et intime et de la petite boule nerveuse nichée en son creux dont chaque sollicitation faisait en réponse tressauter la queue de Sherlock dans sa main, assécha sa bouche et rendit son désir presque douloureux. Il voulut le rejoindre et se pencher avec lui au-dessus du précipice, envahi par l’urgente obsession de le sentir vivant et palpitant autour de lui.

Alors il retira ses doigts et Sherlock implora : « Embrasse-moi… »

John lui monta dessus et obéit, le baiser se faisant râle conjoint. Puis, usant d’une poigne toute soldatesque, Il le bascula sur le flanc et se colla à son dos, augmentant ainsi la multitude des points de contact entre eux. Les deux peaux transpirantes glissaient l’une sur l’autre et l’épiderme de l’un embrassait l’épiderme de l’autre. Sherlock plia une jambe et s’ouvrit davantage. John lécha sa paume gauche et se lubrifia avec sa salive mais se toucher ainsi en gardant à l’esprit ce qu’il était sur le point de faire, était à la limite du supportable alors il se dépêcha et s’appuyant sur un coude tremblant, il s’aligna et le prit d’un seul coup.

Ils patientèrent, immobiles, et leurs odeurs se mêlèrent. Ils étaient tellement imbriqués que chacun perdit la conscience des limites de son propre corps. Sherlock se demanda d’où lui venait cette soumission, n’ayant pensé à aucun moment ni à se rebeller ni à lui résister, ne serait-ce que pour lui donner l’occasion de s’imposer un peu plus et songea qu’avec un autre, mais il avait déjà oublié tous les visages qui s’étaient penchés sur lui, il n’aurait jamais cédé sa volonté aussi facilement. Il l’attrapa par la nuque et le força à s’incurver pour qu’il se nichât dans son cou. Sur cette peau humide et luisante, John sourit, le seul geste de contrôle dont fut capable Sherlock, était un geste de rude déférence.

La nuit, autour d’eux, était comme un écrin, rien ne bruissait, et la ville, habituellement palpitante à cette heure pas si tardive, semblait, comme eux, retenir son souffle. D’ordinaire plus pragmatique, Sherlock estima que c’était normal puisque le monde était à eux et qu’ils étaient des rois.

Prenant appui sur son bras gauche tendu devant Sherlock, John osa un timide mouvement, parce que certes il était pressé mais il n’oubliait pas d’être attentionné, et ce léger glissement fut accueilli par un « oui » vibrant. Il entama donc un chaloupement réfléchi dont la visée était d’atteindre ce point précis dont le toucher ferait se dissoudre Sherlock.

« Jamais je ne permettrais… que quelque chose ou quelqu’un… vienne te prendre… et si un jour… tu oses encore… t’éloigner de moi…je te tuerais… de mes propres mains… »

C’était assez confus et contradictoire. Tout intelligent qu’il fût, Sherlock ne le releva pas. Il resserra sa prise sur sa nuque et se tendit en arrière, cherchant à le recevoir plus profondément, ses os iliaques saillant sous la peau de ses hanches mais ce n’était pas assez, ce ne serait jamais assez, il voulait l’absorber entièrement et qu’il fût une partie de lui.

« Jamais plus je n’oserai… » confessa-t-il.

Le lit sous eux tanguait comme un navire perdu, oscillant de droite et de gauche, à chaque coup de reins toujours plus brutal et ils pouvaient entendre les lattes de bois vibrer au point de se disjoindre, les vis grincer dans leurs logements et les pieds râcler le parquet.

« Caresse-toi » souffla John dans l’oreille frémissante en-dessous de lui et il l’embrassa partout où ses lèvres pouvaient se poser : dans ses cheveux humides et collants, sur sa tempe à la peau fine, sur les pommettes qui l’affolaient, dans le creux de son cou, sur son épaule tremblante. C’était son amour et personne ne viendrait lui prendre, même pas la mort, cette garce, il y veillerait personnellement.

_Tu es à moi,_ pensa-t-il si fort qu’il ne pût dire s’il l’avait murmuré, et l’autre l’avait-il entendu ou l’aurait-il seulement permis ?

Sherlock fut une corde tendue à l’extrême et John s’arcbouta au-dessus de lui, tapant encore et encore, aussi loin qu’il fût possible, s’il avait pu le transpercer, il l’aurait fait.

Ils virent arriver et grossir au fur et à mesure qu’elle approchait, l’ultime lame qui allait les ensevelir et leur esquif était bien trop fragile pour qu’ils ne se noyassent pas. Sherlock disparut le premier et John le mordit à l’épaule (encore) pour le retenir et se retenir mais c’était trop tard, ses poumons se bloquèrent et il fut englouti à son tour.

La ville autour d’eux se remit à battre et Sherlock l’entendit, c’était son amie et elle l’accompagnait en tout. Les voix étouffés d’un groupe de piétons dans la rue, le hurlement d’une sirène de pompiers filant sur Crawford Street, le glas de la cloche de Saint Marylebone Parish Church…

Il ne se libéra pas de l’enchevêtrement de membres auquel il participait et caressa les cheveux blonds derrière lui. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et longtemps après, il sentit John émerger à la surface.

« Hello » dit celui-ci en ouvrant les yeux. Il réalisa soudain le contrôle un peu violent dont il avait fait preuve mais il comprit aussi qu’il n’était pas embarrassé. Le combat qu’il venait de mener n’était pas dirigé contre l’autre qui avait été son allié dans cette lutte pour abattre ses craintes.

« Dis-moi John, depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ?

\- Un peu plus de sept ans…pourquoi ?

\- He bien, en sept ans, j’ai échoué complétement à te transmettre une connaissance même infime de ce qu’est la sophistication.

\- Ça t’a déplu ?

\- Tu me demandes si me faire démonter à un point tel que le lit a failli passer de vie à trépas m’a plu ?

\- Moui » Il sourit en mâchouillant une mèche brune mouillée de leurs sueurs. Il ne douta pas un seul instant de la réponse qui allait venir.

« Tu es l’oxymore vivant que je préfère…

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Une douce brute… »

John roula sur lui et bloqua ses bras. Il le regarda intensément et Sherlock soutint son regard.

« Tu es un poison et je ne peux plus me passer de toi…

\- Cela fait sept ans que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi… Information réchauffée ! »

S’engagea une bataille factice et rieuse qui souilla la couette de leurs semences. John ronchonna : il n’était peut-être pas sophistiqué mais il était plus soigneux ! Sherlock, vexé, se leva et rapporta de la salle de bain une serviette humide pour effacer leurs traces. Il jugea pour lui-même que c’était inutile puisqu’une lampe à UV aurait fait briller le lit comme un arbre de Noël.

Puis, dans la quiétude de la chambre, Sherlock s’enroula autour de John et ne le lâcha pas jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endormît.


	20. Chapter 20

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici Sherlock ? 

\- Cela fait au bas mot cinq fois que je te l’explique.

\- Je dois être stupide. Est-ce que tu peux me le répéter encore une fois ? »

C’était le truc habituel : Sherlock enfonça un peu plus les mains dans ses poches et prit un air agacé devant tant de mauvaise foi imbécile. John fronça les sourcils : si l’autre voulait vraiment jouer à qui était le plus entêté des deux, il était sûr de gagner.

C’était vrai ça : que venaient-ils faire à Bristol ? La ville était assez plaisante, se balader sur les bords de l’Avon devait avoir son charme et le nombre de parcs invitait à la flânerie. Mais ils n’étaient pas venus pour visiter et Sherlock n’était pas du genre à faire du tourisme.

Assis sur un banc, en face d’un pub miteux, ils observaient un pauvre type, une épave, vieux avant l’âge, siroter sa sixième bière, tiède sans doute au vu du peu d’enthousiasme dont faisait preuve le barman à s’occuper de sa clientèle parsemée, alors qu’il était à peine treize heures. Ils l’avaient suivi jusque-là, le cueillant en bas de son immeuble, un taudis. Ils avaient marché derrière lui, à quelques mètres mais toute précaution pour ne pas se faire repérer était inutile, l’homme semblait tellement absent au monde qu’une troupe de majorettes accompagnée d’une fanfare l’aurait suivi qu’il ne se serait même pas retourné.

Et donc depuis une heure, ils le regardaient noyer sa déprime. _Les dégâts que peut faire la prison,_ avait pensé John à la limite de la compassion. Puis il s’était rappelé ce qu’avait dit Sherlock. Ce type avait pris quinze ans pour agression sexuelle sur mineur. Alors non finalement, il pouvait aller crever en enfer.

Au moins, il faisait beau et une brise légère venant de la mer celtique tempérait la chaleur du soleil.

C’était le seizième de la liste. Les quinze précédents, Sherlock les avait éliminés, un par un. Il lui avait fallu un mois. Il n’avait pas été simple de les retrouver tous. Certains, après leur passage en prison, étaient retournés à la vie civile et, n’ayant plus maille à partir avec la police, avaient disparu des radars. Leurs vies étaient à ce point insipides que même en les googlisant, Sherlock n’avait pas réussi à les localiser rapidement. Les autres, ceux qui avaient repris leurs activités illégales, avaient été encore plus difficiles à repérer. C’était malgré tout du menu fretin et Sherlock avait mis un point d’honneur à n’en laisser aucun de côté. Par la même occasion, il avait rendu un fier service à Scotland Yard puisque dans le lot, figuraient un cambrioleur, un trafiquant de drogue, un pickpocket et un voyeur dont la spécialité était de photographier sous les jupes des femmes dans les rames du métro. L’arrestation de ce dernier avait été particulièrement jouissive, surtout pour John qui y avait participé et dont le poing avait malencontreusement atterri, et à plusieurs reprises, sur le nez de l’individu.

Donc, celui-ci était le dernier et Sherlock avait tenu à venir vérifier en personne ce qu’il en était. Il aurait pu mandater quelqu’un et attendre tranquillement un compte-rendu en restant à Baker Street mais John avait un jour de congé alors il avait proposé à son ami d’aller faire cette petite balade sur l’estuaire de l’Avon.

La journée avait assez bien commencé. John avait loué une voiture et Sherlock aimait bien conduire. Quand il était au volant, il avait un petit sourire content, qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres, comme un enfant qui monte pour la première fois dans les autos tamponneuses. Et John raffolait de ce sourire. Sherlock avait tout de même maugréé en montant dans le véhicule : pas de GPS ! Etait-il encore possible qu’il existât des voitures sans GPS ? Et plus encore, comment se faisait-il que John n’y ait pas pensé ?

« T’inquiète, avait dit le coupable, on achètera un plan de Bristol dans une station-service. Je sais très bien lire une carte, j’ai appris à l’armée. Je te guiderai.

\- John, il t’arrive encore de te perdre dans certains quartiers de Londres. Il est étrange d’ailleurs que tu ne te sois pas perdu dans les montagnes afghanes.

\- C’est arrivé une fois, Sherlock ! UNE FOIS ! Et j’étais complétement bourré !

\- Tu as erré plus d’une heure entre Crawford Street et Dorset Street avant de m’appeler.

\- J’aurais dû aller dormir chez Sarah ce soir-là…

\- Je lirai la carte, John.

\- Personne ne peut lire un plan et conduire en même temps.

\- Moi si, tu verras. Fin de la conversation. »

John avait soufflé en levant les yeux au ciel. Effectivement, on verrait. Rien du tout, oui !

La route était belle, on était au mois de juillet et la campagne anglaise était un régal pour les yeux. John avait allumé l’auto-radio. Il n’y avait pas de GPS mais il y avait la radio. Il avait tourné un peu le bouton jusqu’à tomber sur une station qui diffusait du rock des années 80 – 90.

« Oh ! avait-il dit, ça me rappelle mon adolescence !

\- Et à quoi ressemblais-tu quand tu étais adolescent, John ? » Il en avait profité pour changer de fréquence. _Concerto pour piano et orchestre en mi bémol majeur de Litz,_ avait-il reconnu. C’était mieux.

« A un concentré d’hormones et de timidité… » D’autorité, il avait remis la station précédente.

« Ce que tu n’étais pas, toi… » avait-il repris.

« Non »

« Non. Bien sûr. »

« Dieu ! John ! Comment peux-tu apprécier ce genre de… bruits ?

\- Ce n’est pas du bruit, c’est…(il avait tendu l’oreille) London Calling ! Bordel, qu’est-ce que j’ai pu pogoter sur ce titre ! »

Il avait remué la tête en rythme et Sherlock avait tourné vers lui un visage proche de la désolation. Pogoter, étymologie inconnue, sens impossible à déduire…

« Vraiment, tu connais pas ? T’as jamais vu Billy Elliot ? »

Il avait eu l’air si joyeux, les mains à plat sur les genoux, battant la mesure. C’était bon de le voir comme ça. Sherlock avait souri, ça avait été une excellente idée d’emmener John. Tous les deux en virée…même si Sherlock n’appréciait pas trop s’externaliser, à part pour le travail bien sûr.

« C’est qui Billy Elliot ? » avait demandé le détective, de bon aloi.

John avait éclaté de rire, se retenant au tableau de bord. Sherlock avait resserré sa prise sur le volant, fixant un point très loin sur la route. C’était fou le nombre de choses inutiles qu’il ne connaissait pas ! John avait repris son souffle.

« T’es vraiment nul en pop culture, Sherlock ! C’est un film, Billy Elliot… le héros, son rêve, c’est de danser. Il me fait un peu penser à toi… »

Sherlock avait forcé un sourire carnassier.

« En plus… en moins… non, en fait, tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout. »

Le sourire de loup s’était transformé en sourire de satisfaction.

« T’aimes pas quand je te compare à quelqu’un ? » Ce n’était pas une question.

« Oh ! Tu crois ? »

L’air de satisfaction s’était maintenu quelques secondes de plus. Pour conduire, Sherlock avait retiré son manteau qui reposait convenablement plié sur le siège arrière. Il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise blanche et les muscles de ses avant-bras étaient légèrement contractés. Le soleil mettait des reflets roux dans ses cheveux bruns. _Ce n’est pas banal,_ avait pensé John. Le courant d’air qui passait par la vitre ouverte faisait trembler le col de la chemise, qui dans un doux frôlement, venait caresser la peau ombrée de la nuque.

John avait abaissé le pare-soleil. La luminosité commençait à devenir aveuglante.

« Quand tu es comme ça, si content de toi, j’hésite entre soit t’en coller une, soit te baisser ton pantalon si joliment repassé…

\- Pauvre John ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais confronté à de tels dilemmes moraux. Tu veux que je t’aide à prendre une décision en me rangeant sur le bas-côté ? 

\- Ce n’est pas la peine, ça va nous ralentir… »

John avait tendu la main droite et, du majeur et de l’index, il avait caressé la peau tiède de l’avant-bras. Parfois, en le touchant, il avait l’impression d’accomplir un acte sacré. Et il savait, pour l’avoir lu dans ses yeux, que l’autre éprouvait la même chose. Leurs ébats étaient toujours rieurs et irrévérencieux mais ils étaient teintés d’une certaine solennité. Ce qu’ils inventaient, nuit après nuit, n’avait pas, pour John, la simplicité de ce qu’il avait connu dans les bras des femmes. Ce n’était pas parce que c’était nouveau, c’était parce que c’était Sherlock. Il avait pour cette chose-là la même exigence que pour tout le reste et John devenait comme lui.

Se tordant un peu sur son siège, John avait avancé la main gauche et introduit un doigt dans l’échancrure de la chemise, entre deux boutons. Sherlock avait expiré et fixé la route en plissant les yeux. Les caresses comme celle-ci, précises dans leur exécution, le faisaient se sentir précieux et excitaient davantage son cerveau que son pénis. Mais comme l’un commandait à l’autre, cela revenait au même. Le doigt avait esquissé une danse légère, se repliant et balayant la surface accessible. Cet effleurement, parce qu’il était très lent et très maîtrisé, avait eu le pouvoir de contracter le ventre du détective qui avait pincé les lèvres : il commençait à bander.

Puis John avait retiré son doigt. C’était un jeu tacite entre eux. Quand l’autre le provoquait trop, il lui appliquait une caresse, à mi-chemin entre une tendresse assumée et un érotisme prometteur. Ce n’était pas une façon de le faire taire, parce que rien ne ferait jamais taire Sherlock, c’était une façon de lui donner ce qu’il voulait. Et cela satisfaisait John aussi parce qu’il aimait le sentir fébrile sous ses doigts.

John avait éteint la radio puisqu’ils n’étaient pas capables de s’entendre sur le choix de la fréquence et ils avaient parcouru les 120 miles jusqu’à Bristol en se remémorant les enquêtes les plus farfelues que Sherlock avait résolues.

oooOOOooo

« Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir à l’avance que ce type ne serait pas le bon ? » reprit John, dont les fesses commençaient à s’ankyloser, à force de rester assis sur ce banc.

Bien sûr que si, il aurait pu le prévoir ! Mais c’était sa dernière carte. Si ce type n’était pas la connexion qu’il cherchait à établir entre Grant et Koch alors cela signifiait qu’il lui faudrait tout reprendre au début.

Sherlock s’agita, il déplia et replia ses jambes.

« Sherlock ? » insista John.

Le détective se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil agacé. Etait-il réellement nécessaire qu’il reconnût cette erreur puisqu’elle était évidente ?

« Tu as dû parler tellement bas que je n’ai rien entendu… tortura John.

\- C’est une erreur de jugement, concéda Sherlock.

\- Une erreur de jugement ? C’est une manière détournée de dire que nous avons perdu une journée pour rien ?

\- Oh arrête ! Tu es d’une mauvaise foi accablante ! Tu étais content de venir… »

Le ventre de John gargouilla bruyamment. S’il avait faim, il allait vraiment devenir irritable. Et irritant.

« Mais j’ai cru, comme toi, que ce mec nous mènerait droit à M, se dédouana John.

\- Ah ! tu vois…

\- Mais le plus à même de comprendre que cette piste était une impasse, ça n’est pas moi. Je ne suis pas réputé pour avoir le cerveau le plus performant de nous deux.

\- Ça se saurait. » Celle-là était inutile. Elle fut accueillie par un regard noir.

John souffla. Et dire qu’il aurait pu utiliser cette journée à faire plein de choses autrement plus intéressantes que venir à Bristol espionner un rebut de la société !

Il aurait pu emmener Rosie à la crèche et se vautrer ensuite dans son fauteuil pour finir de lire tous les numéros du Times qu’il n’avait que survolés cette semaine ; il aurait pu aller faire tous les achats qu’il avait prévu de faire pour sa fille et qu’il repoussait toujours faute de temps ; il aurait pu traîner plus longtemps avec elle au parc ; il aurait pu faire l’amour avec cette montagne de fierté qui se tenait à côté de lui et ce, en plein milieu de l’après-midi…il adorait lui faire l’amour dans la journée, il avait un petit côté pâtre grec quand les rayons du soleil glissaient sur sa peau ; dans ces moments-là, John se surprenait à repenser à ses cours de mythologie mais il n’en disait rien, sachant pertinemment que Sherlock n’en aurait été que plus vaniteux.

« OK, bon, alors on s’en va. » fit-il en se levant et il remua une main autoritaire pour signifier à Sherlock de le suivre.

Sherlock regarda cette main s’agiter sous ses yeux, feignant de ne pas comprendre le message ou de le comprendre trop bien : depuis quand était-ce John qui commandait pendant une enquête ?

« J’ai faim ! aboya John.

\- Eh bien, va manger. Tu n’as pas besoin que je te tienne la main, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il afficha le sourire le plus sarcastique qu’il avait en réserve.

_D’accord, d’accord_ , pensa John, _monsieur est vexé et il a besoin d’être seul pour encaisser…_

Il fit demi-tour, hésitant un instant puis s’engagea vers le centre, dans le but de trouver un restaurant. Sherlock le regarda s’éloigner, profitant par la même occasion de cette vue imprenable sur son cul. Quand John marchait, à la limite du pas cadencé d’une revue militaire, ses fesses se contractaient et cette vision amusait toujours Sherlock.

oooOOOooo

Quand John revint après avoir mangé un fish-and-chips hors de prix et beaucoup trop salé, Sherlock avait disparu. L’homme qu’ils avaient suivi avait quitté le pub, Sherlock avait dû le filer. John parcourut le quartier en long, en large et en travers, en pianotant frénétiquement sur son portable. Il envoya des textos qui ne reçurent aucune réponse et dont le contenu, de ce fait, passa très vite d’une neutralité polie à la menace caractérisée.

De guerre lasse, il retourna à l’endroit où ils avaient garé la voiture. Bien sûr, Sherlock était là, qui l’attendait. La voiture était à l’ombre, il s’était allongé sur la banquette arrière, ouvrant une fenêtre pour laisser dépasser ses grandes jambes. John fulminait. _Je vais le tuer,_ pensa-t-il. Il ouvrit brusquement la portière contre laquelle Sherlock appuyait sa tête. Le détective faillit dégringoler sur le trottoir.

« Bon sang John, qu’est-ce que tu peux être lent ! Cela fait plus d’une heure que j’attends ! » dit-il en se redressant. Il sortit de la voiture.

« Tu as sans doute perdu ton téléphone ? » demanda John en esquissant un sourire hypocrite.

Sherlock tapota le renflement de la poche de son pantalon.

« Alors c’est que tu as considéré que répondre à mes messages était superflu…

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- La bonne excuse ! »

Cette dispute sans fondement était d’une puérilité affligeante. Mais aucun des deux n’était prêt à tendre une main conciliante et pacificatrice. Sherlock n’était capable de faire ce geste avec personne et John ne lui ferait pas la faveur de lui pardonner aussi facilement son erreur de jugement. John piétina, signe d’une hésitation passagère. Le tuer maintenant ou attendre d’être revenu à Baker Street ?

« Passe-moi les clés, maugréa-t-il en tendant la main.

\- Nope. Tu conduis comme un vieux » Il le toisa de toute sa hauteur, ce qui n’eut aucun effet, à part celui d’énerver un peu plus John.

« Je respecte les limitations de vitesse, moi.

\- C’est ce que je dis. Tu conduis comme un vieux. Allez hop, en voiture ! »

Il le poussa dans le dos. John se ravisa : une torture lente et savamment calculée était préférable à une mort immédiate. Il s’assit docilement à la place du passager. Le trajet du retour promettait d’être réjouissant. A peine furent-ils sortis de Bristol que John commença les hostilités.

« Si je résume, on n’a rien du tout. Parce que ce type, c’était ta dernière chance… N’empêche ton histoire de religion et tout ça avec M, c’est un peu tiré par les cheveux, non ? C’est pas que je ne veux pas y croire mais bon… c’est complétement aberrant ! T’es vraiment sûr de ton coup ? Après tout, ça n’est qu’une intuition… Et Greg, il est d’accord ? Ça m’étonnerait qu’un type aussi pragmatique que lui adhère à un truc comme ça. Remarque, on ne l’a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, il doit être occupé à résoudre de vraies enquêtes, lui… »

Sherlock ne roula pas des yeux, ne contracta pas sa mâchoire et sut rester impassible.

« En plus, toi, vu les parents que tu as, ton éducation religieuse est quasi nulle alors je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être sensible à ce genre de choses… Par contre moi… Je t’ai déjà parlé de ma grand-mère ? Non ? Elle était très croyante, ancienne école et tout. Toute mon enfance, elle m’a traîné chaque dimanche au culte… Je me suis tapé tous les cantiques, je les ai oubliés maintenant mais à l’époque, je les connaissais par cœur… »

Son incontinence verbale dura sur plus de trente miles et il fallait reconnaître la grande pugnacité dont il faisait preuve. Plus il parlait, plus son visage s’illuminait d’un sadisme jubilatoire.

Quand Sherlock paniqua à l’idée de saigner bientôt des oreilles, il prit une décision assez radicale. Il avisa un petit chemin de terre qui s’enfonçait dans les prés et disparaissait dans un bosquet, il y bifurqua.

« Ben qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda John. Ah ! tu veux pisser, c’est ça ? »

Point mort. Arrêt du moteur.

Mais Sherlock ne bougea pas.

« Allez, vas-y, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? »

Lentement, Sherlock se tourna vers lui et lui servit son sourire je-viens-d’avoir-une-fulgurance. Irrésistible, le sourire. _Pour un homme réputé pour sa froideur, c’est fou le nombre de sourires différents dont il est capable,_ pensa John.

« John, si je te taille une pipe maintenant, est-ce que tu te tairas pour la fin du trajet ? »

L’intéressé déglutit, ouvrit la bouche, ferma la bouche. Celle-là, on ne lui avait jamais faite. _Tel est pris qui croyait prendre_ , pensa-t-il, bon joueur. Mais la partie n’était pas finie pour autant.

« Sherlock, as-tu conscience que si tu fais ça, ça n’est pas moi qui serai dans l’incapacité de parler ? »

Ça voulait dire oui.

Sherlock détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et en fit de même avec celle de son ami. Ses mains voltigèrent jusqu’à la braguette qu’il ouvrit. Il avait gagné puisque John était désormais muet, son attention entièrement accaparée par ce qu’il allait se produire entre ses cuisses. A moins que ce fût John justement qui ait gagné. En tout cas, c’était un bon compromis.

Sherlock le prit dans sa bouche alors qu’il était encore au repos. Un repos qui s’évanouit assez vite. Depuis leur première nuit, John avait développé une sorte d’addiction pour cette pratique. En tant que bénéficiaire, ce n’était pas étonnant, mais aussi en tant qu’émetteur, et cela l’était plus. Et pourtant, dès que Sherlock lui prodiguait cette caresse, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’imaginer lui offrir en retour, et cela l’excitait davantage.

« Sherlock, bon sang… » soupira-t-il en se sentant grossir sous la langue experte.

Avant de fermer les yeux, il fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil.

_En plein jour_ , pensa-t-il, _tu es dingue et je suis aussi fou que toi…_

Il se rappela avoir fait la même chose vingt ans plus tôt, alors qu’il était encore à la fac de médecine. C’était avec une étudiante un peu plus âgée, à l’arrière d’une voiture mais il faisait nuit et ils étaient passablement alcoolisés. Après une séance assidue de pelotage, elle avait demandé : « tu veux que je te suce ? » et il avait acquiescé en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Elle s’y était très bien pris et la crainte d’être surpris avait ajouté du piment au délice de l’instant. La fille n’avait pas donné suite à ce début engageant de relation, à son grand regret, et il ne l’avait jamais revue mais cela avait été un très bon moment. Par la suite, il avait reçu beaucoup d’autres fellations, plus ou moins réussies, mais jamais plus dans une voiture ou dans un lieu public.

D’une main, John agrippa la poignée de la portière, pendant que de l’autre, il accompagna les mouvements de la tête qui oscillait au-dessus de lui. Les cheveux sombres étaient soyeux sous ses doigts et cette douceur rivalisait avec celle des lèvres qui glissaient sur lui. Quoi que Sherlock fît, aussi trivial pût-il être, John le trouvait toujours beau. 

Sherlock pompait avec vigueur, y mettant tout son cœur. Tenant la queue très vite durcie entre le pouce et l’index, il alternait les succions profondes et les enroulements de langue. Malgré sa bouche prise, il réalisait l’exploit de ne pas se défaire d’un petit sourire, dont John pouvait sentir la présence narquoise sur sa peau.

« Tu es le plus parfait des connards… » commenta John.

Sherlock le lâcha, l’espace d’un instant, pour croiser son regard.

« J’arrive toujours à mes fins… »

John porta sa main à l’entrejambe gonflé du pantalon noir et qu’il massa un peu vigoureusement. « Moi aussi… »

Puis Sherlock baissa la tête. Quand il commençait quelque chose, il allait toujours jusqu’au bout. Et de toute façon, il adorait ça. La queue de John avait pour lui une saveur inimitable et il pouvait s’extasier de longs moments sur la délicatesse de sa peau à cet endroit-là. Comment se faisait-il, se demandait-il parfois, que les femmes que John avait fréquentées ne se soient pas plus accrochées à lui ? Des gourdes, sans doute, incapables de comprendre le merveilleux trésor que John Watson cachait dans son pantalon. Une seule avait eu l’intelligence de se l’approprier et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock s’était incliné, admiratif. Désormais il était le seul à saisir la valeur unique de cet homme et c’était très bien ainsi, il n’aurait pas apprécié, et c’était un euphémisme, avoir de la concurrence. Dans le cas contraire, il se serait employé avec toute la perfidie dont il était capable, à écraser tous ses adversaires.

Aussi ému que possessif, il interrompit le mouvement régulier de ses lèvres et déposa un baiser adorateur sur le bout du gland.

« C’est moi que tu aimes ou ma queue ? demanda John ironiquement.

\- Je vais finir avant d’apporter une réponse définitive »

Il l’avala aussi loin qu’il pût et il pouvait beaucoup.

John ferma les yeux de nouveau et il ne retint pas le sursaut de ses hanches. Sa queue frappa le fond du palais et Sherlock hoqueta, manquant de s’étouffer. Il reprit de plus belle. Quand John ne contrôlait plus son bassin et se mettait à gémir bruyamment et de manière continue, c’était qu’on approchait de la fin. Sherlock gronda et il savait que ce bourdonnement guttural faisait monter John encore plus haut.

Au bord du moment fatidique, John ouvrit les yeux.

Consternation…

Honte indicible…

Ramollissement immédiat du centre de l’attention…

« Sherlock…

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait qui… ?

\- On nous regarde… »

Devant la voiture, deux paires d’yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Casquettes vissées sur la tête, sacs à dos, chaussures de marche. Des randonneurs.

Sherlock releva la tête et de deux doigts, essuya emphatiquement les commissures de ses lèvres.

« Bonjour ! cria-t-il sans gêne. Vous cherchez votre chemin ? »

Les deux touristes sursautèrent et s’enfuirent comme des oiseaux effrayés. John éclata de rire en les voyant détaler.

« Vraiment, tu es impayable ! » Il remonta sa braguette.

Sherlock se fendit de son plus beau sourire, estampillé je-suis-le-meilleur. Son regard dériva vers l’entrejambe de John.

« C’est bien la première fois que je ne …, se désola-t-il.

\- On finira à la maison » le consola John.

Ils repartirent mais cette fois-ci, la joie emplissait l’habitacle de la voiture. Après quelques miles, Sherlock s’engagea sur une aire de repos, heureusement déserte.

« Tu cherches à avoir encore plus de témoins ? » demanda John en haussant des sourcils désapprobateurs.

« Nan. Je veux juste t’embrasser.

\- Ah ! Ok… »

Aussi rapide qu’un éclair, Sherlock détacha sa ceinture, monta à genoux sur son siège et poussa John contre la portière.

« Juste m’embrasser, hein ? » eut le temps de dire John avant de se faire capturer la bouche. _Putain, c’est un ravissement,_ pensa John. _Ce mec est ma fontaine de Jouvence, je ne vieillirai jamais avec lui…_ Même ses baisers, aussi anodins fussent-ils, étaient des émerveillements. John agrippa ses épaules, voulant le tenir plus serré.

« Viens plus près… ronchonna-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas… le levier de vitesses…

\- Pour une fois que ta taille est un désavantage » sourit John contre ses lèvres.

Ils auraient voulu se caresser plus longtemps, passer leurs mains sous leurs vêtements, sentir l’excitation monter, avoir le courage et la force de la contenir, se faire muettement des promesses. Mais un bus de colonie de vacances se gara derrière eux et une grappe d’enfants s’éparpilla sur le parking. John, à contre-cœur, repoussa son ami qui marmonna des insultes à l’encontre de tous ceux, les inconscients, qui ne savaient pas se retenir avant de se reproduire.

« On ne va pas s’arrêter tous les dix miles pour se bécoter, sermonna John. Ce voyage s’éternise. Rentrons maintenant… »

Sa demande fut entendue, un peu plus que ce qu’il aurait souhaité. Sherlock roula pieds au plancher et John crut mourir plusieurs fois.

Dans Baker Street, la voiture fut garée à cheval sur le trottoir.

« C’est encore moi qui vais payer la contravention… » protesta John en se faisant tirer par la manche.

Mais la situation semblait d’une urgence extrême alors il rit en montant précipitamment les escaliers. A peine la porte était-elle refermée, qu’il fut promptement dévêtu et qu’il s’empressa d’en faire de même au corps qui se frottait contre lui. La journée s’acheva en beauté sur le tapis du salon.


	21. Chapter 21

Le métier de John était vraiment passionnant.

Il avait fait le choix de prendre un poste dans un cabinet médical installé dans un quartier populaire du sud de Londres. Il n’était pas question qu’il passât ses journées à soigner des familles huppées et bourgeoises, il voulait se sentir utile. Mais même là, il lui arrivait de perdre du temps à rassurer des hypocondriaques.

A d’autres moments, et c’était là qu’il avait le plus de satisfaction, il avait l’impression d’être à un avant-poste dans la lutte contre la misère sociale. Les pathologies des pauvres ne sont pas au départ plus compliquées que celles des riches (les microbes et les virus ne font pas de discrimination) mais quand on n’a pas le temps et surtout pas d’argent, un simple rhume se transforme en infection pulmonaire ou des douleurs intestinales en ulcères.

Pivotant sur son fauteuil en faux cuir dont le dossier collait à sa chemise mouillée de sueur, il appuya sur l’interphone. « Dorothy ? Vous pouvez m’envoyer le patient suivant, s’il vous plaît ? »

Bien qu’il eût accepté de prendre en sus des siennes les consultations d’un collègue parti en vacances, la journée avait été assez calme.

Ça n’était pas plus mal d’être pris du matin au soir au cabinet car depuis leur retour de Bristol, Sherlock tournait en rond. Plutôt travailler que d’être le spectateur impuissant de la frustration du détective. Celui-ci avait exploré toutes les pistes et toutes étaient des impasses. Mais Sherlock Holmes n’abandonnait jamais et ce n’était pas une espèce de gourou du crime qui le ferait échouer. Il avait lu tout ce qu’il était possible de lire sur les sectes, l’embrigadement et la manipulation psychologique. Il comprenait quels leviers avait utilisés l’individu qu’il recherchait, pour convertir Grant et Koch mais il n’arrivait pas à savoir si ce dernier adhérait au discours qu’il avait servi aux deux criminels ou s’il n’était qu’un cynique manipulateur. De toute façon, cerner les motivations profondes de M ne l’aidaient pas à le trouver. Cette personnalité fantomatique l’intéressait assez peu au final, ce qu’il voulait c’était l’attraper. Et comme il était à court d’idées, il était…difficile à vivre.

John savait, pour l’avoir déjà vécu de nombreuses fois, que Sherlock ne trouverait le repos que lorsque cette affaire serait réglée. En attendant, quand il rentrait le soir à Baker Street, le climat entre eux n’était pas toujours très apaisé et il bougonnait souvent devant l’état de l’appartement. Sherlock avait un sens de l’ordre et de la propreté particulier et les frictions entre eux à ce sujet étaient fréquentes. Mais, et c’était un avantage non négligeable, le sexe aidait à résoudre bien des conflits. Même si Sherlock ne mangeait pas beaucoup et dormait assez peu, il n’était jamais contre une partie de jambes en l’air.

John vivait une deuxième jeunesse et Sherlock le rendait heureux. Et ce n’était pas quelques tasses de thé à peine bues et abandonnées dans des endroits incongrus ou la pléthore de documents qui jonchaient le sol et que les petits pieds nus de Rosie froissaient régulièrement, qui lui enlèveraient son sourire. La saison préférée de John était le printemps mais il se découvrait un goût certain pour l’été et celui-ci était particulièrement chaud. Déshabiller Sherlock sous les derniers rayons du soleil et lécher sur sa peau les traces amères de sa transpiration, se rafraîchir avec lui sous le jet glacé de la douche et lui faire l’amour au petit matin donnaient à cette période un petit air de vacances. Malgré l’irascibilité du détective à certains moments, quand son esprit tourbillonnait sans but, ils n’avaient jamais autant ri. Donc John était content. Il était amoureux d’un mec parfaitement imbuvable, qui ne se gênait pas pour l’envoyer régulièrement sur les roses mais qui, dès qu’une main se posait sur lui, ne rechignait pas à ôter son pantalon.

Un jeune homme entra.

« B’jour docteur.

\- Colin Morris ? Asseyez-vous… »

John jeta un œil à la fiche devant lui : à peine 17 ans. Assez beau, brun, yeux bleus et très grand, au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ils étaient de plus en plus grands, bien plus grands que les ados du temps de John. Il pensa que s’il avait eu cette taille, il aurait emballé beaucoup plus facilement. Cette taille démesurée lui fit penser à une autre personne qui n’était pas très diserte sur son adolescence et dont John aurait seulement voulu voir quelques photos. Il était sûr qu’il devait déjà être beau à l’âge de la puberté. Même bébé, il devait faire se pâmer son entourage.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » reprit John avec un sourire bienveillant. Il avait pris l’habitude, par respect pour ses jeunes patients, de leur parler comme à des adultes dès qu’ils atteignaient 12 ans.

Le garçon le regarda en biais, cligna plusieurs fois et commença à arracher méticuleusement les petites peaux autour de ses ongles. Il bégaya.

« Je… J’ai…enfin… »

Son nez ne coulait pas, son teint n’était pas marqué, les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient peut-être une certaine fatigue. Sans doute une MST, pensa John.

« Je suis tenu au secret professionnel… » voulut-il le rassurer.

Le garçon releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

« Je n’arrive pas à dormir » dit-il précipitamment puis il soupira et s’affala sur son siège.

« Vous faîtes des insomnies ? »

Il hocha la tête et attendit. Bien, la consultation allait durer.

« C’est les vacances pourtant. Il n’y a pas de raison d’être angoissé par le lycée en ce moment. Peut-être est-ce simplement à cause de la chaleur ou parce que vous sortez trop, votre rythme doit être totalement décalé… » tenta John.

« Nan, nan, c’est pas ça… » répondit le garçon en remuant la tête.

John s’avança et posa les coudes sur son bureau, dans une attitude manifeste d’attention.

« Je vous écoute…

\- Je suis gay » Son regard était frondeur.

Bon sang de bordel de merde !

John attrapa un stylo qui traînait devant lui et joua machinalement avec. Il lui sourit.

« Bien. Et en quoi le fait d’être gay vous empêcherait-il de dormir ?

\- C’est pas moi, c’est mon père : il ne me parle plus depuis que… »

John se frappa mentalement le front avec le plat de la main.

« D’accord. Vous ne dormez plus à cause du stress causé par…

\- La connerie de mon père… quand il me parle, c’est juste pour m’envoyer de insultes et me traiter de sale petit pédé et dire que je suis plus son fils… alors moi, j’en peux plus et j’arrive pas à dormir et… »

Il se redressa sur son siège et inspira un grand coup. Ses yeux brillaient, il était fier et il ne voulait pas pleurer. S’il s’était agi d’une fille, John aurait osé un geste de compassion pour la consoler mais c’était un garçon et le toucher pouvait être mal interprété et assez mal venu. _Conneries de codes sociaux_ , pensa-t-il.

« Je peux rencontrer votre père si vous voulez et essayer de lui parler…

\- Nan, nan, ça sert à rien, c’est un con, c’est un con.

\- Mais je peux essayer quand même… Et votre mère, qu’est-ce qu’elle en dit ?

\- Elle s’est tirée quand j’avais quatre ans… »

Ce gamin avait à peine 17 ans et personne pour l’aimer de manière gratuite et bienveillante. John pensa à Rosie. Les enfants ne naissaient pas tous sous la même étoile. Elle n’avait plus de mère mais John s’était fait la promesse de ne pas reproduire les erreurs de ses propres parents, surtout celles commises à l’encontre d’Harriet. Et Sherlock… Eh bien Sherlock était là pour Rosie et le serait toujours, quoiqu’il arrivât. Il aimait rarement mais lorsque c’était le cas, il le faisait de de manière inconditionnelle. Quand il se donnait, il se donnait entièrement. John ne s’étonna pas de songer à son ami comme à un deuxième parent pour sa fille, c’était juste un fait dont on ne pouvait douter.

« Y a-t-il des gens de confiance dans votre entourage avec lesquels vous pourriez parler ? » reprit John.

Le jeune homme soupira.

« Ben non, j’ai pas de famille à part mon connard de père mais je m’en fous parce que dans un an, je me tire. Tout ce que je veux, c’est dormir…

\- Vous n’avez pas d’amis de votre âge ?

\- Quelques-uns mais vous savez, au lycée, c’est pas toujours simple… la plupart, ils aiment pas trop les pédés… »

Il rit pour ne pas pleurer. John vit les poings serrés sur les cuisses. Il se dit que lui aussi aurait bien cassé quelques petites gueules. Pour avoir croisé et soigné quelques ados du quartier, John savait que la majorité d’entre eux semblait participer constamment à un concours de virilité exacerbée.

« De toute façon, je m’en fous… je me fous tout… je veux juste dormir » répéta le garçon.

Lui proposer d’aller voir un psy n’était pas une réponse adaptée : ce garçon n’avait aucun problème, _ce sont les autres, tous les autres qui ont des problèmes,_ pensa John. Et au vu de sa solitude et de son degré de désespoir que John n’arrivait pas à évaluer, lui prescrire des barbituriques n’était pas non plus une solution très prudente. John agita la tête et posa ses mains sur le bureau, en signe de dépit.

« Vous êtes trop jeune pour que je puisse vous prescrire des somnifères. Ce sont des molécules dont l’usage est trop dangereux pour laisser un mineur seul en gérer les prises… je suis désolé… »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard de dédain. John comprit qu’il le méprisait.

« Vous êtes comme les autres… vous ne voulez pas m’aider…

\- Ça n’est pas ça mais en tant que médecin, je ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité qu’il vous arrive quelque chose…

\- Ah ouais ? Ben si je continue à pas dormir, je pourrais tout aussi bien aller me jeter du haut d’un pont ou direct dans la Tamise… mais là, vous ne serez pas responsable, hein ? »

Il avait raison et John était coincé parce qu’il n’était pas question qu’il se lavât les mains de ce problème en s’abritant derrière son code de déontologie. Il sortit son calepin à ordonnances et prit son stylo.

« Bon alors, on va passer un contrat tous les deux. Je vous prescris des somnifères mais vous allez me promettre de revenir me voir dans deux jours… »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Et… reprit John, je vais vous passer les coordonnées d’une association de soutien et d’écoute pour les jeunes homosexuels que vous devez, j’insiste, vous devez contacter. Vous ne pouvez pas rester seul pour gérer tout ça… »

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau dont il sortit une petite carte de visite, qu’il tendit au jeune homme. Celui-ci y jeta à peine un regard et la fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean.

John griffonna rapidement son ordonnance et ajouta : « J’ai votre numéro de portable donc… si je ne vous revois pas dans deux jours, j’irai vous chercher par la peau des fesses, compris ? »

Il lui sourit, si ce garçon pouvait croire qu’il y avait au moins une personne sur qui il pût compter, ce serait bien.

« Ouais, ouais, d’accord docteur… merci »

Quand John fut seul, il prit sa tête à deux mains et soupira bruyamment. Si demain le gamin était retrouvé mort dans son lit, il serait dans une sacrée merde.

oooOOOooo

Il rentra épuisé, transpirant et en colère. Progressivement, dans le cours de la journée, son énervement s’était accru. L’inéluctabilité de la situation du jeune homme qu’il n’avait aidé que très médiocrement lui paraissait tellement injuste qu’il aurait presque accueilli avec soulagement n’importe quelle remarque homophobe lui permettant d’exprimer violemment tout son ressentiment. Mais il n’avait pas eu cette chance. Dans le métro bondé et surchauffé, il s’était vengé sur une jeune yuppie en costume trois pièces, accroché à son smartphone et l’avait délogé un peu brusquement de son strapontin pour faire asseoir à sa place une femme dont la grossesse de sept mois ne pouvait passer inaperçue.

Dès qu’il passa la porte, Sherlock comprit qu’il était à prendre avec des pincettes. L’appartement était plongé dans l’obscurité, les rideaux étant tirés pour le protéger au maximum de la chaleur suffocante. Au milieu du salon, Rosie que Sherlock était allé chercher à la crèche, batifolait toute nue dans une bassine remplie d’eau, éclaboussant partout autour d’elle.

« Qu’est-ce que ma fille fait dans une bassine ? » tonna John.

Pieds nus et manches retroussées, Sherlock lisait, perché sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

« C’est madame Hudson qui m’a donné cette idée. Elle a dit que sa sœur avait fait la même chose avec ses enfants pendant l’été 76.

\- Super ! Et qui va éponger ce bordel ensuite ? »

Pas de réponse parce qu’évidemment aucune n’aurait convenu.

« Est-ce qu’elle a mangé au moins ? »

L’état de la cuisine lui indiqua que oui, les preuves patentes qui encombraient la table n’ayant pas été effacées. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Sa chemise collait et il puait la transpiration.

« Je vais prendre une douche » dit-il sur un ton menaçant qui fit sourire Sherlock. _Et dire que c’est moi dont on fait toujours remarquer le mauvais caractère !_ pensa Sherlock.

Le spectacle de son ami qui montait en pression et dont il ne pouvait prévoir à l’avance le moment de l’explosion l’amusait souvent parce qu’il ne le craignait pas. Il était même fasciné par la quantité de force et d’énergie dont ce corps était capable. John ne lui avait jamais fait mal, à part les morsures répétées à l’épaule, mais cette blessure que lui infligeait John lui plaisait et, quand cette force, toujours mesurée, se déversait sur lui, ça l’excitait. Il aurait bien voulu le connaître sous les drapeaux, ce qui en soi était impossible puisqu’il était hors de question que Sherlock obéît à qui que ce fût mais il était certain que le voir aboyer des ordres avait dû en faire bander plus d’un. En tout cas, lui, c’était l’effet que cela lui aurait fait.

John revint de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides et en bataille, les yeux brillants. Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt blanc _un peu trop petit,_ _un peu trop moulant_ , jugea Sherlock, et un short kaki. _Ne serais-je donc plus le seul à pouvoir lire dans les pensées ?_

Rosie était toujours dans la bassine et le niveau de l’eau avait baissé. John apporta une serviette et essuya sa fille. Du haut de son perchoir, Sherlock indiqua du doigt le vêtement dont il n’arrivait pas à détacher le regard.

« C’est quoi ça ? » Les yeux de John suivirent la direction de l’index inquisiteur.

« Ça s’appelle un short et je l’ai gardé quand j’ai été démobilisé. Est-ce que c’est interdit aussi comme les chemisettes ? Parce que si c’est le cas, avec la chaleur qu’il fait, il n’est pas question que je remette un pantalon… »

Sherlock déglutit et referma son livre d’un coup sec. Si par hasard John avait aussi gardé ses dog tags, le détective ne pouvait pas promettre ne pas être victime d’un évanouissement dans un futur assez proche et sans doute aurait-il fallu pratiquer un bouche-à-bouche soutenu pour le réanimer.

« Si tu ne sors pas dans la rue avec, ça ira… et je m’étonne que tu puisses encore le mettre. »

Il ne descendit pas de son perchoir, la vue plongeante sur le galbe des cuisses blondes étant très appréciable.

« Je n’ai pas tant grossi… » John s’accroupit pour frictionner sa fille. Le tissu se tendit sur la courbure des fesses.

« Apparemment… » dit Sherlock d’une voix basse et fatiguée. _Tu m’épuises à être aussi désirable…_

John habilla Rosie d’un petit débardeur et d’une culotte. L’enfant avait acquis la propreté récemment de manière facile et surprenante. En se levant un matin, elle avait refusé la couche et réclamé d’aller aux toilettes. _Toute la détermination de sa mère_ , avait pensé John. Il posa un baiser empli de fierté dans ses cheveux.

« Et arrête de me reluquer comme ça, je ne suis pas d’humeur… »

Le capitaine John Watson était sensiblement plus énervé que ce qu’avait estimé son ami. Il fallait donc jouer finement : l’apaiser suffisamment pour le rendre réceptif et conserver un certain degré d’exaspération pour le garder combatif. Retirer ce tee-shirt vraiment trop petit et introduire une main baladeuse dans ce short vraiment trop militaire furent échus à un moment ultérieur.

John prit sa fille dans ses bras et toisa Sherlock en levant le menton. Il était clair que pour l’instant, il n’avait pas envie de jouer.

« Tu vas la coucher maintenant ? demanda Sherlock en se laissant glisser dans son fauteuil. Attends un peu, il fait encore trop chaud là-haut…Laisse-la s’endormir dans le canapé, on la portera dans son lit après. »

John réfléchit à la pertinence de cette remarque puis installa confortablement sa fille entre les coussins du canapé. Il lui donna son doudou, la petite fredonna un instant puis s’assoupit. Il s’assit en face de son ami et pianota sur les accoudoirs.

« Tu es fâché contre…, commença Sherlock.

\- La Terre entière.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de monde…

\- Et ça n’est pas encore assez » Il sourit de son emphase inhabituelle.

« Raconte-moi. » Il croisa les jambes et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté. John se racla la gorge.

« J’ai potentiellement permis à un gamin de 17 ans d’avaler un tube entier de barbituriques…

\- Dépression ? »

John remua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Incompatibilité entre un père homophobe et son fils gay… »

Sa voix où pointait une note de défaitisme pinça le cœur de Sherlock.

« Ah ! fit simplement Sherlock.

\- Ouais, ah ! »

John avait donc un problème de conscience et quand John avait un problème de conscience, l’esprit du détective devenait une annexe de celui de son ami.

« Te sentirais-tu autant concerné si tu ne couchais pas avec moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n’ai jamais été confronté à ça avant et ça m’emmerde… »

John regarda ses mains pour se donner une contenance puis leva les yeux vers Sherlock qui se pencha vers lui.

« Ce qui te met en colère, ce n’est pas ce que tu as fait toi mais la situation dans son ensemble…

\- Et je sais ce que tu vas ajouter : que je ne peux pas à moi tout seul prendre en charge toute la misère du monde et qu’il ne sert à rien de ruminer. »

Sur une impulsion, il se leva de son fauteuil et expira un grand coup.

« Je vais faire une des choses pour lesquelles je suis sûr d’être le plus efficace : ranger la cuisine…»

Il paraissait si las que Sherlock en fut attristé. _Le monde est injuste, John. Il l’a toujours été et le sera toujours. Mais nous faisons notre part : toi en soignant les gens et moi en arrêtant les criminels_. Ce qui était partiellement faux puisque le premier moteur de Sherlock n’avait jamais été le sens de la justice mais le défi.

Epaules rentrées et regard absent, John empila la vaisselle sale dans l’évier et se mit au travail.

« Je n’ai jamais pensé que le fait d’être gay me donnait des devoirs supplémentaires » reprit Sherlock qui n’avait pas bougé.

John s’était suffisamment blâmé de ne pas être un bon mari, il n’était pas question qu’il s’imposât de nouvelles obligations en s’engageant avec Sherlock. Il avait le travers de vouloir se conformer à des idéaux fabriqués de toute pièce et Sherlock voulait l’en débarrasser. Le modèle de l’époux parfait l’avait écrasé, entraînant avec lui mensonges, doutes et frustrations, Sherlock n’acceptait pas qu’il en fût de même avec l’image du gay militant et solidaire. Cette idée révulsa le détective. Si le prix à payer pour que John se sentît libre, était que Sherlock prit à sa charge tous les défauts que l’autre pouvait leur prêter, comme l’égoïsme ou l’absence d’empathie, il le ferait volontiers. Cette charge aurait le poids d’une plume, il avait la force de n’adhérer à rien qu’il n’eût librement choisi.

John soupira lourdement.

« De ta part, ce n’est pas surprenant…

\- Mais est-ce décevant ? »

John suspendit ses gestes, éponge à la main. Il comprit le cadeau que l’autre lui faisait : _donne-moi tout, même le pire, je m’en fiche d’être le plus détestable de nous deux…_

« Certainement pas… » Et il eut envie de l’embrasser.

Le son qu’émit le violon, lent et doux, vint remplacer la caresse que l’autre espérait aussi et soulagea les soubresauts de son âme. Sherlock joua longtemps et John abandonna la vaisselle pour venir le rejoindre.

Plus tard, lorsque la nuit eut envahi l’appartement de sa fraîcheur, ils portèrent Rosie dans son lit.

A une heure avancée de la nuit, dans le sanctuaire de leur chambre, où Sherlock n’admettait rien d’autre que lui et l’homme qu’il aimait, il le berça longuement, entre ses bras et ses cuisses. Le short vert, objet de distraction, fut retiré avec des mains tremblantes et la délicatesse dont fit preuve Sherlock était à l’image de son désir : infinie. En réponse à cette douceur, John le prépara si parfaitement, de ses doigts et de sa bouche, que Sherlock, étourdi par son propre amour, faillit jouir deux fois. Et lorsque l’autre le prit, il pensa que c’était lui qui protégeait John et lui permettait d’être pleinement lui-même. Le monde extérieur n’étant au choix qu’idéaux inatteignables ou codes sociaux contraignants, avec leur lot de mensonges et de souffrances, Sherlock eut l’orgueil de croire qu’ayant compris la vanité du manège des hommes, il était le seul capable de rendre John heureux.

_Je te protégerai de tout, même de ce que tu ne considères pas comme un danger_ , songea-t-il en jouissant avec lui. Et pour ne pas déroger aux règles de leur rituel, John le mordit à l’épaule mais ce fut plus un baiser qu’une réelle morsure.

oooOOOooo

A l’aube, John se réveilla et se retrouva seul. Il partit en quête de celui dont il voulait rapatrier les fesses au lit et entre les bras duquel il voulait se rendormir. Et surtout celui dont il s’inquiétait qu’il ne dormît pas assez. Il le dénicha, enroulé dans un drap et assis dans la cuisine où pointaient les premiers rayons d’un soleil qui promettait d’être brûlant. Il travaillait, consultant des documents que John ne chercha pas à identifier.

« Tu ne dormais plus » dit-il en baillant.

« Si je me suis levé, c’est que je ne dormais plus. A moins que je ne sois somnambule… suis-je somnambule, John ? » sourit Sherlock en ne levant pas le nez.

John s’assit. Il semblait bien que finalement ce fût l’heure de se lever mais pas trop vite s’il vous plaît alors autant s’économiser un peu.

« Tu ne dors pas assez…

\- Allons John… » Il leva le nez cette fois-ci.

« Tu as remis ce tee-shirt ridiculement petit ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a mon tee-shirt ? » Il tira sur le vêtement en baissant les yeux.

« Sais-tu qu’habillé comme ça, tu aurais un succès fou dans certaines rues de Soho ? Je ne donne pas cher de tes fesses… Ce que tu me refuses encore, d’autres sauraient te le prendre avec force conviction ! » dit-il en accentuant un sourire pervers.

« T’as décidé de me faire chier dès potron minet aujourd’hui ? » il fit glisser ses coudes sur la table et soutint sa tête dans ses paumes. Il était fatigué mais pas prêt à retourner se coucher.

« Potron…Minet… tu es tellement…mignon… » agaça Sherlock qui, lui, était dans une forme olympienne, après seulement quatre heures de sommeil.

John plaqua ses mains sur la table et redressa le torse.

« Bon, le climat étant hostile, je vais retourner me coucher tout seul… » Puis il ajouta avec un taux de sucre exagérément élevé dans la voix : « moi qui voulais faire un câlin à mon chéri »

Sherlock bascula sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise et le regarda avec une malice non dissimulée.

« Viens m’embrasser, petit pédé de mon cœur… »

John s’approcha et appuya légèrement sur le dossier de la chaise de Sherlock qui perdit son équilibre et se retint de justesse aux épaules carrées au-dessus de lui. John attrapa son menton entre le pouce et l’index et gronda avec un sourire méchant :

« Petit pédé, hein ?

\- Ouais… petit pédé… »

D’une poigne ferme, John bascula un peu plus la chaise vers l’arrière et Sherlock planta ses ongles dans le coton du tee-shirt blanc. John lui subtilisa férocement la lèvre inférieure et la suçota avec application. Sherlock geignit et la chaise fut peu à peu rétablie sur ses quatre pieds.

« Tu geins maintenant ?

\- Je ne geins pas…

\- Si si, je t’assure, tu ne gémis pas, tu geins… »

Le détective se leva vivement, faisant glisser le drap, qui dévoila une nudité sans gêne et déjà conquérante. Il empoigna le cul de John à deux mains et le força à s’asseoir sur la table, froissant la liasse de feuilles qui s’y trouvaient. John agrippa la tignasse brune décoiffée qu’il inclina sur le côté mais il n’eut pas le temps de reprendre le contrôle car Sherlock le prit de vitesse et opéra, de sa langue, une blitzkrieg non négociable dans sa bouche.

Le baiser dura tant que Sherlock ne fût pas assuré que cette révision matinale de la cartographie de la bouche de John le laisserait assouvi pendant quelques heures. Mais rien n’était pas moins sûr, l’assouvissement de l’un ou de l’autre ayant une durée très variable et non prévisible.

Leurs lèvres rechignèrent à se quitter et Sherlock s’éloigna un peu mais John le garda dans son giron, cuisses serrées autour de ses hanches et mains plaquées dans le dos.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j’aime t’embrasser comme ça ? » demanda Sherlock presque pour lui-même, en suivant d’un doigt distrait l’arc de la lèvre supérieure en face de lui.

« Peut-être parce que j’ai bon goût…

\- Sans doute… la preuve en est que tu m’as choisi moi. »

John rit et lui claqua une bise en le libérant de son emprise.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner… je n’ose compter depuis combien de temps tu n’as pas mis un truc solide dans ta bouche…

\- Heu… cette nuit ? »

John eut un sourire entendu. Mon dieu, cette nuit ! Semblable à toutes les autres et pourtant plus douce. Il sembla à John que chacune de leurs étreintes avait une couleur différente tant le panel de ce qu’ils ressentaient l’un pour l’autre était vaste. Son vacillement moral de la veille avait rendu Sherlock plus tendre et paradoxalement, ce qui aurait pu passer pour une faiblesse : être l’objet de l’attention protectrice de Sherlock, avait maintenu John à la place que personne ne pouvait occuper, l’axe autour duquel l’autre tournait.

« Certes. Mais on ne peut pas dire que cela soit très nourrissant… »

Il descendit de la table et agita la main devant lui. _De l’air…_

« Je n’ai pas faim, bougonna Sherlock.

\- Et bien tu vas manger quand même parce que je l’ai décidé. Et vas mettre un truc décent… tu vas finir par affoler tout la quartier en te baladant à poil devant les fenêtres. »

Pendant que Sherlock, ronchon, ramassait le drap à ses pieds et se fabriquait une toge de fortune, John farfouilla dans le frigo, réfléchit un instant en tenant la porte ouverte puis s’activa au-dessus de la gazinière. Intéressé, Sherlock s’installa de l’autre côté de la table et le regarda s’étirer en baillant bruyamment, se gratter le dos et remuer des casseroles. Le spectacle de ce corps qui s’agitait pour réaliser une tâche précise, ranger l’appartement, s’occuper de Rosie, préparer un repas, l’émouvait souvent. John n’était pas gracieux et il avait une façon toute masculine de s’appliquer. Il lui arrivait de tirer un bout de langue sous l’effort de la concentration et Sherlock ne manquait pas alors de se moquer de lui.

Quand John posa sur la table deux assiettes d’œufs brouillés, quelques toasts et deux tasses de thé, Sherlock se moqua.

« Merci maman.

\- De rien mon lapin, sourit John. Mange ton assiette maintenant. »

John remua le sachet de thé dans sa tasse, le pressa contre le rebord et le jeta dans l’évier derrière lui. Commençant à manger, il regarda son ami découper des petits morceaux d’omelette avec sa fourchette et les porter délicatement à sa bouche. Il était foutrement bien élevé, il maîtrisait tous les codes du savoir-vivre, sauf ceux concernant les relations inter personnelles bien entendu. Il avait dû les apprendre, connaissant ses parents, mais les jugeant inutiles, il les avait totalement effacés. Cet homme, qui ne serait jamais sorti sans un pli impeccablement repassé sur son pantalon et qui mangeait rarement avec les doigts, semblait tomber des nues quand John lui rappelait que dire bonjour, au revoir, merci et je suis désolé, était la base de la politesse.

Sherlock tendit sa tasse et John comprit qu’il demandait à ce qu’il enlevât le sachet de thé de sa tasse à sa place.

« Tu es un sacré dandy et je ne suis pas ta bonne. » Il obtempéra cependant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça alors ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- T’occuper de moi. »

De la rue leur parvenaient les premiers bruits de la ville qui s’éveillait. John avala une gorgée de thé et le fixa par-dessus sa tasse.

« C’est une seconde nature chez moi. Je suis médecin.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais vu être comme ça avec quiconque, même avec Mary, à part quand elle était enceinte bien sûr. Et avec Rosie.

\- Les deux personnes que j’ai aimées le plus. »

_Touché_ , pensa Sherlock.

John se recula sur sa chaise et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Et peut-être aussi parce que sous tes airs de ne pas y toucher, tu as besoin que je m’occupe de toi.

\- Je suis parfaitement autonome. »

Il croqua dans un toast, grillé à souhait et sirota son thé, excellemment infusé. John lui laissa le temps de savourer intérieurement ce contentement qu’il avait de lui-même puis ajouta :

« Depuis que tu m’as rencontré, c’est l’évidence même… »

C’était une mauvaise habitude prise il y avait fort longtemps et trop rapidement pour qu’il eût pu y réfléchir.

Sherlock Holmes n’avait pas attendu l’âge de trente-trois ans pour savoir ce qui était bon pour lui et s’occuper de lui-même.

Quand il avait faim, il savait se nourrir.

Quand il était fatigué, il savait aller dormir.

Quand il avait froid, il savait se couvrir.

Mais quand l’autre était entré dans sa vie, comme un miracle qu’il n’avait pas demandé, il avait un peu paniqué à l’idée qu’il pût disparaître aussi vite qu’il était apparu. Et ce malgré le fort sentiment de puissance qui l’envahissait lorsqu’il voyait l’autre aussi fasciné. L’urgence absolue étant de conserver John dans une proximité telle qu’elle pût faire taire son angoisse, il avait agi en enfant gâté.

Avaient alors commencé les :

« John, un stylo » avec une main tendue.

« John, un thé » sans un regard de remerciement.

« John, j’ai froid » avec un sourire contrit.

En faisant de John son larbin, il en avait fait son maître.

Les seuls moments où John l’avait abandonné, après son mariage et le décès de Mary, il avait eu l’impression d’être aspiré de l’intérieur et qu’un vide insondable remplaçait son âme. Et comme un chien encombrant et laissé sur le bord de la route au début des vacances, il avait couru partout pour chercher sa pitance et dénicher ce satané produit qui le faisait se sentir entier, mais de manière si éphémère qu’il ne pouvait rivaliser en intensité avec la présence de l’autre.

Si l’on pouvait croire qu’il agissait comme un enfant tyrannise sa mère, on oubliait de voir que John avait très tôt considéré comme un privilège d’être le seul et l’unique à qui Sherlock acceptait de montrer qu’il avait faim, froid ou sommeil. Et ce privilège s’était transformé en un pouvoir que John n’aurait cédé à personne. John n’avait pas été dupe et avait usé de ce pouvoir avec une naïveté apparente et une intelligence narquoise. De toute façon, il n’aurait pas pu faire autrement. L’aurait-il voulu qu’il n’aurait pas réussi. La dépression douce qui l’avait gagné après son installation avec Mary avait été la preuve, dérangeante mais néanmoins incontestable, qu’il n’était que la moitié de lui-même quand il vivait loin de Sherlock. Et si sa rage après la mort de Mary avait été un puissant levier pour maintenir l’éloignement, il s’avouait désormais que c’était une piètre victoire. Car le haïr avait été encore une façon de penser à lui.

Ils se regardèrent et songèrent la même chose : _plutôt crever que vivre sans toi_.

Sherlock eut un sourire gêné mais qui l’était trop pour qu’il fût sincère.

« C’est très embêtant, cette dépendance…

\- T’inquiète, je ne le dirai à personne. »

John saisit à deux mains la main de Sherlock. Il joua un instant avec les doigts longs et fins. Il tira sur le bras, forçant Sherlock à se lever un peu de sa chaise. Il embrassa la paume et fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu’au poignet. Il aimait bien ses attaches : épaules, coudes, poignets, hanches, genoux et chevilles. Toutes ces jointures, souples et mobiles qui rendaient son corps si virilement gracieux. Il le lâcha et Sherlock se rassit. De sa fourchette, John montra les documents étalés devant eux.

« Est-ce que tu as un plan ?

\- Une dernière carte plutôt… »

Depuis quelques jours, il y réfléchissait et cette idée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il était plus que temps d’agir et de pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose.

« Qui est ?

\- Aller le débusquer dans son antre. »

John se leva et débarrassa la table.

« A quoi cela nous servirait-il et comment procéder ? »

Ce nous, inconsciemment employé, était ce qu’attendait Sherlock. Il serait inutile de négocier. Il en voulut tout de même la confirmation.

« J’attendrai que le club soit vide. Je suis certain d’y trouver les preuves qui me manquent.

\- Je ? Tu comptes y aller seul ? Et Lestrade ne voudra pas t’accompagner…

\- Parce que cette intrusion est parfaitement illégale. »

John essuya ses mains dans le torchon de vaisselle et se retourna. Sherlock, décontracté, finissait son thé.

« Arrête ça Sherlock…

\- Quoi ?

\- De me manipuler. Je suis rompu à tes manigances. »

Sherlock prit un air innocent, absolument pas crédible.

« Tu viendras alors ?

\- Bien sûr que je viens avec toi. Il faut quelqu’un pour veiller sur tes fesses.

\- Et pour Rosie ?

\- On se débrouillera. »


	22. Chapter 22

La patience n’était pas leur fort et ils durent ronger leur frein avant de pouvoir intervenir. Sherlock avait placé des indics qu’il renouvelait souvent pour qu’ils ne se fissent pas remarquer. Mais attendre, jour après jour, avait réussi à faire aussi de John un lion tournant dans sa cage. Et si Sherlock n’avait pas eu l’impression d’être prisonnier d’une chose qu’il ne maîtrisait pas, ce qu’il abhorrait, il se serait ouvertement moqué de son ami. Enfin, un soir, l’info leur parvint : le club était vide, ils pouvaient venir.

Ils confièrent la garde de Rosie à madame Hudson, secondée par son petit neveu Willy qui avait été prévenu de l’imminence d’une sortie nocturne.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle, John s’étonna qu’il y fît encore si chaud malgré l’heure tardive et son arme, coincée dans sa ceinture lui donna la sensation d’une pierre brûlante collée dans son dos. Sherlock, raisonnable et converti à l’idée que le réchauffement climatique était une vérité indiscutable, avait laissé son manteau à l’appartement. Il s’était vêtu de noir et seul son visage pâle, où brillaient ses yeux gris, mangés par une impatience dévorante, luisait dans la nuit. John trouva qu’il avait la beauté malsaine et fascinante d’un spectre.

Ils retrouvèrent la cachette qui les avait abrités quelques mois plutôt et il sembla à John que cela faisait une éternité que les mains de Sherlock s’étaient posées pour la première fois sur ses hanches.

« Moi aussi, je me rappelle… » murmura le détective derrière lui.

Ils attendirent pour être sûrs et leurs vêtements eurent le temps de s’imbiber de sueur. Ils ne se parlèrent pas et chacun entendait le souffle de l’autre. Des deux extrémités de la ruelle leur parvenaient les sons étouffés de la circulation et d’une vie nocturne assommée par la chaleur. Dans les étages, au-dessus d’eux, tout était étrangement calme. Les londoniens, écrasés par cet été brûlant, qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin, se terraient chez eux mais sans force et sans volonté, ils se contentaient d’une vie larvaire, avachis devant des ventilateurs.

John essuya plusieurs fois son front humide avec son mouchoir qu’il aurait pu tordre tel un linge mouillé. Il se demanda si ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient faire était bien utile car, mise à part l’intuition de Sherlock, rien ne les assurait qu’ils trouvassent à l’intérieur des indices qui leur permettraient d’avancer. En même temps, se poser cette question maintenant était assez vain et John n’osa penser à l’éventualité de rentrer bredouilles car alors, il n’aurait pas donné cher du calme de Sherlock.

Au bout d’une longue heure passée à scruter attentivement la fenêtre située au-dessus de la porte du club qu’aucune lumière n’éclairait et devant laquelle aucune silhouette ne passa, Sherlock donna le signal. Il posa une main sur l’épaule de John qui hocha légèrement la tête. Il se dégagea et laissa passer son ami devant lui. L’un derrière l’autre, ils s’avancèrent jusqu’à la porte.

Sherlock sortit son matériel à effraction et sa lampe torche mais, à un mètre de la porte, il s’arrêta. John se cogna dans son dos.

« Quoi ? » maugréa-t-il. Il fit un pas de côté pour voir ce que regardait Sherlock. Le détective indiqua la porte du menton.

« Eh ben ? » demanda John en écarquillant les yeux pour mieux voir.

« Il y a des verrous intérieurs… même si je force la serrure principale, cela ne servira à rien à moins d’enfoncer la porte…

\- Ça va faire trop de bruit…merde ! »

Ils étaient déjà entrés dans des endroits beaucoup mieux protégés et de manière plus sophistiquée alors se retrouver bloqués à cause de trois pauvres verrous achetés dans un magasin de bricolage eut quelque chose d’ironique. Sherlock aurait pu pénétrer dans Fort Knox, s’il l’avait vraiment voulu, mais il était empêché par une sécurité ne valant pas plus de trente livres et John en aurait presque souri si la situation n’était pas aussi pourrie. Peut-être pas finalement…

Sherlock s’avança de quelques mètres vers la droite et tira sur une chaîne qui fit descendre une échelle de secours métallique et tellement rouillée qu’elle n’avait pas dû servir depuis le grand incendie de 1666, ce qui était totalement anachronique.

Ça grinça tant que, à tout prendre, enfoncer la porte aurait été plus discret mais John ne le fit pas remarquer. Bien entendu, l’échelle resta bloquée à deux mètres de hauteur, assez bas pour que Sherlock, en sautant, pût se suspendre au premier échelon mais trop haut pour que John ne l’atteignît. Cette situation rappela à John la première enquête, parmi tant d’autres, à la fin de laquelle il s’était dit qu’avoir une vie privée tout en habitant avec Sherlock allait être très compliqué.

A la force de ses biceps et aidé de John qui poussa sur ses fesses, Sherlock se hissa sur l’échelle.

« T’as intérêt à pas jouer au con, murmura John.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas : j’entre, je sécurise et je t’ouvre » le rassura Sherlock.

Puis, tendant la main vers le bas et agitant les doigts, il ajouta : « ton arme… »

John ronchonna en obtempérant et mit le Browning dans la paume tendue vers lui. Sherlock grimpa sur cette échelle qui n’était de sécurité que de nom. Elle brinquebalait tellement en faisant un bruit d’enfer que quiconque de moins agile que le détective et qui aurait eu la témérité d’y monter, se serait briser la nuque en tombant. John se recula et le regarda faire en retenant son souffle. Enfin, Sherlock atteignit la fenêtre qui, par miracle, était ouverte. Après avoir soulevé la partie basse du châssis, il se glissa à l’intérieur et John le perdit de vue.

_Je te donne cinq minutes, pas plus…_

John colla son oreille à la porte et attendit.

La pièce que découvrit Sherlock était étonnamment étroite et ressemblait plus à un couloir qu’à une chambre ou un bureau. Il alluma sa torche et aperçut sur le mur opposé à la fenêtre un escalier en colimaçon qui devait mener à la salle principale du club. Du faisceau de sa lampe, il balaya l’environnement : un lit spartiate, fait au cordeau, un bureau, un petit lavabo et un prie-dieu en-dessous d’un crucifix accroché au mur. Il était définitivement au bon endroit. Et il oublia la promesse faite à John d’être rapide puisqu’il s’approcha du bureau.

Pas d’ordinateur dont il aurait pu explorer le contenu. Quelques missels qu’il feuilleta rapidement et où certaines lignes des prières et des cantiques qui y figuraient, avaient été soulignées au feutre rouge. Il trouva la réponse à la question qui gravitait en périphérie de l’attention qu’il portait à cette affaire : l’individu qu’il traquait était croyant et tout ce dont il avait empli les têtes de Bolton, Grant et Percy emplissait la sienne aussi. Parmi toutes les proies que Sherlock avait chassées, ceux qui étaient habités par une conviction étaient les plus coriaces. Car ils ne luttaient pas pour leur survie mais pour un idéal, souvent pervers et corrompu, mais ces croyances décuplaient leurs intelligences, au grand étonnement de Sherlock qui ne comprenait pas ce besoin de s’aliéner.

Du dernier livre de chants qu’il manipula pages tournées vers le bas, tomba une photo. Deux enfants, environ cinq et sept ans, roux, comme leur mère qui posait derrière eux. La photo était sans doute l’œuvre du père de famille car elle avait été prise dans une cuisine à l’heure du petit déjeuner. Sherlock l’éclaira davantage et la scruta avec attention mais rien ne pouvait lui indiquer ni une date précise ni l’identité de cette famille. Au vu de l’habillement des enfants, de la coiffure de la mère et du paquet de céréales posé sur la table devant eux, elle ne devait pas dater de plus de dix ans. Il la mit dans sa poche.

Restaient quelques livres de compte qu’il ignora. Et un agenda.

Quand il l’ouvrit, il comprit. C’était l’évidence même… Chaque mardi et chaque jeudi, la case de la matinée était barrée d’un P majuscule.

Pentonville… les heures de parloir, les heures de visite…

Il avait été tellement aveuglé par la certitude que M fut aussi un criminel converti qu’il n’avait pas envisagé qu’il pût venir de l’extérieur. Un visiteur de prison…

Ce n’était pas une erreur, c’était une faute…

Une colère contre lui-même monta en lui et il fut pris par l’obsession subite de vaincre maintenant. Il reprit chacun des missels cherchant dans les lignes soulignées un indice qui put lui indiquer qui était cet individu après lequel il courait depuis des mois.

Concentré, il oublia.

John, dehors, attendait.

Mais John l’attendait toujours.

oooOOOooo

« Bordel de merde, tu fais chier… »

John faisait les cent pas dans la largeur de la ruelle qui n’en comptait que dix. Levant les yeux au ciel et prenant les étoiles à témoin en serrant les poings à s’en faire blanchir les jointures, il invectivait à voix basse son imbécile d’ami qui ne pouvait pas l’entendre.

« Comme d’habitude, Sherlock, comme d’habitude… foutu détective de mes deux… »

La prochaine fois, il l’attacherait. Voilà, c’était la meilleure solution, un peu radicale mais diablement efficace. Voler une paire de menottes à Greg et dès que Sherlock aurait fait mine d’aller dans un endroit sans lui, le menotter fermement. Parce que, bon sang, être seul dans cette ruelle sans savoir ce qu’il faisait lui vrillait le ventre de rage et d’inquiétude. Combien de fois, combien de fois lui avait-il fait ce coup ? John ne les comptait plus. Sherlock avait beau jeu de dire qu’il n’était guidé que par la raison et la logique, il y avait en lui deux instincts dont personne ne pouvait tenir la bride, même pas lui : son orgueil et son impatience.

« Je vais te casser ta jolie petite gueule d’ange… et après, je te soignerai… mais je vais te péter tes lèvres si joliment ourlées, connard de … »

Clac… Clac… Clac…

Les trois verrous qu’on ouvrait…

Enfin !

John se jeta sur la porte.

« Putain, Sher-… »

Sa lèvre inférieure se fendit sous le choc et il y porta la main en se décalant.

« Merci… merci beaucoup… » dit-il en relevant la tête.

Ce n’était pas Sherlock. John ne put distinguer le visage de l’homme qui s’encadra dans la porte, main toujours sur la poignée car tout son corps était encore enveloppé par la nuit complète qui envahissait l’intérieur du club. John essuya machinalement sa lèvre saignante d’un revers de sa main gauche et dans le même mouvement, porta cette main à sa ceinture, dans son dos. Le Browning, compagnon fidèle dans ce genre de situation, contrairement à d’autres, n’était pas là. Tout le monde le lâchait, pauvre John, c’était pitoyable…

John se recula et l’espace d’une seconde, ils se jaugèrent.

« Ah ! vous êtes l’autre… » dit l’homme en lâchant la poignée.

Il se campa sur ses jambes. Cette phrase, compacte et incisive, fut une pointe qui s’enfonça méchamment dans le cœur de John. Parce que s’il était l’autre, alors le premier était à l’intérieur et l’homme l’avait déjà rencontré.

« Où…est… mon ami ? » bredouilla John.

Puis il le vit. Pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas vu avant ? Et il le sentit. Ce goût acre et écœurant… Le feu.

Tout au fond du club, montant en flammes orangées sur les murs, modestes encore mais vigoureuses. Et l’homme, toujours dans l’ombre, resta sur le pas de la porte et regarda John. Il ricana en penchant la tête.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, docteur Watson… Votre ami Holmes n’a pas été très fin en se découvrant si vite… »

« SHERLOCK ! » cria John en s’avançant.

Vivement, l’homme sortit une lame, dont le tranchant brilla dans la nuit. John se figea.

« J’ai cherché à savoir qui vous étiez… Je n’aime pas les impondérables… on vous crédite du pire des vices…»

Il agita son couteau et fit un pas un avant. Ça commençait à chauffer dans son dos.

« Savez-vous comment Dieu punit les sodomites dans l’ancien Testament ? »

Sa voix était profonde et menaçante comme celles des prédicateurs américains dont certains prêches sont télévisés. Lors d’un voyage aux Etats-Unis pour une enquête, John et Sherlock en avaient regardé un, dans leur chambre d’hôtel avant de reprendre l’avion. Ils avaient beaucoup ri.

John écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Il se rappela une image qu’il avait vue, à l’âge de six ans, quand sa grand-mère avait commencé à l’emmener au culte. Dans un livre de catéchisme, conçu pour les enfants et dont l’imagerie était faite pour impressionner les âmes sensibles. Sodome et Gomorrhe, détruites par le soufre et le feu… Cette image l’avait obsédé des jours durant et il se souvenait encore vaguement des cauchemars qu’elle avait provoqués.

« Vous êtes complètement cinglé… » dit John en remuant la tête.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, essuyant la sueur qui perlait à grosses gouttes puis, prenant son élan, il se jeta en avant sans réfléchir. Parce que, vraiment, il n’en avait rien à foutre des conneries religieuses que l’autre pouvait débiter. Sherlock était à l’intérieur et il devait, il devait, aller le chercher.

Il évita la lame de peu, se penchant en arrière puis revint à l’assaut, poings tendus.

Bon sang ! Il avait passé l’âge de toutes ces conneries ! Il avait une gosse maintenant !

Il anticipa le deuxième coup de couteau et tendit son bras gauche pour le bloquer mais son geste manqua de force et de précision. La lame rata son abdomen mais trouva sa cuisse. John entendit le bruit du tissu que l’on déchire et celui, imperceptible mais dégoûtant de la chair que l’on perce. Il toucha le haut de sa cuisse, en bas de l’aine. Ce n’était même pas douloureux, c’était juste liquide, chaud et poisseux. Tout son pantalon en fut imbibé. A quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait eu la désagréable sensation d’avoir l’entrejambe mouillé ? Ah oui ! La piscine…

Il tomba à genoux en relevant la tête. _L’artère fémorale_ , pensa-t-il, _faîtes qu’il ait manqué l’artère fémorale…_

L’homme le regardait et il pouvait le voir enfin mais ses yeux déjà devenaient flous.

« Dieu a parfois le sens de l’humour, docteur Watson, vous périssez par où vous avez péché… »

John voulut parler, il essaya mais lui-même ne comprit pas ce qu’il disait. Et de toute façon, tout fut blanc puis noir autour de lui. Ce fou avait raison, Dieu avait le sens de l’humour. Il avait tremblé pendant tant d’années pour la vie de l’autre et c’était lui maintenant qui se vidait de son sang, sur le pavé d’une ruelle de Londres.

_Sherlock_ , pensa-t-il. Il s’effondra, face contre terre.

Ses yeux se fermèrent mais ce n’était grave parce qu’il était fatigué. Dormir, enfin…

Et si l’autre était resté à l’intérieur, alors à quoi bon lutter ?

oooOOOooo

Des mains le saisirent sous les aisselles et il fut tiré sans ménagement sur plus de vingt mètres, son cul frottant sur les pavés.

_Hé,_ voulut-il protester, _ça fait mal_.

La douleur irradiant de sa blessure mordit ses reins et son bas-ventre. Les plaies profondes, où qu’elles se situent, à l’épaule ou la cuisse, ont toutes le même effet : tout votre être est concentré au même endroit.

« John ? tu m’entends… reste avec moi… »

Cette voix, chaude et rassurante, reconnaissable entre mille…

_T’es là, toi maintenant ? C’est pas comme si je ne t’avais pas attendu, hein ? Remarque, je t’ai attendu tellement longtemps, alors un peu plus, un peu moins…_

Ses lèvres où le sang avait séché bougèrent mais aucun son n’en sortit. Il se mordit la langue.

« Attends John, il faut aller plus loin… le feu… »

Sherlock le tira plus loin, jusqu’à atteindre la rue et John eut l’impression que sa cuisse restait sur le pavé. Dans les étages, partout au-dessus d’eux des cris et des éclats de lumière.

_Je ne t’avais rien demandé, moi… ça m’aurait convenu de rester amis mais il a fallu que tu viennes me chercher…_

Allongé sur le trottoir, il ouvrit un œil et voulut tendre la main que l’autre saisit immédiatement. Ces gestes anodins lui donnèrent la nausée.

« Je suis là, John… ne parle pas… »

_Bien sûr que tu es là… Bordel, qu’est-ce que je t’aime… J’ai cru que je t’avais attrapé et que je te tenais pour de bon mais il faut toujours que tu t’échappes… que tu m’échappes…_

Une main chaude se posa dans ses cheveux. Il eut froid soudain, malgré les températures caniculaires de cet été et le brasier à quelques mètres.

« Ne parle pas John… il faut stopper le sang, je vais faire un garrot… »

_Qui dit perte abondante de sang dit choc anaphylactique et arrêt du cœur, je sais, je suis médecin…_

Sherlock retira sa chemise qu’il enroula autour de la cuisse de John. Il fit un nœud avec les manches et serra fort. La chemise, déjà noire, s’assombrit davantage au contact du sang. John essaya de se relever pour voir ce que faisait l’autre mais Sherlock le rallongea, doucement, tout doucement.

« Reste allongé, je m’occupe de toi… »

_Oui, allongé c’est bien…Et tu ne voudrais pas t’allonger avec moi ?_

John eut un petit mouvement de la main, comme s’il tapotait sur un matelas.

_On dormirait tous les deux… tu sais : dormir… un peu plus que quatre heures… Juste toi et moi…_

Et Sherlock, malgré les quelques personnes accourues dans la rue et qui les entouraient déjà, se coucha à côté de lui, passa un bras en travers de son torse et le serra fort.

Il y avait des voix affolées, beaucoup de lumière et au loin les sirènes des pompiers et des ambulances.

Et il y eut le téléphone de Sherlock.

« Sherlock, pourrais-tu éviter de me réveiller à trois heures du matin ? » dit une voix endormie et compassée.

« Je… c’est John… il y a beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop de sang… Mycroft… »

Panique totale et complète à l’autre bout du fil. Un essai nucléaire de la Corée du Nord n’aurait pas causé un tel emballement.

« Dis-moi où vous êtes, Sherlock… je vous envoie une équipe… »

« … »

« OU ETES-VOUS ? DIS-LE-MOI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

oooOOOooo

Absorbé par sa lecture compulsive, tournant frénétiquement les pages des missels et enregistrant toutes les lignes soulignées, il n’avait pas entendu la silhouette approcher dans son dos. Mais il avait vu son ombre lorsqu’elle s’était penchée sur lui. Il avait voulu saisir l’arme posée à côté de lui sur le bureau mais l’autre avait été plus rapide en le frappant sur la nuque. Il était resté étourdi un dixième de seconde et, reprenant ses esprits, s’était vivement retourné. S’en était suivie une lutte muette pendant laquelle il avait été frustré de ne pas pouvoir demander à son adversaire s’il était celui qu’il croyait qu’il était. La lampe torche avait roulé sous le lit et son faisceau, tourné vers le mur, avait été insuffisant pour y voir clair et anticiper les coups. Il s’était battu à l’aveugle, en calculant mentalement ses pas pour se repérer : du lit au bureau cinq pas, du lavabo à l’escalier six pas…

Il avait du mal calculer car en se reculant pour parer un poing dans lequel il avait vu briller une lame, son pied avait rencontré le vide.

_Oups,_ avait-il pensé.

Il n’avait pas eu le temps de se retenir à la rembarde de l’escalier et il était tombé à la renverse. Il n’avait pas roulé jusqu’en bas car l’escalier était trop étroit mais sa tête avait heurté une marche.

_C’est trop bête,_ s’était-il dit puis il avait perdu connaissance.

Dans le brouillard de sa conscience amoindrie, il avait senti son adversaire l’enjamber et plus tard encore entendu quelqu’un hurler son nom.

C’est l’odeur du feu agressant ses narines qui le réveilla. Comme un instinct primaire, la peur ralluma son esprit. Il se releva, le crâne et la nuque endoloris.

A peine fut-il debout, _John,_ pensa-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas descendre car déjà les flammes envahissaient tout. Il remonta quelques marches, eut la présence d’esprit de prendre l’arme et constata amèrement que l’agenda avait disparu. En passant par la fenêtre, il se dit qu’il allait mourir de honte devant John : perdre de manière si ridicule dans une bagarre, lui qui était rompu aux techniques du combat rapproché et échouer si près du but en laissant s’échapper sa proie.

L’incendie encore circonscrit par les murs du club ne semblait avoir réveillé personne. Tout était calme dans la ruelle et Londres dormait, écrasée par la chaleur de la nuit.

« Au feu ! au feu ! » cria-t-il et les étages autour de lui s’animèrent.

C’est en baissant les yeux pour chercher du regard le barreau de l’échelle que son pied ne trouvait pas, il eut été vraiment stupide de tomber une deuxième fois, qu’il le vit.

Aussi imprudent qu’à son habitude et oubliant les douleurs dans son crâne et sa nuque, il sauta dans la ruelle.

Et Sherlock vit le corps étendu de John, face contre terre, et le sang autour de lui.

Il avait déjà connu la peur à maintes reprises et il la considérait comme un bon signal d’alerte face au danger. Mais il n’avait jamais connu l’épouvante. Il faillit perdre connaissance, une deuxième fois.

Chancelant, il s’approcha et posa deux doigts au creux du cou, pour sentir les pulsations de la carotide. Le pouls était là, faible, mais présent.

Avec précaution, il le retourna et comprit immédiatement d’où provenait le sang.

Un court instant, la vue du sang de John le sidéra et l’empêcha de réfléchir. Un vent mauvais balaya son palais mental et débusqua pour les agglomérer en une nuée destructrice tous les souvenirs des blessures que John avait déjà subies. Une balle frôlante qui avait érafler profondément son cuir chevelu, des coups de couteau dans ses bras et son abdomen mais qui n’avaient pas été inquiétants, une jambe cassée une fois en tombant d’une fenêtre, et les multiples contusions et hématomes partout sur son corps, récoltés dans les bagarres où ils avaient fait front ensemble. Cette nuée d’images s’agglutina pour n’en former plus qu’une seule, telle un tableau surréaliste, aux facettes improbables et teintées de bleu, de vert et de rouge et dont, en plissant les yeux et en penchant la tête, on arrive enfin à distinguer la figure centrale. Le corps supplicié de John. Par la faute de Sherlock.

Il cligna plusieurs fois pour faire fuir cette vision écrasante et paralysante et son cerveau se remit en marche.

Ce n’était pas l’artère fémorale. L’hémorragie n’était pas pulsative comme c’est le cas quand cette artère vitale est touchée, mais il devait agir vite car elle était abondante.

Après qu’il ait traîné John jusque dans la rue pour les mettre à l’abri de l’incendie et qu’il lui ait posé un garrot, la terreur de nouveau monta en lui et il sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer.

John était livide et ses lèvres bleuissaient.

Quelqu’un cria que les secours arrivaient et il sut qu’ils devaient encore attendre sept minutes.

_C’est trop long_ , pensa-t-il.

A demi conscient, John eut un petit geste de la main qu’il trouva à la fois effroyablement incongru et totalement adéquat. Il s’allongea contre lui, sentant sous son flanc la chaleur immonde du sang.

De sa main libre, il sortit son téléphone et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux.

Quand la réalité vous dépasse et que vous perdez vos moyens, il n’y a plus qu’une seule personne à appeler. Celle qui vous protège depuis toujours et qui n’est pas dieu mais qui y ressemble foutrement quand la situation est désespérée : votre grand frère.

Parmi toutes les personnes accourues sur place, mues par une curiosité malsaine ou par la volonté de leur porter secours, aucune ne perçut l’étrange beauté du spectacle qui s’offrait à elles : un petit bonhomme blond qui perdait trop de sang dans les bras d’un grand brun dont le torse nu était recouvert de suie et du sang de l’autre.

Sherlock, au goût esthétique trouble y aurait été sensible. Et John se serait mis en colère car il n’y a rien de plus stupide que de trouver beau un moment où quelqu’un est peut-être en train de mourir.


	23. Chapter 23

John eut de la chance, l’artère fémorale n’avait pas été touchée et son hémorragie fut stoppée par l’équipe envoyée sur place sur l’ordre de Mycroft, soit quatre minutes avant les secours officiels.

Dans l’ambulance qui les emmena, lui et Sherlock, à l’hôpital, il reprit connaissance, réveillé par la douleur de sa main broyée par celle de son ami et par la voix de celui-ci indiquant son groupe sanguin et précisant qu’il pouvait lui donner son sang puisque lui-même était donneur universel.

« Sherlock, est-ce que je pourrais au moins ne pas perdre aussi ma main ? » ânonna-t-il en desserrant les doigts de Sherlock.

Il était regardé avec une intensité qu’il n’avait encore jamais vue dans les yeux de son ami dont le teint était aussi cireux que celui de son double chez Madame Tussauds. Puis, à regret, la prise sur sa main se détendit légèrement mais Sherlock ne le lâcha pas.

« Tu vas vivre… » gronda le détective avec une voix d’outre-tombe.

« Je pense, oui… » Et il s’évanouit de nouveau.

Sherlock ne le quitta pas jusqu’à ce qu’on l’ait conduit en salle d’opération et ce fut contraint et forcé que le détective dut patienter dans le couloir.

L’intervention ne nécessita pas d’anesthésie générale mais John était tellement faible que le peu de produit anesthésique qu’on lui injecta le laissa groggy.

A son réveil, il fut absolument ravi d’émerger entre les deux frères Holmes qui se faisaient face au-dessus de son lit. Aussi raide que la justice, dont il n’avait présentement rien à fiche, Mycroft, appuyé sur son parapluie ( _mais que vient faire ici ce foutu parapluie alors que c’est l’été le plus chaud que Londres ait connu depuis vingt ans ?_ pensa John), fusillait son cadet du regard. Son visage était déformé par un rictus qui tordait sa bouche et faisait se contracter toutes les petites rides qu’il avait sur le front. Il parut soudainement plus vieux à John car derrière sa colère qui était légitime, perçaient les restes de l’inquiétude qui l’avait étreint à l’appel de Sherlock. John comprit qu’aussi longtemps vivrait-il, Mycroft ne serait jamais tranquille. Le souci maladif qu’il avait développé pour son frère ne lui laissait pas de repos et John se dit que ça leur faisait au moins un point commun.

Assis sur une chaise qu’il avait rapprochée du lit à s’en cogner les genoux contre les barreaux métalliques, Sherlock avait repris la main de John. Il avait revêtu une chemise propre, sans doute apportée par Mycroft et son beau visage pâle avait retrouvé des couleurs.

_Pourrait-on me redonner un cocktail de levobupivacaïne pour que je me réveille à nouveau et que cette fois-ci je vois mon beau mec brun avant le grand type pas sympa ?_ voulut dire John mais à la place, il se contenta de caresser du pouce le dessus de la main de Sherlock.

« Hey… » murmura-t-il en tentant un sourire réconfortant. La situation lui parut absurde. Il avait cru sa dernière heure arriver sur le pavé sale d’une ruelle anonyme de Londres et c’était lui qui semblait le plus à même de rassurer l’autre dont les yeux délavés n’exprimaient encore qu’un terrible effroi.

« Tu es vivant… » dit Sherlock en serrant un peu plus sa main et en caressant timidement ses cheveux.

« Il semblerait bien, oui… tu n’es pas près de pouvoir te débarrasser de moi. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se fit subitement superstitieux.

« S’il te plaît, arrête… »

Mycroft toussa. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête. Sherlock, excédé, souffla bruyamment. Ne laissant pas le temps à Mycroft de commencer une phrase interminable, John demanda en levant la main :

« Mycroft, je comprends que vous attendiez des explications et nous vous les donnerons, n’est-ce pas Sherlock ? Sherlock… ? Bouge la tête pour dire que tu es d’accord… Voilà, il est d’accord…Mais je vous demanderais d’attendre mon retour à Baker Street… Je peux vous demander ça ? Oui… ? Merci… Je n’ai pas encore vu le chirurgien, qui a semble-t-il fait du bon travail… »

Il souleva le drap pour inspecter sa blessure : un beau bandage bien propre et un drain. Il n’aurait pas mieux fait. La suture tirait un peu mais on avait dû lui donner des analgésiques car il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Les deux frères Holmes se regardèrent avec étonnement. Pour quelqu’un qui sortait à l’instant du bloc opératoire, John ne manquait pas d’aplomb. Encore une fois, et comme s’il était nécessaire d’en donner davantage, Sherlock y vit la preuve qu’il ne s’était pas trompé : choisir John avait été la meilleure décision de toute sa vie.

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche mais son début de protestation fut avorté avant de franchir ses lèvres.

« Mycroft, dehors ! » aboya Sherlock.

« Sois gentil avec ton frère… on lui doit beaucoup » enjoignit John en tapotant la main du détective. Mon dieu ! Que s’était plaisant de vivre et de pouvoir recommencer à le mener à la baguette ! Une baguette pas si efficace qu’il l’aurait voulu.

« John… malgré tout le bien que tu penses de mon frère en ce moment, je puis t’affirmer qu’il a un sens des conventions sociales aussi déplorable que moi et qu’il ne quittera cette chambre que s’il y est fortement incité… »

Sherlock se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

« Mais tu as raison sur un point : nous lui serons éternellement reconnaissants pour ce qu’il a fait pour toi cette nuit »

De sa main, il indiqua le couloir. Mycroft pinça les lèvres et regarda son frère avec lassitude. Il s’approcha du lit et toucha le bras de John.

« Reposez-vous, John… je suis heureux, vraiment, que rien de grave ne vous soit arrivé. Je n’ose imaginer quelles auraient été les conséquences dans le cas contraire… »

Il eut un petit sourire que John sut décrypter : on se comprend…

Quand le parapluie et son propriétaire eurent quitté la chambre, John demanda : « Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec lui ?

\- Parce que si je lui manifeste une once de tendresse fraternelle, il va se liquéfier de bonheur et se répandre partout sur le sol… pourrait-on parler d’autre chose que de mon frère ? »

Sherlock posa une fesse sur le lit à côté de John, qui se décala autant que le lui permettaient les tubes et les fils branchés sur lui.

« Sais-tu que les émotions fortes sont déconseillées à un patient qui vient de subir une anesthésie ? Et vu que je suis branché à un monitoring cardiaque, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit sur moi, tout l’hôpital le saura… »

Sherlock remonta le drap avec délicatesse jusqu’au menton de John et dans le même mouvement, il caressa ses joues du bout des doigts.

« Ton corps est prodigieux, il doit contenir plus que les six litres de sang moyens…

\- Tu divagues.

\- Et maintenant, il contient aussi le mien.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je vais devenir comme toi ? »

John saisit les poignets de Sherlock qui posa son front sur celui de son ami. A quelques centimètres de la bouche encore exsangue, le détective murmura : « J’ai eu tellement peur !

\- Et moi donc… »

Enfin, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et celles de John étaient un peu sèches et douloureuses alors Sherlock les lécha doucement. _C’eut été vraiment trop con de mourir maintenant que je viens à peine de découvrir le paradis sur terre_ , pensa John.

« Donne-moi plutôt à boire, j’ai l’impression que ma bouche est en carton-pâte et je dois avoir une haleine de poney… »

Lentement, Sherlock fit glisser son index sur la fente des lèvres de John qui portaient encore la trace du coup qu’il avait reçu dans la ruelle en se jetant sur la porte du club. La fascination visible dans les yeux translucides en face de lui n’échappa pas à John et il songea qu’il y avait désormais un truc plus intéressant que pourfendre le crime et que ce truc c’était lui. Puis Sherlock saisit la carafe d’eau sur la table de chevet et remplit le verre dont il retira la paille parce que c’eut été humiliant de faire boire John avec une paille.

« Voilà, dit John après avoir vidé son verre, où en étions-nous ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais dormir un peu ? Il est six heures du matin »

Sherlock se leva et tapota l’oreiller dans le dos de son ami et l’aida à s’installer confortablement.

« J’ai failli mourir, je fais ce que je veux… »

Il bailla et enfonça sa tête dans l’oreiller. Il était forcé de rester sur le dos, à cause du drain planté dans sa cuisse et se demanda comment il allait s’endormir, lui qui aimait dormir sur le côté ou sur le ventre.

« Pourrais-tu cesser de tourner cela en dérision ? Tu me ferais plaisir… »

Sherlock s’allongea à côté de son ami, sur le lit, se faisant aussi mince que possible et John put loger sa tête contre son épaule. Le grand corps, en se positionnant instinctivement, offrit au plus petit la chaleur dont il avait besoin pour se laisser aller.

« Rosie va bien ? Tu as appelé madame Hudson ?

\- Oui, oui, je l’ai fait, ne t’inquiète pas… j’ai demandé à Willy de rester jusqu’à notre retour. Martha a un peu paniqué mais je lui ai dit que tu allais bien. Dors maintenant… je reste avec toi.

\- T’as intérêt sinon je ne réponds plus de rien »

John inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux et comme il avait le nez collé à la chemise de Sherlock, l’odeur de son ami envahit ses narines et tout son système olfactif. C’était mieux que d’être sur le ventre pour s’endormir puisque c’était un peu comme se retrouver dans leur grand lit et que, de toute façon, où qu’ils fussent tous les deux, ce corps était sa maison.

Sherlock, rassuré, le regarda sombrer dans le sommeil. Cette bouche tuméfiée, ces cheveux blonds salis par la crasse du pavé londonien, ce teint blême encore d’avoir perdu trop de sang, ce corps meurtri où s’inscrivait une nouvelle cicatrice, étaient toute sa vie et il était déchiré de l’intérieur. Car il avait failli la perdre. Sherlock repensa au rêve qui le hantait quelques mois plus tôt et qui l’avait quitté, en gagnant John. Si John disparaissait, il sut que sa chute serait éternelle et qu’elle ne prendrait fin que s’il y mettait un terme volontairement. Son rêve avait peut-être la valeur d’une prémonition finalement : jamais il ne survivrait à cet homme.

oooOOOooo

Les hôpitaux ont ceci de paradoxal qu’on y est réveillé toutes les deux heures par les allers et venues du personnel alors qu’on est censé s’y reposer.

A huit heures, John fut réveillé par une infirmière qui changea son pansement et vérifia le bon fonctionnement du drain. Il put enfin voir sa blessure. Longue de dix centimètres, elle avait nécessité une vingtaine de points. Tout le temps que durèrent les soins, Sherlock ne détourna pas le regard, hypnotisé par cette balafre à la chair rouge qui lui semblait scinder le monde en deux.

John papota avec l’infirmière et ne vit pas la dure lumière qui brilla dans les yeux de son ami. Quand l’infirmière eut quitté la chambre, après les avoir informés que le chirurgien passerait bientôt et déposé un café et quelques biscottes qui devaient constituer un petit-déjeuner acceptable, Sherlock cligna et ses paupières effacèrent la détermination que John aurait pu lire. Fugacement, John eut l’impression que quelque chose lui échappait et voulut parler mais Sherlock se pencha sur lui et lui claqua une bise joyeuse.

« Je vais aller te chercher un café digne de ce nom et des donuts au chocolat, tu adores les donuts au chocolat… il faut que tu reprennes des forces. »

En l’absence de son ami, John demanda que lui fut retirée la sonde urinaire parce qu’il n’était pas question qu’il pissât dans un tuyau et qu’il se savait capable, pour en avoir suffisamment enduré dans sa vie, d’aller jusqu’aux toilettes, merci pour lui.

Au moment où Sherlock revint avec deux grands cafés, un noir et un avec deux sucres, et une cargaison de beignets, et vu le temps que cela lui avait pris, il avait dû aller les chercher à l’autre bout de Londres, ils eurent la visite du chirurgien.

Grand, carrure de surfeur malgré la quarantaine largement dépassée, cheveux gris coupés en brosse, sourire étincelant, chef du service de traumatologie… Thomas Hardings, celui qui avait toujours trusté la première place au classement de médecine, devant John. Il irradiait de suffisance et John se pinça le bras pour ne pas croire que sa journée prenait la tournure d’un cauchemar. Il avait toujours détesté ce type, qui avait su maintenir autour de lui une cour d’étudiants serviles. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, John devait avouer qu’il l’avait aussi un peu jalousé. Mais il était en vie et le sang de son amour coulait dans ses veines (l’image lui parut un peu trop mélodramatique pour ne pas en sourire intérieurement) alors il lissa les plumes de l’étudiant pauvre et méritant qu’il avait été et se dit que désormais il n’avait plus rien à envier à personne.

« John ! John Watson… mon bon vieux John Watson… » tonna le médecin en entrant dans la chambre.

« Tom… » salua John en se redressant dans son lit. Mais il est sacrément difficile d’avoir un semblant de dignité quand vous êtes allongé dans un lit et que vous portez pour seul vêtement une blouse d’hôpital ouverte dans le dos et qui laisse voir vos fesses si vous bougez un peu trop. Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Ça fait au moins… commença le chirurgien.

\- Ne compte pas, cela risque d’être humiliant pour nous deux » sourit John, avec une hypocrisie parfaite peinte sur le visage.

« Tu as raison, restons évasifs sur le temps qui passe… et monsieur est ? »

Le chirurgien aperçut Sherlock et le regarda de pied en cap. Sherlock prit son temps. Il posa son café sur la table de chevet, glissa une main dans la poche de son pantalon et offrit l’autre. Son sourire était terrible. La décontraction à l’état pur. _Mon dieu,_ pensa John, _préparons-nous au pire… Tom Hardings, tu vas morfler !_

« Sherlock Holmes » dit le détective en modulant sa voix de baryton. Le chirurgien ne comprit pas qu’il venait de mettre un orteil dans la cage aux fauves et qu’il était déjà trop tard pour le retirer.

« Ah ? Le Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Celui-là même.

\- Enchanté, monsieur Holmes… je ne suis pas féru d’histoires policières, je trouve cela un peu futile mais je suis réellement enchanté de rencontrer une célébrité telle que vous » dit-il en serrant la main de Sherlock avec une condescendance qui signa sa perte.

« Les jeunes filles prépubères d’Asie du Sud-Est sont-elles moins futiles, docteur Hardings ? Vous revenez du Cambodge ? Ou de Thaïlande ? »

Le chirurgien écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche au point que l’on pût voir sa glotte.

John prit sa tête à deux mains et soupira. Il aurait préféré avoir un compte-rendu de son opération avant d’assister à la mise à mort de celui qui l’avait recousu, même si cette dernière risquait d’être jouissive.

« Du Cambodge, sans aucun doute, reprit Sherlock en lâchant la main du docteur. On y trouve davantage de clubs de plongée et puisque c’est le prétexte que vous utilisez auprès de votre femme pour vous y rendre… »

« Mais je ne… vous êtes… je ne vous permets pas… vous portez des accusations infondées… » se défendit le chirurgien qui bomba le torse.

« Ah ? Vraiment ? vous devriez faire attention, vous avez au coin de la lèvre un début d’herpès dont John et moi ne préférerions pas connaître l’origine… c’est sexuellement transmissible, non ? Vous vous êtes lavé convenablement les mains avant d’opérer John, j’espère ? » ajouta le détective en venant s’asseoir aux côtés de son ami.

Le chirurgien lança à son ancien camarade un regard qui ressemblait fortement à un appel au secours. John, miséricordieux, reprit les choses en main.

« Ce que fait Tom pendant ses vacances ne nous regarde pas, Sherlock, enfin, à moins que … non, non, cela ne nous regarde pas… moi, ce qui m’intéresse, c’est ce qu’il s’est passé au bloc.

\- Oui, voilà, le bloc… » continua Hardings, soulagé. Mais l’homme était mauvais et vit là une occasion de se venger du détective.

« Je vais vous demander de sortir monsieur Holmes. Ces choses-là sont confidentielles, seuls les membres de la famille sont autorisés à les entendre… vous ne faîtes pas partie de la famille de John, n’est-ce pas ? »

Cet homme était d’une stupidité sans nom et John se rappela que nonobstant le fait qu’il eut mieux réussi les examens que lui, il l’avait toujours trouvé un peu crétin sur les bords, surtout avec les filles, ce qui était pire que tout pour John. Sherlock renifla avec dédain et s’appuya contre l’épaule de John.

« Je fais partie… non, pardon, je suis la famille de John.

\- Tiens donc ? Et vous êtes précisément… ?

\- Son ami. »

Un ange passa qui avait la blanche innocence du sourire de Sherlock puis Hardings éclata de rire.

« Son ami, son ami… comme… comme… vous sous-entendez que… John Watson, le pire coureur de jupons de la fac de médecine, après moi, hein ?... serait…Enfin, John, dis quelque chose… Oh non ! vous êtes un furieux mythomane, monsieur Holmes… »

Ils le laissèrent rire tout son soûl. Et John posa sa main sur le genou de Sherlock. Il n’avait pas prévu de faire son coming-out en blouse d’hôpital, il n’y avait même jamais songé. Mais l’imbécile en face de lui avait une compréhension de l’âme humaine aussi développée que celle d’un bulot alors pourquoi pas après tout ?

_Je l’aime, il m’aime, je lui suce la queue tous les soirs et après je le baise, ça te pose un problème ?_

Il repensa au jeune Colin Morris qu’il avait revu deux jours après sa visite au cabinet et qui avait fini par rejoindre un centre d’accueil pour jeunes homosexuels et se dit que lui, John Watson, ne craignait rien du tout et qu’il était grand temps d’assumer ce qu’il était. Sherlock le regarda avec fierté et serra la main qui tenait son genou. Les yeux de Hardings fixèrent ces deux mains, son rire se tarit et son hilarité incrédule laissa place à une gêne palpable. Il détourna le regard, ne sachant plus où poser les yeux, fourra les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche, toussa, regarda ses notes.

« Tom ? Le bloc ? » recadra John en souriant.

C’était finalement d’une facilité déconcertante. Mais John ne se fit pas d’illusions : les conséquences le seraient moins. Dans un jour, tout le personnel de l’hôpital serait au courant et avant la fin de la semaine, tout le milieu médical de Londres. Il n’avait pas fini d’en entendre parler. _Un problème après l’autre_ , se rassura-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr, le bloc… » fit le chirurgien en inspirant.

« Bien… John, dans ton malheur, enfin, je veux dire… tu as eu de la chance… aucun tendon n’a été touché…Seuls les muscles sartorius et fémoral ont été déchirés. Tu es condamné à l’immobilité pendant une quinzaine de jours. Tu reviendras à ce moment-là pour qu’on te retire les points. Tu es capable de t’occuper seul de ton pansement chaque jour… et tu peux sortir ce soir. 

\- Ok, bon, merci pour tout Tom… il n’est pas nécessaire que l’on se revoit ? » conclut John en tendant une main que l’autre saisit avec circonspection.

Le chirurgien hocha la tête et quitta la chambre en se projetant vers l’avant. John crut l’entendre appeler le staff des infirmières dans le couloir pour leur apprendre le dernier potin concernant un certain John Watson, vétéran de guerre et brillant médecin.

Sherlock se leva et fit un pas puis se retourna.

« Il n’a pas la moitié de ton intelligence et en plus il est pédophile. Je vais appeler Lestrade, je suis certain que son ordinateur personnel est rempli de pornographie infantile. »

Les imbéciles et les médiocres ne méritaient que son indifférence et son mépris. Mais si la question de savoir si leur relation devait être sue, et quand et de qui, préoccupait John alors Sherlock voulait bien faire l’effort d’y prêter attention. Quoique son esprit fut déjà agité par ce qui ressemblait à une obsession. Mais il relégua le traitement de cette idée fixe au moment où John serait en sécurité à la maison. John lui répondit avec une magnifique franchise qui l’emplit de fierté car il interpréta cette réponse comme la preuve de la noblesse de John, à égalité avec la sienne.

« En fait, je m’en fous… vraiment…tout le monde peut bien le savoir, je m’en fous… »

Sherlock leva un sourcil dubitatif malgré tout.

« Tu ne m’en veux pas d’avoir été un peu…précipité ?

\- Faire mon coming-out à moitié à poil devant un connard de première n’était pas sur ma liste des choses à faire ou alors tout en bas. Mais bon, c’est fait, c’est fait… passons à autre chose… viens là, j’ai besoin de regonfler mon narcissisme. »

Sherlock hésita. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux dans un geste de pure séduction.

« T’es pas obligé d’en faire des tonnes » sourit John, qui savoura le fluide mouvement d’approche de son ami.

Le baiser fut suffisamment langoureux pour que John constatât que tout produit anesthésique avait définitivement été éliminé par son organisme.

« Si tu comptes participer à la gay-pride l’année prochaine, je te conseille de porter ton tee-shirt blanc et ton short kaki si sexy, susurra Sherlock à l’oreille de John, après lui avoir sucé le lobe.

\- Arrête de me faire chier ou je raconte sur mon blog ce que tu préfères au lit. »

Et pour appuyer son propos, il lui pinça sèchement les fesses.

oooOOOooo

De toute cette histoire, Mycroft avait retenu l’essentiel : Sherlock lui avait menti.

« Quand tu m’as donné les noms de Venables et de Grant, tu as omis de me parler de celui qui tirait les ficelles. »

Face à la fenêtre et mains dans le dos, Sherlock inclina la tête et ne dit mot, comme un enfant qu’on réprimande. Appuyé contre la tablette de la cheminée, Mycroft continua :

« A cause de ton imprudence, tout un quartier de Londres a failli partir en fumée…

\- Attendez, attendez, ça c’est la faute du cinglé qui a foutu le feu pour effacer ses traces » rectifia John depuis son fauteuil. Sa jambe raide et tendue devant lui l’empêcha de se lever.

« Votre loyauté vous honore John mais…

\- Quoi ? Vous sous-entendez que je suis trop stupide pour …

\- Non, non, loin de moi l’idée d’être insultant à votre égard mais… disons que votre fidélité vous aveugle parfois et que vous ne voyez pas les erreurs de Sherlock comme moi je les vois.

\- Mais il n’a pas commis d’erreurs ! »

De ses deux poings, John frappa les accoudoirs du fauteuil et à ses pieds, Rosie, occupée à feuilleter un livre d’images, sursauta. Il la rassura en passant une main dans ses cheveux et répéta :« Il n’a pas commis d’erreurs… »

Lentement, Sherlock se retourna et bien qu’il regardât John, il sembla à ce dernier qu’il ne le voyait pas.

« Si, John, Mycroft a raison, j’ai commis une erreur…

\- La plus grosse » ajouta Mycroft.

« La plus impardonnable, soutint Sherlock. Tu as failli mourir, John. Par ma faute.

\- Et en comparaison, la disparition de documents classés défense est anecdotique, si je fais abstraction de mon rôle dans la sécurité de ce pays bien sûr, ce qui, vous me le concéderez, me réclame un gros effort. Mais encore une fois, et mon souci pour toi me perdra… » suspendit Mycroft en se tournant vers son frère.

« …Je ne peux faire autrement que de partager l’ordre des priorités de Sherlock, John. »

_Ils me devancent_ , pensa John. _Et je n’aime pas ça du tout…_

Il revit l’expression détachée et dure qu’avait eue Sherlock dans le labo de Saint Bart’s avant qu’il montât sur le toit et qui l’avait si profondément scandalisé. Il revit son regard fou et déterminé quand il avait appuyé sur la gâchette au moment d’abattre Magnussen. Il revit le sacrifice désespéré auquel l’autre s’était volontairement préparé face à Culverton Smith et que lui-même n’avait pas vu, trop aveuglé par son propre chagrin et sa rage. Ce désir indomptable et mortifère, qui consumait Sherlock, jusqu’à brûler des cartouches qu’il n’était pas certain de posséder, _pour moi, toujours pour moi,_ se dit John, était ce qui l’effrayait le plus. Car à chaque fois, il avait cru le perdre. Cette énergie incandescente qui n’avait trouvé longtemps comme seule décharge que le défi intellectuel, au-delà du raisonnable, puisque Sherlock était prêt à risquer sa vie pour prouver sa puissance sur le monde, n’était désormais dévolue qu’à un unique objet, et c’était John. Et l’aîné des Holmes, très tôt conscient de cette flamme qui détruisait son frère, n’avait de cesse de courir derrière lui pour en limiter les débordements. Mycroft se leurrait en croyant qu’accompagner son cadet dans ses pires outrages fût le plus sûr moyen de le contrôler un peu. Le désir de Sherlock était si dévastateur qu’il ne pliait pas. Même si, dans cette histoire, leur adversaire était modérément dangereux et n’avait pas l’envergure de leurs ennemis précédents, John comprit que s’il laissait à Sherlock la bride sur le cou, sa peur de le perdre, peut-être irraisonnée mais qui s’ancrait dans une réalité tangible, ne le lâcherait plus. Et si John acceptait de se soumettre maintenant, jamais plus il n’aurait la main et ses arguments seraient perpétuellement rejetés lorsqu’il s’agirait de lui, de sa sécurité ou de celle de son enfant.

Advenait donc le combat qu’il avait tant craint : sa volonté et ses raisons contre celles de l’autre. Il avait su lui monter qu’il était son égal au lit mais la bataille dans laquelle il s’engagea, pour les sauver tous les deux, était plus périlleuse. Malgré la certitude que Sherlock serait inflexible, John ne trembla pas. Convaincu qu’il était légitime, John n’oublia pas qu’il avait un allié de poids dont il userait sans gêne : le frère aîné, maladivement inquiet.

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et les toisa en remuant la tête.

« Là, vous déconnez grave les mecs. Je suis allé là-bas de mon plein gré et si j’ai pris des risques, je l’ai fait en toute conscience. Donc, vous allez arrêter tout de suite ce cinéma à la con. Je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse, bordel de merde ! »

Il sut que cette mise au point serait insuffisante, les deux Holmes étant les plus grosses têtes de mule que l’Angleterre n’ait jamais connues. La suite lui donna raison puisque Sherlock l’ignora sciemment.

« Pourrais-tu appeler Pentonville, mon cher frère ? L’anonymat théâtral de cet individu a assez duré. Et John saura l’identifier sur photo puisqu’il l’a vu, lui. N’est-ce pas John ? »

John eut envie de lui tirer la langue mais comme il n’avait pas cinq ans et qu’il était le plus mature de la pièce, il acquiesça en hochant la tête.

« Avec plaisir, Sherlock, répondit Mycroft. J’ai moi-même nommé le nouveau directeur de cet établissement. Il ne peut rien me refuser. Dans cinq minutes, nous saurons. »

Il sortit son téléphone et s’isola dans la cuisine.

Sherlock s’assit en face de John mais son regard était flou. John le fixa et faillit agiter une main devant le visage de son ami. Ou claquer des doigts.

« Vous jouez à quoi tous les deux ? En fait, ton frère, je m’en fiche, pour tout dire… Toi, tu joues à quoi ? »

Sherlock cligna.

« Je ne joue pas, John. Je veux juste retrouver l’individu qui a failli te tuer.

\- Si. Tu joues. Et cela ne me plaît pas mais alors pas du tout. Mais nous éclaircirons tout ça quand nous serons tous les deux… Et quand tu l’auras retrouvé, tu vas faire quoi ? »

Sherlock se tut. Il se pencha et, mettant un genou à terre, il posa une main sur la jambe blessée de John.

« Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il et sa voix n’était qu’un murmure dévoué.

\- Cela fait moins de deux jours, alors oui j’ai mal mais ça va, je prends des analgésiques… réponds à ma question. »

Sherlock caressa la toile du pantalon, à l’endroit de la blessure et ce simple toucher fut comme une brûlure sur le bout de ses doigts mais il ne retira pas sa main.

« Aussi longtemps que tu auras mal…aussi longtemps que cet affront ne sera pas effacé, moi, j’aurais mal…

\- A ton amour-propre… »

Sherlock le regarda, éberlué et triste.

« Tu ne comprends pas… souffla-t-il.

\- Si, je comprends. Et c’est bien pour ça que je veux que tu arrêtes…

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends rien… »

John posa sa main sur celle qui était déjà sur sa cuisse.

« Ecoute, Sherlock. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Tout n’est jamais qu’une affaire de pouvoir avec toi et tu…

\- Tu crois sincèrement que j’en ai quelque chose à fiche de cet homme ? Il n’est rien… » s’offusqua-t-il en retirant sa main.

Il se leva. John le regarda avec un air désolé.

« Et toi, tu me crois sincèrement assez stupide pour penser ça de toi ? Je sais bien qu’il ne s’agit pas de toi et de lui. Mais de moi et de toi. Et je sais aussi à quoi à tu penses et c’est bien pour ça que j’ai peur. Parce que tu es en train de prendre une décision sans moi… »

Rosie, jusque-là sagement assise aux pieds de son père, se lassa de son livre et tenta d’escalader le fauteuil pour atteindre les genoux de John. Sherlock ne la laissa pas faire et la prit dans ses bras. Il l’embrassa plusieurs fois et l’enfant s’accrocha à son cou pour lui rendre ses baisers. La dichotomie entre les tendres baisers échangés avec Rosie et le regard froid et dur que lui lança Sherlock agaça John.

« Je ne t’appartiens pas, John…

\- Je serais bien prétentieux de le croire mais, Sherlock, la réciproque est vraie aussi. »

La porte de la cuisine s’ouvrit sur un Mycroft triomphant.

« C’est d’une simplicité enfantine. Montre en main, cela m’a pris cinq minutes. » nargua-t-il.

Sa provocation resta sans réponse. Les deux autres le regardèrent, attendant la suite.

« Il s’appelle Patrick Morgan et il est visiteur de prison depuis vingt ans… »

Il tendit son téléphone vers John et celui-ci reconnut sur la photo l’homme qui l’avait poignardé.

« Fervent catholique. Il organise des séances de prière avec les prisonniers et l’administration n’y a jamais trouvé quelque chose à dire. Il en fait des agneaux apparemment et cela arrange tout le monde. Il est temps que je mette un peu d’ordre dans tout ça » continua Mycroft avec autorité.

« Et vous savez où le trouver ? demanda John.

\- Je viens d’envoyer une équipe à son domicile mais je ne pense pas qu’il y soit. De toute façon, son identité et sa photo sont communiquées aux aéroports et aux gares. Il ne pourra pas sortir du pays. Avec un peu de patience, il sera sous les verrous dans quelques jours… Heureusement que je suis là pour nettoyer derrière toi, petit frère. »

Il s’avança au centre de la pièce et posa une main qu’il voulut compatissante sur l’épaule de Sherlock. Celui-ci s’en dégagea et posa Rosie dans son fauteuil. La petite, étonnamment affectueuse contrairement à son habitude, tendit les bras à Mycroft qui la regarda avec perplexité.

« Tu n’es pas plus fort que moi, Mycroft. Tu as juste plus de moyens… Et prends cette enfant dans tes bras, elle ne va pas te mordre. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Mycroft resta interdit, fixant les petites mains de Rosie accrochées à sa veste, comme s’il s’agissait de petits animaux dégoûtants et embarrassants. Il eut un hoquet puis vaincu, saisit l’enfant sous les aisselles et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Rosie attrapa son nez et tira dessus en riant.

« Quand mademoiselle veut… » ponctua-t-il avec dédain mais il embrassa la paume que la fillette fit glisser sur sa bouche. John et Sherlock sourirent. Il y avait là un moyen de le faire chanter jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.

Rougissant, Mycroft reposa l’enfant par terre et elle courut sous le bureau où trainaient ses crayons.

« Bien. Il n’est pas nécessaire d’insister sur ce moment extrêmement gênant… commença Mycroft.

\- Gros nounours, va… » provoqua John et Sherlock éclata de rire.

Mycroft se raidit et leur servit le regard qu’il réservait habituellement à tout chef d’état ayant des velléités impérialistes, contraires aux intérêts du Commonwealth.

« Je vais vous laisser messieurs. Mais avant, mettons-nous bien d’accord, Sherlock. Ton rôle dans cette histoire s’arrête ici. Ne joue pas les électrons libres en le chassant seul. Et en agissant de manière inconsidérée. Je t’ai déjà couvert une fois. Je ne pourrai pas le faire une deuxième.

\- On est d’accord » approuva John.

Mycroft supposait la même chose que lui. Ils seraient donc bien deux à lutter pour empêcher l’autre de se nuire. Assis dans son fauteuil, aussi raide qu’une statut antique, Sherlock regardait dans le vide. Il donna l’impression à John d’être si affreusement seul que ce dernier eût envie de le frapper. _Parce que non, bon sang, tu n’es pas seul, Sherlock alors arrête ton cirque !_

« Je croyais que toi au moins tu m’avais compris, dit Sherlock à son frère.

\- Bien sûr que je t’ai compris et c’est pour cela que je t’avertis : laisse faire les services compétents et ne te mets en danger inutilement. Tu pourras l’interroger quand nous l’aurons attrapé.

\- Je ne veux pas l’interroger…

\- Sherlock ! Cesse maintenant et grandis un peu ! » s’emporta Mycroft.

Ils se défièrent. John pensa que le cadet tiendrait toujours tête à l’ainé. Plus l’un insisterait pour faire entendre raison à l’autre, plus celui-ci camperait sur ses positions.

« Partez Mycroft maintenant. Le reste de la conversation ne vous concerne pas. »

Les épaules de Mycroft s’affaissèrent et il soupira. Une main sur la poignée, il tenta encore : « Sherlock, je t’en prie… » Mais la bulle autour des deux amants s’était refermée et ses paroles ne leur firent pas tourner la tête.


	24. Chapter 24

L’après-midi finissait et le soleil, intraitable, tentait de briser la tiède pénombre du salon aux rideaux tirés. Bientôt madame Hudson monterait pour apporter le repas de Rosie. Elle avait proposé d’aider John pendant sa convalescence et celui-ci soulagé avait accepté.

John inclina son buste vers l’avant pour décoller son dos du fauteuil et aérer sa chemise humide de transpiration. Il saisit sa canne et se leva. L’objet capta le regard de Sherlock. _Le temps bégaye_ , pensa-t-il.

Depuis la première heure, il avait été intrigué par cet homme, autant que lui, l’avait fasciné. _Je t’ai sauvé d’un morne ennui…_ En voulant démontrer que la claudication de John n’était que psychosomatique, ce qui ne devait être qu’une expérience assurant à Sherlock qu’il comprenait l’âme humaine mieux que personne, contrairement à tout ce que l’on pouvait dire de lui, avait mis dans ses mains un pouvoir sur la vie de l’autre, qu’il n’avait plus voulu lâcher. _J’ai sauvé ta vie en sautant au Bart’s, je t’ai sauvé d’une mortelle normalité en revenant, j’ai sauvé la paix de ton ménage en commettant l’irrémédiable à Appledore, je t’ai sauvé de ton noir chagrin et tout ceci, bien que tu t’en défendes, fait que tu es à moi…_

Plus rapide que son ami, le détective se jeta hors de son fauteuil.

« Où vas-tu ? Demande-moi si tu as besoin d’aide. »

John leva une main entre eux et s’appuya sur sa canne.

« Je vais me chercher un verre d’eau à la cuisine et je ne suis pas invalide à ce point. »

John pivota et pesta intérieurement contre ce boitement temporaire qui risquait de le mettre dans une position inférieure. Sherlock le suivit à la cuisine et tout le temps que John laissa couler l’eau du robinet pour qu’elle fût plus fraîche, il pouvait sentir tout cet amour possessif et protecteur qui l’étouffait. Avant même de livrer la bataille, dont il devait sortir victorieux, il fut las soudain. _Si tu étais moins loup que chien, les choses seraient plus faciles,_ se lamenta-t-il. Mais si Sherlock avait eu un collier, et pire encore une laisse, John ne l’aurait pas tant aimé. Il ne l’aurait pas aimé du tout. Et c’était bien parce que l’autre ne prévenait pas avant de mordre, que John avait fait le choix de rester près de lui, si près désormais que demander à sortir de la cage était impossible.

Lentement, John vida son verre. Se penchant au-dessus de l’évier, il aspergea son visage au filet d’eau et se composa un masque de sévérité toute watsonienne.

« C’est un nouveau jeu, n’est-ce pas Sherlock ? » Mais sa voix le trahit. Ce qu’il aurait voulu n’être qu’un contrôle cynique, était un murmure ému.

« Je te l’ai déjà dit toute à l’heure : je ne joue pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train d’inventer à mon sujet. »

Sherlock était si sûr de lui que la maîtrise de son ton fouetta le sang de John qui se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. Une douleur lancinante monta de sa cuisse à son aine. Il grimaça et se retint au bord de l’évier. Sherlock, de l’autre côté de la table, vacilla vers l’avant mais le regard que lui lança John le retint. Du fond de sa gorge, John put sentir sa détermination gonfler. Il avala sa salive.

« Bien sûr que si, c’est un jeu ! Et on y joue, toi et moi, depuis le début. Ne te fais pas plus menteur que tu n’es déjà. On joue, Sherlock et jusqu’à présent, on s’est bien amusé mais maintenant il faut déclarer qui est le vainqueur. Moi je préférerais déclarer la partie nulle, on serait gagnants tous les deux mais est-ce que tu le veux aussi ? »

Sherlock se redressa et pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Oh bon sang Sherlock ! c’est toi qui as inventé les règles… on joue à qui aime le plus, et tu veux tellement, tellement gagné ! »

Qu’il pût le dire, le soulagea et le blessa à la fois. Il avait cru se protéger, il s’était contraint.

« Ce n’est pas un jeu, c’est la vérité » répondit Sherlock.

Celle-là fit mal et John pensa que Sherlock était beaucoup plus loin que ce qu’il avait imaginé.

« Ah ? D’accord. Alors Sherlock, dis-moi, entre toi et moi et en toute franchise, qui aime le plus ? Celui qui part ou celui qui attend un miracle et qui pleure ? »

Sherlock, incrédule, haussa les sourcils.

« Tu m’en veux encore pour ça ?

\- Non, je ne t’en veux pas mais je n’ai pas oublié… »

En voyant Sherlock se grandir encore, John pensa qu’il devait posséder plus de vingt-quatre vertèbres, ce qui était un non-sens anatomique absolu, pour être capable d’afficher autant de fierté. Peut-être un jour l’autre lui permettrait-il de les compter et il se vit penché sur son dos nu. Il ne voulait pas perdre ça, se soumettre était si facile après tout…

« Est-il nécessaire que je répète toutes les bonnes raisons qui m’ont poussé à commettre cet acte et pour lesquelles j’ai dû te laisser dans l’incertitude pendant deux ans ?

\- L’incertitude ? L’incertitude ? La certitude plutôt ! L’affreuse certitude que tu étais mort ! »

Sherlock agita une main dédaigneuse : on ne va pas refaire le film encore une fois… puis ajouta, un peu trop froidement :

« Tu avais trouvé quelqu’un pour te consoler... »

John blêmit. Sherlock n’était pas seulement méchant ou cruel, il était aveugle. Désespérément aveugle. John s’en voulut, il n’aurait pas dû lui pardonner si facilement. Mais que valait la rancune quand il s’agissait de retrouver le droit de vivre près du soleil ?

« Ça n’était pas grave, reprit Sherlock, pourvu que tu fusses heureux. Et j’ai fait un serment.

\- Mary est morte. »

La cruauté était un vêtement qui seyait aussi parfaitement à John.

Sherlock tituba sous l’attaque. C’était sa plus grande faiblesse et John le savait. Sherlock s’assit et John se mordit la lèvre en voyant les yeux perdus et humides de son ami. Il réalisa qu’il n’arriverait pas à le convaincre. Face à tous les actes fous qu’avait commis Sherlock pour lui, la plus fervente des déclarations, une main sur le cœur et un genou à terre (mais John n’était pas prêt à ça et ne l’avait jamais fait), ne ferait pas le poids. Si l’autre voulait des preuves, alors il lui en donnerait, quitte à trahir sa confiance.

John s’assit et tendit sa jambe sous la table. Il posa ses mains à plat en signe d’apaisement. Sherlock regarda ces mains devant lui et sentit contre sa jambe la chaleur de l’autre. John retourna sa main gauche, paume vers le haut et agita les doigts. Sherlock décroisa les bras, essuya ses mains moites sur ses cuisses, hésita.

« Sherlock… » demanda John tout bas. Sherlock mit sa main droite dans celle qui l’attendait et qui se referma doucement sur sa prise. Enfin, il leva les yeux et John lui souriait. Un pauvre petit sourire désolé mais un sourire tout de même.

« Tu n’imagines pas à quel point… commença Sherlock.

\- Si, si. J’imagine très bien et ça m’effraie. Parfois. »

Quand il s’agissait de cul, les choses étaient plus simples. Car peu importait finalement qui était le plus fort puisqu’ils jouissaient ensemble. Ils se turent un moment, se caressant mutuellement, du poignet à la pulpe des doigts et leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas.

_Lis en moi, Sherlock_ , pensa John. _Lis en moi comme tu sais si bien le faire. Vois comme moi je t’aime et combien j’ai peur. Tu n’es pas seul à aimer autant. Je n’ai jamais demandé de sacrifice et encore moins maintenant. Je te veux juste vivant. Pour longtemps. A mes côtés._

Mais Sherlock ne comprit pas. Les yeux de John étaient un miroir dans lesquels il crut voir son propre amour se refléter.

John se râcla la gorge.

« Ecoute, je veux juste savoir ce que tu comptes faire exactement. »

Sherlock eut un geste de recul mais John l’anticipa et retint sa main. Sherlock la lui abandonna.

« Je veux l’attraper.

\- Et ensuite ? »

Sherlock resta incrédule un bref instant puis ajouta :

« Il a failli te tuer…

\- Et il n’a pas réussi. Pourquoi ne pas laisser Mycroft s’en occuper pour une fois ?

\- Il ne doit pas rester impuni. »

Cette blessure qui meurtrissait la cuisse de John semblait être à Sherlock une balafre qui défigurait le monde. Et cette image l’obsédait. Tant que cet affront ne serait pas réparé, tant que le coupable ne serait pas puni de la manière la plus intransigeante, le monde dans lequel John évoluerait, serait en déséquilibre. Et Sherlock voulait remettre le monde de John d’aplomb.

« Tu crois qu’avec cette histoire de documents classés défense, Mycroft essayera de négocier ? tenta de comprendre John.

\- Peut-être… Il n’a pas la même notion de l’honneur que moi.

\- Mais pourtant il a dit qu’il te comprenait et que tes priorités étaient ses priorités.

\- Non, il n’a pas dit ça. Et oui, il me comprend. Mais c’est juste pour m’empêcher de faire ce que je veux. »

John s’appuya au dossier de sa chaise mais garda la main de l’autre dans la sienne. Il sentit un léger mouvement de retrait mais fut plus ferme et emmêla leurs doigts.

« Veux-tu me venger, Sherlock ? »

Il ne le dirait pas. L’idée lui paraissait trop démente et lui-même ne savait pas s’il serait capable d’aller jusqu’au bout. Seules les circonstances, en s’arrangeant pour qu’elles fussent suffisamment dangereuses, lui donneraient l’occasion de commettre cet acte extrême. Il se fit impassible mais John avait compris. Depuis longtemps. De sa main libre, John frotta sa cuisse et se massa le front. Sherlock vit qu’il réfléchissait. Quoi dire pour le faire changer d’avis ?

« Je ne te l’ai pas raconté mais cet homme, là, Morgan, il m’a parlé avant que… avant qu’on se batte. Ton tweet lui avait mis la puce à l’oreille. Il s’était renseigné sur nous et il a trouvé toutes les rumeurs infondées qui couraient sur nous à une époque… enfin, pas si infondées maintenant mais bon…Il m’a parlé de châtiment divin et il était convaincu qu’il devait nous punir. Il est fou, complètement cinglé… »

Sherlock haussa les sourcils et attendit. Il voyait où John voulait en venir et comprit qu’après cette révélation, il était piégé. Sur ces pas, toujours, comme une ombre murmurant à son oreille, il y aurait John. Il se croyait fort, il n’était qu’un bras armé, qui frappait parfois sans discernement, alors que John, en retrait car allant moins vite, voyait plus loin et savait le retenir quand il risquait trop.

John resserra sa prise.

« Te crois-tu si intouchable Sherlock, qu’on ne puisse penser la même chose de toi si tu commets l’irréparable ?

\- Je me moque de ce que l’on peut penser de moi.

\- Et de ce que je pense moi, tu t’en moques aussi ? »

Il y était et le choix était cornélien. Le protéger de tout, malgré lui mais risquer de perdre son estime ou se plier à la volonté de John pour qu'il continuât à l'aimer? A moins que…

« D’accord, maugréa Sherlock.

\- D’accord quoi ?

\- D’accord, je laisse Mycroft s’en occuper. »

John soupira et eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, comme on se congratule après un match difficile. Mais il avait capitulé trop vite…

Sherlock ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir, il libéra sa main et se leva pour venir se mettre contre lui, tout contre lui.

« Tout ce que tu veux de moi, je le ferai » dit-il en prenant son visage d’une main.

John pivota sur sa chaise, en soulevant sa cuisse douloureuse. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l’autre se pencha et l’embrassa. L’étreinte dura et John eut la faiblesse de se blottir contre le ventre de Sherlock qui l’enveloppa de ses bras.

_Tu me mens et tu sais que je le sais…Mais je serai plus fort que toi…_

Plus tard, quand Sherlock monta coucher Rosie, John envoya un texto.

« J’ai besoin de votre aide et cela me coûte. »

« J’attendais votre message, John. Je suis désolé de constater que votre confiance en lui est comme la mienne : toute relative. »

oooOOOooo

Sherlock ne mentit pas.

Ou alors à moitié.

Il fit ce que John attendait de lui.

Mais pas ce que John avait dit attendre.

Ce qu’il attendait réellement.

Et John attendait que Sherlock fût Sherlock Holmes jusqu’au bout.

Car John Watson avait quelque chose à prouver. Et comme cette attente, dont Sherlock n’arrivait pas à cerner clairement les contours, se combinait avec son inavouable désir de vengeance, il s’y plia.

Tous les ponts étaient brûlés désormais et tant qu’ils n’atteindraient pas le point de rupture dont aucun des deux ne pouvaient prévoir ni l’échéance ni l’effectuation, leur monde ne tournerait pas rond.

Un point de rupture vers lequel les guiderait la sauvage insoumission de Sherlock et lors duquel s’actualiserait la douce sévérité de John.

Sherlock sut qu’il avait beaucoup à perdre et ne comprit pas ce que l’autre avait à lui offrir en retour. Alors, par amour et persistant dans un effort sacrificiel qui le grandissait à ses propres yeux, il revêtit le costume du détective inflexible et traqua Patrick Morgan.

Il reconstitua l’intégralité de sa biographie et laissa à Mycroft le soin de démanteler son réseau.

Son frère l’informa généreusement de l’avancée de l’enquête, générosité que Sherlock qualifia plutôt de vantardise. Il s’en plaignit à John qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Seul, il parcourut Londres dans tous les sens, abandonnant John immobilisé à Baker Street. Mais il ne trouva pas le criminel et vit arriver le jour où John pourrait de nouveau courir derrière lui. Il repensa à son tweet que, d’après les dires de son ami, Morgan avait perçu comme une provocation et convaincu que son adversaire se considérait investi d’une mission, il se décida à lui laisser un message. Tweeter étant trop flagrant donc impossible, il se mit en quête de la Fouine, qui, mieux que n’importe quelle messagerie électronique, s’avérait être le plus fiable transmetteur d’informations dans certains milieux de Londres.

Il le chercha dans les endroits habituels et finit, un soir de la fin septembre, par pousser la porte de Chez Louis. La clientèle était parsemée et Sherlock, sachant que l’individu qu’il cherchait avait la faculté de passer inaperçu, scanna le lieu deux fois puis se résigna : la Fouine n’était pas là. Mais, au fond de la salle, près du baby-foot, il reconnut quelqu’un. Le jeune amant de l’informateur.

Il s’avança. « Bonsoir »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son téléphone.

« On se connaît ?

\- Non mais je pense que vous pouvez m’aider. »

Le jeune homme posa son téléphone, écran à plat sur la table et lui lança un regard incertain, qu’il voulait suspicieux.

Sherlock ne le trouva pas beau, trop maigre à son goût. Il préférait une virilité plus affirmée. Depuis presqu’un mois, John ne l’avait pas touché. Ce qui était acceptable au début puisqu’il était convalescent, l’était moins désormais puisqu’on lui avait retiré ses points et qu’il recommençait à trottiner dans l’appartement en portant Rosie dans ses bras. Sherlock se passa une main sur le visage, effaçant son amertume.

« Vous cherchez de la compagnie ? » demanda son interlocuteur en adoucissant son regard.

_Mon dieu, non ! Ma frustration est-elle si visible ?_

« Non. Vous n’êtes pas mon genre… Je cherche la Fouine, j’ai besoin qu’il me rende un service. »

A l’évocation de ce nom, le jeune homme blêmit. Tous les signaux enclenchés par son début de séduction, dans son attitude et son visage encore adolescent, s’éteignirent.

« Ah ? Vous cherchez Marcus ?

\- Marcus ?

\- Ouais… Il a un vrai nom, vous savez. Sa mère ne l’a pas appelé la Fouine à la naissance. »

Sur la défensive, il mima avec tout le mépris nécessaire les guillemets qui devaient entourer le surnom de son ami.

Sherlock s’approcha un peu plus.

« Je n’en doute pas mais je ne crois pas qu’il apprécierait que vous révéliez ainsi une partie de son identité.

\- Là où il est, je crois moi, qu’il s’en fout complétement » répondit le jeune homme avec fatalisme.

D’un regard, Sherlock demanda la permission de s’asseoir, le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté. Sherlock, dit le détective en tendant une main hésitante que l’autre secoua mollement.

\- Paul…

\- Paul ? Vous êtes français ? » Mais il l’avait déjà deviné. Il était certaines typologies qui ne lui échappaient pas.

« Ouais, mais je vis ici depuis que j’ai cinq ans alors je suis anglais maintenant.

\- Vous n’avez pas d’accent.

\- A force de traîner dans les mauvais endroits avec les mauvaises personnes… »

Il n’acheva pas sa phrase et haussa une épaule résignée. Sherlock opina. Sous le vernis de vulgarité que le jeune homme semblait revendiquer, le détective perçut les restes d’une éducation conventionnelle et rigoriste. Son parcours ponctué de provocations désespérées et d’un fatalisme crâneur, lui sauta au visage. Rejeté par sa famille, sans doute à cause de son homosexualité, il avait fait le choix inconscient de coller à l’image que l’on s’était faite de lui : faible, traître et lâche et l’assumait avec une désinvolture frondeuse.

« Et où est … Marcus ? demanda Sherlock en s’inclinant vers lui.

\- Vous ne fréquentez pas les mêmes endroits que nous ?

\- Cela m’arrive… mais pas ces derniers temps. »

Il évacua l’explication d’une main évasive. _Pas depuis au moins quinze ans et en tout cas plus pour les même raisons…Mon dieu, John ! si tu savais les inconnus que j’ai pu ramasser…_

« Ah ouais ? Vous avez ce qu’il faut à la maison, c’est ça ? Vous avez trouvé le bon ? C’est cool, je suis content pour vous… Moi aussi, d’une certaine façon mais j’étais trop con pour le voir et maintenant c’est trop tard. Il a été le seul à être vraiment gentil avec moi… Il m’aimait et moi, je me suis comporté comme le pire des salops… Mais, bon, on ne refait pas le film, hein ? »

Il baissa les yeux et joua machinalement avec son téléphone.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Sherlock, qui sentit son impatience monter.

\- Il s’est fait tabasser la gueule…

\- Règlement de comptes ? »

Paul releva la tête et écarquilla des yeux incrédules.

« Vous êtes con ou quoi ? »

Sherlock tiqua.

« Vous le prenez pour un crétin ? Jamais ça n’arrivera, ça. Il est trop intelligent, sacrément intelligent, plus intelligent que vous et moi réunis… »

_J’en doute mais passons…_

« Effectivement, veuillez m’excuser, concéda Sherlock. Que s’est-il passé alors ? »

Le jeune homme se recula sur sa chaise, rejeta la tête en arrière en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, balaya la salle du regard en évitant les yeux de Sherlock, remua son verre vide devant lui. _Allez, allez…_

« Il est à Saint Thomas. Coma… traumatisme crânien qu’ont dit les médecins. Ils ne peuvent pas dire quand il en sortira…

\- Cela n’explique pas…

\- Il s’est fait casser sa gueule de pédé ! Voilà, je l’ai dit ! Vous êtes content ? »

Sous l’invective, Sherlock se raidit. Mais conciliant, il lui laissa le temps de se ressaisir. Comme tous les autres, le jeune homme avait besoin de temps et d’une écoute bienveillante pour raconter. Sherlock patienta.

« C’était il y a deux semaines, on sortait d’une boîte, le Flamand Rose, vous connaissez ? Non ? C’est pas grave… On avait beaucoup bu et pour une fois, la soirée n’avait pas viré au grand n’importe quoi… J’étais bien ce soir-là et j’ai pas cherché à allumer d’autres mecs… comme qui dirait, j’étais heureux d’être avec lui et ça avait l’air de lui faire tellement plaisir… Il arrêtait pas de m’embrasser et de m’appeler son chéri… Deux cons quoi… Bon, quand on est sorti, on s’est dit qu’on allait rentrer à pied, il avait envie de me tenir la main. On n’est pas romantique comme ça d’habitude mais il y avait un truc entre nous ce soir-là, je sais pas… Je l’ai trouvé beau… »

Ses yeux furent vagues un instant. Sherlock entrevit la séquence que l’autre se repassait mentalement.

« On était sur Brewer Street et les trois mecs qui arrivaient en face de nous, on les a pas calculés… Chelsea avait perdu ce soir-là, vous vous rappelez ? Vous êtes comme moi, rien à jeter du foot… Bon, en tout cas, ils cherchaient sans doute un truc pour se consoler et ce truc, eh ben, c’était nous. Ils nous sont tombés dessus, comme ça, alors qu’on les avait même regardés et je sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, Marcus a essayé de se défendre… ils se sont acharnés sur lui. Et moi… j’ai fui. J’ai couru, couru jusqu’à ce que je ne les entende plus… J’ai même pas cherché de l’aide… vous me trouvez lâche, n’est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock eut un haut-le-cœur mais n’exprima rien.

« C’est pas grave, vous savez ? Je sais ce que je vaux… pas grand-chose… »

Le jeune homme regarda ses mains qu’il aurait voulu plus fortes. Sherlock hésita, partagé entre un dégoût pour tant de couardise et une pitié un peu écœurante. Il pensa à John et à ses sourcils froncés. Il opta pour la pitié.

« Une enquête de police a été ouverte ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, je crois mais personne est venu m’interroger.

\- Vous n’êtes pas allé témoigner de vous-même ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? on les retrouvera jamais de toute façon… »

Mu par une impulsion qu’il ne tenta pas d’analyser, Sherlock reprit :

« Et si on les retrouve quand même, vous seriez prêt à les identifier ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, son hésitation était palpable. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et son poing se serra sur la table.

« Ouais, ouais… en fait, je crois bien que je le ferais, j’aurais moins de mal à me regarder en me rasant le matin comme ça… mais qu’est-ce que vous pouvez y faire, vous ? Vous êtes qui d’abord ?

\- Sherlock Holmes… »

Il ne réagit pas, ce nom ne lui disait rien.

_« Tu vois John, il y a encore des tas de gens qui ne me connaissent pas._

_\- Ils se sont faits abductés, je ne vois que ça comme explication plausible à une telle ignorance… »_

« Je travaille régulièrement avec Scotland Yard.

\- Vous êtes flic ?

\- Non, non. Détective consultant.

\- Ah ? Je vois pas trop ce que ça veut dire mais bon… Et vous pensez mieux faire que la police ?

\- Sans aucun doute. »

_Comme d’habitude, tu te la joues un peu mais comme c’est vrai, on te pardonne…_

Le jeune homme réfléchit et le regarda en levant un sourcil étonné.

« Et pourquoi vous feriez ça d’abord ? »

Sherlock se redressa sur sa chaise et croisa les jambes, prenant un air un peu snob, qu’il corrigea instantanément.

« Parce que je suis très bon pour ce genre de choses… Et je crois aussi que cela ferait très plaisir à un ami que je le fasse. »

Puis il ajouta car il n’avait pas oublié son premier objectif :

« En échange, voulez-vous faire pour moi ce que j’avais prévu de demander à Marcus ? »

oooOOOooo

Effectivement, l’ami en question fut très enthousiaste à l’évocation de cette nouvelle affaire, dont l’origine exacte lui fut cachée.

« Mais ta jambe ? Tu vas pouvoir me suivre ?

\- Ma kiné a dit que j’étais ok, alors je suis ok. »

Pour preuve, il effectua quelques flexions des genoux, bras tendus devant lui pour garder l’équilibre. Ces mouvements de gymnastique improvisés firent lever les yeux de Rosie, assise au milieu du salon avec ses jouets et elle éclata de rire. Pour lui plaire, John réitéra une série de mouvements et la petite, venue se planter à côté de lui, attendit qu’il fût en bas, pour le pousser à l’épaule. Il tomba sur le cul et s’allongea sur le tapis en riant. Sans ménagement, Rosie lui monta dessus et s’assit à califourchon sur son ventre pour lui faire des chatouilles. Puisque tout le monde était par terre, Sherlock s’agenouilla à leurs côtés et chatouilla l’enfant en représailles.

La petite se tortilla sur le buste de son père et une main de Sherlock s’égara sur la poitrine de John. Leurs regards se croisèrent et celui de Sherlock était si pressant que John lui sourit. Arrêtant brusquement de rire, Rosie saisit le poignet de Sherlock à deux mains et posa la paume sur les yeux de son père.

« Mais enfin Rosie… » commença John mais comme Sherlock retirait déjà sa main, il se tut, l’attrapa et la reposa sur son visage, plus bas et elle recouvrait son nez et sa bouche. Sherlock retint son souffle, attendant, et annihila tout volonté de mouvement, de son coude à l’extrémité de ses doigts. John respira, cela sentait l’encre et le café, et baisa timidement le mont de Vénus, en bas du pouce. La douceur du bâillon et la brûlure du souffle… Ils frissonnèrent ensemble.

En se relevant, Rosie siffla la fin de la partie et tous les trois se remirent sur leurs pieds.

« Rosamund Watson, vous êtes un génie, vous serez plus intelligente que moi » dit Sherlock en époussetant son pantalon.

La petite ne se retourna pas et s’engagea dans la cuisine pour prendre un biscuit encore chaud que madame Hudson avait déposé un peu plus tôt.

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’on va faire d’elle alors ? » s’écria John en réajustant sa chemise.

Puis il tapa dans ses mains et demanda :

« On s’y colle Sherlock à la recherche de ces trois fachos ?

\- C’est quand tu veux, John, quand tu veux ! »

John entendit dans cette réponse un peu plus que l’affirmation d’une disponibilité purement professionnelle.

En un jour ce fut fait. Sherlock navigua sur le web et ils s’inscrivirent tous les deux sur des forums dont les contenus les épouvantèrent. Ils se dirent qu’il y avait là suffisamment de torts à redresser pour ne pas manquer d’occupation jusqu’à leurs vieux jours. En plus d’être haineux, les trois individus qu’ils pistaient, étaient de profonds imbéciles et d’indécrottables vantards. Ils surent rapidement où les trouver puisqu’ils fréquentaient chaque soir un pub, tristement glorieux d’être le point de ralliement de tout ce que Londres pouvait compter de plus sexiste, raciste et homophobe.

oooOOOooo

Ils rejoignirent Paul au croisement de deux rues dont Sherlock préféra oublier les noms.

Le jeune homme, anxieux, sursauta à leur arrivée et leur serra mollement la main après que Sherlock ait fait les présentations. Ce manque de fermeté inquiéta John mais il n’en dit rien. Tout en leur partenaire d’un soir transpirait la faiblesse et John analysa les bras collés le long du corps, les poings au fond des poches, les genoux flageolants et le regard fuyant.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, murmura Sherlock quand le jeune homme leur tourna le dos pour allumer une énième cigarette. Il est juste là pour les identifier. Je ne comptais pas sur lui pour le reste. »

En tirant sur son mégot comme si sa vie en dépendait, Paul s’adressa au détective :

« Dîtes Sherlock, j’ai fait ce que vous m’aviez demandé. Je ne sais pas trop comment faisait Marcus alors j’ai semé votre message aux quatre vents mais je ne peux pas vous assurer qu’il atteindra sa cible. »

Un léger malaise passa sur le visage de Sherlock et John haussa les sourcils.

« Merci » répondit Sherlock puis se tournant vers John : « c’est pour autre chose… »

Il l’attrapa par le bras et fit signe à Paul à de les suivre. Contraint par la poigne qui serrait sa manche, John emboîta le pas de son ami et maugréa : « Quelle chose Sherlock ? »

Ils arrivèrent en face du pub, dont la bruyante clientèle débordait sur le trottoir.

« Tais-toi. Tu vas nous faire repérer » intima Sherlock.

Ils se mirent à l’abri dans le renfoncement de la vitrine d’un magasin et observèrent. Cela sentait la testostérone, la bière et la haine à plein nez. Tous les clients portaient le même costume : blouson de cuir, chaussures montantes à lacets, tatouages sur les bras, crâne rasé. On entendit entonner quelques chants qui donnèrent la nausée à John. Il pensa à son grand-père blessé à Gold Beach, lors du débarquement de la 50e Northumbrian division sur les côtes d’Arromanches et se demanda quel était le contenu des cours d’histoire que l’on dispensait aux jeunes Britanniques pour que certains pussent oublier à ce point. Il prit la décision d’emmener Rosie, dès qu’elle aurait l’âge de comprendre, sur les plages de Normandie et de lui montrer, plus loin en Europe, les traces de l’abomination.

A leurs côtés, Paul fut pris de tremblements et fit mine de partir. Sherlock le retint en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que vous les voyez ? » demanda le détective. Le jeune homme se calma en sentant cette poigne rassurante sur lui. Il scruta la masse des individus tous identiques en face de lui. Il pointa un doigt timide.

« Ce sont les trois, là, assis sur le bord du trottoir…

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, oui, je les reconnais… Le plus petit, il a les oreilles décollées, l’autre à côté je reconnais sa cicatrice sur le front et le grand il a presque pas de sourcils et ce tatouage bizarre sur le bras droit… »

Sherlock enregistra rapidement du regard les trois hommes indiqués par Paul qui tituba contre lui. Le détective comprit qu’il n’était plus humainement possible de demander au jeune homme de rester avec eux, son teint avait viré au blanc crayeux.

« Partez maintenant mais appelez ce numéro… »

il lui tendit la carte de visite de Lestrade.

« Vous dîtes que vous étiez avec nous et qu’on a besoin d’aide. Je peux compter sur vous ? »

Le jeune homme, soulagé de pouvoir quitter l’endroit, hocha la tête. Il s’enfuit sans demander son reste.

« Va-t-il le faire ? » s’interrogea John en regardant Paul tourner au coin de la rue.

« Appeler Lestrade ? Oui mais il va mettre un certain temps et ça nous en laisse à nous, du temps. Quant à savoir s’il sera capable de témoigner, je ne crois pas… il est assez instable.

\- Comment on va faire alors si les trois fachos nient tout ? »

Dans la vitrine à côté d’eux, une guirlande aux ampoules rouges et bleues, dont John ne comprenait pas l’utilité même dans un but purement décoratif, clignotait. Cette source de lumière intermittente permit à John de voir la malice briller dans les yeux de son ami et les deux plis espiègles au coin de sa bouche.

« Justement, on va les attendre et on va … les solliciter un peu. »

Dans la pénombre, Sherlock chercha la main de John qui la lui donna. Il était d’accord.


	25. Chapter 25

Comment Sherlock réussissait à faire ça, John ne le saurait jamais. Mais le détective sut déterminer le moment où les trois hommes s’apprêtèrent à quitter le pub.

« Viens… » dit-il en serrant la main de John.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette et accélérèrent le pas pour aller se poster à l’angle de la rue. Comment Sherlock faisait-il ça aussi ? Savoir que les trois hommes passeraient par là et n’iraient pas plutôt de l’autre côté ? John ne le demanda pas non plus.

Sherlock le plaqua contre le mur, sous un réverbère, on ne pouvait pas être plus visible.

« Il faut qu’on soit crédible… » expliqua-t-il en se plaçant devant lui.

« Comme si, avec ce que je te mets tous les soirs, on pouvait ne pas être crédible » objecta John en disparaissant dans l’ombre menaçante de son ami.

Sherlock ne le toucha pas mais posa ses deux mains à plat sur le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête. John était plus petit et dut lever les yeux pour le regarder parce qu’il était si près, si près. Et Sherlock, volontairement, leva le menton pour se grandir encore et l’épia au travers de ses cils.

« Tous les soirs… » répéta-t-il rêveusement puis : « Je sais bien qu’on a un compte à régler mais… tu me manques… terriblement »

Sa voix était un grondement qui roula jusqu’à la poitrine de John et celui-ci ferma les yeux.

_Régler un compte… J’attends juste que tu fasses une connerie monumentale…_

Surgissant du fond de son être où il couvait en silence et qu’il croyait avoir dompté à l’aide de son ressentiment, un feu brutal mordit John et grimpa tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se raidit. Plus Sherlock était un gouffre insondable dont il ne percevait pas les limites, plus il avait envie d’y plonger et de s’y noyer. Plus Sherlock lui résistait, plus il le désirait. Il vit soudain l’injonction contradictoire à laquelle il le soumettait : _Obéis-moi mais surtout ne m’obéis pas…_ Et qui mieux que Sherlock était capable de répondre à cette demande ?

John ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard noir. Et Sherlock la reconnut, c’était la noirceur d’un désir aussi dur et aussi pur que la douleur.

« Oh… » fit le détective.

Il fléchit les coudes et se colla à lui. John dont les bras jusque-là inactifs, pendaient le long du corps, leva les mains et agrippa le col de la chemise. _Le premier baiser, se souvint-il, le premier baiser…_

John le laissa faire et Sherlock mit sa langue, immédiatement, sans demande d’autorisation préalable, même muette, même formelle, dans sa bouche et cela ressemblait tout à fait à un propriétaire retrouvant son bien et en faisant le tour pour vérifier que tout était comme il l’avait laissé. Il lécha l’intérieur des joues, les gencives, le palais et les molaires du fond et John se demanda comment il faisait pour transformer ce qui s’apparentait à une visite de contrôle chez le dentiste en une caresse à ce point érotique que s’il n’avait pas gardé à l’esprit ce pour quoi ils étaient là ce soir, il l’aurait bousculé dans un coin sombre et l’aurait pris en baissant juste leurs pantalons. Puis la langue, satisfaite de son petit tour, se retira mais les lèvres de John l’attrapèrent au passage et la sucèrent avec application. _Reste ici petite fouineuse…_

Sherlock geignit dans la bouche de John, qui resserra sa prise sur le col de la chemise. Cette succion, gentille et délicate, en évoqua une autre, plus affirmée et plus obscène, et Sherlock geignit plus fort, de contentement et d’anticipation.

Sherlock récupéra sa langue, ce qui est très utile quand on veut parler et bafouilla : « ils ne vont pas tarder… »

Jetant un œil par-dessus le bras de son ami, John répondit : « ils arrivent. »

Rapidement, Sherlock demanda : « la gauche ou la droite ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu t’occupes de la gauche ou de la droite quand ils seront là, que nous soyons coordonnés ?

\- La gauche.

\- Ta gauche ?

\- Oui, Sherlock. Ma gauche… » Il leva les yeux au ciel, accentuant une exaspération feinte.

« Il me semblait aussi. »

Les trois hommes, éméchés au point qu’il était raisonnable de se demander comment ils pouvaient encore tenir debout, étaient aussi bruyants que tout un car de supporters. Ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur. John et Sherlock se bécotèrent de manière assez théâtrale.

« Putain de merde, commença le plus grand à qui vraisemblablement la nature avait oublié de fournir des sourcils, des vieilles tarlouzes… »

John fut presque vexé, mais uniquement pour la remarque sur son âge.

« C’est quoi cette ville ? C’est gayland ? » fit le plus petit aux oreilles décollées.

« Moi je dirais plutôt que c’est Noël tous les jours… vous vous rappelez les deux autres qu’on a chopés il y a quelques semaines ? » ajouta le troisième dont la cicatrice au front parut vilaine à John.

« T’es con ou quoi ? » le reprit le plus grand qui devait être un peu le chef, parce qu’utiliser le terme de tête pensante eut été exagéré.

« Moi, je voudrais qu’il n’y en ait plus, qu’on ne les voit plus, qu’ils disparaissent… »

« Qu’est-ce qu’on attend alors ? » ajouta oreilles décollées en frappant son poing dans sa paume.

« Et les tantouzes, on vous dérange ? »

« C’est gerbant ce truc… en plus, des vieux… je crois que je vais leur dégueuler ma bière dessus » dit cicatrice.

Cela les fit beaucoup rire.

« Oh les pédés ! vous vous enculerez après ! » tonna le chef.

« S’ils peuvent… » rajouta cicatrice.

Ils rirent de plus belle.

John et Sherlock avaient patienté et vraiment c’était une torture : John de rester inactif et Sherlock de devoir assister à tant de bêtise.

« Vous semblez beaucoup vous aimer aussi messieurs » intervint John par-dessus l’épaule de son ami.

« Ouais mais nous, on prend pas dans le cul… » répondit le chef.

« Oh quel dommage ! Vous vous contentez de vous rouler des pelles et de vous sucer ? » demanda John en surjouant la curiosité.

« Le triolisme, John, le triolisme… » ajouta énigmatiquement Sherlock.

« Quoi ? qu’est-ce tu dis ? » s’énerva le petit en posant une main sur le bras de Sherlock.

« Mon dieu ! Manquer de vocabulaire à ce point, c’est affligeant ! Vous êtes analphabète n’est-ce pas ?

\- Mon ami parle de parties à trois » expliqua John.

« Oh putain, oh putain ! » s’écria le grand.

Ce fut le signal.

John envoya son poing comme une bombe dans le visage du petit jusqu’à rencontrer son arcade sourcilière qui explosa sous le choc. Dans le même temps, Sherlock bloqua sa respiration, prit appui sur sa jambe gauche, monta la droite à l’équerre et pivotant sur sa hanche, tacla les deux autres, l’un après l’autre, avec son pied. Le mouvement fut d’une telle grâce que John siffla. _La classe quoi…_

Le petit, tombé à terre sous la force du coup de John, fut rapidement chevauché et John lui mit quelques baffes bien senties. Il repensa soudain au jeune Andrew Elton, retrouvé assassiné devant Westminster, au gamin qu’il avait reçu dans son cabinet, à Paul et Marcus. Il empoigna les oreilles que l’autre avait vraiment décollées et cogna son crâne sur le trottoir. Si Sherlock n’avait pas hurlé : « John, arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! », il n’aurait pas cessé avant d’avoir vu de la matière cérébrale se répandre sur le gris du trottoir.

Son souffle était erratique, il entendait son cœur battre à ses tempes, sa blessure à la cuisse lui rappela douloureusement sa présence, sa vision fut floue un instant. Il mit deux doigts contre la carotide de son adversaire qui avait perdu connaissance et perçut un pouls. Il se releva en s’appuyant d’une main sur le corps mou en dessous de lui.

Dans son dos, Sherlock affrontait les deux autres en utilisant uniquement ses genoux et ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas se salir les mains. Quelques secondes, John l’observa, admiratif devant sa technique si maîtrisée, qu’on aurait pu croire à une chorégraphie. Ils entendirent les sirènes des voitures de police à quelques rues de là. Alors John sortit son arme.

« Bien, messieurs, on a bien rigolé mais il n’est de bonne compagnie qui ne se quitte… donc vous seriez assez aimables pour mettre les mains derrière la tête et vous mettre à genoux… mon ami et moi avons d’autres projets.

\- Mais John, j’aurais pu finir tout seul ! » s’offusqua le détective.

Les deux hommes se figèrent et les regardèrent, abasourdis.

« Tu m’excuseras Sherlock mais je n’ai plus vingt ans… »

Il se tourna vers les deux hommes.

« Eh les deux-là ! Mains derrière la tête et à terre ! J’ai dit » aboya-t-il en agitant le Browning.

Sherlock lui lança un regard mi- scandalisé, mi- amusé. John bomba le torse et expira par le nez.

« C’est mon côté militaire… T’aimes ? Je sais que tu aimes…

\- Je bande. »

Le grand sans sourcil, qui n’avait pas deux sous de jugeotte, crut à une blague et fit mine d’avancer. En une enjambée, John fut sur lui et pointa son arme sur son front.

« Tss tss, très mauvaise idée… » Et la crosse du revolver s’abattit sur sa tempe. Il tomba à genoux et le dernier à la cicatrice, voyant cela et tremblant comme une feuille, se précipita sur le sol.

« Il semblerait bien que vous ayez quelques neurones finalement… » fit remarquer John.

« Si peu, John, si peu… »

Sherlock, à ses côtés, défroissa son pantalon, s’agenouilla pour refaire son lacet, inspecta sa chemise. John le regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C’est bon, t’es ok là ? tout le monde le sait que c’est toi le plus beau… »

Sherlock ne répondit pas et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« N’importe quoi ! » se moqua son ami.

Il considéra les trois hommes étendus devant lui.

« En plus d’être bêtes et méchants, ils sont d’une laideur à faire peur. »

Sherlock ne daigna pas les regarder. Il n’avait d’yeux que pour celui en train de lui faire son numéro. Il était à deux doigts de lui remettre sa langue dans la bouche.

« Tu es en grande forme ce soir, John.

\- C’est tout un entraînement… non mais, sans plaisanterie, même affamé et seul sur une île déserte, je n’en voudrais pas.

\- Tu ne seras jamais seul.

\- J’espère bien.

\- Et je crois aussi qu’un seul te convient lorsque tu es affamé. Es-tu affamé, John ?

\- Ça se pourrait. »

Mon dieu ! Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi jusqu’à la fin de la nuit ! C’était presqu’aussi bien que de salir les draps…

La voiture de Lestrade se gara derrière eux.

« Bon sang les mecs ! De quoi s’agit-il encore ! Vous pourriez pas, je sais pas moi, travailler comme tout le monde, entre huit heures et dix-huit heures… »

oooOOOooo

Ed Gordon, chauffeur de taxi de son état, en avait déjà beaucoup vu dans sa longue carrière : plus de quarante ans derrière un volant.

Des jeunes et des moins jeunes, complètement bourrés, qui vomissaient leurs tripes à l’arrière de sa voiture qu’il devait ensuite nettoyer et aseptiser pendant des heures, un excentrique qui avait dit s’appeler Jésus et lui avait servi du « mon fils, ceci, mon fils cela… » avec un sourire niais, un vieux couple qui puait la cigarette mais qui n’avait sans doute pas fumé que du tabac et qui s’était peloté tout le long de la course au point que la dame, par ailleurs très bien mise, collier de perles et tailleur chic, avait oublié sa culotte sous le siège, une belle blonde qui avait tenu à lui présenter son perroquet perché sur son épaule et avec lequel il avait fait la conversation… Et un tas d’autres histoires qu’il échangeait avec ses collègues pendant ses temps de pause ou qu’il racontait à ses amis le samedi soir au pub devant une pinte.

Il n’avait rien contre les homosexuels, ayant vécu quelques expériences assez intéressantes dans son jeune temps pendant sa période hippie mais après un bref moment d’introspection, il en avait conclu qu’il préférait les seins aux pénis.

Ed Gordon était donc un homme ouvert d’esprit et son métier lui avait appris à être tolérant et blasé par la nature humaine. Mais il se rappellerait longtemps de la course qu’il fit ce soir-là et qui, heureusement pour sa tension, devait être la dernière de la nuit.

Pourtant, lorsqu’il prit les deux messieurs, élégants et polis, il ne se douta pas de ce qu’il allait arriver et regretta par la suite de ne pas avoir appuyé sur l’accélérateur en les voyant.

A peine furent-ils montés et après que le plus grand, avec une voix de baryton assez rauque qui n’annonçait rien de bon, lui ait indiqué l’adresse : « 221 B Baker Street », tout dérapa et Ed se dit qu’il était trop tard pour apprendre à conduire les yeux fermés, ce qui était techniquement impossible.

Il referma rageusement la vitre de séparation pour contenir les sons étouffés produits à l’arrière et qui choquèrent son audition déjà atteinte d’une surdité légère, et tenta de conduire sans utiliser son rétroviseur, tant pis pour ceux qui roulaient derrière lui.

Car Sherlock, cintré dans sa belle chemise bleu marine dont on aurait pu croire qu’elle indiquerait un comportement autrement plus respectable, ne fut rien d’autre qu’un serpent lubrique, ondoyant et rampant sur John, coincé contre la portière. Il fut question d’une langue très en verve ce soir-là dont les bruits de lappements indécents heurtèrent les oreilles du chauffeur de taxi. L’honorable médecin (mais Ed ne savait pas qu’il était docteur et encore moins vétéran de guerre) qui avait l’habitude de boutonner sa chemise jusqu’au dernier bouton fut assez vite débraillé et Ed n’osa pas se demander jusqu’où la langue descendit sur cette peau ainsi exposée.

Se retenant autant qu’il pût (c’était sacrément loin Baker Street !), Ed finit par éructer : « Messieurs, un peu de tenue… je vous préviens tout de suite que tout dégât sera ajouté au prix de la course… »

« Roulez, roulez… » maugréa Sherlock qui ne releva pas la tête et agita une main qu’il avait préalablement retirée du pantalon de John.

« Attends, attends… on ne va tout de même pas faire ça dans un taxi » essaya de tempérer John, qui n’étant plus à une contradiction près, ne se gênait pas pour faire pousser à Sherlock des soupirs lascifs en lui suçant consciencieusement le cou.

« Pourquoi pas ? C’est une expérience comme une autre » répondit l’autre qui avait, semble-t-il, perdu tout sens de la mesure.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et John tira à lui les fesses rebondies de son ami. Il pouvait sentir sous le tissu léger du pantalon la douceur de la peau. _Sous le tissu… la douceur de la peau ?_

« Mais, mais… tu ne portes pas de caleçon ?

\- Nope.

\- Tu avais prévu ton coup, espèce de…

\- Je me suis contenté d’émettre des hypothèses, John. Qui se sont confirmées.

\- Oh bordel de merde ! Je vais te bouffer tout cru ! »

Il enfonça ses doigts dans le sillon inter-fessiers, les fit coulisser tout le long, de haut en bas et s’arrêta à l’endroit stratégique, qu’il appréciait tout particulièrement. Et seul le pantalon, qu’il s’interdit de descendre, bloqua le passage plus avant de sa main volontaire. Il sut que la caresse serait meilleure en se cantonnant à cet effleurement appuyé, par-dessus la toile du vêtement, avec laquelle il frotta doucement l’intérieur des fesses. Et Sherlock qui aimait bien imaginer avant de recevoir, se cambra sur lui.

Mais ils étaient britanniques et les bonnes manières étant quasiment inscrites dans leurs gènes, quoique dans ceux de Sherlock, on pût en douter, ils se calmèrent et se contentèrent d’un jeu où leurs langues passèrent d’une bouche à l’autre dans le but d’approfondir l’initiative de John un peu plus tôt sous le réverbère.

Quand le taxi s’arrêta enfin devant la porte noire, Ed essuya d’un revers de main la sueur dégoulinante de son front et se serait mis à genoux pour avaler immédiatement plusieurs whiskys coup sur coup.

Sherlock paya la course en jetant des billets à travers la vitre ouverte et rejoignit John qui, fébrilement, introduisit la clé dans la serrure. Ce geste quotidien l’excita.

« J’ai pas bu depuis des jours et pourtant j’ai l’impression d’être complétement ivre » s’étonna-t-il.

« C’est moi, je te fais perdre tes moyens » dit Sherlock en le poussant dans le hall d’entrée.

John l’épingla au mur et entreprit de défaire sa ceinture, parce qu’il y avait un cul absolument nu auquel il voulait avoir accès.

« Tu vas voir, monsieur le détective, si tu me fais perdre mes moyens… »

Les ronflements assez prononcés de madame Hudson leur parvinrent depuis la porte vitrée au fond du couloir.

« Elle s’est encore endormie devant la télé… » dit John tout bas puis : « Oh merde ! Y a Willy en haut. Faut que j’aille le payer…

\- A moins que tu veuilles le faire vite fait bien fait ici, le nargua Sherlock.

\- Oh non ! Oh que non ! J’ai dit que j’allais te bouffer tout cru. Je vais prendre mon temps, tout mon temps… »

Il inspira un grand coup, vérifia que sa braguette était remontée.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il en agitant une main devant son visage. Ça ne se voit pas trop ?

\- Que tu es excité ? A peine… »

Il s’engagea dans les escaliers comme on monte à l’échafaud.

Resté en bas, Sherlock se retint de rire. La bosse proéminente dans le pantalon de John aurait-elle le temps de réduire de volume avant qu’il n’atteignît la porte d’entrée de l’appartement ?

oooOOOooo

Quand Sherlock monta, après avoir brièvement salué Willy dans les escaliers, John l’attendait et claqua la porte d’un coup sec du pied. Sherlock s’avança dans la pièce et déposa son téléphone sur le bureau. Seule, une des lampes du bureau était allumée et la grande silhouette de dos se détacha dans ce clair-obscur.

« Ne te retourne pas, murmura John. Ne bouge pas »

Il retira ses mocassins, en appuyant sur ses talons, l’un après l’autre, et fit bouger ses orteils sur le tapis. Devant lui, il voyait se découper comme une ombre chinoise, cette masse désordonnée et luisante de cheveux sombres, cette nuque au port gracile, ces épaules carrées, il avait forci en sept ans et n’était plus cet être dégingandé dont on aurait pu croire de loin qu’il sortait à peine de l’adolescence, ce long dos où John devinait les muscles sous la soie de la chemise, ses hanches étroites et souples, et ses jambes, interminables.

Dans sa mémoire parfois trompeuse, John chercha le souvenir de ce moment où ce corps en face de lui avait cessé d’être seulement celui d’un ami. Ce moment où il s’était définitivement inscrit sur sa rétine. Ce moment après lequel le voir se mouvoir avait, certains jours, été une souffrance. Ce moment après lequel toucher cette peau par inadvertance ou croiser ce regard clair avait été une torture qui le poursuivait tard dans la nuit. Il chercha, chercha et ne trouva pas. Il pesta intérieurement, il devait y avoir eu un instant zéro, comme on dit d’un patient zéro, celui à partir duquel tout commence. John avait été contaminé mais quand ? Le virus avait couru dans ses veines et dans ses nerfs et même la vie avec Mary ne l’avait pas éradiqué, il l’avait juste mis en dormance. Sherlock n’avait pas bougé, acceptant d’être l’objet d’un rêve et John demanda d’une voix basse :

« Quand est-ce arrivé, Sherlock ? »

Comment fit-il pour deviner quel était le cœur de l’interrogation de John ?

« Pour toi ou pour moi ?

\- Est-ce que cela fait une grosse différence ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas la même personne, John.

\- Pour toi alors… ? »

Le détective inclina sa tête sur le côté, comme s’il cherchait une réponse précise.

« Depuis toujours, John. Depuis toujours.

\- Tu ne m’apprends rien. Et pour moi ?

\- C’est la seule chose à priori que je ne peux pas savoir mieux que toi.

\- Mais il doit y avoir des indices.

\- Sans doute.

\- Tu enquêteras ? »

Le détective réfléchit. C’était effectivement un sacré défi et certainement, dans son palais mental, en creusant bien, se trouvait la réponse à cette question puisque tout ce qui concernait John y avait été pieusement conservé.

« Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je préfère me dire que nos vies ont changé ce jour-là, à Saint Bart’s, quand je t’ai vu pour la première fois, si vulnérable et si solide à la fois et que je me suis demandé, comme on se pose une énigme à soi-même, sans réellement la prendre au sérieux : comment fait cet homme pour être ce qu’il est.

\- Je n’étais pas encore attiré par toi à ce moment-là.

\- Moi non plus. Mais pour moi, ce sont les prémisses.

\- On va se contenter de ce flou artistique alors que la solution est certainement dans ta tête ?

\- Dans ce genre de cas, la vérité n’est pas une valeur sûre. »

John s’approcha en retirant sa chemise qu’il abandonna en cours de route et il posa son arme sur la table basse. Il enlaça son ami, qui pouvait sentir sur ses omoplates son souffle bas et rauque, et il défit un à un, sans précipitation, les boutons de la chemise bleue et la fit tomber entre leurs deux corps.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’a plu en premier chez moi ? » demanda-t-il en s’attaquant calmement à la ceinture. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne finît jamais.

« Que tu sois si fort, si fort, alors que les autres, tous les autres, sont si faibles, si faibles… » trembla Sherlock sous la pression, pourtant légère, des doigts de John sur sa braguette. Il s’appuya sur la table.

« Et toi ? osa-t-il en retour.

\- Allez, tu le sais bien…

\- Le danger. »

La braguette fut ouverte et John accompagna la descente du pantalon en s’accroupissant aux pieds de son ami. Il délaça chacune des chaussures et prenant dans ses mains, tour à tour, chacune des chevilles entravées par le pantalon, il enleva les chaussures, libéra les pieds nus et jeta au loin le pantalon. Ayant fini son ouvrage, il resta en bas cependant et caressa tendrement les mollets, les genoux, les creux poplités, les longues cuisses. Ses mains étaient comme les hommages que l’on dépose avec révérence sur les marbres antiques dans les musées romains. Sherlock trouva indigne que John s’abaissât ainsi devant lui mais il accepta pour que John pût mener son désir jusqu’au bout.

« Même quand tu es comme ça, nu et totalement à ma merci, j’ai peur. Je n’ai pas peur de toi, je n’ai jamais eu peur de toi. J’ai peur de ce qu’il pourrait arriver. Et je ne sais pas ce que c’est. Et pourtant, ça me plaît, ça me plaît tellement. »

Sherlock frissonna quand John le força à plier sa jambe pour guider sa cheville en arrière, à hauteur de ses lèvres. Il fut embrassé du talon au genou mais ce n’était pas des baisers mouillés ou possessifs, c’était de subtils effleurements, aussi vaporeux qu’un souffle. Et John qui aimait bien l’équilibre, fit la même chose, de l’autre côté. Puis ses deux pieds furent ancrés au sol et ses deux jambes écartées par les mains de John. Mais John ne remonta pas et resta accroupi derrière lui, le visage à hauteur de ses fesses qu’il ne toucha pas. Sherlock frissonna plus fort lorsque John, encore une fois, fit glisser ses paumes tout le long de ses jambes. C’était trop d’adoration, beaucoup trop d’adoration.

« John… » protesta le détective.

« Moi aussi, je sais faire dans la finesse… quand je veux. »

Et il embrassa ses cuisses, l’une après l’autre, du genou jusqu’à la hanche en s’accrochant aux os iliaques qui saillaient sous ses doigts. Mais cette fois-ci, les baisers se firent plus insistants et plus humides et la bouche rencontra les fesses. Sherlock entendit son ami respirer plus fort, terrassé qu’il était par son désir trop puissant.

« Tes fesses, si belles… si belles. »

Sherlock gémit longuement et il s’étonna de pouvoir tenir la note aussi longtemps, quand chacune de ses fesses, toujours dans le même souci d’égalité, fut grignotée, léchée et sucée avec la plus grande dévotion.

Il baissa les yeux et vit sa queue, douloureuse et dure, si dure qu’il aurait pu la poser sur le bureau et rendre la justice avec comme un magistrat le fait avec son maillet. Sherlock ne s’intéressait pas particulièrement au système judiciaire et il détestait les procès. La dernière fois qu’il s’était rendu dans un tribunal pour témoigner, cela s’était très mal terminé puisqu’il avait fini derrière les barreaux pour outrage à la cour. Ce souvenir le fit sourire et il faillit se retourner pour en parler à John mais ses genoux flageolèrent et ses cuisses tremblèrent. Car une langue brûlante et aussi pointue qu’un dard se faufila dans son sillon, le creusant comme la rivière creuse son lit sur des millions d’années, et une main, rampante et traîtresse attrapa ses testicules et s’amusa à les faire rouler. John l’abandonna un instant, un instant seulement, le temps de restaurer la régularité de son souffle et le rythme de son cœur. Se décalant un peu, il appuya sa tempe sur la hanche gauche.

« As-tu déjà été en Italie, Sherlock ?

\- Oui et je t’y emmènerai si tu veux.

\- J’y suis déjà allé. En voyage scolaire quand j’avais seize ans. En Toscane.

\- Ah !

\- Ta queue… elle me fait penser à la tour de Pise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’elle penche un peu.

\- C’est ravissant !

\- Tu trouves aussi ?

\- Non, pas du tout !

\- Je t’ennuie ?

\- Non, mais parfois je préfère quand tu te tais. »

Puis aussi sûrement que l’esprit de Sherlock migra de sa boîte crânienne à son bas-ventre (serait-il possible qu’après qu’on eut découvert la présence de neurones autour des parois de l’estomac, on en découvrit aussi dans les parties génitales ?), un doigt trempé de salive entra en lui et le travailla soigneusement et très méticuleusement et une main, chaude et possessive, se referma jalousement sur sa queue. Bientôt Sherlock perdit le compte et ne sut plus combien il y avait de doigts et où ils étaient, devant ou derrière. Cela dura une éternité car John aimait prolonger cet instant, comme une parenthèse enchantée pendant laquelle ils luttaient ensemble pour se retenir.

Il fut temps et Sherlock risqua un « maintenant…maintenant » sanglotant.

John, soulagé, se releva en faisant traîner sa langue sur la colonne vertébrale. Lui aussi était à bout et il aurait pu jouir, à genoux, en se touchant à peine, mené aussi loin par le simple fait d’adorer l’autre. Il retrouva son équilibre interne en grondant très bas dans sa gorge et ordonna : « Assis »

Sherlock ferma les deux ordinateurs qui trônaient sur le bureau et les déposa sur la chaise de John. Avec précaution, il saisit son violon et le mit sur son fauteuil. Il resta interdit devant le bureau qu’une masse informe de documents encombrait. D’un geste ample et décidé, John balaya le tout et Sherlock sursauta devant la brusquerie de son ami et le bruit que cela fit. Il sourit en se disant que celui qui se mettrait entre John Watson et l’objet de son désir pouvait être sans peine qualifié de suicidaire et il ne se fit pas à lui-même le reproche d’être dans l’emphase.

« Assis. Maintenant. » répéta John qui se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son caleçon.

Sherlock posa ses deux fesses collantes de la salive de John sur le bureau et John se cala entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Il vit la cicatrice, encore rouge et boursouflée, étrangement symétrique à celle qui griffait l’épaule. L’une était merveilleuse et il la chérissait car elle lui avait apporté John et l’autre était vilaine parce qu’il en était coupable et qu’elle avait failli lui prendre cet homme absolument essentiel qu’il tenait entre ses cuisses. Il leva les yeux et muettement demanda. John prit sa main, la posa sur sa blessure et Sherlock fit courir timidement ses doigts, percevant le relief de la chair martyrisée. Il eut un frisson soudain, mélange informe de dégoût et de fascination. John attrapa son menton pour lui relever la tête et plongeant ses yeux au fond des siens : « Tu vois là, j’ai peur… »

Et il l’embrassa comme si ce baiser, un parmi la collection de tous ceux qu’il lui avait déjà donnés et dans l’attente de tous ceux qu’il voulait encore lui donner, pouvait à lui seul effacer les sombres projets qui se fomentaient dans ce cerveau génial. Sherlock s’agrippa à lui, nouant ses mains sur sa nuque et tirant sur les mèches blondes. Ils s’essoufflèrent, ne sachant plus trop, et l’un et l’autre, ce que disaient leurs lèvres scellées mais le baiser eut le goût d’un pacte, un peu trop désespéré de l’avis de John.

_Pour toujours, quoi que tu fasses et où que tu sois, je serai là…_

Puis Sherlock bascula vers l’arrière en s’appuyant sur ses coudes et John attrapa les longues jambes et les enroula autour de sa taille. Il les embrassa encore, tant qu’elles étaient à sa portée et l’autre le regarda faire.

« Tu n’aimes que mes jambes…

\- Ce soir ? Oui. Parce que je t’ai vu te battre avec et vraiment tu étais étourdissant.

\- Et c’est tout ?

\- Et ta queue aussi. Mais ça, c’est tout le temps… »

Il le flatta tendrement mais ce fut suffisant pour que l’autre gémît. Il tira à lui les hanches au bord du bureau, se cracha dans la paume et cette rusticité assumée grisa Sherlock, troublé que cela lui plût à ce point. Puis John se positionna en expirant très fort.

Sherlock se demanda si, un jour, dans un futur très lointain, il se lasserait de voir John faire toutes ces choses. Comment ses yeux se posaient sur lui, comment ses larges mains l’attrapaient et se cramponnaient à lui, comment ses muscles se contractaient sous la volonté de le tenir plus serré, comment son visage se crispait sous la tension d’un désir inextinguible.

« Et ton… cul… mon dieu… ton cul… »

John s’enfonça lentement, si lentement que c’en fut un supplice. Mais voir Sherlock trembler et baisser ces cils sous le poids du plaisir à venir valait tous les sacrifices.

Encore une fois, John se posa la question : pourquoi lui et pourquoi cet homme ? Pourquoi lui qui, de toute sa vie, n’avait jamais tourné la tête que sur des paires de seins et qui n’avait jamais touché d’autre queue que la sienne (sauf pour des raisons médicales bien entendu), était-il désormais aimanté par ce corps-là, fort et indocile, et par ce sexe qui battait la chamade sous ses yeux et dont il aurait pu dire, une main sur le cœur, qu’il était la plus belle chose qu’il n’ait jamais vue ? Il effleura d’une main jalouse les poils bruns des cuisses contractées contre lui et ceux encore plus bruns et crépus du pubis. Cette noire virilité, accrochée à lui, enroulée autour de lui, qui ne le laisserait jamais partir et qu’il ne voudrait jamais quitter, lui donna le vertige et il ferma les yeux. Il chercha son souffle qu’il avait perdu depuis longtemps et sans doute était-ce Sherlock qui lui avait volé mais à tout prendre, il préférait encore ne plus respirer du tout que de respirer sans lui.

Sherlock ne lui rendit pas son souffle. Impatient et faisant preuve d’une imprudente audace, il se resserra autour de lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » gronda John qui ouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard mécontent.

Ses mains autoritaires se pressèrent sur les hanches étroites.

« Non. Toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me rinçais l’œil.

\- En les fermant justement ?

\- C’est une contemplation intérieure… Tu t’ennuyais ?

\- J’étais sur le point…

\- ET ?

\- J’ai une bite dans le cul »

John sourit.

« Tu aimes ça d’habitude…

\- Plutôt. Mais je préfère quand elle bouge.

\- Tu es d’une grande vulgarité.

\- A force de te fréquenter… Je t’en prie, John, bouge…bouge…bouge… » insista-t-il en donnant un léger de coup de reins qui fit grogner l’autre.

Ce fut une danse sans musique, le bassin de l’un s’avançant toujours plus loin et celui de l’autre basculant pour l’accueillir. Dans la tête de Sherlock, la mélodie était toujours nouvelle, parfois lascive et douce, parfois violente et rythmée. Il arrivait à John, dans le même mouvement de changer brusquement de tempo pour mieux le surprendre et Sherlock se dit qu’il lui avait appris ça, il lui avait appris l’improvisation. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, écoutant les bruits qu’il faisait, entre cris retenus et gémissements plaintifs, auxquels il mêla les siens. Il passa une main sur sa nuque pour l’attirer plus près, rejetant sa tête en arrière sous la précision des coups et s’appuya sur un bras tendu derrière lui. Il le trouva beau et fort, si beau et si fort que sans nul doute, John était un prince et c’était Sherlock qui avait permis cela. Car aucune femme, et encore plus aucun homme, et si tel avait été le cas alors Sherlock aurait dû être vraiment méchant et cruel, n’aurait réussi à faire advenir un tel sentiment de puissance et de liberté chez John. Il était à lui. Définitivement. Il s’accrocha à lui en passant ses mains sur ses épaules et mit sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l’autre : partager le même air, recevoir l’haleine de John sur sa langue.

« John… John… » quémanda-t-il.

John n’était pas décevant, il n’était jamais décevant. Il comprit et s’occupa de lui en le branlant doucement et accorda tout bas : « oui…oui… » comme on console un enfant qui pleure.

Sur le point d’être emportée, la conscience de Sherlock, déjà confuse, perçut que, quelque part, une digue cédait.

Instinctivement, il bâillonna cette bouche où se pressaient les mots interdits :

« Je t’aim… »

Avec rage, John lâcha la queue qu’il adorait tant et retira cette main qui l’empêchait.

« Putain Sherlock ! Tu ne m’interdiras pas de le dire ! »

Ecrasé par un regard si noir et une volonté si dure, Sherlock capitula. Les bras de John le serrèrent plus fort et Sherlock aurait-il eu envie de fuir, qu’il ne l’aurait pas pu. Cet homme le tenait captif, avec ses mains et avec sa queue et John grogna dans la bouche qui, tel un réceptacle béni, recueillit l’offrande :

« Je … t’aime… »

« Je … t’aime… »

« Je … t’aime… »

Et chacune des syllabes, répétées trois fois, fut accompagnées d’un coup de reins, qui poussa plus loin, comme un point final qui ne pouvait être discuté.

Ils jouirent ensemble et Sherlock poussa un long cri, aspiré par John et il se persuada que la puissance de son orgasme était moins causée par la virulence de cet amour que par le ton autoritaire et péremptoire avec lequel il avait été affirmé.

Puis John tomba sur lui en oubliant de le mordre mais les mots qu’il avait dits avaient pénétré la chair plus sûrement que toutes les dents.

Ils n’avaient plus de force alors, se tenant l’un à l’autre, ils glissèrent ensemble sur le sol. Sherlock trouva un appui contre un pied du bureau et il s’y adossa. John se retourna et se lova dans l’étreinte des grands bras serrés autour de lui. Appuyé sur l’épaule de Sherlock, il s’inclina un peu pour mieux le voir et voulant confirmer ce qui aurait pu passer pour de l’emportement, il murmura : « Mon amour… si beau… si beau… »

Il se moqua d’avoir l’air trop passionné ou trop ridicule mais Sherlock, cette fois-ci, ne le fit pas taire et embrassa son visage partout, absolument partout en disant « moi aussi… moi aussi… ».

Puis la réalité les rattrapa.

« Ta fille, elle pleure.

\- J’entends. C’est ta faute, tu as crié trop fort.

\- C’est la tienne alors.

\- Tu y vas ? Pour me remercier de t’avoir fait jouir aussi violemment.

\- J’ai mal au cul.

\- Je vois qu’on a définitivement versé du côté de la poésie et de la délicatesse. Bon… »

Il amorça le début d’un geste pour se relever.

« Non, laisse… » fit Sherlock.

Ce fut un bel armistice. Mais l’épée de Damoclès, suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes par la main insouciante et intrépide de Sherlock n’attendait que celle de John, ferme et décidée, pour retomber et faire des dégâts que ni l’un ni l’autre ne pouvait prévoir.


	26. Chapter 26

**Retour en Octobre.**

 

La veille encore, il faisait très chaud mais l’été indien touchait à sa fin et on annonçait un gros orage dans la soirée.

Rosie venait de passer deux jours chez sa tante Harriet et tout s’était bien passé : pas de cri, pas de larme quand son père l’avait laissée.

Sherlock avait totalement désapprouvé cette idée et expliqué avec force détails et levers de bras désordonnés que ce n’était pas parce qu’une personne était sobre depuis 6 mois, qu’elle était fiable pour autant. Et il en savait quelque chose. Mais John avait tenu bon, il voulait faire confiance à sa sœur et Rosie avait besoin d’avoir une famille. Ce à quoi Sherlock avait répondu avec des bruits de bouche particulièrement puérils qu’ _ils_ étaient sa famille et que c’était bien assez comme ça.

Ce matin-là, donc, Sherlock renouait avec cette enfant qu’il lui semblait ne pas avoir vue depuis des lustres alors qu’elle était partie un peu moins de 48 heures.

« Cesse d’être dans l’emphase Sherlock. Elle se rappelle de toi aussi bien que tu te rappelles d’elle. Tes grimaces ne sont pas nécessaires »

Mousse à raser étalée sur le bas du visage, John brandissait son rasoir mais avait un sourire large jusqu’aux oreilles. Il s’approcha de Sherlock et de Rosie qui jouaient sur le tapis. Il ne put se priver de cet enfantillage : il agrippa la tignasse brune, plia la nuque en arrière et déposa sur la bouche un baiser moussu.

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir en s’essuyant les lèvres et asséna : « Retiens bien ça Rosie. Ton père est un être mauvais ! »

« Oh ! » fit John et il éclata de rire.

Madame Hudson entra, précédée de son habituel ouh ! ouh !

« Il y a à l’entrée un drôle de garçon tout maigre qui demande à voir Sherlock. »

Sherlock sauta sur ses jambes. Il était encore en pyjama et robe de chambre. « J’y vais » dit-il dans un froufroutement de soie.

Dans la rue l’attendait Paul.

Il semblait plus sûr de lui et sourit à Sherlock en le voyant arriver. Ils se saluèrent du regard et se serrèrent la main.

« Vous êtes allé témoigner finalement…

\- Ça vous étonne hein ?

\- Un peu. »

Le jeune homme mit ses mais dans ses poches et le regarda effrontément puis, hésitant, il baissa les yeux.

« Vous avez fait un vœu… » commença Sherlock.

Paul releva la tête, étonné.

« Une prière plutôt… vous croyez en Dieu, Sherlock ? »

Sherlock remua la tête.

« Dans une prière, on demande sans rien donner en échange. Vous, vous avez donné votre témoignage… en échange de quoi ?

\- Que Marcus guérisse.

\- Et Dieu a exaucé votre souhait ?

\- Il s’est réveillé avant-hier »

Il souriait jusqu’aux oreilles.

« Je sais bien que peut-être cela n’a rien à voir. Peut-être que ces deux évènements n’ont aucun lien mais… moi, j’y crois, c’est con hein ? »

_Si l’on doit poser comme hypothèses préalables que : un, dieu existe et que : deux, il exauce les prières mais alors pourquoi celle-ci et pas d’autres beaucoup plus importantes à l’échelle de l’humanité comme l’éradication de la faim dans le monde ou l’arrêt immédiat de tous les conflits armés alors, même après un calcul approximatif des probabilités, je dirais que oui ces deux événements ne sont même pas corollés et que tout rapport de cause à effet entre eux est totalement improbable…_

« Si vous y croyez et si ça vous aide… » dit Sherlock en affichant une bienveillance presque sincère.

_John, qu’as-tu fait de moi ?_

« Ouais, vous n’y croyez pas… ce n’est pas étonnant avec tout ce qu’on raconte sur vous. Je sais qui vous êtes maintenant, j’ai mené ma petite enquête… »

Le détective sourit en haussant des sourcils un peu trop condescendants. Son air supérieur n’échappa pas à Paul qui se troubla.

« C’est peut-être pas le bon mot mais bon, disons que j’ai glané des infos à droite et à gauche… Vous êtes vachement connu en fait. Certaines personnes vous craignent même, c’est juste dingue, non ? »

_« John ?_

_\- En termes d’égo, tu as déjà atteint le maximum autorisé donc respire par le ventre et change de conversation. »_

« Je ne vous demanderai pas lesquelles, je le trouverai par moi-même. Comment va Marcus ?

\- Bien, bien. Il ne parle pas encore mais il est conscient. Il m’a reconnu… parce que j’étais là quand il a ouvert les yeux. Mon dieu, ses yeux ! Vous auriez vu le regard qu’il m’a jeté… comme si j’étais la chose la plus importante au monde… après toutes les merdes que je lui ai fait subir. J’ai cru qu’il était amnésique, voyez, et qu’il ne savait plus trop qui j’étais mais non, il se souvient de moi… j’en suis sûr parce qu’il a fait ce truc qu’il faisait tout le temps quand je faisais des conneries. Il m’a tiré le lobe de l’oreille…en me faisant un pauvre sourire… »

Le sourire de Sherlock ne fut pas convenu. Il était réellement content.

« Mais vous n’êtes pas venu pour me donner des nouvelles de Marcus ? »

Paul effaça son air béat et ravala son bonheur et sa fierté d’avoir enfin été utile à quelque chose.

« Non, non… Enfin si mais pas que… Le message que vous m’aviez demandé de transmettre, eh bien, une réponse m’est revenue, comme ça, par un petit bout de papier glissé dans ma poche. Je ne sais pas qui l’a mis là… Tenez, je vous le donne. »

Il sortit de la poche de son jean, un ticket de métro au dos duquel quelques mots avaient été griffonnés. Sherlock reconnut l’écriture.

« Merci, dit le détective.

\- De rien… Je peux être utile parfois, quand je veux. Si vous avez encore besoin de quoi que ce soit, qui soit dans mes cordes, hein ? N’hésitez pas… Vous savez, je l’ai dit à Marcus que c’était grâce à vous que les trois connards avaient été arrêtés. Il a eu l’air surpris mais en même temps, j’ai vu que cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Donc, n’hésitez pas et la prochaine fois, ça sera gratuit ! »

Il tendit la main et cette fois-ci, sa poigne fut plus ferme et plus chaleureuse. Sherlock le regarda s’éloigner. Se pouvait-il que les gens changeassent si on leur donnait une deuxième chance ? Il en doutait fort, même si lui-même était une exception à cette règle. John avait fait des merveilles. Mais tout le monde ne rencontrait pas quelqu’un comme John Watson dans sa vie. Il y avait eu lui et Mary et ça s’arrêtait là. Et John ne pouvait pas faire des miracles pour tout le monde.

Il jeta le ticket de métro dans la poubelle du hall d’entrée et remonta pour reprendre au milieu du salon, la construction d’un Big Ben miniature en Lego. C’était assez ressemblant sauf pour les couleurs parce que les briques Lego sont de couleurs vives et pas Big Ben. Et d’ailleurs il n’y en avait plus assez.

« John ! Il n’y a plus de Lego et Rosie et moi devons absolument finir notre maquette… Tu peux aller en acheter ? » hurla-t-il en direction de la salle de bain.

John sortit en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

« Vas-y toi-même. Je suis déjà en retard… Tu gardes Rosie aujourd’hui ou je l’emmène à la crèche ? »

« Mon dieu non ! Tu ne vas pas déjà me l’enlever ! » cria-t-il une main sur le cœur.

John leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir de désolation.

« Je rentre vers 18 heures, tu peux la garder jusque-là ? » demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Pour qui me prends-tu ? On va aller au musée D’Histoire Naturelle et voir la grande baleine bleue.

\- Pas trop de glaces ni d’autres produits sucrés, hein ?

\- Yep !

\- Entre toi et madame Hudson, cette enfant risque de finir obèse à 5 ans…

\- N’importe quoi… Allez oust ! Tu nous embêtes là »

John prit sa veste, se pencha pour embrasser sa fille qui s’impatientait devant la construction inachevée, et ébouriffa les mèches brunes mais son poignet fut arrêté par une grande main et dans sa paume fut déposé un baiser qu’accompagna un regard intense.

« Quoi ? » demanda John.

« Rien… Vas-t-en »

oooOOOooo

Enfin, il pleuvait et la ville, asséchée, accueillait cette manne avec soulagement. La Tamise, dont le niveau avait drastiquement baissé, n’en pouvait plus de charrier une boue aux relents putrides et, sous cette pluie diluvienne, s’enflait d’un plaisir bouillonnant.

Dans le cimetière de West Norwood, fermé au public à cette heure avancée de la nuit, Sherlock, après avoir escaladé le mur d’enceinte, alluma sa lampe torche et trouva rapidement l’endroit qu’il cherchait : une stèle, semblable à mille autres, où s’inscrivaient trois noms. Le lieu, le moment et la volonté manifeste de la nature de participer à la mise en scène, en faisant éclater un orage que tous les Londoniens attendaient, paraient la rencontre à venir d’effets inquiétants et gothiques et cela lui rappela les films d’épouvante que John aimait bien regarder parfois. S’il n’avait pas été un peu anxieux, il en aurait souri.

La tombe était abandonnée et personne, depuis longtemps, n’était venue pour arracher les mauvaises herbes et déposer quelques fleurs. Un pot de chrysanthèmes fanés gisait sur le sol et le vent emportait les pétales secs qui se détachaient.

« Vous avez le sens de la mise en scène, monsieur Holmes… j’aime ça »

Le détective pointa sa lampe dans la direction de la voix.

Il était petit et nerveux. Avec un physique pareil, jamais il n’aurait pu impressionner qui que ce fût mais Sherlock vit briller dans les yeux d’un noir intense la même lueur qu’il avait vue chez Grant et Koch. Il avait le teint cireux de certains toxicos, compagnons d’un soir du détective dans ses pires moments, le teint de ceux qu’un feu sourd et vorace dévore jour après jour.

« J’ai pensé qu’une petite visite à votre famille s’imposait puisqu’il semble bien que personne ne soit venu les voir depuis fort longtemps »

Il éclaira la stèle et lut à haute voix : « Amélia Morgan. 1967 – 2006. Rébecca 1999 – 2006. Joseph 2001 – 2006. »

L’homme s’approcha, abrité par la capuche d’une grande parka grise et qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Il posa une main ferme sur la pierre froide.

« Vous espériez m’attendrir, monsieur Holmes, en me convoquant ici ?

\- Encore eût-il fallu que vous ayez un cœur.

\- J’en ai un, monsieur Holmes mais je le consacre entièrement à Dieu. Et je ne suis pas comme tous ces faibles d’esprit qui ont besoin de venir dans ces endroits pour penser à ceux qu’ils ont aimés »

D’une main, Sherlock essuya la pluie qui perlaient au bout de ses cils. Il pensa à John qui emmenait souvent Rosie sur la tombe de Mary.

« Ce n’est pas de la faiblesse. Parfois, certains ont besoin d’un lieu propice au souvenir et au recueillement.

\- Vous parlez de votre amant ?

\- Je ne vous autorise pas à parler de lui.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Vous m’avez bien fait venir ici… John Watson, un si gentil mari et une si jolie femme, mariés à l’église. Reconnaissant donc tous les principes de notre seigneur et qui s’empresse, à peine son épouse enterrée, de trahir la parole divine… »

John avait raison, cet homme était fou.

« Seriez-vous jaloux Morgan ?

\- Jaloux ? Moi ? De qui ? De votre…toutou ? »

L’homme écarquilla les yeux avec étonnement, presque choqué.

« Non, pas dans ce sens-là, expliqua Sherlock. Disons plutôt envieux. Envieux d’un homme qui après la pire tragédie qui soit, arrive encore à rebondir et à être heureux, qui ne sombre pas dans le plus noir chagrin et…la folie… »

Morgan éclata de rire en écartant les bras.

« Bien sûr… je suis fou… mais où sont les psychiatres ? Qu’on vienne m’enfermer !... Vous êtes comme tout le monde, Holmes, vous ne voyez pas les signes comme moi, je les vois. Et comme vous ne voyez pas, vous croyez qu’il n’y a rien.

\- Je ne vois pas de signes, je me contente de voir des preuves.

\- Oh ! Comme je vous plains ! Avoir un esprit si petit et si étriqué… »

Sherlock pinça les lèvres. Dans son cou, malgré le col du manteau, un mince filet de pluie s’insinuait et il le sentit couler entre ses omoplates.

« Dieu vous parle ? » demanda le détective.

Morgan remua la tête, dépité et compatissant.

« Je ne suis pas psychotique, Holmes, je n’ai pas d’hallucinations visuelles ou auditives mais je sais interpréter les signes et Dieu m’a donné ce pouvoir. Et ce serait péché que de ne pas l’utiliser.

\- Et quels signes avez-vous vus dans la perte de toute votre famille ? Parce que c’est bien comme cela que tout a commencé ? Par ce terrible accident de voiture, un soir de mars 2006 quand votre femme, en revenant de chez ses parents avec vos deux enfants, a croisé la route d’un alcoolique… Tous morts et, par la plus grande injustice, le coupable en est sorti indemne. Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir tué ?

\- Le pardon, Holmes. Dieu m’a appris le pardon… »

Le détective pencha la tête. En un instant, il convoqua toutes les informations qu’il avait récoltées sur l’homme en face de lui. C’était si affreusement banal.

« Le pardon… le pardon nécessite de s’oublier soi-même et c’est la preuve d’un grand courage. Vous n’êtes pas courageux Morgan et vous n’avez jamais pensé qu’à vous-même… »

Et soudain, le temps s’arrêta et il sembla à Sherlock que la foudre s’abattait sur lui. Comme s’était fatiguant d’être Sherlock Holmes et d’avoir à la place du cerveau un bolide qui démarrait si vite et pas toujours dans la bonne direction ! Car ce ne fut plus à l’homme en face de lui que pensa Sherlock. Son esprit fut envahi, submergé par l’image de John, une image aux mille facettes, familières et énigmatiques. Familières parce qu’elles avaient été sous ses yeux et qu’il s’y était habitué. Enigmatiques parce qu’il n’avait pas su les lire.

Il vit la douleur immense, par deux fois éprouvée et la rage contenue, effacées par le pardon.

Il vit la confiance absolue et aveugle, donnée en quelques heures et jamais reprise.

Il vit la fascination dont il était l’objet et qui avait sur l’autre la puissance d’une drogue.

Il vit qu’il était l’astre autour duquel l’autre gravitait et au feu duquel il avait délibérément brulé ses ailes.

Il vit la passion, exprimée pleinement dans leurs étreintes et la pudeur et la résistance aussi à ne pas tout céder, car tout céder aurait été se perdre.

Sherlock vit et tout, dans son esprit, se télescopa.

L’avait-il su ? Oui, il l’avait su mais il n’y avait pas prêté attention.

Ebloui, écrasé par le fait d’aimer lui-même, et pour la première fois, et si intensément, il avait voulu tout donner alors que tout déjà lui avait été offert.

Solitaire et fier, il avait multiplié les actes de bravoure, comme autant de preuves d’amour qu’il ne regrettait pas mais qui n’étaient rien au regard de l’humble et farouche ténacité avec laquelle l’autre l’avait suivi, partout et sans bruit. Et c’était seulement maintenant, avec ces quelques mots adressés à un individu qui n’avait pas d’importance, qu’il comprenait enfin qu’il s’était trompé. Car s’il n’avait jamais douté d’être aimé et désiré, il s’était oublié dans la contemplation de son propre amour et n’avait pas vu à quel point l’autre était enchaîné à lui, à son corps défendant au début mais volontairement désormais et si absolument qu’il ne pouvait plus se reprendre. Il s’était longtemps cru le plus amoureux des deux et il trouva soudain ridicule son arrogance à se considérer l’unique prisonnier d’un piège qui s’était refermé sur l’autre aussi violemment et aussi sûrement qu’il s’était refermé sur lui-même.

Sherlock comprit ce qu’il faisait là et la vengeance lui parut une piètre motivation. Il était dans ce cimetière, sous une pluie battante, face à un homme qui, sous peu, le menacerait, pour donner à John l’occasion de lui prouver tout ce que lui, Sherlock, avait si égoïstement ignoré. Et Sherlock comprit aussi que cet homme, plus tout jeune et qu’il adorait, flanqué de cette précieuse petite fille, à laquelle il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, n’attendait qu’une chose : que Sherlock restât longtemps, intact et vivant, à ses côtés.

Impérieusement, il voulut que John fût là pour tout lui dire. Mais le sombre et négligeable individu en face de lui, lui rappela sa présence. Il était temps de s’en débarrasser.

« Je suis navré, Holmes, vraiment, que la lumière divine n’ait jamais atteint votre cervelle si ouvertement matérialiste. Manquer à ce point de spiritualité, c’est d’une telle tristesse. N’avez-vous jamais lu les saintes écritures ? »

De sa lampe, Sherlock éclaira un peu plus le visage de l’homme en face de lui. Il se croyait inspiré, il n’était que ridicule. Et Sherlock commençait à s’ennuyer. Tout ce galimatias de croyances le fatiguait. Cela faisait longtemps que le détective ne s’intéressait plus à ce genre d’hommes. Depuis Moriarty. Les empêcher de nuire était une chose, vouloir jouer avec eux en était une autre. Il n’y avait désormais qu’un seul être qui occupait l’esprit de Sherlock, sans jamais le lasser. Le meilleur, le plus courageux et le plus aimant. Si la situation l’avait permis et si Morgan avait eu un peu d’humour, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas, Sherlock aurait proposé : « Ecoutez, je me suis trompé. Je ne tenais pas tant que ça à vous rencontrer. C’est un malentendu. Vous pouvez fuir, on vous attrapera bien assez tôt. J’attends quelqu’un d’autre. »

Mais tout n’est pas permis en ce monde et certains ont l’impolitesse de vouloir mener jusqu’au bout des confrontations ennuyeuses alors Sherlock se résigna. Encore une fois, il essuya la pluie qui coulait sur son visage. Pourquoi, après plus de quatre mois de sécheresse, pleuvait-il maintenant ? Cela allait rendre la suite un tout petit peu plus hasardeuse et risquée.

« Je ne suis pas trop porté sur les choses religieuses, vous avez raison. Je préfère les faits aux croyances. Mais votre vie peut être lue sans y mettre une once de foi. Un peu d’observation et de psychologie, c’est suffisant.

\- Ah bon ? Vous pouvez expliquer mon destin sans y voir le doigt de Dieu ? »

Le détective pinça les lèvres. Voilà, il pouvait commencer. Et en finir surtout.

« Il n’est pas nécessaire de convoquer de grands acteurs, Morgan. Vous avez été écrasé et humilié par un père autoritaire et bigot et très tôt, vous avez cru que votre jour viendrait et que vous étiez promis à un destin hors du commun. La suite de votre vie ne vous a pas permis de réaliser cette promesse et puis… L’accident. »

Sherlock ne reprit pas son souffle. Morgan l’écoutait, presque sidéré.

« Alors vous n’avez pas réagi comme la plupart des gens. Vous n’avez pas été terrassé par le chagrin, vous n’avez pas maudit le ciel, vous n’avez pas crié à l’injustice. Vous y avez vu une chance. Quelle horreur ! Vous êtes allé voir l’assassin de votre famille en prison et vous l’avez convaincu que c’était une volonté divine. Que Dieu avait voulu qu’il en soit ainsi. Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, c’était une façon de donner du sens à ce drame. Puisque les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables… Et puis, tout ceci s’est organisé dans votre esprit malade. Si Dieu a voulu la mort de votre famille en mettant cet alcoolique sur leur route alors tous les autres, tous ceux qui font du mal ou qui contreviennent aux lois des hommes, sont aussi voulus et désirés par Dieu. Ils doivent donc persévérer dans ce qu’ils font…

\- Dieu a un plan… *

\- Vous oubliez trop facilement le libre-arbitre. Que faîtes-vous de la liberté de chacun à faire ses propres choix ? »

Morgan se redressa. Il fut content soudain de pouvoir expliquer.

« La liberté est une valeur surestimée. Nous ne sommes libres que dans les limites permises par Dieu. C’est lui qui décide en dernier ressort. Si Dieu a donné à certains les capacités d’exceller dans certains domaines alors ils doivent poursuivre et puis ce monde…

\- Oh ! » Sherlock se figea.

« Quoi ? demanda Morgan.

\- Vos victimes sont toutes homosexuelles ? Kirsten Samson, Joseph Venables, Andrew Elton…La Fouine ? »

L’homme fut perplexe.

« L’indic ? Cette punaise… J’ai mis les bonnes personnes sur sa route. Ce monde est tellement corrompu et faible et amolli.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous avez décidé de nous corriger ?

\- J’ai fait ce que Dieu a voulu. J’ai pris des hommes forts et durs et j’en ai fait des soldats, qui ne se perdent plus en distractions inutiles et qui agissent désormais dans un seul but : servir le dessein divin. Et punir tous ceux qui commettent les pires des péchés. Car il n’y a pas que celui auquel vous vous adonnez. Il y a tous les autres : l’ivresse, la luxure, la vénalité, l’avarice, la paresse… »

Il remua la main pour signifier que la liste était trop longue et prit un air dégoûté. Sherlock regarda sa montre. La fin approchait. Morgan ne comprit pas ce geste, le prit pour un affront et resta incrédule.

« La vénalité ? Vous y avez cédé, vous aussi. Le vol de diamants et de documents classés défense, la demande de rançon…

\- C’est le nerf de la guerre. J’organise le chaos, Holmes et j’aiguillonne ce monde en punissant les plus faibles. Car tout ici-bas n’est devenu que corruption, mollesse et tolérance à l’égard des pires vices. Vous n’avez pas lu la bible dîtes-vous ? Je vous conseille l’Ancien Testament. Dieu n’hésite pas à détruire les peuples qui ne respectent pas sa parole. Et ce jour pour nous arrivera. Tout ce que j’ai fait va dans ce sens. Les hommes que j’ai choisis et que vous jugez mauvais, sont les anges qui précipitent la fin de ce monde. »

Sherlock se massa le front. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part. L’homme semblait vouloir discuter jusqu’au bout de la nuit. Il fallait le pousser à bout.

« La haine de l’autre, c’est souvent la haine de l’autre… vous êtes si ordinaire, Morgan, si semblable à ceux qui ont agressé La Fouine et votre soi-disante foi n’est qu’un prétexte pour donner de la valeur à votre ressentiment. Vous vous êtes fabriqué un destin de toutes pièces et vous légitimez votre frustration et votre mégalomanie par des arguments trouvés dans un livre suffisamment ambigu pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte… Et même si je ne crois pas en Dieu, je suis persuadé qu’aucun être supérieur ne peut condamner l’amour qui relie deux personnes, de même sexe ou pas.

\- L’amour, l’amour ! Que de complaisance en ce monde ! Dieu est sévère et vengeur et il vous punira… »

Sherlock se fâcha.

« Oh assez avec l’enfer ! J’en ai soupé de votre discours. Vous êtes spectaculairement ridicule ! Finissons-en, voulez-vous ? »

Morgan ouvrit la bouche, vexé de voir que le détective ne s’intéressait pas à lui. Il mit une main dans la poche de sa parka.

« Quoi ? Un couteau ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Non… ce sera un peu plus définitif cette fois-ci »

Morgan sortit une arme.

« Effectivement, c’est assez radical.

\- N’est-ce pas ?

\- De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas échapper aux forces de police. Vous êtes recherché et votre petite entreprise a été démantelée.

\- Je recommencerai. Et je vais vous échapper, à vous. Dieu est réellement imprévisible. En me mettant sur votre chemin, j’accélère l’avènement du chaos… »

Sherlock secoua la tête. Etait-il possible d’être aussi fou et stupide en même temps ? Il n’osa pousser la désinvolture jusqu’au soupir.

Il refit mentalement le calcul qu’il avait fait avant de venir.

A quelques minutes près…

Une minute parfois, c’est suffisant pour que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Une légère crainte le prit soudain. Et s’il avait mal évalué ? Son inquiétude s’intensifia d’autant plus que Morgan voulut précipiter le mouvement en levant son arme.

« Je vous ennuie, Holmes… je vais mettre fin à votre calvaire. Votre ami Watson risque de ne pas se relever d’un deuxième deuil… »

Sherlock grimaça.

Une minute de plus ou de moins…

Le doigt sur la gâchette…

Quelques secondes, ce n’était pas grand-chose…

Un peu présomptueux, son calcul peut-être…

Sherlock sentit sur son front une froide sueur se mêler à la pluie.

Le coup de feu retentit, tonitruant dans le vacarme de l’orage.

Par réflexe, Sherlock porta les mains à sa poitrine.

Mais ce fut sur le dos de son adversaire que fleurit soudain une rose écarlate.

L’homme eut sur le visage un air hébété, regarda avec incompréhension son pistolet qui glissa de son poing et tomba à genoux dans la boue. Dans son dernier souffle, il cherchait encore à comprendre.

Derrière lui, à quelques mètres, un canon encore fumant. Dans la main de John Watson.

Le docteur était un bloc d’impassibilité, il avait tiré sans faillir.

Un calcul impeccable finalement…

Sherlock reprit son souffle, s’approcha du corps à terre et donna un coup de pied dans l’arme qui alla se noyer dans une flaque plus loin.

« Cet idiot avait oublié que nous sommes deux » dit-il en regardant son ami venir vers lui.

Tout le corps de John était raide, sous l’extrême contraction de ses muscles.

Il ne parla pas mais son bras se leva et il abattit sur la joue de Sherlock une gifle magistrale qui fit perdre son équilibre au détective et dont la violence le fit choir à genoux sur le sol boueux.

« Toi aussi, semble-t-il » asséna le docteur.

Sherlock, dont les mains disparaissaient dans les ruisseaux de pluie noire et sale, leva la tête et vit sur le visage de John une rage inquiète mêlée de désespoir.

« Et tu n’as pas pris d’arme… Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas… » marmonna John.

Sherlock n’osa pas sourire mais John comprit l’étincelle qui brilla dans les yeux clairs.

« Oh bon sang ! Tu avais tout prévu… Tu as su que je… »

John ne finit pas sa phrase.

La machine si bien huilée et dont Sherlock pouvait prévoir les moindres mouvements, s’enrailla. John aurait dû proférer les pires jurons, il aurait dû piétiner, pointer un doigt accusateur, il aurait dû bomber le torse, relever le menton et serrer les poings. Il aurait dû… Mais il ne fit rien et se figea.

« Lève-toi » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Et comme Sherlock tardait à obéir, John saisit son bras et le tira.

« Lève-toi ! » cria-t-il.

Déjà les mots se pressaient sur les lèvres de Sherlock et il voulut effacer de ses baisers la colère inutile qui déformaient les traits du visage aimé. Jamais plus il ne permettrait que John souffrît à cause de lui et, sans réfléchir, il décida que les explications que l’autre s’apprêtait à faire dans la douleur, puisque Sherlock avait été un imbécile et qu’il fallait lui expliquer les choses comme à un enfant buté, ne seraient pas dites. Il éviterait à John cette dernière humiliation. Il avait tout compris, il lui dirait et cela serait suffisant. Alors, sans qu’il n’y pût rien, s’étira sur son visage le plus beau des sourires.

Et John, éberlué, bafouilla : « Mais qu’est-ce que tu… ? »

La nuit humide et glacée fut soudain percée par les gyrophares bleutés et les sirènes stridentes de la police. Autour d’eux, les policiers arrivaient en agitant des lampes torches.

« Bien sûr, tu as prévenu Greg… » commenta John.

Quand Lestrade arriva à leur hauteur en commençant à grogner, John attrapa le bras de Sherlock et le poussa en avant : « Va… explique ton dernier acte héroïque… »

D’une voix chantante parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à taire la joie qu’il sentait monter en lui, Sherlock expliqua la situation à Lestrade qui hocha la tête, les yeux exorbités. La scène de crime, à elle seule, avait tout pour retenir l’attention : un cimetière, la nuit, un fou de Dieu recherché depuis plusieurs jours. Mais l’image dont tous ceux présents sur place et avec eux un Lestrade inquiet, ne pourraient effacer le souvenir, serait celle du détective souriant sous la pluie. Et même si sa réputation avait été entièrement blanchie, certains, après cette nuit, se mirent de nouveau à douter de sa santé mentale.

John, victime de sidération, s’empêtra dans ses résolutions. Il s’était attendu à un Sherlock penaud ou arrogant, pas à un Sherlock réjoui.

Les agents de la police scientifique prirent l’arme de John et retrouvèrent celle de Morgan. Quelques prélèvements furent effectués avant que la pluie n’emportât toutes les preuves puis Lestrade indiqua que cela irait bien comme ça et qu’ils pouvaient rentrer. Lui-même était épuisé et demander à Sherlock pourquoi il affichait un tel bonheur, qui dépassait en intensité le simple fait d’avoir encore une fois vaincu un adversaire, fut au-dessus de ses forces.

Les deux amis regagnèrent la rue en silence et John, désarçonné par l’attitude de Sherlock, n’aurait été que relativement étonné de le voir sautiller entre les tombes.

Le trajet du retour fut étrange et le chauffeur du taxi, encore assez jeune pour s’intéresser aux personnes qu’il transportait, s’interrogea longuement sur l’incompatibilité d’humeurs de deux hommes : la joie enfantine et chaleureuse de l’un et la colère incertaine mâtinée d’une angoisse sourde de l’autre. Il se fit une idée cependant : l’un avait consommé des produits illicites et il avait été surpris par l’autre, un oncle ou un grand frère, qui s’apprêtait à lui passer un savon.

Quand ils descendirent à Baker Street, Sherlock se pencha à la vitre et, tendant quelques billets, débita : « Je suis clean depuis plus de dix-huit mois et il n’est ni mon grand frère ni un quelconque membre de ma famille. Je suis terriblement amoureux de lui et il est fâché parce qu’il pense… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, tiré en arrière par une main sévère qui avait agrippé son manteau.

« Bordel Sherlock ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? »

John se massa le front. Il sentait poindre une migraine épouvantable causée ni par le stress angoissant d’avoir dû suivre Sherlock à West Norwood en étant guidé par les indications de Mycroft, ni par la peur d’arriver trop tard mais par l’attitude indéchiffrable de son ami et face à laquelle il ne savait comment réagir. Il décida de s’accrocher à sa colère, raison première de tout ce qu’il avait fait ce soir et qui restait, dans l’éventail des réactions possibles, une valeur sûre.

« J’explique à ce jeune homme que malgré ses efforts honorables, ses déductions sont complétement erronées…

\- Pas ça, connard ! Je parle de ta rencontre pathétique avec l’autre cinglé, je parle du fait que tu as failli te faire tuer, je parle du fait que j’ai assassiné un homme, je parle de… de… »

Il agita une main.

«… De la joie débile que tu affiches… »

« Ah, ça ! » répondit Sherlock qui regarda son ami. Devant l’air renfrogné de ce dernier, il fit preuve d’une grande maîtrise de soi et réprima le rire qui montait dans sa gorge. Il fallait dire que John était la caricature de lui-même : lèvres serrées, front plissé, yeux furibards. Encore un peu et ses narines auraient craché de la fumée. _Ne réveillons pas l’animal qui dort_ , pensa prudemment Sherlock.

« Ecoute, je vais tout t’expliquer, j’ai tout compris John. Mais rentrons, on ne va pas faire ça sur le trottoir et on est trempé. Martha nous attend derrière la porte… »

John se résigna. En un geste d’agacement, il plaqua ses cheveux rincés sur sa tête et Sherlock ne peut retenir un petit gloussement.

« Et en plus, tu te fous de ma gueule… Merveilleux ! »

Il sortit sa clé et Sherlock attrapa sa main.

« Je peux t’embrasser ? Juste une fois ? J’ai toujours rêvé de t’embrasser sous la pluie.

\- Non mais t’es malade ou quoi ? Je vais t’en coller une, oui. Et pas qu’une en plus… Passe devant, tu m’épuises… »

Sherlock, affreusement déçu, soupira lourdement et John, levant les yeux au ciel, sentit au bout de ses doigts les fourmillements d’une gifle libératrice. Apparemment, celle qu’il avait donnée dans le cimetière n’avait pas été suffisante pour remettre les idées du détective en place.

Dans le hall, madame Hudson, en robe de chambre turquoise et chaussons à pompons, patientait, le baby-phone à la main. Elle voulut prendre un air courroucé mais voyant leurs mines, elle se ravisa.

« Oh ! Les garçons ! Vous êtes trempés…Vous allez bien ?

\- Merci madame Hudson d’avoir veillé sur Rosie, répondit John en reprenant le baby-phone. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons très bien, très, très bien… A part que je vis avec un crétin qui adore jouer avec sa vie…

\- Ce n’est pas bien ça Sherlock, de donner des soucis à John… »

Sherlock ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard menaçant.

« D’accord, d’accord… Tu es impossible, tu sais. Je plains ta pauvre mère » couina-t-elle en s’enfuyant.

Dans l’appartement, Sherlock retira son manteau et le mit à sécher sur le dossier d’une chaise.

John, les mains tremblantes, s’escrima sur la fermeture éclair de sa veste qui restait coincée. Grognant et jurant, il voulut se défaire du vêtement en le passant par la tête mais il s’emmêla les bras dans les manches et resta piégé.

« Putain de merde ! qu’est-ce que c’est encore que ce bordel…

\- Attends, je vais t’aider » proposa Sherlock en s’approchant.

A l’aveugle, John agita ses bras entravés.

« Non, tu ne vas pas m’aider… Je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul… »

Sherlock saisit le bas de la veste.

« Dégage, espèce de… »

Le détective tira d’un coup sec vers le haut et libéra John dont les joues rouges, les cheveux hirsutes et l’air ahuri firent venir sur les lèvres de Sherlock un éclat de rire qu’il ne put retenir cette fois-ci.

« Oh ! Ta tête ! Mon dieu, ta tête… » s’esclaffa Sherlock en s’éloignant.

Les fourmillements au bout des doigts de John se firent plus pressants et il le suivit. Mais Sherlock marcha sur une petite voiture de Rosie, il trébucha et tomba à la renverse sur le tapis. Il en eut le souffle coupé et poussa un grognement de douleur quand ses lombaires touchèrent le sol.

« Ça va ? » s’inquiéta John.

Les gloussements reprirent et John, dont l’agacement monta d’un cran, s’assit à califourchon sur son ami. Ses mains s’abattirent sur les bras que Sherlock croisa au-dessus de son visage pour se protéger.

« Mais tais-toi, tais-toi… » ordonna John en attrapant les poignets sur lesquels il tira. Et Sherlock ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de rire, le corps entier agité de tremblements.

« Je suis désolé… c’est nerveux… je suis vraiment désolé »

Ce fut un affrontement sans violence, chacun tirant sur les bras de l’autre. Sherlock se tortilla dans tous les sens pour se dégager de l’emprise de John. Et John, en retour, accentua le poids de son bassin et s’obstina à l’immobiliser. Il ne voulait plus le frapper et de toute façon, il ne savait plus trop ce qu’il voulait. Il ne savait plus s’il était en colère ou simplement heureux. Heureux de sentir ce corps si vivant sous lui.

Finalement, John, qui était plus costaud, réussit à bloquer les bras de Sherlock de chaque côté de sa tête. Le rire s’éteignit mais Sherlock garda au visage un sourire lumineux et John dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui retourner la politesse et tenta de conserver un air impassible et sévère.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans bouger.

Puis John demanda : « Ça va là ? T’es calmé ? On peut parler maintenant ?

\- Oui. Tu peux me laisser me lever ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne te fais pas confiance.

\- Oh John !... D’accord. »

John haussa un sourcil dubitatif devant tant de docilité mais leurs vêtements étaient trempés et la sensation d’une humidité collante était trop désagréable alors il se leva et tendit une main à son ami pour l’aider à se relever. Il retira sa chemise et son pantalon et Sherlock, en face de lui, l’imita. Le sourire avait décru, car sinon Sherlock aurait frôlé la crampe des zygomatiques, mais les yeux brillaient alors John se sentit obliger de dire :

« On ne va pas baiser, pas maintenant en tout cas… on va juste parler. »

Le détective opina du chef et disparut à la salle de bain pour chercher leurs pyjamas et des serviettes.

oooOOOooo

« Bien, dit John en soufflant sur son thé, les pieds au chaud sous une couverture qu’il partageait avec Sherlock assis à l’autre bout du canapé. Je ne suis plus fâché, enfin si, encore un peu, mais je saurai me retenir, tu as fini ta crise de nerfs donc… Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris ? »

« J’ai été un connard. Parfois, tu utilises ce jugement à mon égard de manière un peu… »

Sa main virevolta dans les airs.

« …injustifiée mais cette fois-ci, tu as eu raison. »

John souffla et se passa une main sur les yeux.

« Tu ne vas pas t’en tirer comme ça, Sherlock. Parce que c’est tout le temps ce que tu fais et après tu recommences. Tu m’as menti et tu es allé là-bas sans arme et tu as risqué de te faire tuer pour prouver je ne sais pas quoi…

\- Tu le savais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que je t’avais menti. Et c’est toi qui avais quelque chose à prouver.

\- Bordel ! Ça va être encore de ma faute ! » s’énerva John en posant brutalement sa tasse sur la table basse.

« Ne crie pas » murmura Sherlock.

« Je crie si je veux ! »

Il serra ses mains sur ses genoux et tenta de respirer calmement par le nez. Il parut soudain si vieux et si fatigué que Sherlock en fut oppressé. Cet homme lui avait déjà tellement donné, en offrant son pardon et en revenant, toujours, que Sherlock sentit monter dans sa poitrine une onde de chaleur qui ressemblait à de l’humilité, sentiment fort étonnant, et à de la gratitude. Il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire des promesses mais jugea, fort à propos, qu’elles ne seraient pas crues. Ils se regardèrent, attentifs chacun à l’expression de l’autre.

« Je voulais te venger, John, c’est vrai, c’était ma première motivation. Je te promets que rien qu’à l’idée que quelqu’un puisse te faire du mal, j’ai la nausée. C’est au-dessus de mes forces. Au début, il y a longtemps, la mort n’était pour moi qu’un fait et je n’ai jamais vu les autres humains que comme des cadavres ambulants et je pense encore cela pour la plupart d’entre eux… »

John ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Sherlock l’arrêta d’une main levée. Sa voix était dure.

« Et puis il y a eu toi. C’est quelque chose que je n’accepte pas, l’idée que tu puisses mourir. Quand j’ai vu ton sang dans la ruelle, j’ai failli m’évanouir. »

Il rit tout bas mais son rire était triste.

« Je suis pathétique… Alors, oui, ce type, je voulais qu’il meure et qu’il souffre à la hauteur du mal qu’il t’avait infligé… mais quand tu as voulu m’en empêcher…tu te rappelles de cette discussion que nous avons eue dans la cuisine ? »

John acquiesça du regard.

« J’ai compris que tu voulais me dire quelque chose et que tu n’y arrivais pas. Et vraiment je ne voyais pas ce que c’était, parce que je suis un imbécile égoïste et tellement narcissique, mais j’ai pensé qu’en te mentant et en sachant que tu savais que je t’avais menti, j’allais t’offrir la possibilité d’aller jusqu’au bout de ce que tu voulais prouver. Faut-il être tordu ! Je suis tordu. »

John l’écoutait, les yeux et les oreilles bien ouverts et en serrant très fort ses genoux.

« Et toute à l’heure, devant cet homme qui n’était rien, vraiment rien et c’est bien que ce soit toi qui l’aies tué, c’est un juste retour des choses, j’ai compris. J’ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire. J’ai compris ce que tu voulais me prouver et je t’interdis de me le dire. Tu m’entends ? Je t’interdis de le dire… »

Et John ne dit rien. Car il avait dans la gorge un murmure étranglé. Et puis, c’était bien et juste que Sherlock fît le boulot, pour une fois.

« Parce que je ne te mérite pas… Je pourrais parler de ta bonté, de ta loyauté, de ton courage, de ta fidélité, qui sont des qualités indéniables mais ce ne sont pas elles qui font que tu es unique. D’autres les possèdent : Lestrade est comme ça, Molly aussi… si, si, je t’assure, Molly est une femme courageuse. Même Mycroft… »

Il s’arrêta un instant.

« Non, définitivement non, Mycroft n’est pas bon, il est trop cynique. Mais il a d’autres qualités, autrement plus utiles. »

Il reprit son souffle. Il porta ses mains à ses tempes et les laissa là, comme si son crâne avait eu besoin d’être soutenu.

« Ton âme, John Watson, est la plus belle chose qu’il m’ait été donné de voir et je ne me lasse pas de la contempler. Elle peut être limpide et claire et c’est ce que la plupart des gens voit chez toi : ton côté chevaleresque et serviable. Mais elle est aussi obscure et orageuse et cette partie-là, il n’y a que moi qui sois autorisé à la voir. Tu m’as choisi, moi, et tu m’aimes de manière déraisonnable, à tel point que, malgré la douleur et la colère que tu as connues par ma faute, et uniquement par ma faute, tu es toujours revenu. Tu as raison quand tu dis que je suis un poison et que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait lors de notre première rencontre mais tu as décidé de ne plus me lâcher et que j’étais ta chance. Parce que je suis le seul, le seul, qui te permette d’être pleinement toi-même. Toi aussi, tu ne supportes pas l’ennui… »

Il se tut et le regarda fièrement car il n’était pas question d’avoir honte de dire une chose qu’il savait être juste. John soutint son regard, haussant un sourcil curieux : _continue…_

« Depuis mon adolescence, je savais que je serais seul et vraiment, cela m’allait très bien. Je n’ai jamais apprécié la compagnie… Et puis, tu es arrivé et tu as mis dans mes mains un pouvoir que je n’avais pas demandé. Et maintenant je tuerais si on voulait me le reprendre. Parce que tu m’as aimé exactement pour les mêmes raisons que les autres me détestent. Et puis très vite, entre nous, il y a eu ce truc indéfinissable… »

Il agita la main.

_Oui, oui_ , pensa John. _Oh bon dieu, oui ! ce truc… ce truc qui fait que je te dirai toujours oui…_

Sherlock repensa soudain à ce moment, où, après le retour de son exil interminable, John l’avait arrêté en bas des escaliers et lui avait avoué, à demi-mots, son chagrin et sa foi en lui. La pudeur et la maîtrise de soi ayant toujours été la règle entre eux, il s’était contenté de lui dire qu’il l’avait entendu et avait endossé, pour lui plaire, le costume du détective fier et dédaigneux. Il se dit que cet instant, qui n’avait duré que quelques secondes, était toute leur vie : John, le cœur au bord des lèvres et lui, prêt à tout pour le séduire.

« … cette fascination réciproque… Je veux bien croire que je suis un homme plein de surprises et que j’agace autant que j’intrigue mais, John, ce que les autres ne voient pas, c’est que tu l’es tout autant que moi… Mon dieu, quand je crois t’avoir cerné, tu m’échappes et pas un jour ne passe sans que je doive reprendre mon travail d’exploration. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tu as le pouvoir de rebattre continuellement les cartes. En fait, tu es le seul qui soit à ma mesure et de nous deux, John, tu es le plus fort parce que tu avances masqué… J’ai toujours cru que j’étais celui qui aimait le plus et pour le prouver et de te donner davantage, j’ai fait des choses insensées, et certaines t’ont fait souffrir, je l’ai compris maintenant…Mais le plus insensé des deux, c’est toi, parce que, quoi que je fasse, tu es là… Tu es un véritable crampon, John Watson et mon dieu ! si tu n’étais plus accroché à moi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais… »

Il s’arrêta puis : « Je suis pitoyable, n’est-ce pas ? »

Mais John avait au coin des lèvres ce sourire rare qui faisait fondre Sherlock. Un sourire de vainqueur.

« T’as fini ? » demanda John.

« Oui…

\- Tu ne m’as jamais autant parlé à part pour me donner les détails d’une enquête.

\- Ne t’attends pas à ce que je reparle avant au moins deux ou trois jours alors… »

John rit et il ouvrit ses bras.

« Viens là… »

Sherlock n’hésita pas et plongea vers lui. C’était bien mieux d’être là que d’être ailleurs. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Sous son oreille résonnait le cœur de John et il l’écouta, attentif à ce battement régulier, anodin et temporel, qui rythmait le monde. John passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns et Sherlock ronronna comme un tigre que l’autre aurait amadoué.

« C’est bien, dit John. C’est très bien. Le premier qui dit que tu ne connais rien à la nature humaine, je lui mets mon poing dans la figure… Mais ôte-moi d’un doute, Sherlock : quand tu dis que tu ne me mérites pas, tu ne le penses pas en fait.

\- Suis-je tenu à une sincérité absolue ?

\- La plupart du temps, je suis habitué à tes mensonges, mais là…

\- Le monde est suffisamment mal fichu alors si, en plus, moi, Sherlock Holmes, je n’avais pas mérité de rencontrer John Watson… »

Il était tel qu’en lui-même et l’humilité ne lui convenait définitivement pas. Il pouvait douter, parfois, mais il savait pertinemment que John n’avait pas signé pour voir un loup se transformer en agneau. Ils étaient si étroitement liés qu’en s’abaissant, c’était l’autre qu’il aurait abaissé avec lui.

« Encore une chose, Sherlock. Promets-moi sur la tête de Rosie que jamais plus tu n’iras à un rendez-vous avec un psychopathe en m’écartant délibérément, que jamais plus tu ne tueras un homme sans me consulter avant, que jamais plus tu ne risqueras ta vie pour moi…

\- Ne serais-tu pas en train de me demander de me mettre à la poterie ou au macramé ou toute autre activité tellement ennuyeuse que je suis sûr d’en mourir en à peine deux jours ? »

John rit encore et Sherlock trouva ce son tellement délicieux qu’il eut envie de le boire dans la bouche dont il s’échappait.

« Grand dieu, non ! Je n’ai pas envie d’être la victime ou le coupable d’un crime passionnel !

\- Sur la tête de Rosie ?

\- Sur la tête de Rosamund Mary Watson, huitième merveille du monde, ma fille. »

Sherlock fit mine de réfléchir et négligemment, ses doigts caressèrent le col du pyjama de John.

« Sherlock ?

\- Mmmh, ça marche. »

John expira un grand coup. Ce n’était pas une promesse en bonne et due forme mais cela lui convenait.

« En fait, t’es fou de moi. Raide dingue. Un grand malade. »

Sherlock se releva vivement et darda sur son ami un regard sombre.

« Pire que ça, John…pire que ça »

Sherlock reposa sa tête là où était sa place et mit ses lèvres brûlantes sur la gorge de John, tirant le col du pyjama vers le bas. Et les doigts de l’autre jouèrent dans ses cheveux, enroulant des mèches et les faisant glisser.

« Si j’avais su à vingt ans que j’allais rencontrer un mec comme toi… » commença John qui ne put pas finir puisque la bouche de Sherlock remontait en suivant la courbe de son cou, s’attarda sur son menton où les poils de sa barbe d’un jour affolèrent des baisers mordants. Mais Sherlock ne l’embrassa pas, pas encore et renchérit :

« Comme tu as dû t’ennuyer pendant toutes ces années en m’attendant ! »

Puis la bouche repartit à l’assaut de sa mâchoire et John frémit en fermant les yeux. Sherlock frotta ses cuisses contre celles de son ami et ses mains voltigèrent jusqu’à atterrir sur la taille de John où elles tentèrent une excursion sous la bordure du pyjama.

« Tu ne perds jamais le nord, hein Sherlock ?

\- J’ai une boussole…

\- Dans ta tête ?

\- Non… dans ton pantalon. »

oooOOOooo

 

 

« Arrête de faire ça… » souffla John, la tête enfouie dans l’oreiller.

« Quoi ?

\- D’aller lentement.

\- Mais c’est la première fois que…

\- Que tu me baises ? Oui. Mais je ne suis pas en sucre… alors, bordel, accélère le mouvement. »

Les doigts plantés dans les hanches de John, Sherlock sourit. Même en dessous, John ne pouvait s’empêcher de commander. La petite fossette était là, plus aguicheuse que jamais et Sherlock la caressa du pouce. Il entreprit un très lent va-et-vient, torturant un peu plus son ami.

« Oh putain, Sherlock ! Je t’adore, vraiment… je t’adore…oh putain !... Tu es le pire des salopards…

\- Est-ce que je pourrais, s’il te plaît, sans trop te demander, profiter de ton cul prodigieux en silence ?

\- Tu peux toujours courir, _chéri_. »

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire car il ne faut pas rire pendant l’acte, au risque de débander.

John était un homme merveilleux mais avant de lui obéir et de lui prodiguer le plus sublime des orgasmes, Sherlock osa une dernière requête :

« Es-tu heureux John ?

\- Là maintenant ? Pas loin, pas loin du tout…

\- Non, dans ta vie en générale.

\- T’es un vrai con, tu sais ?

\- Pour tous les jours du reste de ta vie ?

\- Si je ne te tue pas dans les minutes qui suivent, oui, on peut dire ça. »

C’était bien et tout était parfaitement ordonné.

Il y avait le monde immanent, chaotique et décevant.

Et dans ce monde immanent, chaotique et décevant, il y avait Sherlock Holmes dont l’intelligence, telle un laser, perçait à jour les mystères et les secrets.

Et il y avait John Watson, homme apparemment insignifiant et sur qui personne ne se retournait, mais qui détenait le plus grand des pouvoirs, celui de tenir dans sa main le cœur de Sherlock Holmes. Et il en faisait absolument ce qu’il voulait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voyez ceci comme ma modeste contribution à ce merveilleux fandom. J'ai lu des choses tellement magnifiques ici et sur FFnet!  
> J'ai écrit cette fic après la fin de la saison 4, elle est, pour moi, le dernier épisode, celui que j'aurais voulu voir...


End file.
